La mort n'est qu'un autre chemin
by Syrene-T
Summary: UA ! La situation dans les Montagnes Bleues n'a jamais été pire. L'un des princes de la lignée de Durin a péri et l'autre est promis à un sort encore plus sordide. Rien de parait plus pouvoir changer le cours des choses, quand un vieux bonhomme à barbe grise….
1. Avertissement

**Je préfère prévenir avant de commencer : il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif certes mais surtout d'une deathfic violente et très sombre, dans laquelle le surnaturel a sa (large) part. Il sera question ici de mort violente, de torture, d'emprisonnement... ce genre de choses. Mieux vaut le savoir avant de commencer.**

 **Malgré tout, une seule scène violente est vraiment détaillée, d'où rating M. Je préviendrai en début de chapitre pour ceux qui préfèrent éviter.**

 **J'ai eu du mal à compléter la liste des personnages. Le site ne me donne droit qu'à 4 noms. Les personnages principaux de cette histoire sont :**

 **Fili, Thorin, Kili (eh oui), Bilbon et Gandalf. Ah euh... et aussi Azog et Bolg.**

 **Et maintenant, place au prologue. Hum... attention, ça va faire un peu mal. On entre direct dans le vif du sujet.**


	2. Prologue

Le corps en grande partie dénudé de Kili était demeuré "exposé" sur les remparts de la citadelle orc, bras et jambes en croix, attaché à deux poutres entrecroisées.

La mort dans l'âme, les nains s'étaient retirés dans ce petit bastion qu'ils avaient repris avec tant de peine, au prix de tant de sang, à vingt kilomètres de là. Par l'étroit soupirail taillé dans la masse rocheuse, Fili entendait la pluie tomber avec violence et rebondir contre le sol. Des filets d'eau coulaient à l'intérieur, s'insinuant par l'ouverture, dessinant des traînées sombres sur la muraille. Le garçon se détourna. Il ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement sensible ou impressionnable mais, bouleversé comme il l'était par les événements de la journée, cette eau qui ruisselait lentement le long du mur lui évoquait le sang qu'il avait vu cascader sur la peau de son frère, jusque sur le sol où il s'était répandu en coulées écarlates. Soudainement, Fili se sentit nauséeux. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir l'odeur fade de ce sang répandu. Un goût de métal rouillé lui envahit la bouche. Il se força à se concentrer sur le bruit de l'averse. Son malaise s'atténua un peu mais, alors, il songea au corps de son frère. Oh bien sûr, désormais Kili ne devait plus se soucier que son enveloppe charnelle soit exposée à la pluie. Ni de ce que les orcs en feraient ensuite. Sans doute dès le matin. Le garçon réprima une nausée devant les images de cauchemar qui envahissaient son esprit. On racontait que... on racontait... que les orcs dévoraient la chair de leurs ennemis et que... oui enfin, on racontait tant de choses, comment démêler le faux du vrai ?

Inondé d'une sueur glacée, Fili reprit son va et vient solitaire, accompagné de sa seule ombre, que la lueur de la torche qu'il avait fichée dans un porte torche démultipliait et projetait sur le sol, le mur et le plafond. Le jeune nain s'était retiré dans le sous-sol parce que c'était le seul endroit où il était certain d'être seul. Il ne croiserait personne ici, même par accident. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Autant dire hébété. Personne n'avait sans doute le cœur, ce soir, de se promener ici ou là. Tant mieux. Qu'on le laisse tranquille ! Fili ne voulait voir personne, ni parler à personne. En cela il réagissait comme son oncle qui, anéanti, s'était lui aussi retiré dans une chambre sans accorder ni un mot ni un regard à quiconque, pour cacher son chagrin et pleurer son neveu sans témoin.

Kili... la douleur traversa Fili comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Il se sentait amputé à vif de la moitié de lui-même. Thorin n'avait pas cédé à l'odieux chantage d'Azog. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le _devait_ pas. Il était roi, il n'avait pas le droit de sacrifier son peuple pour un seul nain.

Même pour Kili.

Fili ne lui en voulait pas : non seulement il n'en avait pas la force mais encore il savait ce que cela lui avait coûté. Il avait presque entendu le cœur de son oncle se briser dans sa poitrine. Il avait vu ses yeux. Le jeune guerrier ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se demander si lui-même aurait eu la volonté, la force nécessaires... il n'en était pas absolument certain. Sans doute n'était-il pas prêt à être roi. Heureusement, la question ne se posait pas. Pour toutes sortes de raisons, sentimentales y compris, Fili n'était absolument pas pressé ! Le plus tard possible, merci bien. Surtout si cela impliquait de devoir prendre des... ce genre de décision. Sans façon.

Une fois encore, son va et vient amena le garçon, désemparé, à hauteur du soupirail. Il sentait la fraîcheur de la pluie et entendait le bruit de l'averse. Kili...

\- Il est mort.

C'était la première fois depuis toutes ces heures que Fili formulait cette odieuse pensée. Elle lui causa une douleur effroyable. Comme si le fait de ne rien dire lui avait permis jusque-là de conserver un petit espoir. Il aurait bien voulu essayer de se réconforter avec des pensées banales du genre : « Il n'a pas beaucoup souffert » mais ces mots lui paraissaient absurdes et presque dénués de sens. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire : « pas beaucoup souffert » ? Et d'abord qu'en savait-il ? Etait-il dans la tête de Kili ? Savait-il ce qu'il avait vécu avant cette heure affreuse ? Qui pouvait savoir quels tourments avaient été les siens durant les trois jours de captivité qui avaient précédé sa mort ? Etait-il à sa place quand… (Fili déglutit avec effort) quand la pointe acérée de la broche qui remplaçait le bras d'Azog avait fendu la peau du captif ici et là, sur les bras, la poitrine, le visage, faisant jaillir le sang ? Les blessures n'étaient sans doute pas très profondes, certes, et ne pouvaient entraîner la mort. L'orc pâle ne faisait que jouer avec Kili avant de le tuer. Avec Kili et avec ses proches. Fili se souvenait avoir entendu les dents de son oncle crisser sauvagement les unes contre les autres tant il serrait les mâchoires. Quant à lui, il s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les paumes avec une telle vigueur que ses mains étaient marquées de croissants sanglants qui le brûlaient encore. Même s'ils constituaient le cadet de ses soucis. Pas beaucoup souffert, en vérité ! Quelle stupidité. Kili était-il seulement mort sur le coup ? Pas sûr. Oh, jusqu'à son dernier soupir Fili se souviendrait du regard provoquant d'Azog dans la direction des nains, quand il s'était si nonchalamment écarté avant de faire signe à ses orcs. Fili ne pourrait jamais oublier le corps cloué à ses madriers de bois par les armes qui venaient de le transpercer. Ni le bruit mat que cela avait fait, ce choc sourd, en apparence si insignifiant. En apparence seulement. Il ne pourrait l'oublier et cependant, ce souvenir atroce avait d'ores et déjà la consistance d'un cauchemar. Son esprit peut-être ne voulait pas appréhender trop crûment la vérité. Au fond, la seule chose qui ait encore une réalité, une odieuse réalité, c'était que son frère n'était plus. Plus jamais il n'entendrait le son de sa voix. Plus jamais il n'entendrait ses plaisanteries idiotes, qui allaient pourtant tellement lui manquer. Plus jamais il ne le taquinerait sur sa barbe encore rase ou son goût pour l'archerie "comme un elfe !". Plus jamais tous deux ne se disputeraient, pour mieux se réconcilier ensuite. Leur complicité, leurs souvenirs, leur enfance commune, tout cela avait disparu. « Plus jamais »... ce sont les mots les plus tristes, les plus désespérés (et désespérant) qui existent. Surtout quand on ne les prononce pas. Quand ils résonnent seulement, lugubrement, à l'intérieur de soi. Si seulement... c'est à dire si au moins... A nouveau, le jeune nain repoussa fermement une autre idée, moins accablante mais infiniment plus dangereuse, qui le harcelait de manière lancinante depuis un moment. C'était impossible. Le bruit de la pluie s'intensifia et, malgré lui, Fili pensa que personne ne le verrait s'il essayait de... Même les sentinelles naines devaient être en proie à de lugubres pensées et ressasser les derniers événements. Leur vigilance devait être moindre et... Non. Il était de toute façon trop tard. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Plus rien. Plus rien ! Ces mots atroces martelaient les tempes du jeune guerrier et l'assourdissaient. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Sans compter que s'il se faisait prendre à son tour, les conséquences seraient graves.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, lui susurra son esprit bouleversé. Qu'importe, à présent ?

Fili repoussa à nouveau cette pensée. Cette tentation sournoise qui s'insinuait dans son cœur et s'efforçait d'en prendre possession. Il se devait aux siens. Perdre Kili avait été une tragédie. Il ne devait pas risquer sa propre existence sans raison valable. Il devait se montrer aussi fort et résolu que Thorin. N'avait-il pas été élevé pour lui succéder un jour ? (Même si pour l'heure ce fardeau lui paraissait trop lourd pour lui ?). Il savait où était son devoir envers son peuple.

Mais tout en se disant cela, Fili s'assurait de la présence de ses armes à leurs places respectives. Puis il verrouilla son cerveau, fit taire ses remords, imposa silence tant à sa conscience qu'à la voix de la raison et enfin se glissa, silencieux comme une ombre, vers la sortie du bastion.

 **0000000000000**

 **Il y a encore du monde ? Je vous avais prévenus, pas vrai ? Bon ben… je vous laisse, hein, j'ai à faire. Vous pouvez laisser vos tomates pourries sur le pas de la porte. Si, si, pas la peine d'attendre mon retour pour me les lancer, allons ! Ne vous donnez pas cette peine.**

 **A plus tard !**


	3. Des orcs et des nains

**Trois jours avant la mort de Kili….**

Cela faisait plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans que les nains chassés d'Erebor avaient trouvé refuge dans les Montagnes Bleues. A force de labeur, ils avaient construit une nouvelle cité et recouvré une certaine aisance. Ceux qui étaient nés ici ne pensaient guère à la Montagne Solitaire : pour eux c'était une légende parmi les autres. Quant à ceux qui l'avaient connue, ils faisaient contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. On ne vit pas dans le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Du reste, le présent était bien suffisamment préoccupant. Après l'inutile et désastreuse bataille de la Moria qui avait décimé leur peuple, les nains n'aspiraient plus qu'à la paix. Quelle merveilleuse illusion. Car la paix malheureusement semblait s'évertuer à les fuir et le malheur à les poursuivre.

Depuis plus de quinze ans maintenant, les orcs avaient commencé, lentement, insidieusement, à s'installer dans ces montagnes. Au début ce n'étaient que des groupes isolés, qui attaquaient parfois un chasseur, parfois les individus se déplaçant seuls ou en nombre restreint. Petit à petit toutefois ils s'étaient enhardis. Ils étaient venus plus nombreux. Avaient édifié des campements protégés par de solides palissades. D'abord un seul, plus deux, puis plusieurs. Et inexorablement ils avançaient, étendant leur territoire.

Ils avaient pour chef Azog le Profanateur. Ce dernier hélas avait survécu à ses blessures après la bataille de la Moria et, ivre de vengeance, s'était juré d'exterminer les nains d'Erebor, à commencer par la lignée royale, jusqu'au dernier nouveau-né. Ce n'était pas là simple manière de parler : Azog était bien résolu à faire de cette phrase une réalité. A tel point qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment d'en rêver dans son sommeil : il voyait un bébé de race naine empalé sur la redoutable broche métallique qui remplaçait son bras tranché. Il voyait le sang couler le long du métal jusque sur son bras et il savait alors qu'il s'agissait du tout dernier des nains appartenant à ce clan honni. Dans son rêve, Azog levait le bras pour brandir sa pitoyable victime comme un trophée, en signe de victoire définitive et de vengeance assouvie. Lorsqu'il s'éveillait, il songeait que si les circonstances le permettaient il garderait Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne en vie jusqu'à ce moment-là, ce moment qu'il appelait de ses vœux et auquel il travaillait ardemment depuis maintenant plus d'une décennie. Pour que son ennemi juré voit de ses yeux l'anéantissement de son peuple. Ensuite seulement il en finirait avec lui. En prenant tout son temps.

Son fils Bolg partageait sa haine et sa rancœur et était devenu son principal lieutenant. C'était lui qui avait retrouvé la trace des nains d'Erebor dans les Montagnes Bleues. Azog avait alors résolu de leur mener une guerre d'usure, jusqu'au jour où ses forces seraient suffisantes pour frapper un grand coup et en finir définitivement avec eux. Une guerre sournoise, une guerre d'embuscades, une menace qui se répandait lentement mais sûrement. L'orc pâle savait qu'il était parvenu à insuffler la crainte dans le cœur de ses ennemis et il s'en réjouissait. Pour les nains, quitter la cité était devenu dangereux. Même en groupes importants et bien armés. Les enfants étaient sévèrement réprimandés s'ils s'éloignaient à plus de quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée. Chasser était hasardeux. Pourtant, ils devaient bien sortir pour commercer et se nourrir. Ils n'étaient donc pas en reste : Thorin avait organisé des patrouilles destinées à prévenir toute approche et toute embuscade. Chaque fois qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, il avait lui aussi mené des opérations armées contre l'ennemi. Hélas, ils avaient tous été aveugles. Azog les avait bernés, il avait su les occuper et détourner leur attention du plus important : la forteresse, le bastion qu'il avait construit en secret dans les montagnes. Il avait mis quinze ans à achever son œuvre mais aujourd'hui, ce monstrueux édifice avec ses murailles de trois à quatre mètres d'épaisseur et de près de trente mètres de haut, sur lesquelles se dressaient des machines de guerre propres à repousser n'importe quel assaillant constituait la pire des menaces. Le bastion orc, suffisamment grand pour abriter une armée et parfaitement protégé, à l'arrière par un à-pic qui aurait mis en échec jusqu'à l'agilité d'un elfe, de chaque côté par la montagne elle-même, était invulnérable. Sa position le rendait inexpugnable. Le fort se tenait solidement campé au sommet d'un long défilé en partie couvert d'un bois de pins. La forêt autrefois s'étendait jusqu'au ravin et occupait entièrement les lieux mais les orcs l'avaient partiellement abattue pour dégager la place nécessaire à leur bastion et créer un large chemin, tout le long du défilé, par où ils avaient pu amener leurs machines de guerre et tous les matériaux nécessaires à la construction. Impossible d'approcher sans être repéré à des kilomètres. Des patrouilles circulaient nuit et jour aux alentours et les hauteurs étaient constamment gardées. Oui, Azog avait très bien fait les choses.

Cette place forte, une fois achevée, était devenue son quartier général, dans lequel il pouvait regrouper, armer et préparer ses troupes. Fort de ces avantages, l'albinos avait décidé d'avancer ses pions. A terme, son objectif était évidemment la cité naine. Il ne vivait que dans l'attente du jour où il y entrerait en maître, une fois la vermine qui s'y terrait décimée. Mais on n'en était encore pas là : pour l'heure les nains étaient loin d'être vaincus. Ils mobilisaient toutes leurs ressources pour assurer la défense de la ville sous la montagne, de leurs femmes et de leurs enfants.

Pour s'être cru trop sûr de lui à la Moria, Azog avait essuyé un échec cuisant et une blessure qui ne cicatriserait jamais. Pas la blessure de son bras, bien sûr. Mais celle qui en découlait directement et qui brûlait son âme comme un fer rouge. Azog ne voulait pas réitérer son erreur. Thorin n'était pas Thror, il avait sa tête bien sur ses épaules et l'esprit carré. C'était un guerrier et un tacticien, qui avait su en outre s'entourer de nains de valeur. Azog n'attaquerait la cité que lorsqu'il serait absolument certain de son coup. Il ignorait le nombre exact de ses ennemis et ne les sous-estimait pas. Les nains sont des guerriers redoutables et s'ils se sentent acculés, s'ils défendent ce qu'ils ont de plus cher, alors ils sont pris d'une frénésie furieuse qui fait des ravages. C'était d'ailleurs valable aussi pour les femmes : d'ordinaire, les naines ne combattent pas (elles sont trop rares et trop précieuses pour risquer leur vie sur les champs de bataille) mais lorsque leurs enfants et leurs foyers seraient menacés, nul doute qu'elles se transformeraient en furies, augmentant d'autant le nombre des combattants.

En outre, le jour où il donnerait l'assaut, l'orc pâle ne voulait pas qu'un seul nain puisse lui échapper, d'une manière ou d'une autre. A moins d'être stupides, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, ses ennemis avaient forcément prévu des issues dérobées à leur tanière. Des issues dont les entrées devaient être bien cachées dans la montagne. Azog devait les découvrir avant de se lancer. Pour cela il lui fallait approcher, ce qui n'était pas encore possible en l'état actuel des choses : il n'entrait pas dans ses intentions de perdre inutilement des guerriers dont il aurait besoin plus tard.

L'albinos avait donc entrepris la construction d'un second bastion, à vingt kilomètres du premier. Moins important tant en taille qu'en armement et moins bien situé, mais il fallait faire avec le terrain. Un avant-poste. Un premier avant-poste, plus exactement. Il avait déjà commencé à réfléchir aux endroits où il pourrait en édifier deux ou trois autres par la suite, toujours plus près des nains et si possible de manière à les cerner.

Sauf que cette fois ses ennemis avaient repéré les travaux en cours : ils étaient devenus méfiants et plus vigilants que jamais. A tous les prix ils devaient éviter qu'un jour les orcs attaquent en force la ville sous la montagne, qu'ils avaient eu tant de peine à construire. Il fallait impérativement sauvegarder ces lieux et ses habitants, notamment ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se battre. Cette ville n'était pas sans défense, certes, mais elle n'avait rien d'une forteresse comme l'était Erebor. Il fallait donc absolument empêcher les orcs d'approcher. Leur survie en dépendait.

Depuis déjà plusieurs années, Thorin lui aussi avait entrepris des travaux de fonds, destinés à renforcer la défense de la cité. Malheureusement, cela prenait beaucoup de temps, d'autant que la disposition des lieux alentours n'était pas des plus favorables.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dès qu'il avait appris que ses ennemis avaient mis en chantier la construction d'un second fort, le roi nain avait résolu d'attaquer. Le danger était trop grand et ce nouveau bastion bien trop proche à son goût de la ville. Il avait donc envoyé un message à son cousin Dain, dans les Monts de Fer, pour lui demander du renfort. Cela avait pris du temps, hélas. Dain avait volontiers envoyé des troupes, mais le chemin était long et une armée ne se déplace pas très vite. Les nains des Montagnes Bleues n'avaient pu que ralentir un peu les travaux mais ceux-ci étaient très bien avancés lorsqu'enfin ils avaient pu se lancer à l'assaut.

La bataille avait été terrible. Nombre de guerriers avaient trouvé la mort durant les trois jours que cela avait duré. Finalement, les nains avaient cependant réussi à emporter la place. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'Azog n'était pas sur les lieux. Or, tant qu'Azog serait en vie, la menace perdurerait, pire demeurerait vivace. Malgré tout et en dépit du sang versé, c'était une victoire importante pour Thorin et les siens. Le fort ainsi repris, ils allaient pouvoir l'achever eux-mêmes et ce serait, ma foi, un rempart non négligeable pour leur cité.

L'euphorie était cependant tombée très vite quand on s'était aperçu que Kili avait disparu. Il ne se trouvait ni parmi les vivants, ni parmi les blessés, ni parmi les morts. Terrible angoisse pour ses proches, et même pour les autres car enfin, la disparition d'un prince royal n'est pas un événement anodin ! En outre cela rappelait à Thorin d'horribles souvenirs : les choses ne s'étaient-elles pas déjà passées de la même manière pour Thrain autrefois, lors de la funeste bataille de la Moria ? Thrain que l'on n'avait jamais revu, bien que jamais on ait retrouvé son corps. Thrain dont aujourd'hui encore le sort demeurait incertain.

S'efforçant de faire taire son anxiété et de garder la tête froide, Thorin envoya des pisteurs et plusieurs patrouilles dans toutes les directions, à la recherche de son neveu ou du moins de toute trace susceptible de le renseigner sur ce qu'il était devenu.

0o0

\- Thorin, dit Dwalin, l'une des patrouilles est de retour. Tu devrais venir voir.

Thorin emboîta le pas à son ami sans mot dire. Sans espoir particulier non plus : au ton et à l'expression du guerrier, il avait tout de suite compris que Kili n'était pas avec les arrivants. D'ailleurs, si le garçon avait été retrouvé, Dwalin l'aurait dit immédiatement.

Les patrouilleurs pourtant avaient bien ramené quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont la haute silhouette attirait tout de suite le regard au milieu des nains, qu'elle dominait de trois bonnes têtes. Humain. A vue de nez du moins. Un vieux bonhomme vêtu d'une ample robe grise, aux longs cheveux embroussaillés sous un extravagant chapeau pointu et à la barbe en bataille. Blessé. Le bras gauche était ensanglanté. La manche fendue, trempée de sang, goutait sur le fourreau de l'épée attachée à la taille de l'inconnu et laissait voir une vilaine déchirure de la chair. Cela paraissait profond et le coup n'avait pas été net, les bords de la plaie semblant déchiquetés. Dans sa main libre, l'homme tenait ce qui pouvait ressembler à un bâton de marche. Toutefois, en voyant le haut de ce bâton, orné d'une pierre fichée dans le bois, Thorin comprit qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

L'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour son neveu disparu le rendait irritable. Et puis il se doutait un peu de l'identité de l'individu. Or, si c'était bien celui qu'il supposait, alors il n'était pas franchement le bienvenu.

\- Thorin, fils de Thrain, répondit le vieillard en inclinant poliment la tête. C'est un honneur.

\- Nous nous connaissons ? fit Thorin de sa voix brève. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.

\- Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés en effet, répondit calmement l'inconnu, ses yeux d'un bleu très clair fixés sur son interlocuteur, mais je sais qui vous êtes et je suis sûr que vous connaissez mon nom. Je suis Gandalf. Gandalf le Gris.

Ça lui allait bien comme nom. Ou comme surnom. Ce bonhomme était gris des pieds à la tête. Vêtements, cheveux, barbe... même sa peau avait un reflet gris, sans parler de ses yeux à la teinte presque transparente.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, dit froidement Thorin.

Les quelques mots prononcés avaient confirmé ses soupçons. Et même s'il n'avait pas eu d'autres soucis en tête, il n'aurait pas forcément été très heureux de le voir, ce magicien. Les nains pensent que les magiciens ne portent pas bonheur. En tous les cas, celui-là n'avait pas porté chance à Thrain. Thorin savait que son père avait été le voir avant la bataille de la Moria. Pourquoi avait-il jugé utile de le faire, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit et que lui avait-il été répondu, cela son fils l'ignorait. En revanche, on ne pouvait pas prétendre que Thrain s'était bien porté à la suite de cette rencontre. Thorin n'avait aucune certitude mais il pensait que le mage avait donné à son père de très mauvais conseils. Ou qu'il lui avait fait miroiter des choses qui n'avaient aucune chance de se réaliser et l'avaient conduit à sa perte. Evidemment, ce n'était là que pures suppositions de sa part : qui pouvait savoir ce qu'était devenu Thrain ? Mais enfin, s'il avait été libre, vivant et en bonne santé, il serait resté, ou revenu, parmi les siens. Et cela du moins, c'était une évidence.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir rencontré vos amis, reprit le vieillard sans paraître remarquer, ou se soucier, du manque d'aménité de son interlocuteur. Je suis de passage dans la région mais malheureusement, mon chemin a croisé celui des orcs.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie, grogna Dwalin. Il ne fait pas bon voyager seul dans ces montagnes, de nos jours.

\- A vrai dire je n'étais pas seul, soupira Gandalf. J'avais un compagnon. Nous avons été séparés lorsque les orcs nous ont attaqués et je n'ai pas pu le retrouver ensuite. Surtout avec cette blessure.

Thorin prit sur lui pour faire preuve d'un minimum d'hospitalité. Cela ne lui coûterait pas grand-chose et, après tout, contre les orcs tous les peuples libres étaient solidaires. Enfin, presque tous. Sans compter que certains nains sont assez superstitieux et pensent que même si les magiciens sont à éviter, il vaut mieux les ménager, du moins dans la mesure du possible, quand on se trouve forcé de croiser leur chemin. Ce n'était pas le moment d'entamer le moral des troupes. Pressé de se débarrasser de cette affaire, Thorin dit simplement :

\- Il y a des guérisseurs parmi nous. L'un d'eux va jeter un coup d'œil à votre bras. Vous pouvez également reprendre des forces ici, si vous voulez. Je dois toutefois vous avertir que le confort laisse à désirer.

Gandalf laissa errer son regard attentif tout autour de lui et dit à mi-voix, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

\- De toute évidence, ce fortin a été construit par des hommes ou des orcs. Plutôt des orcs, me semble-t-il. Je ne me serais pas attendu à y trouver des nains. Je croyais que vos semblables n'aimaient pas vivre en dehors des galeries creusées à même la montagne.

\- On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, répliqua évasivement Thorin.

Il n'avait pas de sympathie particulière pour ce magicien et pas la moindre envie de lui parler de ses affaires. Surtout pas en cette heure d'incertitude à propos de Kili.

Au même instant, un nouveau groupe de nains, armés de pieds en cap, pénétra dans la salle. Il suffit à Thorin et Dwalin de voir leurs mines sombres pour comprendre qu'ils n'apportaient pas de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Seigneur Thorin, commença le chef de la patrouille en s'approchant.

Puis il se tut et sembla embarrassé, comme s'il ne savait par où commencer. Le roi nain sentit son inquiétude monter en flèche. Le guerrier tourna ensuite les yeux vers Gandalf, indécis, ne sachant s'il pouvait parler en sa présence.

\- Vous avez retrouvé la trace de Kili ? demanda Thorin, qui sentait l'impatience le gagner.

Le nain le regarda, quelque chose vacilla dans son regard puis il parut comprendre qu'il était inutile d'atermoyer davantage. Il se tourna à demi vers ses compagnons et l'un d'eux lui tendit un objet dont la vue fit bondir douloureusement le cœur de l'héritier du trône d'Erebor.

\- Nous avons trouvé ceci, Monseigneur.

Les doigts de Thorin se refermèrent sur l'arc qu'on lui tendait à l'instant où Fili faisait son entrée au pas de course : mort d'inquiétude au sujet de son frère, il avait vu la patrouille arriver et il accourait pour avoir des nouvelles. Son regard tomba tout de suite sur l'arc que tenait son oncle et ne le lâcha plus.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Thorin qui crispait sans y penser ses doigts sur l'arme favorite de son neveu.

\- A deux lieues d'ici, Monseigneur, au nord-ouest, murmura le chef de la patrouille. Sur le sol. Malheureusement ce n'est que du roc à cet endroit, nous n'avons relevé aucune trace d'aucune sorte.

Il hésita et ajouta doucement :

\- Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang non plus. Rien.

Thorin parvint à desserrer ses doigts et tendit sans un mot l'arc à Fili.

\- Il a dû vouloir pourchasser les orcs qui s'enfuyaient, murmura le jeune guerrier blond, les yeux toujours rivés sur cette arme qu'il connaissait si bien. Ça lui ressemble tout à fait.

Oui, c'était tout à fait dans le caractère de Kili, insouciant et tête brûlée comme il l'était, de se lancer à la poursuite de l'ennemi qui battait en retraite. Dans le feu du combat et l'exaltation de la victoire, personne n'avait fait attention à lui. La question était de savoir ce qui était arrivé ensuite.

Gandalf s'approcha alors du petit groupe silencieux et s'adressa directement aux nains qui constituaient la patrouille :

\- Ne m'en veuillez pas de poser cette question, dit-il, mais moi aussi j'ai perdu un compagnon dont j'ignore ce qu'il est devenu. N'auriez-vous pas trouvé d'autres traces dans la montagne ?

\- Nous n'avons absolument rien vu, ni rien trouvé d'autre que cet arc, répondit le chef des patrouilleurs. A quoi ressemble votre ami ?

Gandalf changea aussitôt de conversation : il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de ses activités, ni des raisons de ses constantes déambulations à travers la Terre du Milieu. Répondre à la question posée en entraînerait fatalement d'autres. Par ailleurs, il pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop en dire à propos de son compagnon de voyage. Pas ici et maintenant, en tous les cas.

\- Oh, eh bien… à un voyageur, je suppose, répondit-il évasivement. A qui appartient cet arc ?

Thorin lui lança un regard assassin :

\- Au fils cadet de ma sœur, siffla-t-il. Il a disparu. Et il n'aurait pas abandonné son arc sans une très bonne raison. Ou sans y être contraint.

\- Ne désespérez pas, répondit le magicien d'un ton conciliant. Vos pisteurs disent eux-mêmes qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang sur les lieux. Somme toute, vous ne savez rien. Si ce garçon n'est pas parmi les morts, il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'il soit encore en vie.

\- En vie ? intervint alors Dwalin. Et si...

Il regarda Thorin et sembla hésiter à poursuivre, mais il se rendit compte dans le même temps que son ami pensait à la même chose que lui :

\- ... et s'il était tombé aux mains des orcs ?

Gandalf lui aussi arbora une mine très sombre :

\- Il faut espérer que ce n'est pas le cas, murmura-t-il. Et je pense autant à votre neveu qu'à mon ami en disant cela.

Personne ne lui répondit mais l'attitude des nains laissait clairement entendre qu'ils se moquaient comme d'une guigne de ce mystérieux « ami ». Seul le sort de Kili les préoccupait.


	4. Tentative de fuite et conséquences

**Je sais que vous vous demandez surtout ce qu'il va advenir de Fili, après le prologue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va y venir. Mais il va vous falloir patienter encore. Le flash-back se poursuit et vous allez découvrir à présent ce qu'il en a été de la captivité de Kili, avant les événements dudit prologue.  
**

 **OOO**

La lumière du jour pénétrait parcimonieusement dans son cachot par l'escalier qui y menait. Une volée de marches en colimaçon qui aboutissait ici, devant cette rangée de cellules séparées et fermées par des grilles épaisses. En réalité, dire que la lumière du jour y entrait n'était pas tout à fait exact : disons qu'on voyait qu'il y avait de la lumière au sommet de l'escalier, sans plus. De cette manière toutefois, les cachots n'étaient pas totalement obscurs.

A vrai dire, la pénombre ne gênait pas Kili. Les nains sont accoutumés aux galeries souterraines parfois chichement éclairées. Sans compter que comparé au reste, qu'il fasse sombre ou qu'il fasse clair n'avait tout simplement aucune importance.

Même dans cet endroit sombre, il pouvait dire que fers et grilles étaient un très mauvais travail de ferronnerie. Aux yeux d'un nain en tous les cas. Grossier, mal terminé, serrures primaires. Néanmoins c'était solide. Et après tout, c'était sans doute la seule chose que les orcs souhaitaient. Le garçon examina la serrure. Rien d'élaboré, vraiment, et le métal brut lui inspirait un certain mépris. N'empêche, il ne forcerait pas cette serrure, si fruste soit-elle, avec ses mains nues.

Kili s'interrogeait constamment sur les raisons pour lesquelles il se trouvait là. Il était certes un peu contusionné : il s'était débattu et avait opposé une vive résistance à ses ravisseurs, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs bourrades et coups de poing dont se ressentaient ses bras et son torse. Sa bouche lui faisait un peu mal pour les mêmes raisons mais au fond, pas davantage que la fois où il avait voulu surprendre Fili en surgissant brusquement dans son dos et en poussant un cri sauvage à son oreille : pour sûr, son frère aîné avait été surpris. Aucun doute là-dessus. Il l'avait même tellement été qu'il n'avait pas été maître de son mouvement et, pivotant vivement sur ses talons, lui avait décoché un crochet dans la mâchoire avant même de l'avoir reconnu.

Non décidément, tout cela était peu de chose. Très peu de chose. Surtout de la part des orcs.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures que le jeune nain était ici, or, non seulement il était toujours en vie mais encore, si l'on exceptait quelques bleus et meurtrissures sans gravité, il était parfaitement indemne.

Pourtant, lorsque ces maudites créatures l'avaient capturé et traîné jusqu'ici, Kili s'était attendu à bien pire que ça. Surtout quand ceux qui l'avaient capturé avaient raconté à Azog le Profanateur ce qui était arrivé et comment ils avaient dû abandonner le nouveau bastion, désormais aux mains des nains. Ô Mahal ! La fureur de l'orc pâle avait été telle que Kili avait sincèrement pensé sa dernière heure venue. Le garçon espérait n'avoir pas eu l'air trop effrayé mais la réalité était que durant près de dix minutes, il n'en avait vraiment pas mené bien large. Il n'avait pas compris les ordres qu'Azog avait hurlé ensuite en langue noire à ses sbires, qui de leur côté paraissaient plutôt soulagés et fort empressés à s'éloigner de leur chef, mais là encore, tandis qu'on l'entraînait dans les couloirs de la forteresse, il s'était attendu à bien plus grave que se retrouver enfermé dans un cachot. D'accord, on l'avait peut-être un peu bousculé, mais si l'on pouvait aisément imaginer situation plus agréable que la sienne, Kili n'avait cependant aucun mal à en évoquer de mille fois plus terribles. Que tout cela soit arrivé de son propre fait n'y changeait strictement rien. Comme le supposaient avec justesse son frère et son oncle, lorsque la bataille avait tourné à l'avantage des siens et que les orcs survivants avaient commencé à fuir, le jeune nain s'était lancé à leur poursuite. Il était encore plein de l'ardeur de la bataille et exalté par la victoire et pas une seconde il n'avait pensé qu'il s'éloignait dangereusement de ses semblables, se retrouvant ainsi peu à peu seul sur un territoire infesté d'orcs. Ceux qu'il pourchassait par contre en étaient apparemment bien conscients. Ils avaient surgi si brusquement de derrière les rochers que Kili n'avait pas eu le temps d'encocher une nouvelle flèche. Il avait tout juste pu tirer son épée, mais il était déjà trop tard : les autres étaient au nombre de huit et lui étaient tombés dessus tous en même temps, de tous les côtés à la fois. En un instant, le jeune prince avait été réduit à l'impuissance. Son épée avait changé de propriétaire et on l'avait amené ici. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il s'était d'abord attendu à ce qu'ils le tuent immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que ses ennemis savaient qui il était et qu'ils l'avaient capturé dans l'espoir de calmer la fureur d'Azog, aisément prévisible lorsqu'il saurait qu'il avait perdu son avant-poste au profit de ses ennemis. Annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles au Profanateur n'allait pas sans risques personnels pour le ou les messagers, l'orc pâle ayant généralement tendance dans ces cas-là à passer sa rage sur eux. Heureusement pour ceux-là, la valeur du prisonnier avait un peu compensé le reste. Suffisamment pour leur permettre de s'en tirer indemnes, en tous les cas. Mouais... lui en tous les cas ne resterait sans doute pas indemne bien longtemps, songeait sombrement le captif. Tandis qu'il testait une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi inutilement, la résistance des barreaux, Kili entendit un bruit de pas et la luminosité provenant de l'escalier décrut, preuve que quelqu'un descendait et faisait écran à la faible clarté qui parvenait jusqu'en bas.

Le prisonnier ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir. Il avait toujours été de ceux qui agissent d'abord et réfléchissent ensuite, en dépit du nombre de tours que cela lui avait déjà joué. Il s'allongea sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Il ne broncha pas lorsque la porte de son cachot s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique déplaisant, surveillant attentivement le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Il souleva à peine, à peine ses paupières pour couler un regard entre ses cils et constata avec satisfaction que l'orc était seul. Déjà, il soulevait son pied droit dans l'intention apparente de frapper le pseudo dormeur. Vif comme la poudre, Kili ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et saisit au vol la cheville de l'orc, en tirant de toutes ses forces vers le haut. Déséquilibré, son ennemi battit l'air de ses bras pour conserver son équilibre et le jeune nain en profita pour s'emparer du couteau qu'il portait à la ceinture et le lui enfoncer dans le ventre. La bouche de l'orc s'ouvrit toute grande, puis il se plia en deux. D'un revers de main, Kili l'acheva en lui tranchant la gorge. Après quoi, il délesta encore sa victime de son épée et se rua hors de sa cellule. Le plus difficile était à faire. Les orcs grouillaient du haut en bas du bastion et le jeune nain n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il pourrait sortir. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'y penser. Il avait agi, à son habitude, sous le coup d'une impulsion. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde à un plan quelconque.

N'empêche que pour arriver à la porte du fort, une porte monumentale et fermée par plusieurs barres de fer, il fallait traverser une cour située entre les remparts. Remparts qui étaient toujours gardés. De toute façon, même arriver jusqu'à la cour paraissait très aléatoire. Mais peut-être y avait-il une autre issue, plus accessible ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Tans pis, songea Kili avec un haussement d'épaules intérieur. Il avait déjà tiré parti une fois de l'effet de surprise, peut-être aurait-il encore de la chance. Dans le cas contraire, ma foi, sa situation n'empirerait de toute façon pas, puisqu'elle était déjà déplorable. Il commença donc par monter les escaliers, déterminé à improviser au fur et à mesure. D'une certaine manière, il trouvait cela excitant : au fond de lui il n'avait pas réellement l'espoir de s'échapper, mais il était curieux de voir combien de temps il tiendrait et jusqu'où il parviendrait à aller.

Il cligna des yeux en arrivant en haut des marches, ébloui par la lumière qui entrait par une ouverture carrée percée dans la muraille. Cette ouverture se trouvait à près de trois mètres du sol. Hors de portée.

A sa droite et à sa gauche, un long couloir gris. Le garçon ne connaissait qu'un seul chemin, celui par lequel il était venu. Il s'avança donc sur la gauche, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il n'alla pas loin hélas : un bruit de pas et de voix s'éleva bientôt quelque part devant lui. Ils étaient donc plusieurs. Kili estima qu'il valait mieux éviter de livrer bataille dans l'immédiat, ce qui aurait pour effet d'ameuter tous les occupants du bastion. Il fit demi tour et fila aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible le long du couloir, dépassa l'escalier qui menait aux cachots dont il était sorti et accéléra l'allure : on ne tarderait pas à le voir, il devait sortir de là ! Il s'engouffra au hasard dans la première ouverture qui se présenta, parcouru une dizaine de mètres et parvint à un endroit où le couloir se séparait en deux. A gauche, il aperçut deux silhouettes un peu plus loin tandis que les échos d'une dispute parvenait à ses oreilles. Cela ne l'intéressait pas et il fila silencieusement sur la droite. Ce nouveau passage, étroit et sombre, n'était pas éclairé.

Kili n'avait pas trop le choix, il subtilisa une bougie sur l'un des massifs candélabres de métal disposés ici et là puis avança droit devant lui. Il espérait que son larcin passerait inaperçu et que la lumière de la bougie ne le trahirait pas.

Il marcha quelques minutes et parvint à un escalier étroit, qui descendait. Le jeune nain grimaça : il ne trouverait pas d'issue dans les niveaux inférieurs. En même temps, espérer pouvoir sortir, surtout en plein jour, était une gageure. Après tout, peut-être devrait-il plutôt essayer de trouver une cachette, avant que son évasion soit découverte, et attendre la nuit ? Est-ce que les orcs dorment ? Kili n'en savait rien mais, après s'être répété qu'au point où il en était il ne perdait rien à essayer, il poursuivit son chemin.

L'escalier devant lui tournait sur lui-même. Le fugitif s'arrêta, tendit l'oreille. Rien. Cachant sa bougie derrière son dos, il jeta un coup d'œil prudent en contrebas, au-delà du « tournant ». Rien non plus, que l'obscurité. Il continua.

Quelques degrés plus tard, il sentit un air humide et confiné parvenir à ses narines ainsi qu'une odeur minérale de pierre saturée d'eau, de moisissure et de champignons. Il devait arriver quelque part. En effet, il parvint en quelques instants au pied de l'escalier et, après une nouvelle pause destinée à déceler une éventuelle présence, il leva sa bougie pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose. Il vit des portes basses, bardées de métal, dans lesquelles s'ouvraient des judas carrés grillagés de fer. Gagné, pensa Kili, lugubre. Il avait découvert une nouvelle série de cachots. Pire encore que celui dans lequel il avait passé une dizaine d'heures. Décidément, les orcs l'avaient ménagé. La cellule dont il s'était échappé était autant dire luxueuse comparée à ces trous à rats !

Le garçon n'avait pas très envie de savoir si ces prisons sinistres étaient occupées et n'avait pas très envie non plus de se cacher ici. Oh évidemment, on pouvait imaginer que les orcs ne le chercheraient pas en cet endroit : cherche-t-on un prisonnier évadé dans les prisons ? Mais tout de même. D'un autre côté, où aller sinon ?

Kili hésitait, indécis, quand il entendit un bruit. Le bruit le plus effrayant qui se puisse imaginer dans un endroit pareil : un rire. Mais un rire bas, coassant, grinçant. Un rire sans joie, décousu, presque mécanique, exprimant la souffrance et la folie qui ronge, un rire qui faisait peur. Kili en eut froid dans le dos. L'espace d'un instant, toutes les terreurs de l'enfance lui revinrent à l'esprit et il faillit remonter l'escalier en courant, comme quand Fili et lui-même jouaient à se faire peur, autrefois, quand ils étaient petits, en se racontant dans le noir des histoires de monstres tapis dans l'ombre et prêts à les saisir.

Le jeune nain finit toutefois par se dominer. Il n'avait plus six ans, tout de même ! N'empêche, il ne se voyait pas vraiment se cacher ici. Ou ça, d'ailleurs ? Dans un cachot, en supposant qu'il en trouve un qui soit inoccupé et dont la porte ne serait pas fermée à clef ? Formidable, il en sortait à peine ! Et puis que ferait-il une fois que sa bougie serait entièrement consumée ? Décidément, non.

Mais alors où aller ? Il avait pu constater par lui-même que passer inaperçu n'était guère facile en ces lieux. Kili éprouva une pointe de désespoir, avant de se souvenir que, de toute façon, il avait toujours su que sa tentative n'avait pas grande chance de succès. Au moins, il aurait essayé.

Le garçon s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, s'efforçant de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là et pourtant, ce serait sans doute le dernier endroit où l'on viendrait le chercher. Et s'il restait ici, dans l'escalier ? Disons jusqu'à la nuit noire ? Là, il tenterait de quitter le bastion. Oui mais, d'ici là il était certain que sa fuite aurait été signalée, et tous les orcs seraient alors sur le qui-vive. Donc qu'il fasse nuit ou jour, ce serait pareil. Sans compter que ses ennemis y voyaient parfaitement dans l'obscurité.

Quelque part dans le couloir des cachots (ou plus probablement dans l'un d'entre eux), le même rire effrayant que précédemment se fit à nouveau entendre, comme pour souligner l'impasse dans laquelle Kili se trouvait. Et à nouveau, il frissonna.

Il y avait encore une dernière solution, songea-t-il, lugubre : dégainer l'épée qu'il avait volée et foncer dans le tas. Advienne que pourra.

\- Hon ! Hon ! Hon ! Hon ! Hon ! rit encore l'être invisible.

\- Oh, la ferme ! grogna Kili.

Il se leva et dégaina son épée. Il avait pris sa décision. Foncer dans le tas non, mais jouer le tout pour le tout, oui. Tenter vaille que vaille de trouver une issue. Un fils de Durin ne se terre pas dans le noir comme un animal nuisible, il affronte le danger !

Kili entreprit donc de remonter les marches. Il atteignit l'endroit où elles s'enroulaient autour du pilier central, franchit le colimaçon et… tomba nez à nez avec un orc. Le jeune nain leva son épée mais trop tard : l'autre lui décocha un coup de poing en plein visage, qui le fit décoller du sol et l'envoya sans douceur percuter le mur. Son arme, comme sa bougie d'ailleurs, lui échappèrent. Sonné, Kili perdit l'équilibre et dégringola dans le noir, rebondissant de marche en marche.

Pendant ce temps, d'un beuglement, l'orc avait alerté ses comparses. Ils furent quatre à bondir dans l'escalier et à se jeter sur le prisonnier qui tentait, plutôt mal que bien, de recouvrer ses esprits. Ils ne lui en laissèrent d'ailleurs pas le temps et le traînèrent, plus qu'autre chose, jusqu'au cachot le plus proche, dont la porte fut promptement ouverte. Kili fut violemment poussé à l'intérieur. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala à plat ventre tandis que la porte claquait derrière lui.

Eh bien voilà. Son illusoire tentative d'évasion s'arrêtait là.

Le garçon se redressa lentement sur les genoux, encore étourdi (et endolori) par sa chute dans l'escalier. Il commença par porter une main précautionneuse à son nez. Ouille… Un peu douloureux, mais il n'était pas cassé. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas bouché, par contre, pensa le captif, car bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça puait là-dedans ! Le coup de poing de l'orc l'avait atteint juste au-dessus de la mâchoire. Kili passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Celle du haut était fendue et saignait. Il fit jouer ses membres, s'assurant qu'aucun n'était brisé après sa chute. Il était passablement endolori, mais rien de cassé. Tout cela se solderait par une belle collection de bleus et de bosses. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les orcs s'occupent de lui plus sérieusement, bien sûr.

\- Hon ! Hon ! Hon ! Hon !

Kili sursauta. Les ténèbres autour de lui étaient totales mais il entendit le bruit que faisait l'être inconnu en se déplaçant. Formidable. Les autres l'avaient enfermé dans le même cachot que le possesseur de ce rire sinistre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kili en s'efforçant de parler d'une voix ferme.

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment effrayant à être là, plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et à entendre ce ricanement dément ainsi que le frottement de pieds invisibles sur le sol de pierre. Au son, Kili aurait juré que ce... cette créature inconnue boitait lourdement. Mais bon... ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Il ne reçut aucune réponse à sa question mais quelque chose le frôla. D'un geste dont il ne fut pas maître, Kili se recula vivement tout en écartant avec brusquerie la cause de ce contact importun. Il heurta quelque chose de la main et son compagnon de cellule s'écarta en piaillant.

\- Restez à l'écart ! ordonna le jeune nain.

Alors il entendit une voix faible, chevrotante, un peu plus loin dans le noir. Cela ressemblait à des plaintes très douces, mais il ne comprit pas un seul mot car l'autre n'articulait pas et marmonnait de manière inintelligibles. En prêtant l'oreille, Kili crut reconnaître du kuzdul, sans en être absolument certain.

\- Vous êtes un nain ? demanda-t-il.

Si la créature mystérieuse répondit, ce fut en pure perte car Kili ne comprit pas davantage qu'auparavant les mots informes qui continuaient à parvenir à ses oreilles. L'autre paraissait se parler à lui-même plus qu'autre chose et apparemment, d'après le son, il s'était retiré tout au fond du cachot.

\- Je suis un nain, reprit le jeune prince. N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Comprenez-vous ce que je dis ?

Un silence. Puis à nouveau une litanie incompréhensible qui s'acheva par un nouvel éclat de ce rire à vous figer le sang.

Kili réitéra ses questions en kuzdul mais n'obtint pas davantage de résultat.

\- J'y renonce, soupira-t-il.

Il s'assit où il était. Ça allait être drôle, tiens, de rester là dans le noir absolu, avec ce… quelqu'un d'inconnu qui paraissait n'avoir pas tous ses esprits. Si au moins il pouvait s'abstenir de rire ! Ces ricanements lugubres résonnant dans les ténèbres étaient franchement effrayants. A chaque fois, Kili avait l'impression de sentir tous les poils de son corps se hérisser.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit l'autre se rapprocher de lui et se tint en alerte. Quand on ne sait ni à qui ni à quoi on a à faire, mieux vaut se montrer prudent. Le garçon ne souhaitait pas se battre avec la créature qui se mouvait là, tout près de lui, et il avait été un peu ému par ses plaintes lamentables auparavant, mais tout de même il n'était pas tranquille. Quelque chose toucha légèrement sa tempe et Kili se recula à nouveau, avec un grognement de mauvaise humeur. Cette fois, son mystérieux compagnon ne s'éloigna pas et le contact, hésitant, tâtonnant, se déplaça vers ses cheveux.

\- Bon, ça va ! fit Kili en levant la main pour le repousser cette fois encore (sans compter que si, effectivement, les lieux empestaient, l'être invisible dégageait lui aussi une odeur épouvantable).

Les doigts du jeune nain se refermèrent sur quelque chose qu'il finit par identifier comme un bras. Un bras ? Un os, oui ! Un os dont l'épaisseur pouvait indiquer qu'il s'agissait en effet d'un nain (mais allez savoir ?) mais qui cependant paraissait dépourvu de chair. Quand on dit « la peau et les os »…

\- Ne me touchez pas, gronda cependant Kili en le repoussant. Restez tranquille. Et si possible, loin de moi.

Il n'avait pas été brutal mais il sentit l'autre chanceler dangereusement sous sa poussée.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire mal, mais ne m'approchez pas.

\- Hon ! Hon ! Hon ! Hon ! Hon !

\- Et vous ne voudriez pas arrêter de faire ça ? Ça me flanque la frousse !

Un nouveau galimatias de paroles incompréhensibles lui répondit. Ah oui, pas à dire, ça allait être gai !

Au même moment, un nouveau bruit frappa les oreilles de Kili. Un bruit de pas et de voix, provenant de l'extérieur. Une clef fut introduite dans la serrure du cachot. Le garçon sentit, plus qu'autre chose, son étrange compagnon de cellule s'écarter avec vivacité et le bruit de ses pas fila vers le fond de leur prison tandis que sa litanie se faisait plaintive, presque aiguë. Il avait peur, manifestement.

Là-dessus la porte s'ouvrit et Kili dut fermer les yeux, car la vive lumière d'une torche se répandait dans le cachot et il s'était accoutumé à l'obscurité. Il reconnut la voix d'Azog, parlant comme toujours en langue noire, et des mains impatientes s'appesantirent sur lui pour le remettre sur ses pieds puis le pousser contre l'un des murs.

Kili plissa les yeux, soulevant à peine ses paupières, essayant d'y voir quelque chose. Il discerna Azog qui, d'un geste impatient, désignait quelque chose au fond du cachot et ajoutait quelques mots. Le jeune prince tourna les yeux et discerna d'abord ce qu'il prit pour une sorte de tas de haillons repoussants. Puis il vit que c'était un être humanoïde ratatiné sur lui-même, tassé contre la paroi du cachot, ses bras enroulés de sa tête, comme pour la protéger, et les mains plaquées sur les yeux. Pauvre hère : il devait être plongé dans les ténèbres depuis très longtemps. Assurément la lumière devait lui faire très mal en lui brûlant les rétines.

Kili éprouva tout aussitôt un mélange de pitié et de répulsion envers cette créature misérable. Elle l'avait inquiété tant qu'il n'avait pas su de quoi il s'agissait mais, à présent qu'il la voyait… Les orcs poussèrent dans sa direction son compagnon de cellule qui poussait des cris pitoyables et, comme les yeux de Kili s'étaient accoutumés à la lumière des torches, il put le détailler à son aise. Il en eut le cœur serré. Oui, cet être avait dû être un nain, autrefois. Très longtemps auparavant. Du moins si l'on en jugeait par sa taille et l'épaisseur de ses os. Aujourd'hui il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Ce n'était plus qu'un fantôme, une ombre, un souvenir, de ce qu'il (cela paraissait appartenir au sexe masculin) avait du être autrefois. Comme Kili s'en était aperçu au toucher, il était maigre à effrayer les loups. Il ressemblait plus à un squelette ambulant qu'à un être de chair et de sang. Avec cela sale à faire peur, couvert de loques puantes qui avaient depuis longtemps perdu toute couleur et dont sortaient des jambes noueuses, des bras couverts de cicatrices depuis longtemps refermées et deux mains pareilles à des griffes. Ses cheveux et sa barbe, terriblement longs, sales et emmêlés formaient une sorte de broussaille grisâtre autour de sa tête et de son cou. Il cachait toujours son visage derrière ses bras repliés, mais il était impossible de dire s'il voulait ainsi se protéger de la lumière ou des orcs. Il se tenait totalement voûté, replié sur lui-même, et sa jambe gauche paraissait ne le soutenir qu'à grand peine. Il boitait sévèrement et trébuchait presque à chaque pas. Par ailleurs, ni ses haillons répugnants ni la crasse qui le recouvrait intégralement ne parvenaient à cacher les marques de son corps. Le garçon en conclut que ce malheureux avait dû être torturé car, quoique refermées, ses blessures ne ressemblaient pas à celles que l'on glane sur un champ de bataille.

Azog s'était campé entre les deux prisonniers, désormais séparés par un espace de deux mètres à peine, et les regardait tour à tour avec une expression narquoise. Puis il prononça quelques mots dans sa langue, sur le ton d'une question. Kili ne comprenait pas le langage des orcs mais l'un de ceux qui accompagnaient le Profanateur traduisit, sur un ton ironique :

\- Il te demande si tu es content d'avoir fait la connaissance de ton grand-père.

Kili demeura d'abord sans réaction puis il cligna deux fois des yeux, cherchant à comprendre. Ces mots n'avaient pour lui aucun sens. Azog s'en aperçut et ajouta quelque chose. Cette fois, Kili comprit : à défaut d'autre chose, il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître les noms.

\- Thrain fils de Thror.

Voilà ce qu'avait dit l'orc pâle. Pourtant, le garçon ne parvenait toujours pas à conférer une réalité quelconque à ces paroles. Azog prononça encore quelques mots, à l'intention du vieillard qui dissimulait toujours ses yeux derrière son bras replié.

\- Il dit, reprit l'orc qui avait déjà traduit une première fois, que c'est ton petit-fils, né de ta fille Dis.

\- C'est impossible.

Kili avait enfin réalisé et les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Thrain ? Azog prétendait que ce malheureux captif, terriblement diminué et dont la raison paraissait plus que vacillante, serait Thrain ? C'était absurde. Thrain avait disparu lors de la bataille de la Moria, des années et des années plus tôt. Bien sûr, on n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps. Bien sûr, Thorin avait toujours gardé l'espoir d'apprendre quelque jour que son père était toujours en vie. Mais… tout de même… Pourtant, presque malgré lui, l'idée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Kili. Et cette fois, ce fut avec horreur qu'il considéra le… son… son grand-père ? Pourquoi les orcs l'avaient-ils gardé en vie ? se demanda-t-il. Au vu de son état, il devait être là depuis très longtemps. Il continuait à balbutier pour lui-même, les yeux toujours cachés par son bras émacié, et Kili pensa à nouveau qu'il avait certainement perdu la raison. Ensuite, ce fut un sentiment de révolte qui envahit le jeune nain : que l'on combatte ses ennemis, soit. Que l'on soit sans merci, d'accord. C'est après tout la loi de la guerre. Mais ça... ça c'était... faire en sorte que ses ennemis connaissent une telle déchéance, ça le révulsait ! Puis tout à coup, à sa colère se mêla la plus incongrue des pensées :

\- Pourvu que jamais ni Thorin ni Mère ne sachent ça ! Qu'ils ne sachent jamais ce que leur père est devenu !

Kili n'avait jamais connu Thrain du temps où il était, euh... disons du temps où il était lui-même. Il ne lui était donc pas attaché personnellement. Il en était évidemment tout autrement pour ses deux enfants survivants.

Kili était définitivement horrifié. Il avait dix fois plus peur à présent, en regardant la pitoyable créature que l'emprisonnement et la torture avaient fait du fils de Thror, que lorsqu'il ne pouvait le voir et le sentait rôder autour de lui dans le noir en émettant son étrange rire de dément, sans savoir qui il était. Non pas que ce malheureux lui fasse peur par lui-même, non : seulement, pour rien au monde le jeune prince n'aurait voulu finir comme ça. Oh non ! Traîner ce semblant d'existence, cette dégénérescence tant mentale que physique et pourrir ainsi, lentement mais irrémédiablement, dans un cul de basse-fosse pendant plusieurs décennies, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il était capable d'imaginer par ailleurs.

0o0

Les orcs, Azog en tête, avaient conduits les deux prisonniers à travers le bastion, les poussant en avant chaque fois qu'ils estimaient devoir leur faire accélérer l'allure. Kili sentait son cœur battre à coups sourds. Il ne savait pas ce qui se préparait mais il se doutait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à de quelconques réjouissances. Enfin, du point de vue des orcs peut-être, mais sûrement pas du sien. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur la présence de… oh, qu'il avait du mal à penser : « Thrain » ! Enfin, admettons. Ce dernier de toute évidence avait passé une éternité dans son cachot obscur, pourquoi l'en avoir sorti à présent ? Le vieillard avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à suivre. Il protégeait toujours ses yeux derrière son bras et gémissait doucement, de manière continue, sur un ton plaintif. A en juger par ses cicatrices, il devait avoir de mauvais souvenirs de chacune des fois où ses ennemis l'avaient tiré de sa cellule, évidemment. Kili en avait le cœur serré. On ne choisit pas son destin hélas, et lui-même n'était pas en très bonne posture, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Ils parvinrent tous ainsi au bout d'un long couloir percé à intervalles réguliers d'ouvertures par lesquelles la vue s'étendait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Kili pensa qu'ils se trouvaient à l'arrière du bastion, à l'extrême bord du défilé, sur la falaise. Le site devait être grandiose avant que les orcs ne viennent y construire leur forteresse.

L'un de ses gardiens ouvrit une porte fermée à clef et le jeune nain vit qu'elle débouchait à l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit et il soufflait un vent vif qui s'engouffra sous les vêtements des uns et des autres. L'ouverture franchie, ils débouchèrent au sommet d'une tourelle carrée. Kili leva les yeux : une falaise abrupte dominait le bastion à cet endroit, on avait même peine à voir où finissait la pierre du fort et où commençait la roche. A droite, on apercevait les remparts de la forteresse, avec ses machines de guerre et ses sentinelles. A gauche, le gouffre. Ils se trouvaient effectivement à l'arrière du bastion. Dépourvu de rempart car personne n'aurait pu attaquer par ce côté-là. Les murailles de la citadelle prolongeaient la paroi du ravin qui, au-dessous d'eux, tombait tout droit sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres et n'offrait aucune possibilité d'escalade, même à un très bon grimpeur. Non assurément, les orcs ne craignaient rien de ce côté là.

A nouveau Azog parla, toujours en langue noire. Et à nouveau, le même individu qu'auparavant traduisit :

\- Le maître espère que tu as profité du temps passé avec ton grand-père. Il l'avait oublié. Et cela lui rappelle qu'il n'a plus besoin de lui dorénavant, parce que tu as plus de valeur.

Kili se raidit aussitôt, sentant venir le drame. Il eut le pressentiment de ce qui allait se produire et chercha désespérément un moyen de l'empêcher. Il était déjà trop tard cependant, car Azog venait de lancer un ordre bref. Aussitôt les orcs se saisirent de Thrain, qui se débattit faiblement. Trop faiblement : il ne pesait rien entre leurs pognes.

\- Non ! cria Kili.

Il voulut se précipiter, aider, faire quelque chose. Un bras musclé s'enroula autour de sa gorge, un autre l'immobilisa, puis on le tira en arrière et on le maintint solidement en dépit de sa résistance.

\- Arrêtez !

Kili aurait aussi bien pu demander au vent d'arrêter de souffler ou au soleil d'arrêter de briller. Et il aurait voulu pouvoir se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le hurlement, perçant à vous crever les tympans, que poussa Thrain quand les orcs le jetèrent dans le vide. Un hurlement qui dura longtemps, longtemps, et se répercuta plus longtemps encore sur les parois des montagnes.

Quand le dernier écho se fut tut, Azog se tourna vers Kili. Il prononça quelques mots, incompréhensibles pour le prisonnier, sur un ton ironique puis lança quelques ordres. Le garçon, mâchoire serrée, regard noir, fut entraîné à nouveau, sans ménagement, à l'intérieur du fort.


	5. Marchandage

Seule la luminosité diffuse qui disparaissait puis réapparaissait quelques heures plus tard lui permettait de mesurer le temps écoulé. Kili estimait que cela devait faire environ trois jours qu'il avait été capturé. Oui, approximativement. Les siens devaient avoir compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Ils devaient le croire déjà mort.

Le garçon tendit les jambes, s'efforçant de chasser la raideur de ses membres ankylosés. Après la mort de Thrain, ses ennemis l'avaient ramené dans le cachot dont il s'était préalablement échappé. Pas ceux du sous-sol, les autres. Mais cette fois, ils l'avaient enchaîné au mur. Ses poignets étaient pris dans des fers encastrés dans la pierre au-dessus de sa tête. Garder les bras toujours levés n'était déjà pas très confortable, mais être obligé de demeurer assis sur le sol nu, sans presque pouvoir bouger, était pire. Kili pouvait, avec quelques efforts, se tourner parfois un peu d'un côté ou de l'autre. Pas beaucoup. C'était sans doute mieux que rien. Il pouvait aussi replier ou étendre ses jambes, mais là se bornait ses possibilités de mouvement. C'était insuffisant pour chasser les crampes, dans tous les cas.

Une fois par jour, un orc venait libérer ses mains et lui permettait de boire un gobelet empli d'eau plus ou moins claire, d'avaler quelques bouchées de pain rassis ou d'une sorte de bouillie infâme puis, comble de la délicatesse, il le laissait se soulager dans un coin de son cachot. Mais depuis sa tentative d'évasion, ils venaient toujours à deux. Pendant que le premier le libérait durant quelques instants, l'autre le surveillait de près, son arme au clair. C'était là les seules conséquences de sa fuite. En apparence du moins. Pour une raison que Kili ne parvenait décidément pas à comprendre, Azog paraissait continuer à vouloir le ménager. Pour le moment. Sauf qu'en réalité, bien sûr, l'orc pâle lui avait déjà fait payer sa tentative d'évasion. En jetant Thrain dans le vide sous ses yeux. Et en lui laissant clairement entendre que sans lui, ça ne serait pas arrivé. "Je l'avais oublié". Un mensonge, bien sûr. Mais un mensonge efficace, car le jeune nain ne parvenait pas à oublier le hurlement d'agonie de son grand-père. C'était tellement... tellement... c'était une fin tellement misérable, tellement indigne de celui qui, si les choses avaient tourné autrement, aurait été le roi des nains ! Kili avait été élevé en guerrier, il savait bien qu'entre ennemis on ne fait pas de concession. Surtout pas quand il s'agit des orcs. Thorin non plus n'aurait aucune pitié pour un orc tombé entre ses mains, et aucun des siens, aucun de ses neveux ne s'en formaliserait. Mais tout de même, oui tout de même, Azog aurait pu accorder à Thrain une mort plus digne. Kili était jeune et idéaliste, il estimait que même si l'on se montre sans merci envers ses ennemis, on peut leur faire le présent d'une fin honorable. Oui, même entre ennemis mortels.

Le jeune nain se souvenait d'un épisode de son enfance, laquelle après tout n'était pas si lointaine. Il ne se rappelait plus avec précision de ce qu'il avait fait cette fois-là mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, ça au moins c'était certain. Il en était si conscient qu'il avait cherché, ce soir là, tous les prétextes pour retarder le moment, inévitable pourtant, de rentrer à la maison et d'y affronter Dis et Thorin. Il avait tant traîné que pour finir son oncle était venu le chercher lui-même. Il l'avait pris par la main pour le ramener et le gamin avait pleurniché tout le long du chemin. Jusqu'à ce que Thorin, excédé, se tourne vers lui :

\- Les enfants qui font des bêtises sont punis, Kili, et tu le sais parfaitement. Cesse de chigner, ça ne changera rien.

Certes, Kili n'était plus un enfant désormais. Pourtant il avait la très fâcheuse impression qu'Azog l'avait traité comme tel. Il ferma les yeux. Et une fois encore forma le vœux que jamais ni Thorin ni Dis ne sachent ce qui c'était passé. Mieux valait qu'ils ignorent toujours ce que Thrain était devenu. Kili avait bien compris ce que le Profanateur avait voulu dire, en affirmant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de son grand-père car lui-même avait plus de valeur : il avait dû garder Thrain prisonnier durant tout ce temps en espérant qu'il lui serait utile un jour. Utile à quoi ? Kili n'en savait rien. Il savait seulement que désormais, c'était lui qui devenait l'atout secret de l'orc pâle. Pour combien de temps ? Il l'ignorait également. Pour l'heure, même s'il avait faim et soif, même si sa gorge était sèche et son estomac creux, cela restait du domaine du supportable. Pour le moment. Si la situation perdurait, par contre... Devrait-il un jour se trouver réduit à l'état de loque à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait, comme Thrain avant lui ?

Bientôt, Kili eut de nouveaux sujets d'alarme. A plusieurs reprises, des cris terribles retentirent, atténués par la distance, quelque part dans la forteresse. Des cris qui firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête du prisonnier tandis que des frissons couraient sur sa peau : aucun doute possible, quelqu'un près d'ici hurlait de douleur et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être grand mage pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'avait apparemment pas été le seul à être capturé, songea Kili. Bientôt sans doute, ce serait son tour. Prétendre que cela le laissait indifférent aurait été un pur mensonge : on peut être brave, personne ne reste de marbre devant la perspective d'être torturé. Le garçon essayait de tenir sa peur à l'écart mais elle était bien présente, comme quelque chose de glacial qui se serait sournoisement lové dans un coin de son estomac où, à mesure que le temps passait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à le confiner.

Le captif était en train de se tortiller dans l'espoir de détendre un peu les muscles de son dos quand une nouvelle fois il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Son cœur lui bondit dans la gorge quand il reconnut Azog lui-même, accompagné de l'un de ses semblables. Le jeune nain s'efforça de chasser toute émotion de son visage et de ne pas montrer qu'il était sur le qui-vive, mais il sentit le froid s'insinuer en lui.

Les deux orcs entrèrent dans son cachot dont la porte grinça, puis Azog prononça quelques mots. Celui qui l'accompagnait lui adressa une courbette servile puis traduisit en regardant le prisonnier :

\- Tu vas envoyer un message à ton oncle.

Kili ne répondit pas et regarda ostensiblement ailleurs. Peut-être faisait-il souvent, trop souvent sans doute, preuve d'insouciance et même d'imprudence. Cela ne faisait pas de lui un imbécile. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se tirer du guêpier dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il aurait dû faire preuve de complaisance. Cela ne changerait absolument rien pour lui. De toute façon, un prince de la lignée de Durin ne cède pas devant un orc. Quels que soient les projets d'Azog à son sujet, Kili savait qu'il ne sauverait pas sa vie. Alors au moins, qu'il sauvegarde son estime de soi et la fierté de son peuple.

\- De gré ou de ou force, précisa l'autre.

A ses côtés, Azog dégaina son couteau tandis qu'un sourire torve révélait ses dents.

0o0

\- Si Kili était mort, fit Balin avec tristesse, nous le saurions à présent. Et s'il avait pu échapper aux orcs, ou bien il serait revenu ou bien nos pisteurs l'auraient retrouvé. Il ne reste hélas qu'une seule possibilité.

Thorin tournait nerveusement de long en large dans la pièce, incapable de rester immobile ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Autour de lui, Balin, Dwalin et Fili arboraient tous de sombres mines de circonstances.

Au fond de la pièce, Gandalf, le bras proprement bandé sous sa robe reprisée, fumait sa pipe en silence. Pendant que les nains cherchaient une solution qui malheureusement n'existait pas, le magicien de son côté avait déjà fait le tour de la question et réfléchissait désormais à tout autre chose en échafaudant des plans pour l'avenir.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils l'ont pris vivant ? demanda Fili d'une voix étranglée.

Il y eut un silence et, finalement, ce fut Dwalin qui répondit :

\- J'ai bien peur que oui.

Personne n'ajouta rien. Tout le monde savait ce que les orcs faisaient de leurs prisonniers, quand ils en avaient.

\- Ne peut-on rien tenter pour le sauver ? demanda toutefois Fili d'un ton presque suppliant, en regardant son oncle. Allons-nous le laisser mourir sans rien faire ?

Thorin cessa brusquement son va et vient pour se tourner vers lui, sans chercher à dissimuler son emportement, né de l'impuissance :

\- Le bastion d'Azog est imprenable ! explosa-t-il. C'est une place forte, inexpugnable, ses remparts sont armés de machines de guerre et il y a une armée à l'intérieur. Même en rassemblant toutes nos forces, même avec les renforts que nous a envoyé Dain, nous ne pourrions nous en emparer. Il faudrait être des dizaines de milliers, ce qui n'est pas le cas. De toute façon je ne peux pas retirer la garnison d'ici et risquer que les forces d'Azog reprennent CE fort. C'est la sécurité de notre cité et de ses habitants qui est en jeu.

Il refit deux pas dans un sens, deux pas dans l'autre, s'arrêta à nouveau et ajouta, en faisant un effort pour affermir sa voix qui se fêlait :

\- Je ne peux pas sacrifier des centaines de nains dans l'espoir d'en sauver un seul. C'est impossible.

Fili baissa tristement la tête. Il était le prince héritier et avait été élevé comme tel. Il savait bien que son oncle avait raison. Un roi doit faire passer l'intérêt de son peuple avant tous les intérêts personnels. Y compris les siens. Y compris ceux des personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde. Même si la vie de ces derniers est en jeu.

\- De toute façon, dit tristement Balin, ça ne servirait à rien. Même si nous avions une chance de l'emporter, si vraiment Kili est là-bas comme c'est à supposer, Azog le tuerait avant qu'on puisse parvenir jusqu'à lui. Il le tuera à la moindre tentative.

\- Et il le tuera aussi si nous ne faisons rien, acheva sombrement Dwalin. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, nous le perdrons.

Pendant que se tenaient ces tristes propos à l'intérieur, sur les remparts du fort les sentinelles faisaient diligemment leur ronde. Malgré leur vigilance elles ne virent pas les deux silhouettes tapies à proximité, dont la peau d'un brun grisâtre se confondait presque avec le rocher. Après s'être concerté un instant avec son comparse, l'une d'elle tendit lentement un arc. Le trait fusa soudainement, avec un sifflement bref, et l'un des nains sur les remparts se raidit brutalement avant de vaciller.

\- Alerte ! cria l'un de ses compagnons.

Mais le temps qu'il fouille les lieux du regard et que d'autres nains se précipitent à ses côtés, leurs armes au poing, les deux orcs avaient réussi à ramper à l'abri et, invisibles, s'éloignaient rapidement.

0o0

Machinalement, Thorin tendit la flèche que l'on venait de lui remettre à Dwalin. Lequel, avec dégoût, la jeta aussitôt dans la cheminée. Son ami était en train de dérouler le parchemin crasseux qui avait été enroulé autour de la hampe mais soudain il tressaillit et, l'espace d'un instant, suspendit ses mouvements. Dwalin fut le seul à voir ses mains trembler légèrement. Reposant sur la table le parchemin sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, Thorin fit lentement glisser entre ses doigts deux longues mèches brunes parfaitement identifiables. Fili ferma brièvement les yeux. Le silence était si épais qu'il en devenait presque douloureux.

\- Que dit le message ? demanda soudain une voix douce.

Gandalf s'était levé silencieusement et s'approchait, le visage empreint de compassion. Il fallut cependant un instant à Thorin pour surmonter son émotion et reprendre, non sans répugnance, le document déposé à ses côtés. Il n'y jeta qu'un bref regard avant de le reposer d'un geste las.

\- C'est écrit en langue noire, fit-il. Je ne peux pas le lire.

\- Moi je peux, répondit le magicien. Si vous permettez.

Le roi nain fit un signe d'assentiment et Gandalf vint prendre le message, qu'il parcourut rapidement.

\- Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles, dit-il lorsqu'il eut terminé.

\- Lisez.

Gandalf pensait qu'il y avait bien plus en jeu, dans tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu et entendu dans les Montagnes Bleues, que la vie d'un jeune prince nain. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre ce qu'éprouvaient ses proches et de respecter leur chagrin. Tandis que Thorin et Fili se raidissaient dans l'attente de ce qu'ils allaient entendre, il s'éclaircit la voix et lut lentement :

\- _Ecu-de-Chêne, les cheveux repoussent, pas le reste. La prochaine fois je t'enverrai un ou deux doigts, puis trois ou quatre la suivante si tu ne réagis pas. Et ainsi de suite. Abandonne le bastion, emmène tes nains loin d'ici et ton avorton de neveu aura droit à une mort rapide. Si tu fais vite je te rendrais même son corps. Pour ton père, la mort a été une délivrance. A toi de voir si tu veux qu'il en soit de même pour ce gamin. Choisis »._

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Les visages des nains paraissaient coulés dans le même moule, exprimant les mêmes sentiments, horreur et fureur mêlées. Puis Thorin se détourna d'un geste saccadé. Cherchant manifestement à se reprendre. Pour lui le choc était double : malgré lui, en dépit de tout, de ses propres raisonnements, il avait toujours conservé l'espoir ténu que son père était, peut-être, encore en vie quelque part et, surtout, qu'il restait un espoir de le retrouver un jour. Le message d'Azog venait de lui asséner la rude vérité. Et maintenant Kili. Oh bien sûr, concernant son neveu, Thorin n'était pas surpris. Il avait bien compris qu'il devait être tombé aux mains des orcs. Ce qui était terrible, c'était la confirmation de l'impuissance dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Il est perdu, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui… rien…

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

\- Il va le découper en morceaux, balbutia Fili, horrifié.

Les nains présents échangèrent un regard sombre. Ils imaginaient si bien l'orc pâle lorgnant son captif pour décider, sans se presser, quel morceau de son corps il pouvait prélever sans lui occasionner de blessure mortelle afin de le faire parvenir à sa famille. Balin de son côté semblait prêt à pleurer :

\- Il ne le libèrerait pas, même si nous obéissions, dit-il d'une voix lente. Il ne laissera jamais passer la possibilité de tuer un descendant de Durin.

Et lui aussi répéta :

\- Il est perdu.

\- Il n'a jamais parlé de le libérer, nota sombrement Dwalin. Si nous évacuons la place, peut-être qu'il le tuera rapidement. Sinon il le dépècera vivant et s'arrangera pour que nous le sachions, dans l'espoir que nous finirons par céder.

\- Je ne PEUX PAS abandonner le fort ! rétorqua Thorin d'une voix âpre. Trop des nôtres sont morts pour s'en emparer et en outre, c'est la porte d'accès à notre cité. Je ne peux tout simplement pas !

Même Fili ne trouva rien à objecter.

\- Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire ?! murmura-t-il, atterré. On va attendre qu'il nous rende Kili morceau par morceau ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Puis Thorin qui avait repris son va et vient s'arrêta brusquement :

\- Non, dit-il.

Ses yeux étincelaient. Céder au chantage d'Azog, c'était impossible. Prendre son quartier général d'assaut aussi. Mais rester là à ne rien faire l'était tout autant. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre. Ses amis le regardèrent avec étonnement. Fili sentit un faible espoir se ranimer en lui.

\- C'est peut-être un piège d'Azog, fit Thorin. Peut-être qu'il espère que nous allons nous précipiter en masse là-bas et laisser ce fort sans protection. Heureusement, malgré les pertes subies lors de la bataille, avec les nains des Monts de Fer nous sommes encore assez nombreux pour nous séparer. Nous allons laisser ici une garnison suffisante pour tenir la place. Pendant ce temps-là, nous marchons sur le bastion de cette crapule d'orc.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? demanda Balin, perplexe. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Thorin : sa forteresse est imprenable.

\- Nous n'y allons pas pour nous battre mais pour négocier. En nombre suffisant toutefois pour pouvoir nous défendre si nous étions attaqués. Pas question de nous jeter nous aussi dans la gueule du warg.

\- Et si cela arrivait ? Je veux dire : si nous sommes attaqués ? Si Azog et ses troupes font une sortie ?

Thorin soupira :

\- Nous aviserons alors en fonction de leur nombre s'il faut combattre ou se replier.

\- Mais…

Balin paraissait de plus en plus dubitatif et son regard se fit sombre.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, dit-il enfin. Je comprends que tu sois bouleversé, Thorin, et que la perspective de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver Kili soit pénible à supporter, mais je crains que nous allions au-devant d'un désastre. Tu dis que tu veux négocier… Mais négocier quoi ?

\- Je peux offrir à Azog autre chose que ce fortin.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Gandalf, à qui cependant personne n'avait rien demandé, pour donner son avis :

\- Vous ne pouvez rien lui offrir, Thorin. Azog a déjà posé ses conditions. Balin a raison. Je comprends qu'abandonner votre neveu à son sort soit une terrible épreuve pour vous. Mais vos troupes ont besoin de repos après cette rude bataille. Votre plan est aussi inutile que dangereux. Seul le désespoir a pu vous l'inspirer. Si vous persistez dans votre idée…

Le magicien secoua tristement la tête :

\- ... je crains que vous alliez au-devant d'une grande souffrance.

Le regard de Thorin parut vouloir transpercer le magicien :

\- Je ne crois pas avoir sollicité votre avis, répliqua-t-il très sèchement.

\- Thorin… commença Balin.

\- Je ne vais pas attendre qu'Azog mette ses menaces à exécution. Nous avons de la chance qu'il se soit contenté de couper à Kili une ou deux mèches de cheveux. Ç'aurait pu être pire.

Il aurait fallu davantage que la mauvaise humeur de Thorin pour démonter Gandalf, qui haussa le ton à son tour :

\- S'il vous a envoyé quelques mèches de cheveux, ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme ! C'est parce que c'est plus reconnaissable et plus facilement identifiable qu'un doigt, une oreille ou même une main. Maintenant que vous avez la preuve qu'il détient Kili, c'est différent. Vous ne douterez plus de la provenance des… de…

\- Mon oncle, intervint précipitamment Fili pour faire taire le magicien avant qu'il ait prononcé des mots que le jeune prince ne voulait absolument pas entendre, et si nous mettions le siège devant le bastion d'Azog ? Cela ne l'obligerait-il pas à renégocier ?

\- Cela finirait en une nouvelle bataille ! cria Gandalf, exaspéré. Azog est en position de force, quelle que soit la manière dont on veut voir les choses. Refuser de l'admettre ne peut que vous conduire à la catastrophe.

\- Je ne sous-estime pas sa position, grinça Thorin entre ses dents. Je ne chercherai pas l'affrontement. Je veux lui parler, c'est tout.

\- Il ne vous écoutera pas. Thorin, ne vous obstinez pas, vous n'arriverez à rien comme ça.

D'une voix subitement très radoucie, Gandalf ajouta :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Thorin. Désolé pour vous, pour Kili, pour votre famille. Mais vous ne pourrez pas sauver ce garçon.

\- Nous partirons dans deux heures, répliqua froidement le roi déchu.

Et il quitta la pièce avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter un mot. Gandalf jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui mais il comprit vite qu'il n'avait aucun soutien à attendre des autres nains : Fili se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, l'air résolu. Dwalin se leva, fit craquer ses articulations puis le suivit. Balin resta le dernier. Il soupira à fendre l'âme, hocha la tête d'un air navré et enfin imita ses compagnons.

Gandalf n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on rejette ainsi ses conseils et, quoi qu'il s'en défende, il avait un caractère autoritaire qui supportait mal la contradiction. Voilà sans doute pourquoi il s'était toujours beaucoup mieux entendu avec les elfes qu'avec les nains. Les elfes au moins sont toujours d'une politesse raffinée et ne vous envoient pas promener comme un vulgaire malappris. Même s'ils sont en désaccord avec vous, ils y mettent les formes. La plupart d'entre eux le font, du moins. Les mortels par contre (oui, même les hommes) sont tellement esclaves de leurs émotions... Puissants Valars, n'y avait-il pas mille fois plus important dans ce monde que la vie d'un nain ? Oh, il aurait été faux de prétendre que le magicien n'éprouvait rien lorsqu'il pensait au garçon prisonnier des orcs. S'il avait pensé pouvoir le sauver, il aurait proposé de le faire. Il comprenait aussi la détresse des siens, oui. Sincèrement. Toutefois, Gandalf ne voyait jamais les individus en tant que tels mais en tant que peuples. Tous les peuples. L'ensemble des habitants de la Terre du Milieu. Sauf les orcs, naturellement. Or il ne fallait à aucun prix que les Montagnes Bleues tombent entre les mains de cette engeance destructrice. Sans quoi, toutes les contrées alentours seraient en danger. Tous les peuples qui y vivaient. Et comment savoir jusqu'où cela pourrait aller ? Or, il s'avérait que pour l'heure les nains étaient les seuls à pouvoir contenir ces maudits orcs. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'ils perdent inutilement des guerriers, encore moins que leur chef n'en vienne à tomber. Fili était encore trop jeune pour le remplacer et sa sœur Dis, une femme, ne pourrait mener des armées. Gandalf n'évoqua pas Kili dans son décompte : pour lui, Kili comptait déjà parmi les morts.

Le magicien soupira, considéra un moment le ciel à travers la fenêtre tout en réfléchissant, enfin se saisit de son bâton et sortit. Puisqu'il ne semblait pas y avoir moyen de convaincre Thorin de renoncer, il valait mieux qu'il l'accompagne. Surtout que si les choses tournaient comme il le craignait, peut-être qu'il parviendrait à éviter un carnage. Enfin, jeter un coup d'œil à ce bastion orc et ses alentours, même s'il aurait préféré le faire dans d'autres conditions, ne serait pas inutile pour l'avenir.

0o0

Azog avait des espions et des guetteurs partout dans les montagnes. Il fut averti de l'arrivée des nains longtemps avant que ceux-ci ne soient à portée de vue. L'orc pâle s'en serait frotté les mains de satisfaction. Bien, bien, bien ! Après quoi, il hésita tout de même un bref instant sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Le moment d'en finir avec Thorin était-il arrivé ? Puisque ces fous se dirigeaient tout droit vers lui… les nains, les hommes et même les elfes sont bien les mêmes, pensa Azog avec mépris. Ils feraient n'importe quoi au nom de cette chose stupide qu'ils appellent l'amour. Pathétique. Tout simplement pathétique.

L'albinos était très satisfait du fils que le destin lui avait donné. Peut-être même éprouvait-il à son endroit une certaine fierté. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais compris cet attachement débilitant, tout juste bon à affaiblir même les plus forts, que les autres peuples éprouvaient les uns envers les autres. Il savait seulement que ce travers lamentable les mènerait tôt ou tard à leur perte. Les orcs étant les plus forts, il était naturel qu'ils deviennent un jour prochain les maîtres d'Arda.

Tout cela cependant ne résolvait pas son dilemme. Fallait-il profiter de l'occasion pour écraser les nains ? Certes ils étaient en nombre, mais si comme il le supposait ils venaient jusqu'au bastion, il pouvait réduire leurs rangs avec ses machines de guerre et ensuite, seulement ensuite, donner l'assaut.

Après réflexion, Azog renonça pourtant à cette idée. Allons, Thorin n'était pas si bête que ça. Il venait avec une troupe nombreuse justement pour se garder d'une attaque trop hâtivement décidée et il ne commettrait pas la folie de laisser ses troupes approcher jusque sous les murs du fort, à portée des archers et des balistes. Il n'était pas assez fou non plus pour espérer pouvoir donner l'assaut. Il devait espérer pouvoir négocier la vie de son neveu. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Néanmoins, ne pouvait-on en tirer parti ? Hum. Pour avoir une fois sous-estimé les nains, Azog avait perdu un bras et une bataille. Evidemment, la guerre implique de prendre des risques, mais il préférait décidément attendre et frapper à coup sûr. Certes la tentation était grande, mais depuis le début il avait misé sur le long terme et il préférait continuer. Azog ne voulait pas d'une demi victoire. Il voulait un triomphe éclatant sur la nation naine ! Et puis, Thorin lui offrait tout de même là une opportunité magnifique. Autant dire qu'il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre. Eh bien, il ne fallait pas le décevoir.

Un sombre sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, Azog donna quelques ordres puis monta sur les remparts pour attendre son ennemi de pied ferme.

 **000**

 **Et à présent il est grand temps de retrouver Fili, tel que nous l'avons laissé à la fin du prologue.**


	6. Une opération désespérée

**Retour au présent...**

Ils étaient une dizaine, assis autour de la même table, mais pas un ne parlait. Près de la cheminée, Gandalf fumait sa pipe, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Nori jouait machinalement avec son couteau, dont la pointe était posée contre la table. Il le faisait tourner sans y penser, l'esprit ailleurs. Ils étaient tous bien trop abattus pour se demander où était Fili. D'ailleurs ce dernier, comme son oncle, devait avoir besoin d'isolement et de silence : les plus grandes souffrances sont toujours solitaires.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber alors qu'ils étaient tous sur le chemin du retour. Et quel sinistre retour ! Le ciel pleurait-il la mort de Kili ? Hélas, les sinistres prédictions de Gandalf s'étaient réalisées. Les craintes de Balin avaient été justifiées. Pourtant, comment jeter la pierre à Thorin ? Il était bien naturel qu'il ait voulu tout tenter pour sauver son neveu. Et peut-être, peut-être que sans la haine inexprimable que lui vouait Azog il serait parvenu à ses fins. Encore n'était-ce pas certain : Kili représentait bien plus qu'un otage de choix. Il était l'héritier en second du chef de la nation naine. Le genre de prisonnier que l'on ne peut se permettre de rendre aux siens en temps de guerre, au risque de le voir un jour rassembler de nouveaux guerriers autour de lui. Hélas, hélas.

Il avait suffi aux nains d'atteindre le large défilé au sommet duquel se dressait l'énorme masse grise du bastion orc pour comprendre qu'ils étaient attendus. Sur les hauteurs, au-delà des longues bandes de forêt encore intactes, leurs ennemis se dressaient et les regardaient avancer. Sur les remparts du fort, ils étaient plus nombreux encore.

Comme Azog l'avait supposé, Thorin n'avait pas pris de risque inutile. Ils n'avaient été qu'une poignée à s'avancer à cheval à vingt bons mètres des murailles. Thorin, Fili qui n'aurait pas supporté de rester en arrière, Balin et Dwalin. Entourés d'un cordon de guerriers vigilants, leurs boucliers hauts levés tant pour se protéger eux-mêmes que pour protéger leur roi en cas de besoin. Là-haut, Azog les attendait avec un sourire sardonique.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de venir en personne me présenter ta reddition, Ecu-de-Chêne ! les avait nargués l'orc pâle. Tu viens me dire que tu as abandonné le fort ou seulement…

Marquant une pause théâtrale, il avait fait quelques pas de côté pour que les nains puissent bien voir. Sa gigantesque silhouette avait jusque-là caché Kili, solidement attaché à ces poutres en croix par les poignets et les chevilles.

\- … ou seulement assister à la mise à mort ?

Thorin comprenait un peu la langue des orcs. Suffisamment pour saisir le sens général des paroles prononcées. Il aurait bien aimé que Gandalf reste avec lui pour traduire au besoin, mais le magicien semblait avoir mystérieusement disparu. Tant pis, il faudrait se passer de ses services. Thorin avait les nerfs solides mais là, la vérité oblige à dire qu'il avait senti la sueur lui couler tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

\- Ne demande pas l'impossible, avait-il répondu. Mais je suis prêt à payer une rançon royale pour mon neveu.

Azog lui avait ri au nez. Preuve qu'il comprenait parfaitement la langue commune. Personne ne pouvait se vanter de l'avoir jamais entendu en prononcer un seul mot mais, en tous cas, il la comprenait.

Quant à Kili, il avait bien pensé, dès l'instant où on l'avait tiré de son cachot, que son heure était venue. La question était : comment est-ce que... ? Poussé sur les remparts, il lui avait fallu un moment pour se réhabituer à la luminosité du jour après la pénombre dans laquelle il était resté depuis son arrivée en ces lieux. Les orcs étaient en train de vérifier la solidité des poutres qu'ils venaient de dresser derrière les créneaux. Deux madriers croisés en leur milieu. Si le jeune nain n'avait pas saisi tout de suite où ils voulaient en venir lorsqu'ils l'y avaient attaché, il avait compris ce qui se tramait en voyant arriver les siens. Voilà donc pourquoi ses ennemis l'avaient ménagé jusqu'à présent. Ils le considéraient comme une vulgaire monnaie d'échange. Le garçon avait senti la colère l'envahir à cette idée.

0o0

A présent, tandis que parmi les nains régnait un silence inhabituel du haut en bas du fort qu'ils occupaient, allongé sur son lit, immobile, Thorin fixait le plafond sans le voir. Il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, il le savait. Il n'essayait même pas. Des images et des souvenirs se bousculaient sans fin dans son esprit. Il revoyait Kili sur les remparts. Il revoyait Azog dressé à ses côtés.

Il revoyait un tout petit Kili âgé de quatre ans, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes parce qu'il venait de lui tirer les oreilles. Fili était agenouillé près de lui et le serrait dans ses bras pour le consoler. Fili qui tout en pressant son frère contre lui adressait à son oncle un long regard de reproche :

\- Ce n'était pas sa faute, Thorin. Il ne savait pas.

Il revoyait son neveu se débattre dans ses liens alors que son ravisseur proposait son infâme marché, les yeux assombris par la colère, puis chercher son regard de là-haut, pour la toute dernière fois... et hurler de toute sa voix :

\- NON ! Thorin, ne cède pas !

Kili ne comprenait pas la langue noire mais ça ne lui était pas nécessaire pour deviner ce qui était en train de se discuter. Les réponses de son oncle lui suffisaient à suivre l'avancement des... pouvait-on vraiment appeler cela des négociations ? Le jeune nain savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Thorin le savait aussi. La certitude peut parfois être horriblement cruelle. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Et cela, Kili le savait aussi bien que lui. Mais il savait également, et son oncle ne l'ignorait pas, que s'il donnait l'impression d'espérer un miracle, les choses seraient encore plus difficiles pour ses proches. C'était aussi pour le garçon une manière de sauvegarder sa dignité. Jusqu'au bout. En faisant semblant de faire un choix que ni lui ni son peuple n'avaient plus.

Le roi nain ferma les yeux.

Il se souvenait d'un petit Kili qui venait se fourrer dans son lit la nuit, parce qu'il avait fait un mauvais rêve ou parce que quelque chose le perturbait. De Kili debout à ses côtés, un jeune garçon de douze ou treize ans, levant son regard étincelant de fierté vers lui le jour où pour la première fois sa flèche avait atteint sa cible. D'un bel adolescent revenant de la chasse, sa gibecière pleine, le rire aux lèvres... Kili auquel les orcs arrachaient ses vêtements sur les remparts... et puis le sang répandu. Les blessures, sans doute superficielles mais non moins odieuses qu'Azog lui avait infligé de la pointe de sa lame. Les lances qui fendaient l'air et le corps qui se raidissait dans un dernier spasme avant de sombrer dans l'immobilité éternelle. Le cri d'horreur de Fili.

Au coin des paupières closes de Thorin, une larme s'échappa et roula dans sa barbe. Puis une seconde.

0o0

Fili avait renoncé à prendre un poney. Impossible sans se faire repérer par les sentinelles. Toutefois, il se coula sans bruit dans l'écurie le temps d'y prendre le matériel dont il avait besoin pour mener son plan à bien. Après quoi, profitant de la nuit et de la violence de l'averse, il se faufila discrètement hors du fort et put s'éloigner sans être repéré. En quelques instants, il fut trempé jusqu'aux os. Il n'avait même pas tiré son capuchon sur sa tête. A quoi bon ? Cela ne l'aurait pas protégé bien longtemps. Cette nuit de toute façon, les intempéries étaient ses alliées. A vrai dire, le garçon trouvait presque agréable la pluie froide qui ruisselait sur sa peau. Cela apaisait un peu le tumulte de son esprit enfiévré. Une longue course l'attendait à présent, vingt kilomètres en montagne, c'est une jolie trotte. Fili estimait qu'il lui faudrait facilement quatre heures pour atteindre son but. Tant mieux. La nuit serait alors bien avancée et la vigilance des orcs serait peut-être moins vive. Il ne se demandait pas comment il procèderait alors. Il le savait. Tout lui paraissait simple, évident, clair comme du cristal. Une personne vraiment déterminée ne rencontre que peu d'obstacle dans la réalisation de ce qui lui tient à cœur, ou alors les franchit presque sans y penser.

Peut-être bien que quelque part, au fond de lui, Fili savait qu'il commettait une folie. De la même manière qu'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était parti en cachette. Oh bien sûr, techniquement il n'enfreignait aucun ordre : personne ne lui avait interdit de s'en aller, ni d'ailleurs d'aller où bon lui semblerait. Non bien entendu, puisque personne ne savait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il n'empêche : il savait très bien que si son oncle avait pu s'en douter, il s'y serait fermement opposé et aurait gardé un œil sur lui. Tout en marchant, Fili repoussait avec obstination la voix de la raison qui par moment cherchait à se faire entendre. Qu'éprouverait Thorin, qu'éprouverait Dis si les choses tournaient mal cette nuit ? Penser à sa mère serra le cœur du garçon. Dis ne savait pas encore qu'elle avait perdu son cadet. Et si elle apprenait en même temps la mort de ses deux fils ? Et les autres, que penseraient-ils de lui ? Qu'il était fou ? Irresponsable ? Stupide ? Fili savait bien que laisser ses sentiments prendre le pas sur la raison était à éviter. Mais tant pis. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de plus puissant que tous les raisonnements du monde, une force qui le poussait en avant et lui murmurait à l'oreille les solutions à toutes les difficultés qui pouvaient se présenter. Une force que rien ne pourrait arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint son but.

Il pensa à ceux qui étaient tombés tout à l'heure devant le bastion. Il aurait sans doute été des leurs si Thorin ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras. Quand... quand Kili était... son frère aîné avait voulu se précipiter vers les remparts, fou de rage et de chagrin. Qu'espérait-il ? Rien. C'était un mouvement impulsif. Il n'avait pas été le seul à réagir ainsi : derrière eux il y avait soudain eu un rugissement de fureur poussé par cent gorges. Rendus furieux par ce qui venait de se produire, les nains avaient chargé. Sans ordre. Thorin avait eu toutes les peines du monde à les arrêter. A quoi bon ? Cela ne ressusciterait pas Kili et ne ferait que faire de nouvelles victimes, sans le moindre espoir de victoire. Les nains avaient battu en retraite, le magicien était réapparu dans l'indifférence générale et, à leur retour au fort, Dwalin avait passé un savon magistral aux officiers en leur demandant à quoi ils servaient s'ils étaient incapables de faire régner la discipline parmi leurs troupes ? Fili soupçonnait le guerrier de s'être ainsi un peu calmé les nerfs. En temps ordinaire Thorin se serait chargé de ce discours mais là, il n'en avait plus la force. Il s'était éclipsé sans un mot et n'était pas réapparu depuis. « Si vous persistez dans votre idée, vous allez au-devant d'une grande souffrance », avait prophétisé le magicien. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Fili donnait raison à son oncle. Il FALLAIT tenter quelque chose. Ils avaient échoué, hélas. Mais rester sans rien faire, cela aurait été encore plus horrible qu'assister à... Au moins, Kili ne connaîtrait pas une lente et douloureuse agonie en se voyant démembré petit à petit, ainsi qu'Azog en avait initialement menacé les nains.

Lorsque Fili atteignit le défilé, la pluie tombait toujours avec la même violence. Le jeune nain ne sentait même plus ses vêtements trempés lui coller à la peau. Il redoubla de prudence et s'enfonça dans la forêt de pins de façon à gagner le bastion à couvert. Il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir des orcs un peu partout, ici. Il savait aussi que ces derniers, créatures des ténèbres, y voient parfaitement dans le noir. Toutefois, avec ce temps, ils devaient tous avoir cherché un abri. Fili n'en fut pas moins prudent et parvint ainsi jusqu'à la lisière des arbres. Il devinait l'énorme masse noire de la forteresse à trente ou quarante mètres de lui. Il lui faudrait faire le reste du chemin à découvert. Longuement, le garçon scruta les remparts pour essayer de repérer les sentinelles. Il ne vit rien bouger, quoique dans la nuit et la pluie il n'était pas très facile de distinguer quoi que ce soit, et il pensa à nouveau que les guetteurs devaient s'être mis à l'abri de l'averse persistante. De toute manière, que craignaient-ils ? Une troupe nombreuse aurait été repérée facilement, même dans ces circonstances, et qu'est-ce qu'un individu isolé pouvait contre eux, je vous le demande ?

Fili sortit prudemment du couvert et avança. Il prenait bien garde à ne faire aucun bruit et à ne laisser aucun caillou rouler sous ses semelles. Il parcourut les derniers mètres en rampant, s'immobilisant fréquemment pour tendre l'oreille. Hormis le bruit persistant de la pluie, rien ne lui parvint et bientôt, il fut au pied de la muraille. Le plus difficile restait à faire. Fili craignait plus que tout que le corps de son frère ne soit plus là-haut, où ils l'avaient tous laissé une dizaine d'heures plus tôt. Néanmoins, Azog considérait la dépouille du jeune prince comme une sorte de trophée et il était à supposer qu'il le laisserait là un moment, en signe de victoire. La haine durcit un instant le regard de Fili, mais il n'était pas là pour Azog. En lui, l'amour fraternel l'emportait sur la haine de l'ennemi. Il dégaina ses deux coutelas les plus solides et sans hésiter en enfonça la lame entre les moellons de la muraille. Il fut surpris lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il y parvint. Oh bien sûr ils ne s'enfonçaient pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour permettre à quelqu'un d'à la fois agile et déterminé de grimper ainsi, à la force des poignets. Travail d'orcs, pensa Fili avec mépris. Si cette forteresse avait été construite par des hommes, il n'y aurait sans doute pas eu autant d'espace entre les pierres. Car si les nains étaient des forgerons, les hommes étaient des bâtisseurs. Quant aux elfes, ils excellaient à peu près dans tous les domaines. Les orcs, eux, ne savaient que détruire.

Fili fut en nage avant même d'atteindre la moitié de la muraille. Cette escalade demeurait un exercice périlleux et difficile, rendu encore plus délicat par la pluie qui rendait les pierres glissantes. Mais la détermination du jeune nain ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire, plus il approchait de son but et plus son ardeur grandissait. Il songeait à ce qu'il était venu faire, il songeait à Kili, et alors il lui semblait presque qu'il aurait pu voler par-dessus les murailles pour le rejoindre. Degré par degré, mètre par mètre, Fili continuait à s'élever dans le noir, comme un insecte plaqué à la paroi. Les pointes de ses lames seraient sans doute émoussées après ça, mais il s'en moquait. S'il devait se défendre, il avait d'autres armes sur lui. Chaque fois qu'il enfonçait un couteau entre les pierres, cela produisait un léger bruit, heureusement couvert par celui de l'averse. Bienheureuse pluie ! Les Valars peut-être avaient voulu qu'il puisse réaliser son plan et avaient fait en sorte que le temps soit de son côté.

Fili parvint ainsi jusqu'au sommet de la muraille et s'arrêta un instant pour écouter. Rien. Non sans prudence, il s'accouda à la pierre entre deux créneaux et risqua un coup d'œil alentours. Il ne vit rien non plus.

Il termina donc de se hisser et prit pieds sur les remparts. Il avait à peu près estimé l'endroit avant de commencer à grimper et ne s'était pas trompé : le corps de Kili se trouvait à quatre mètres de lui, toujours lié à ces deux immondes madriers, ses longs cheveux bruns détrempés par l'averse masquant en partie son visage mort. En revanche, les orcs avaient retiré de son corps les lances qui l'avaient tué.

Fili fut auprès de lui en un instant et trancha ses liens, en commençant par les chevilles. Oui, peut-être était-il fou. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas abandonner le corps de son frère aux orcs. Il tenait, il tenait absolument, viscéralement, impérativement, par toutes les fibres de son corps à ce que Kili ait une sépulture. Et si possible, des funérailles dignes de lui. Et aucun raisonnement n'y pouvait rien. Fili aurait été prêt à prendre dix fois plus de risques encore pour obtenir cela.

Ce fut avec une douceur infinie qu'il reçut dans ses bras la dépouille de son frère cadet lorsque la dernière corde fut coupée. En même temps, il sentit croître son chagrin et sa haine envers les orcs : non seulement à cause de la mort de Kili mais aussi parce que la rigidité cadavérique avait déjà fait son œuvre. Fili eut la rage au ventre de penser que son jeune frère allait devoir être inhumé dans cette position, écartelé comme une grenouille !

\- Attends, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du mort.

Il le déposa un instant, avec douceur, sur le sol ruisselant en pensant avec un certain sentiment de malaise que la pluie devait avoir lavé le sang qui s'y était répandu. Puis il retira son manteau trempé et, tendrement, entreprit d'en revêtir le corps raide et figé dont la peau nue luisait faiblement sous la pluie. Cela n'alla pas sans mal.

\- C'est déjà mieux comme ça, pas vrai ? Maintenant petit frère, allons-nous-en.

Fili attacha solidement autour de la taille de Kili la corde qu'il avait prise dans les écuries et le porta jusqu'aux créneaux. Transporter ainsi un poids mort n'était pas très évident et surtout, les bras et les jambes écartés, raidis par le trépas, rendait les choses assez difficiles. Tant pis. Il faudrait bien faire avec. Fili fit passer non sans mal le corps dans le vide et le laissa descendre doucement au bout de la corde. Il ne pouvait percer les ténèbres du regard et ne voyait pas le bas de la muraille, mais il sentit l'instant où son fardeau toucha le sol.

Le garçon attacha alors solidement l'extrémité de sa corde au créneau, enjamba le rebord et, les pieds en appui contre le mur, entreprit à son tour la désescalade. Aucun doute, c'était plus facile comme ça qu'à la façon qu'il avait employée pour monter.

Hélas, la chance sans doute l'avait trop favorisé jusque-là. Fili était aux trois-quarts de sa descente lorsque deux sentinelles orcs qui, houspillées par leur supérieur, avaient quitté leur abri pour faire le tour des remparts avisèrent la corde. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que quelqu'un y était accroché. Tandis que l'un sonnait dans sa trompe pour donner l'alarme, son compagnon se hâtait de couper le filin. Fili avait entendu les voix, puis la corne qui déchirait la nuit et il s'y était attendu. Laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, il serra la corde entre ses gants d'épéiste et se laissa glisser dans le noir, aussi rapidement que possible. Néanmoins, lorsque la corde lâcha il fit encore une belle chute. Il se reçut de son mieux mais sous ses pieds c'était de la roche et il sentit sa cheville craquer. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'y attarder, cependant. A son tour il trancha le filin nouée autour du corps de son frère pour ne pas le traîner derrière lui, souleva la dépouille de Kili et courut tant bien que mal vers le bois. Quelques flèches, quelques lances passèrent tout près de lui. Mais avec la pluie diluvienne qui tombait, les orcs ne pouvaient pas viser correctement et leurs traits manquaient de précision.

Sitôt sous le couvert des pins, Fili souffla de soulagement et, imposant silence à sa cheville douloureuse, il fonça droit devant lui. Tout en courant tant bien que mal, encombré qu'il était par son fardeau, il réfléchissait. Oui, il faisait très noir et la pluie semblait noyer le monde. Mais les orcs allaient le poursuivre avec leurs montures wargs. En ce moment même, l'alarme ayant été donnée, ils devaient être en train de se regrouper et de préparer leurs bêtes. Le flair de ces monstres les mènerait sur sa piste toute chaude, inutile d'en douter. A pieds et chargé comme il l'était, même s'il ne s'était pas mis à boiter et si sa cheville ne lui avait pas fait de plus en plus mal, Fili n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper. Il avait vingt kilomètres à parcourir pour retrouver la sécurité du fort tenu par les nains. Impossible. Il n'y parviendrait pas. Pas comme ça, en tous les cas. S'il avait eu un poney, peut-être, et encore c'était douteux. De toute manière, il n'avait aucun moyen de se procurer une monture ici et maintenant. Alors, il avait fait tout cela pour rien ? Non. Fili ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisager une telle chose. Il DEVAIT trouver le moyen de mettre à l'abri le corps de son frère. Parce que s'il n'y arrivait pas... cette perspective tourmentait le fuyard tandis qu'il trébuchait dans le noir, mi-portant mi-traînant la dépouille de son cadet. C'était comme s'il avait transporté une statue de chair morte. Et le moins que l'on en pouvait dire, c'était que ce n'était pas simple. Surtout de nuit au milieu d'une forêt. Sans cesse, il trébuchait. Et sans cesse les bras ou les jambes étendus de Kili heurtaient un tronc ou une racine. A ce rythme-là, la progression du fugitif était tragiquement lente.

\- Mahal, ne m'abandonne pas. Donne-moi une chance. Pour lui. Seulement pour lui.

On aurait pu objecter sans doute que Kili ne craignait plus rien, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver dorénavant. Pourtant, si Fili avait pris autant de risques, c'était bien parce que mettre le corps à l'abri revêtait pour lui une importance capitale, qui l'emportait sur le reste.

Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta un instant pour s'orienter. Le bruit de la pluie sur les arbres était assourdissant, néanmoins le jeune nain crut percevoir un autre bruit, plus sourd, plus étouffé. De l'eau courante ? Il ne connaissait évidemment pas les lieux mais cela n'avait rien d'impossible. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le bruit. S'il y avait de l'eau, il pourrait peut-être ralentir les wargs. Tout en progressant péniblement, Fili continuait de tendre l'oreille. Il entendait parfaitement les trompes des orcs dans la nuit mais apparemment, ils n'étaient pas encore derrière lui. Ce qui ne tarderait cependant pas. Le garçon glissa soudain et tomba. Il culbuta, lâcha son frère, dévala une pente boueuse sans dessus dessous, heurta plusieurs racines de pins et arriva tout droit dans une eau très froide mais assez peu profonde. Comme Fili était déjà trempé jusqu'à la peau, cela ne changea pas grand-chose pour lui. Il avait trouvé le cours d'eau tant espéré.

\- Désolé, fit-il pour Kili, qui comme lui avait dégringolé la berge avant d'être brutalement projeté dans le ruisseau.

Il avait parlé comme si son frère pouvait encore l'entendre. Il se hâta de le soulever à nouveau. Galvanisé par sa trouvaille, même si elle avait été un peu brutale, Fili s'avança jusqu'au milieu de l'eau. Large de deux à trois mètres selon les endroits, elle coulait entre deux rives encaissées. Au-dessus de lui, on voyait le ciel. C'est à dire qu'on l'aurait vu s'il n'avait pas été aussi couvert de gros nuages de pluie. Fili se sentit toutefois plus à l'aise que sous le couvert de la forêt de sapins. Bien que gonflée par la pluie, l'eau lui montait jusqu'aux genoux, parfois jusqu'aux cuisses. Il entreprit de suivre le courant vers l'aval et donc la sortie du défilé. Il n'était pas du tout certain d'y parvenir avant d'être rattrapé. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ça qui arrêterait les orcs. Fili s'efforça de raisonner froidement. Il ne pourrait pas échapper à ses ennemis. Inutile de se leurrer là-dessus. Donc, il lui fallait mettre le corps de son frère à l'abri avant d'être rejoint. Ainsi, son escapade nocturne n'aurait pas été inutile. Comment ? S'il le laissait simplement sur le sol, et même en supposant que les wargs ne le retrouvent pas, Kili serait la proie des bêtes sauvages et des charognards. Dans un arbre ? Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Les corbeaux l'y trouveraient aisément. De toute façon, comment pourrait-il hisser ce poids mort dans un arbre, avec sa cheville qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal ? L'eau glacée avait beau endormir un peu la douleur, Fili boitait de plus en plus fort, trébuchait régulièrement et voyait arriver le moment où, sa jambe se dérobant sous son poids, il ne pourrait plus marcher du tout. Il aurait pu envisager de se couper un bâton de marche dans la forêt mais outre que cela lui aurait fait perdre du temps, il lui était impossible de s'encombrer de quoi que ce soit : il avait besoin de ses deux bras, de ses deux mains pour porter Kili. Même si là aussi il commençait à fatiguer.

\- Je ne te croyais pas si lourd, petit frère, chuchota-t-il. Tu n'es plus un poids plume, hein ?

Parler au mort le réconfortait un peu et entretenait son courage. Pourtant, désespérante, la perspective d'être bientôt rejoint et d'avoir échoué dans sa tentative le torturait.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'ils te reprennent. Il ne faut pas. Que vais-je faire de toi ?

Fili sentait une boule d'angoisse lui obstruer la gorge. Il lui fallait une solution. Abandonner le corps dans l'eau ? Bah... cela lui répugnait. Et puis, dès que cette pluie diluvienne cesserait, le niveau baisserait. En temps normal il ne devait pas être profond, ce ruisseau. Soudain, Fili s'arrêta ; sa cheville blessée trembla, il l'ignora. Pendant qu'il marchait, il était arrivé à un endroit où les berges étaient très escarpées, hautes de quatre à cinq bons mètres. Des berges de terre nue... La résolution du jeune nain fut aussitôt prise. Il pataugea jusqu'à la rive de droite, déposa Kili debout, adossé à la paroi de terre, dégaina l'une de ses dagues et entreprit de creuser le flanc meuble de la pente. Ramollie par la pluie, la terre mouillée cédait facilement. C'était un peu surréaliste : plongé dans cette obscurité, sous la pluie battante, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, Fili creusait à deux mains, l'une armée de la dague, l'autre nue, rejetant la terre et agrandissant le trou ainsi formé. Il travaillait fébrilement, tranchant les racines qui le gênaient à coups de dague ou d'épée (pour les plus grosses), s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la terre boueuse, ne s'interrompant que pour rétablir l'équilibre du corps à ses côtés, que l'eau avait tendance à vouloir renverser.

Le garçon se moquait pas mal du temps qu'il perdait et durant lequel les orcs se rapprochaient. Sa seule priorité, c'était Kili. Alors il creusait comme un forcené, se retournant parfois un ongle sur un caillou ou un obstacle qu'il éliminait rageusement, indifférent à ses vêtements déjà trempés qui à présent, lourds de boue et de terre, frottaient désagréablement contre sa peau mouillée. Aucune importance. Creuser plus vite, creuser plus profond, se dépêcher, "ils" ne pouvaient plus tarder à présent. Hors d'haleine, en sueur malgré le froid de la pluie et de la boue, Fili s'arrêta lorsqu'il estima avoir creusé une niche suffisante pour recevoir le corps de Kili. Il se baissa pour laver ses mains boueuses dans le cours du ruisseau puis souleva son frère à pleins bras.

\- Je suis vraiment navré. J'espérais t'offrir mieux.

Il le serra une dernière fois contre lui et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Mort... non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ce ne pouvait être Kili, son petit frère bien-aimé qui était là raide et glacé contre lui... Kili ne pouvait pas être mort. L'éclat malicieux de ses yeux bruns éteint à jamais... sa voix et son rire s'étant tu pour toujours... Au loin retentit une sorte d'aboiement bref. "Ils" étaient tout près. Fili souleva le corps inerte à hauteur de la niche qu'il venait de creuser et le poussa à l'intérieur. La mort dans l'âme. Ce n'était pas là la manière de faire des nains, dont le corps devait être rendu à la roche. Kili n'aurait donc ni sépulture ni funérailles. Seulement cette cachette de terre molle suintante d'humidité. Cela déchirait le cœur de son frère aîné autant que cela lui répugnait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Au moins la dépouille ne serait profanée ni par les orcs ni par les wargs, ni par aucun autre animal. N'empêche. Les mains de Fili tremblèrent lorsqu'il commença à refermer sur le corps inerte la terre molle. Le trou qu'il avait creusé était tout juste assez grand et assez profond. Les doigts de la main droite effleureraient sans doute la surface.

\- Adieu, petit frère. Je reviendrai te chercher si je peux.

Dans ce but, Fili arracha l'un de ses gants d'épéiste et l'enfonça dans la paroi de terre qu'il venait de lisser de son mieux, le laissant dépasser un peu pour marquer l'endroit. Ensuite, il s'écarta de quelques pas et, enfonçant ses mains et ses pieds dans la terre boueuse, il escalada la berge. Une fois au sommet, il dégaina à nouveau son épée et retira de grands morceaux d'écorce sur plusieurs pins. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'occasion de revenir mais, s'il avait cette chance, il pourrait ainsi retrouver ce secteur bien défini de la forêt, auquel il confiait ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

Cette tâche accomplie, Fili libéré de son fardeau reprit tant bien que mal sa course à travers bois. L'aboiement rauque des wargs se rapprochait. Il devait les éloigner le plus possible de la tombe, qu'il espérait provisoire, de son frère. Les wargs heureusement sont des chasseurs, ils ne deviennent des charognards que lorsqu'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix pour se nourrir. Ils préféreraient sa piste toute fraîche et pleine de vie à celle du mort qu'il laissait en terre. Heureusement, enterré à mi-paroi comme il l'était, Kili était relativement à l'abri des autres animaux pouvant peupler cette forêt.

Fili était bien trop sensé pour s'imaginer qu'il parviendrait à échapper à ses poursuivants. Non, seul, à pieds, si loin des siens, il n'avait aucune chance. Mais il n'est pas dans la nature des nains de renoncer. Il lutterait jusqu'au bout. Une branche basse, qu'il ne pouvait voir dans l'obscurité épaisse, le heurta en plein front et faillit le jeter à terre. L'effort qu'il fit pour rester debout se répercuta douloureusement dans sa cheville blessée.

Ayant repris ses esprits, le garçon eut une idée. Saisissant la branche à pleines mains dans le noir, il se hissa dessus et entreprit d'escalader le pin. S'il pouvait passer d'arbre en arbre... évidemment, dans les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient, c'était très risqué. Mais cela ferait perdre du temps aux wargs. Les mains étendues au jugé autour de lui, Fili commença à grimper. Jusqu'à ce que, par réflexe, il prenne appui sur sa mauvaise cheville. La douleur fut assez forte pour lui arracher un cri bref et lui faire lâcher prise. Il dégringola dans le noir, déchirant ses vêtements et un peu sa peau aux aspérités du tronc et à de multiples obstacles qui cinglaient son corps au passage, parvint à saisir des branches à tâtons pour ralentir sa chute mais n'en finit pas moins par retomber assez rudement sur le sol.

Le souffle coupé, il demeura un instant immobile là où il était. Sa cheville lui faisait très mal. Il entendait, pas très loin, la course de ses poursuivants. Fili roula sur le ventre, se dressa sur les genoux puis, dans un effort qui lui parut énorme, parvint à se remettre debout. Sa cheville le soutenait à peine et le lançait terriblement.

\- Je dois les éloigner encore.

Il reprit sa course clopinante. Sans les wargs, songeait-il, dans la nuit et la pluie il aurait eu une chance. Malheureusement, tel n'était pas le cas. Il les entendit se rapprocher de plus en plus et comprit qu'ils le savaient tout proche. Pour finir il s'arrêta, s'adossa à un tronc et dégaina ses deux épées jumelles. Allons, la course s'arrêtait là. Mais il emmènerait autant de ses monstres qu'il le pourrait avec lui. Un instant plus tard, ils surgirent et furent sur lui. Les lames fendirent l'air.

Fili se battit comme un lion. Sans espoir, avec seulement la volonté de vendre sa vie aussi cher que possible. Les orcs avaient non seulement l'avantage du nombre mais encore celui d'y voir parfaitement dans le noir. Une massue surgit soudain de nulle part et s'abattit violemment sur le crâne du jeune guerrier. Ce dernier crut que son cerveau volait en éclats. Il eut une pensée fugitive pour sa mère et pour Thorin, qu'il ne reverrait pas, puis songea qu'il s'en allait rejoindre Kili avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Il ne vit ni n'entendit ses ennemis l'entourer, repoussant leurs wargs qui, excités par la chasse et l'odeur du sang étaient prêts à se jeter sur cette proie immobile. Il n'entendit pas Azog écarter les rangs et le regarder puis, le reconnaissant, éclater d'un long, long rire de triomphe qui résonna longuement sous les arbres et couvrit le bruit de la pluie, qui tombait toujours.


	7. Plans de bataille

\- NE CEDE PAS !

Les dernières paroles de Kili résonnaient sans fin aux oreilles de Thorin. Des paroles qui avaient été un cri. Malgré sa peine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de son neveu. Ce dernier avait tenu tête jusqu'au bout, en digne fils de Durin qu'il était. Il n'avait abdiqué ni sa fierté ni son courage. Tous les nains devaient être fiers de lui. Hélas, la fierté pesait peu en cette heure de détresse. Elle ne valait plus grand-chose à présent. C'était peut-être triste à dire, mais c'était la vérité.

Thorin ne dormait pas mais son esprit s'était engourdi au fil des heures et il se trouvait dans un état second, à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'état de veille. Une part de son être était toujours cruellement consciente de la mort de Kili. Comme une bête enragée qui lui mordait le cœur. La douleur s'était seulement faite un peu moins aiguë. Elle évoquait au prince d'Erebor un chien tapi dans un coin, les crocs à découvert, grondant et menaçant, guettant le moment de revenir à la charge, plus véhément que jamais. Alors il demeurait immobile, n'osant bouger, pour repousser au maximum le moment où cela se produirait fatalement, quand il sortirait de sa torpeur. La voix de Kili résonnait en lui, sans fin.

\- Thorin, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, il est trop tard. Trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas sacrifier la sûreté de notre peuple.

L'esprit de Thorin faisait à la fois les questions et les réponses, parfois avec la voix et l'intonation de Kili, parfois avec les siennes.

\- C'était un leurre. Une illusion. Ce maudit magicien avait raison depuis le début. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas admettre que tout était fini. Qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Rien. Rien...

La voix se brisa.

\- Maintenant c'est différent. Ne l'abandonne pas. Tu dois te réveiller, Thorin.

\- Je ne dors pas.

\- Il faut agir vite, le temps presse. Tu ne vas pas nous laisser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui ça ? demanda Thorin à voix haute, en se redressant tout à coup.

L'espace d'un instant il regarda autour de lui en cherchant à rassembler ses esprits. Avait-il rêvé ? S'était-il finalement endormi ? Il lui semblait entendre encore les échos de la voix de son neveu disparu. Elle lui avait paru si réelle… empreinte d'urgence. Pourquoi ? Tout était terminé. Alors pourquoi… ? Voyons, qu'avait-il dit ? « Le temps presse ».

Soudain, Thorin se rejeta du lit d'un grand coup de reins : il avait tout à coup le pressentiment d'un nouveau malheur. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait sa certitude mais il était malheureusement certain de ne pas se tromper. Un sentiment d'urgence se répandit dans tout son être.

0o0

Toujours privé de connaissance, Fili avait été jeté sans cérémonie dans un cachot de la citadelle. Celui-là même dans lequel son frère avait passé deux jours à se morfondre, enchaîné à la paroi. Il était demeuré là où il était tombé, reposant sur le ventre, tandis qu'une mare d'eau boueuse se formait au-dessous de lui.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, une faible lueur baignait les lieux. Le jour qui parvenait avec parcimonie jusqu'à sa cellule s'était levé. Le jeune nain, en reprenant ses sens, éprouva tout d'abord l'impression qu'on lui broyait la cheville. Même la douleur lancinante de son crâne, qu'il palpa du bout des doigts en grimaçant, n'était rien à côté. Le moindre mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien. Péniblement, il parvint à s'asseoir et à faire le bilan de la situation. Elle était désespérée et Fili comprit ce qu'avait dû endurer son jeune frère pendant les trois jours qu'avait duré sa captivité. Ce n'est pas facile d'admettre qu'il n'y a aucun espoir.

Fili fit lentement des yeux le tour des lieux et sentit une pointe de frayeur percer son estomac. Ainsi, ils l'avaient finalement pris vivant. Cela promettait des heures pénibles. S'il avait pu choisir... Enfin, au moins se dit-il, il avait repris le corps de Kili. Même si son cœur saignait en pensant à l'endroit et à la manière dont il l'avait abandonné. Il aurait tant voulu que son petit frère ait des funérailles dignes du prince qu'il était et un tombeau décent ! C'était néanmoins mieux que rien. Quant à lui, n'ayant aucun doute sur son sort il se désola pour les siens, pour ses proches :

\- Pardonne-moi, mon oncle. Pardonne-moi, Mère. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Jusque-là, depuis la veille au soir il s'était interdit de penser à eux. Il avait mis beaucoup d'entêtement à les tenir à l'écart de son esprit. A présent, la certitude de sa fin prochaine lui faisait envisager leur chagrin et leur désespoir. Il en était sincèrement navré, sans pourtant réussir à regretter sa tentative de la nuit. Du moins, s'il avait des regrets c'était uniquement à propos de la détresse des siens. Euh oui, d'accord, il regrettait aussi d'être encore en vie, étant donné la manière dont les choses tournaient. Mais ça, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Histoire d'échapper à ses idées sinistres et tout en boitillant péniblement, le jeune nain fit le tour de sa cellule en examinant attentivement grille et parois. Non pas qu'il ait réellement l'espoir de trouver une faille, mais rester à ne rien faire l'horripilait. Même une tentative vouée à l'échec valait mieux que pas de tentative du tout. Comme son frère avant lui, il fit la moue devant les grilles. Aucun nain n'aurait qualifié ça de beau travail. Par acquis de conscience, Fili enroula ses mains autour des barreaux et en éprouva la solidité. Rien à redire là-dessus. C'était peut-être moche et mal fignolé, mais ça remplissait parfaitement son office.

De guerre lasse, sa cheville lui faisant décidément très mal, le garçon s'assit dans un angle et essaya sans grande conviction de réfléchir au moyen de se sortir de là. C'était d'autant plus difficile que sa pensée indocile revenait sans cesse à ses proches.

Le temps passa. Fili broyait toujours du noir en pensant à Thorin et à Dis lorsqu'un bruit de pas l'arracha à ses sombres pensées. Les mains posées à plat sur le sol de pierre froide, le garçon rassembla toutes ses forces et toute sa volonté. Trois orcs apparurent. Deux d'entre eux soutenaient une forme inerte. Fili distingua d'abord une longue chevelure couleur de miel ambré qui pendait tristement, cachant entièrement le visage. Les jambes et les pieds de l'inconnu traînaient sur le sol. Le jeune nain pensa d'abord qu'il, ou elle, était privé(e) de connaissance, jusqu'au moment où il le (la ?) vit bouger faiblement.

Les orcs ouvrirent le cachot voisin de celui de Fili, y entrèrent et lâchèrent leur victime qui s'effondra sur le sol avec un faible gémissement, avant de se retirer. Une longue main fine tachée de rouge, aux doigts déliés dont tous les ongles étaient fendus ou arrachés, remua contre le sol. Quelques frémissements agitèrent le corps prostré qui lentement, avec peine, parut chercher une position plus confortable.

\- Un elfe, pensa le jeune nain en apercevant la pointe d'une oreille effilée percer le voile des cheveux.

Son visage, ou ce qu'il en restait car il était tuméfié et couvert de plaies, était ensanglanté. A l'instar de ses vêtements déchirés en plusieurs endroits. Fili n'avait que rarement vu des elfes et n'éprouvait aucune empathie pour eux. Les nains ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre avec le peuple sylvestre. Pourtant, le jeune prince ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour son voisin de cellule, victime des orcs.

0o0

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ? aboya Thorin.

Dwalin le regarda en face puis, fait incroyable, détourna brusquement les yeux.

\- Non, dit-il d'une voix presque basse.

Il parut chercher des forces au fond de lui-même avant d'ajouter :

\- Il n'est plus ici. Nous avons fouillé partout.

Thorin se sentit devenir livide. Il avait lui-même participé aux recherches, sans rien trouver. Au fond de lui, il savait déjà que cela ne donnerait rien. Mais il avait voulu se persuader du contraire. Les paroles de Dwalin lui ôtèrent le faible espoir qu'il était parvenu à entretenir, non sans peine. Et aussitôt, la culpabilité l'envahit avec une telle violence qu'il en tituba. Fili… comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre ? Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, à mon propre chagrin, sans réaliser… ne le connais-je pas assez ? Comment n'ai-je pas prévu sa réaction ? Jamais je n'aurais dû le laisser seul !

Car il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui était arrivé. Bien sûr que Fili n'était plus là. Profitant de la nuit, il avait quitté le fort sans rien dire à personne. Inutile de demander où il était allé. Ni pourquoi. C'était l'évidence même. Comment, se demanda sévèrement Thorin, comment n'ai-je pas deviné, compris qu'il le ferait ? Je n'ai aucune excuse.

Dwalin étudia un instant le visage dur, fermé, de son ami, ses mâchoires contractées, son regard noir. Il hésita encore un petit moment et se décida finalement :

\- Thorin ?

Cela suffit. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et étaient si soudés qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de grands discours.

\- C'est ma faute, Dwalin ! jeta Thorin avec toute la fureur de l'impuissance. Je suis entièrement coupable. S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Fili…

Un éclair de douleur traversa son regard.

\- Je suis impardonnable, murmura-t-il encore entre ses dents serrées. C'est comme si je l'avais tué moi-même.

\- N'exagère pas, tu veux ?

\- Moi j'exagère ?! hurla Thorin avec une violence née du désespoir. C'était si évident ! Je l'ai abandonné à son chagrin, à sa détresse, alors qu'il était sous le choc, qu'il était désemparé...

\- Tout comme toi. Ce n'est plus un enfant, Thorin.

\- Quand il s'agit de Kili, si ! Dès que son frère est en cause, Fili n'a plus de sens commun. Oui, il redevient un enfant, il a toujours dix ans. Il en est toujours à me dire "Oh, Thorin, ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi !".

\- A ce sujet...

La voix basse et mesurée de Dwalin apaisa momentanément Thorin.

\- ... les sentinelles...

\- Quoi, les sentinelles ?

\- Je viens de leur demander s'ils avaient vu quelque chose. Evidemment, ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien. Tout le monde ici sait désormais que Fili a déguerpi pendant la nuit. Tout le monde se doute de la raison pour laquelle il l'a fait.

Dwalin fit une pause et poursuivit :

\- Après ce qui est arrivé hier, ceux qui étaient de garde cette nuit sont désespérés de n'avoir rien remarqué. Ils sont prêts à...

\- Hein ?! fit Thorin en regardant fixement son ami.

\- ... à en payer le prix. Ils ne sont pas fiers d'eux, Thorin. Eux aussi se jugent coupables. Si tu décides de les sanctionner...

Cela rendit à Thorin son sang-froid.

\- C'est ridicule. Même s'ils l'avaient vu, qu'auraient-ils fait ? Ce n'était pas un prisonnier, que je sache. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de l'empêcher d'aller et venir. De toute façon Fili est loin d'être idiot. Bien sûr qu'il s'est arrangé pour passer inaperçu. Ce n'est pas leur faute.

\- Ce n'est pas la tienne non plus.

\- Moi c'est différent. Je l'ai élevé, je connais sa manière de réagir. Je sais que depuis son enfance il a pris l'habitude de veiller sur son frère. C'est dû aux circonstances. Quand Kili est né, notre situation était encore très précaire après la chute d'Erebor. Kili a si souvent été confié à la garde de Fili, si souvent on lui a dit de faire attention à lui que c'est devenu une seconde nature.

\- Il n'y a rien d'extravagant à vouloir veiller sur ses proches, Thorin.

Le regard de Dwalin se fit lointain :

\- Si à la place de Kili, hier, ç'avait été MON frère, je ne peux pas jurer que je n'aurais pas agi comme Fili. Et quand j'avais son âge, il est certain que je l'aurais fait.

Thorin eut un pâle sourire, presque un rictus :

\- Ce qui nous ramène à ce que je disais. J'aurais dû savoir. Prévoir. Deviner. J'aurais dû rester avec lui. J'aurais pu l'empêcher de faire ça.

\- Tout le monde était sous le choc, toi le premier. C'est normal. Kili était ton neveu, quand même. Même les rois ne sont pas omniscients et personne ne te demande de l'être, Thorin. Te fustiger toi-même ne sert à rien. En outre c'est complètement idiot. Et puis tu le sais aussi bien que moi : c'est très difficile d'empêcher les gens de commettre des idioties quand ils ont décidé de le faire. Si Fili avait décidé de retourner au fort, il l'aurait fait tôt ou tard.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Il peut encore revenir, ajouta enfin Dwalin. Nous ne savons rien.

Thorin s'arrêta devant la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Un jour gris et brouillardeux avait remplacé les ténèbres opaques de la nuit et la pluie tombait toujours.

\- Il ne reviendra pas, dit-il.

Son étrange rêve éveillé de la nuit passée était encore vif à son esprit. Un rêve qui n'en était pas un. Ce sentiment d'urgence, cette certitude du malheur qui l'avait soudain jeté hors de son lit... Il n'était pas superstitieux et ne croyait pas aux prémonitions mais là, il y avait eu quelque chose. Quoi il ne le savait pas, mais il y avait eu quelque chose. Et il avait la certitude que pour Fili les choses avaient mal tourné.

Profitant de ce qu'il tournait le dos à son ami, Thorin ferma brièvement les yeux. Après le cadet, l'aîné. Que restait-il de son existence ? Que lui restait-il, à lui ? Sinon le pénible devoir d'aller annoncer à sa sœur Dis que ses deux fils étaient tombés ? Soudain, Thorin réalisa qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le supporter. La mort de Kili remontait seulement à la veille. Il était très loin, vraiment très loin d'avoir pu faire le deuil de son neveu. Il le pleurait encore de toute son âme. Perdre Fili, maintenant, c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas là de ces mots vains que les mortels prononcent trop souvent : « Je ne pourrai pas, je n'arrive pas à me dire, je ne peux pas supporter... ». Non, rien à voir avec ça. Thorin avait perdu nombre des siens déjà, il savait bien qu'après le choc, souvent déchirant, après le chagrin, on remonte toujours la pente. La blessure cicatrise et la vie reprend ses droits. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Comme s'il se tenait non pas devant une route semée d'épines sur laquelle il lui fallait poursuivre son chemin en se déchirant à chaque pas, mais plutôt comme s'il se tenait debout au bord du vide. Il ne _pouvait_ pas aller plus loin. Jusqu'à ce jour il avait toujours puisé la force de continuer dans les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Son peuple. Sa sœur. Fili et Kili. Kili et Fili. Ses deux fils sœur. Eh oui. Mais à présent ? Et pour rien au monde, mais alors rien au monde il ne voulait avoir à revivre les heures pénibles qui avaient précédé la mort de Kili et les instants horribles passés devant le bastion d'Azog. Pour rien au monde.

\- Thorin, ne le laisse pas. Il est vivant, il a besoin de toi. Il faut faire vite.

\- Quoi ?! fit Thorin en sursautant.

\- Hein ? fit Dwalin.

Thorin promenait autour de lui un regard presque égaré.

\- C'est toi qui as dit ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, fit Dwalin, qui soudain eut l'air inquiet.

\- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

\- Rien du tout. Pourquoi tu as sauté comme ça ? On aurait dit qu'un frelon t'avait piqué.

Thorin ne répondit pas. Le chagrin pouvait-il l'avoir rendu fou ? Parce qu'il était prêt à jurer qu'il avait entendu la voix de Kili à ses côtés. Comme cette nuit. Il n'hésita que durant quelques secondes. Ma foi, s'il avait perdu l'esprit, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout de la folie. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas rester là passivement à ressasser ses regrets et sa peine.

\- Je retourne là-bas, murmura-t-il.

Et il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte.

\- Thorin, fit Dwalin en lui barrant le passage, j'espère que tu ne parles pas de faire ce que je crois avoir compris que tu voulais faire ?!

0o0

Si c'était ça la folie, cela ne différait pas beaucoup de l'état normal, songeait Thorin. N'était le poids du deuil et sa certitude qu'il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage, il se sentait parfaitement lui-même. Il réunit son état-major, auquel Gandalf se joignit sans y avoir été invité, et leur exposa posément sa décision.

\- Je vais retourner au bastion d'Azog, dit-il. En secret. Si certains veulent m'accompagner, tant mieux. Sinon, tant pis. Je n'obligerai personne. Un nain seul, ou du moins un tout petit groupe, peut faire ce dont une armée serait incapable. C'est certainement ce que Fili a fait.

\- Et tu es le premier a dire qu'il a échoué, rétorqua sombrement Dwalin.

\- Thorin, tu es devenu fou ! explosa Balin. Tu te feras tuer, voilà tout ! Est-ce que perdre Fili et Kili n'est pas suffisant ?! Tu veux qu'Azog puisse t'ajouter aussi à son tableau de chasse ?

\- Si Fili est encore en vie, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à son frère. Ou pire encore.

Dwalin hocha la tête, très sombre :

\- Tu ne sais pas s'il est en vie.

\- Je n'ai aucune certitude, c'est vrai. Mais si Azog a pu le prendre vivant, il l'a fait.

\- Thorin, tu es notre roi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, répéta Balin en scandant chaque mot avec l'énergie du désespoir. Si tu y tiens vraiment, alors d'accord, envoie quelques nains adroits et déterminés. Après ce qui est arrivé, tu trouveras des volontaires, j'en suis certain. Mais tu ne peux pas y aller toi-même. Que se passera-t-il si tu te fais tuer ? Que deviendra notre peuple ?

\- Je ne resterai pas à l'écart pendant que d'autres prennent les risques à ma place ! siffla Thorin entre ses dents serrées.

\- Moi j'irai, dit Dwalin. Mais Balin a raison, toi tu dois rester.

Thorin lui lança un regard qui se passait de mots. Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

\- Tu veux te suicider ? protesta Balin. Ça ne ramènera pas les garçons, tu le sais très bien !

Non, Thorin n'envisageait pas le moins du monde de se suicider. Même s'il savait que son plan n'avait que très peu de chance de réussir. Kili était mort et maintenant Fili... Il deviendrait vraiment fou s'il devait rester là les bras croisés ! Il lui fallait se plonger dans l'action et continuer à croire qu'il restait un espoir. Là, un grand froid l'envahit, car il se souvint que c'était exactement ce dont il avait voulu se persuader la veille... Oui mais cette nuit, ce matin encore, il y avait eu cette voix... Cette pensée-là, Thorin la repoussa fermement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller et de laisser son esprit battre la campagne.

Comme les autres protestaient tous à la fois et poussaient les hauts cris, Thorin leva la main pour les faire taire. Il fallait l'admettre, songeaient les autres nains, il ne paraissait pas du tout aliéné. Son regard était parfaitement lucide. Et hélas, parfaitement déterminé.

\- Inutile de discuter plus longtemps, dit fermement Thorin. Personne n'est indispensable. Puisque Dwalin veut m'accompagner, Balin tu resteras ici et tu me remplaceras jusqu'à mon retour. Dis de son côté administrera notre cité. Je dois y aller. Vous pouvez me croire fou, ça m'est égal. J'irai dès aujourd'hui, avec ou sans vous.

\- Je viens, confirma Dwalin, mais je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je ne te force pas à m'accompagner.

Pendant que les deux nains s'affrontaient du regard, aussi mécontent l'un que l'autre, Balin fut sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux et la barbe simultanément. Mahal savait qu'il les aimait, ces deux-là, mais de tous les nains obstinés, on pouvait dire sans le moindre risque d'erreur qu'ils étaient les pires ! Rien d'étonnant à ce que Fili et Kili aient depuis toujours été de vrais casse-cous toujours prêts à se lancer dans des aventures à hauts risques. Entre l'hérédité d'une part et l'exemple d'autre part...

\- C'est une décision trop précipitée, insista-t-il désespérément. Thorin, réfléchis. Tu n'as pas de plan précis, les orcs sont sur le qui-vive, tout ça est insensé ! Tu fais le jeu d'Azog, comprends-le. D'autant qu'il doit se douter, ou en tous les cas espérer, que tu vas tenter quelque chose.

A voir la tête de Thorin, Balin aurait pu épargner sa salive et ses conseils. Mais c'est alors qu'il reçut une aide inattendue, quand Gandalf prit la parole à son tour :

\- Balin a raison. L'amour fait faire des folies. Thorin, ne sacrifiez pas votre vie inutilement. Cela ne ramènera pas Kili et ne sauvera pas Fili. Si vous devez prendre des risques, que ce soit au moins avec une chance de succès. Je vous ai mis en garde hier, vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Cette fois, ne vous obstinez pas. Il y a mieux à faire que ce que vous projetez.

\- Parce que vous avez un plan à proposer, peut-être ? répondit abruptement Thorin.

\- Oui, précisément, répondit le magicien. Je ne prétends pas qu'il soit sans risque. Ni qu'il est infaillible. Mais au moins il existe des possibilités de réussite.

Il y eut un silence. Balin et Dwalin, qui connaissaient bien Thorin, savaient pourquoi ce dernier hésitait : il n'aimait pas qu'on lui suggère sa conduite, ni qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Pourtant il semblait que non, définitivement il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit en dépit des apparences et il avait encore son bon sens, car il finit par tourner la tête vers le magicien pour dire, du bout des lèvres :

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je connais le moyen d'entrer discrètement dans le bastion d'Azog.

Le silence qui couronna ces paroles était tel qu'on aurait entendu une mouche faire sa toilette.

\- Il existe une faille à la forteresse d'Azog. Au sens propre. Une faille étroite dans le rocher. Elle conduit à l'intérieur. Je le sais car je l'ai sondée par magie. Je l'ai découverte hier, pendant que vous essayiez de négocier avec cet orc. Par endroit il faudra sans doute élargir le passage, mais je pense que la chose est faisable.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?! rugit Thorin, les yeux étincelants de fureur, en faisant un pas vers le magicien comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Vous avez laissé Kili se faire tuer alors qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de le sauver ?

Gandalf secoua tristement la tête :

\- Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Kili. D'une part, il était déjà trop tard. Et surtout, nous n'avions hier aucun moyen de l'exploiter, cette faille. Il va falloir préparer notre affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce passage est tellement étroit et exigu, notamment à l'entrée, que même un nain ne pourrait s'y faufiler. Même un nain jeune et svelte. Pas un adulte en tous les cas. Et un enfant ne pourrait mener à bien la mission à laquelle je pense.

\- Alors pourquoi vous en parlez ? hurla Thorin, hors de lui. Puisque ça ne me sert à rien ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps !

Gandalf parut cette fois impatienté :

\- Si vous me laissiez finir ? fit-il sèchement. Si je vous en parle, c'est parce qu'il y a une solution. Je vous demande deux jours. D'ici deux jours je vous amènerai quelqu'un de suffisamment menu pour entrer là-dedans.

\- Deux jours ?! brailla Thorin, si fort que même ses amis sursautèrent. Mahal, d'ici deux jours Fili sera peut-être mort !

Tout en prononçant (ou vociférant) ces paroles, il réalisa soudain à quel point il était persuadé que son neveu était toujours en vie. Etait-ce parce que la perspective de sa mort, juste après celle de son frère, lui était au sens propre du terme insupportable, ou bien était-ce à cause de cette "voix" mystérieuse ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il ne niait pas que cela ne reposait que sur de très vagues soupçons, mais cela n'ôtait rien à sa conviction.

\- De toute façon, était en train de dire Dwalin, à quoi ça servirait ? Même si ce quelqu'un existe et qu'il arrive à l'intérieur, même si Fili est vivant et qu'il parvienne jusqu'à lui, ils ne pourront pas ressortir puisqu'un nain ne pourrait emprunter le passage.

\- Non en effet, concéda Gandalf, secrètement heureux de voir que les nains commençaient à mordre à l'appât qu'il leur proposait. Aussi, ce ne sera pas pour Fili qu'il se rendra là-bas. Du moins pas directement. En revanche, il pourra lancer une échelle de corde depuis l'arrière de la forteresse, sur l'à-pic. Ce côté-là n'est pas gardé. Une fois deux ou trois nains à l'intérieur, ils pourront trouver le garçon. Dès que Fili sera avec eux, ils me feront signe par une fenêtre. Je me charge de vous ouvrir le portail. Et si vous êtes dans le coin avec votre armée, vous pourrez prendre la forteresse.

\- Il est impossible d'amener une troupe armée là-bas sans que les orcs s'en aperçoivent, rétorqua Thorin. Ils ont des espions partout. Et si Azog s'en aperçoit, ça recommencera pour Fili comme avec son frère. C'est hors de question ! J'ai sacrifié Kili à mon peuple, ça suffit comme ça.

Les nains approuvèrent silencieusement.

\- Il y a un risque, admit le magicien, mais…

\- Hors-de-ques-tion ! trancha Thorin, catégorique, en martelant chaque syllabe. Mon seul but est de sauver Fili. Le reste viendra plus tard.

\- Vous n'aurez plus jamais une pareille occasion, Thorin, insista Gandalf. Après ça, les orcs se méfieront.

Il n'était quant à lui pas du tout persuadé de la survie du prince héritier. Il était même très peu optimiste à ce sujet. Les choses ne se produisent que très rarement de la même manière, n'est-ce pas ? Après Kili, son frère serait lui aussi prisonnier mais vivant ? C'était décidément très peu probable. Mais si l'espoir de le sauver était suffisamment puissant pour convaincre Thorin, si les nains pouvaient prendre la citadelle, alors la menace orc serait sinon anéantie, du moins très diminuée. Et là était bien le but de Gandalf.

\- Je ne prendrai aucun risque, c'est clair ? fit Thorin en lui lançant un regard noir.

Bon. Persuader cette tête de mule n'allait pas être facile. Gandalf cependant eut l'esprit de se taire et attendit, pendant que Thorin commençait à aller et venir, sourcils froncés, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Malgré lui, son esprit tactique analysait, supputait, envisageait, pesant le pour et le contre. Il cogita ainsi un moment puis finit par concéder :

\- Nous irons en tout petit nombre. Un commando. Très discret. Une fois à l'intérieur nous nous séparerons. Le commando s'occupera de Fili et l'emmènera pour le mettre en sûreté.

Balin regarda son ami d'un air effrayé : il sentait venir le pire.

\- Moi pendant ce temps-là, poursuivit Thorin, je tuerai Azog. Sans chef, les orcs ne seront plus vraiment une menace. Je regrette seulement de devoir le tuer rapidement, ajouta-t-il, des éclairs meurtriers dans le regard.

\- C'est de la folie ! protesta Balin horrifié.

\- Non, c'est la seule chose à faire.

\- Si nous appliquons ce plan, nous ne disposerons que de très peu de temps. Tu crois que même si tu réussis les orcs te laisseront filer ? A quoi nous servira d'avoir sauvé Fili si nous devons te perdre ? C'est absurde, Thorin. Tu te laisses égarer par le chagrin et la colère. Il faut trouver autre chose.

Thorin allait répondre lorsqu'il eut soudain comme un éblouissement ; l'espace d'un bref instant, aussi bref que lorsque l'éclair déchire le ciel, il lui sembla voir Kili debout au fond de la pièce. Kili tel qu'en lui-même, à ceci près qui lui adressait un regard sombre, totalement désapprobateur, en hochant négativement la tête.

Thorin cligna des yeux. L'illusion se dissipa. Le prince nain ne l'aurait avoué à personne mais il commençait à se sentir un peu inquiet. D'abord la voix et maintenant... ?! Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, d'avoir des visions. Le chagrin aurait-il effectivement altéré sa raison ? Evidemment, il se pouvait aussi que tout cela soit seulement l'effet conjugué du manque de sommeil, de la peine et de la peur de perdre encore un être cher. Perspective nettement moins pessimiste que la première.

Gandalf était en train d'approuver Balin :

\- C'est idiot, dit-il sans mâcher ses mots.

\- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? répliqua Thorin, prêt à mordre.

\- Bon, se dit Gandalf. Il ne cèdera jamais sur ce point-là. Je dois trouver autre chose.

Il réfléchit une minute. Il y avait peut-être bien un moyen. Un moyen très risqué, qui allait lui coûter beaucoup et pouvait même, à terme, lui apporter un certain nombre d'ennuis. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas pour une bonne cause ?

\- Et si, dit-il, et si je vous donnais le moyen d'amener votre armée là-bas sans que personne ne la voit ?

Tous les nains le regardèrent avec méfiance. Cela paraissait un peu trop beau pour pouvoir être vrai. Pourtant, malgré la peur qu'il éprouvait pour Fili (si vraiment ce dernier était toujours vivant), Thorin ne pouvait nier que si une telle chose s'avérait possible, la guerre dans ces montagnes prendrait un tournant décisif à l'avantage de son peuple.

\- Vous pourriez faire ça ? demanda-t-il, un peu incrédule cependant.

\- Je crois avoir un moyen de le faire, oui. Voilà ce que je vous propose : vous préparez l'offensive discrètement. Vous trouvez des gens pour votre commando. Moi je serai de retour après-demain, sans doute en fin de journée. Je vous accompagnerai sur place pour vous montrer le passage. Pendant ce temps-là, votre armée se mettra en route. Je me charge du reste.

\- Ça peut marcher, Thorin, se hâta de dire Balin. Gandalf a raison, quand aurons-nous encore la chance d'avoir un magicien à nos côtés ? Quand aurons-nous une autre occasion comme celle-là ?

Le regard glacial de Thorin parut vouloir clouer le mage sur place :

\- Je vous préviens, dit-il. Quoi que vous ayez en tête, moi mon seul but est de sauver Fili. Mettez-le en danger par vos manigances et je vous tue ! Nous agirons après-demain à la tombée de la nuit. Si vous n'êtes pas de retour au crépuscule, j'agirai comme je crois devoir le faire.

\- Très bien, dit le vieillard, comprenant qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas plus.


	8. Douloureuses expectatives

Si Fili avait douté des compétences des orcs en matière de torture (ce qui n'était pas à proprement parler le cas mais était toujours resté pour lui assez abstrait), il lui aurait suffi de regarder l'elfe emprisonné dans le cachot voisin du sien pour comprendre. En fin de compte, il y avait bel et bien un domaine dans lequel le peuple des Destructeurs excellait.

Malgré tout, entre voir et subir il y a un gouffre. Le jeune nain ne se considérait pas vraiment comme une mauviette mais jamais jusque-là il n'avait eu affaire à un tortionnaire professionnel. Et Bolg (dont la seule vue était déjà une torture pour les yeux) était bien plus que ça : en la matière, c'était carrément un artiste. Un artiste doué et inspiré, qui savait faire en sorte que jamais sa victime ne perde connaissance, ce qui aurait tout gâché. Qui savait en outre prendre son temps pour faire durer les choses. Tout ça, Fili l'avait compris dès les premières secondes et son propre hurlement lui avait arraché les cordes vocales. Ses premières pensées avaient été de remercier les Valars que Kili n'ait pas eu à endurer cela : hormis les blessures ayant provoqué sa mort, quelques bleus ici et là et les coupures superficielles que lui avait infligé Azog, son corps était intact.

Après ça, Fili n'eut plus vraiment le loisir de penser. Pourtant, assez rapidement il eut l'impression que son esprit se scindait en deux parties. L'une était consciente, bien trop consciente hélas de ce que son corps endurait. L'autre par contre... était-il déjà en train de mourir ? se demanda confusément le garçon.

\- Kili, gémit-il d'une voix rauque, étranglée par la douleur. Kili !

Son bourreau leva la tête, croisa le regard d'Azog, et tous deux ricanèrent. Et on parlera encore de la bravoure des nains. Quelle loque, oui ! Qui ne cessait de prononcer un nom, toujours le même. Comme si celui qui le portait pouvait l'entendre et venir à son secours, ah ! Quelle blague !

\- Kili...

\- Tiens bon, mon frère ! Tiens bon. Thorin va venir avec nos amis. Ils te tireront de là.

\- Tu es vraiment là ?

\- Je suis là. Je ne te quitte pas. Rassemble tes forces, tiens le coup. Le salut est au bout.

C'était la voix de Kili, son visage, sa silhouette. Presque aussi réelle que celle des orcs. Oui presque : car c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Et cependant, il semblait à Fili que si ses mains avaient été libres, il aurait pu le toucher. Les yeux de Kili étaient assombris et jetaient parfois des regards de haine à Bolg et à son père, mais ils retrouvaient de la tendresse lorsqu'ils se posaient sur son frère aîné. Car Kili n'était pas là pour les orcs, mais pour leur prisonnier. Il ne pouvait pas le secourir, mais le soutenir moralement, oui. L'encourageant sans cesse. Lui répétant que le secours allait venir. Lui rappelant d'autres moments de leur vie commune qui avaient paru si difficiles sur le moment. Mais l'ombre avait fini par passer, rappelait cette singulière apparition, elle passerait cette fois encore.

Bien entendu, tout cela était ridicule. Pourtant, ça marchait. Par instant, Fili se surprenait presque à y croire. A croire à la présence de son frère (qu'il était le seul à voir et à entendre, manifestement, ce qui prouvait bien l'absurdité de la chose, mais passons) et à s'accrocher à l'espoir de voir arriver de l'aide. Lui qui était tellement persuadé que plus jamais il n'entendrait cette voix ni ne verrait ce visage… par instant, l'illusion était si forte qu'il en oubliait presque Bolg. Ce dernier hélas ne se laissait pas oublier longtemps, et les cris du jeune nain couvraient alors les promesses de salut de Kili.

Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Une éternité, sans doute. Impossible à dire. Fili était au bord de l'inconscience quand les orcs le ramenèrent à son cachot et l'y jetèrent, ensanglanté et douloureusement meurtri.

\- Tiens, le nain, lança l'un de ses ennemis d'un ton goguenard. Si tu veux changer de vêtement, prends ça.

Il lui lança une boule d'étoffe au visage. Fili n'était plus en état de réagir. Il tourna péniblement la tête et comprit. Un élan de douleur lui tenailla le cœur. C'était la tunique de Kili, que les orcs lui avaient arrachée sur les remparts. Elle était encore imprégnée de l'odeur de son frère. Mêlée hélas à celle des orcs ainsi qu'à celle, minérale et humide, des cachots.

\- Fili ? Fili ?

\- Kili.

\- Je suis près de toi. Oh mon frère, je n'ai pas de mot... pas de mot. Ce sont des monstres. Les pires des bêtes sauvages ne se comportent pas comme ça.

Qu'est-ce qui était réel, qu'est-ce qui était du domaine de l'imagination ? Fili n'avait plus la force de chercher à discerner le faux du vrai. Pourtant, cette main douce qui passait un linge humide sur son visage, qui soulevait sa tête avec précaution pour lui faire un oreiller de la tunique qu'on lui avait lancée, et puis ce mince filet d'eau qui coulait dans sa bouche... Non, tout cela ne se passait pas seulement dans sa tête, c'était trop concret, trop tangible.

\- Kili… murmura à nouveau le blessé.

\- Je suis là, grand frère. Courage ! Tu dois tenir.

Péniblement, Fili parvint à remuer et à lever sa main (celle dont les doigts n'étaient pas brisés) vers celle qui continuait (croyait-il) à tamponner délicatement son visage. Il toucha d'abord de l'étoffe, bien réelle sous sa peau, puis une chair tiède.

\- Ne craignez rien. Vous sentez-vous un peu mieux ?

La voix cette fois lui était totalement inconnue. Fili battit plusieurs fois des paupières et ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que le plafond gris de son cachot. Il tourna la tête, non sans difficulté. La désillusion fut cruelle. Oui, la main qu'il avait touchée était réelle. C'était celle de l'elfe emprisonné dans le cachot voisin du sien, qui avait passé son bras droit (l'autre pendait tristement contre son flan et une esquille d'os perçait la peau) entre les barreaux et s'efforçait de lui prodiguer les maigres soins que la situation lui permettait. Il avait déchiré un morceau de ses vêtements (combien d'efforts cela avait-il du lui coûter dans son état ?) et humecté celui-ci avec l'eau douteuse contenue dans une petite cruche sale déposée dans sa cellule.

Bien entendu, pensa Fili avec une immense lassitude. Kili était mort. Il avait tenu son corps privé de vie dans ses bras. Kili ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Thorin non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait affabulé depuis le début. Dire qu'il avait failli y croire. Idiot. Pauvre idiot. Pauvre fou.

\- Encore un peu d'eau ? Il n'en reste plus beaucoup mais vous pouvez boire encore un peu.

Fili secoua faiblement la tête. Non, plus d'eau. Elle avait un goût de croupi qui se mélangeait à celui du sang, c'était écœurant.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda-t-il avec effort.

\- Parce que vous en avez besoin.

\- Je suis un nain. Nos deux peuples ne sont pas alliés.

\- Vous êtes un captif, tout comme moi. Vous souffrez. Il n'y a plus d'antagonisme, ici.

Fili referma les yeux. S'il seulement il pouvait s'évanouir, si seulement il parvenait à échapper à la douleur et, surtout, à retourner dans un monde illusoire où, peut-être, il parviendrait à nouveau à croire que Kili était encore à ses côtés, que rien de définitif n'avait jamais eu lieu, qu'il reverrait les siens… Il ne lui restait rien d'autre, après tout. Alors quel mal y aurait-il à s'évader de la sorte et à bercer son cerveau de si douces chimères ? Malheureusement, son imagination semblait avoir épuisé toutes ses capacités. Fili sentait chaque aspérité du sol nu sous son corps et il sentait avec une cruelle acuité chacun de ses os brisés, chaque parcelle de chair mise à mal. Surtout, au-delà de l'odeur de son propre sang, il percevait l'odeur familière de Kili, émanant de sa tunique, et les abominables souvenirs de la veille défilaient à nouveau derrière ses paupières closes. Ces images-là par contre, comme il aurait voulu pouvoir les oublier ! Non même pas, mais au moins les tenir à l'écart !

\- Je vous ai pris pour mon frère, fit-il à mi-voix. Un moment, j'ai cru qu'il était revenu à la vie. J'aurais préféré ne pas reprendre mes esprits si je pouvais le croire vivant.

\- Mais il est vivant, répondit l'elfe avec une tranquille certitude, tout en continuant à éponger le sang qui s'échappait des plaies de son interlocuteur. On ne perd jamais ceux que l'on aime. Même morts, ils restent avec nous. En nous. Ne dit-on pas que l'on ne meurt vraiment que le jour où plus personne ne pense à vous ?

Fili était trop mal en point pour discuter, mais cela ne le consola pas du tout.

0o0

Chaque heure s'écoulait avec une lenteur exaspérante. Chacune lui paraissait aussi longue que la moitié d'une vie. Ces deux jours allaient être les plus interminables de toute son existence, songeait Thorin. Ses amis, il le voyait, partageaient son impatience, bien qu'il les soupçonne d'avoir d'autres raisons que les siennes. Pourtant, ils avaient tous largement de quoi s'occuper jusqu'au lendemain : des préparatifs à faire, leur plan à peaufiner.

Sauf qu'à chaque instant, Thorin se demandait ce qu'il en était de Fili, et alors les secondes devenaient pesantes comme du plomb fondu. Azog ne chercherait pas à se servir de Fili comme monnaie d'échange. Les nains n'ayant pas cédé la première fois, il savait désormais qu'il n'y avait rien à gagner de ce côté-là. Autrement dit, Fili n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Sinon celle d'être son neveu, hélas. Et ça, Azog allait le lui faire payer cher. Très, très cher.

Plongé dans ses pensées lugubres Thorin lança un violent coup de poing dans le mur sans même s'en rendre compte. La douleur le fit grimacer, mais il avait la tête ailleurs.

Se sentir aussi impuissant alors que Fili était peut-être à l'article de la mort, devoir attendre, alors que tant de choses pouvaient se passer à chaque seconde écoulée, supporter les images atroces que son imagination ne cessait de susciter, c'était tellement abominable que le prince nain devait se tenir à quatre pour ne pas se précipiter là-bas, comme il l'avait tout d'abord envisagé, quoi qu'il puisse arriver ensuite, juste pour échapper à ce cauchemar qu'il vivait tout éveillé.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il était rongé par la culpabilité et le doute. Avait-il eu raison d'attendre ? De faire confiance à Gandalf ? A bien y repenser, son soi-disant plan paraissait totalement chimérique. Et si, en l'écoutant, il avait condamné Fili ? S'il était déjà trop tard ? Deux jours ! Par tous les valars, DEUX JOURS ! C'était énorme ! Une éternité pour celui qui se trouvait là-bas et qui... Thorin passa une main moite sur son front et repoussa énergiquement toutes ces images morbides.

\- Si ce magicien ne revenait pas à temps, se disait-il cependant, j'aurais perdu ces deux jours en vain.

Alors pour chasser ses idées noires, il se replongeait à corps perdu dans les préparatifs.

\- Il me faut des volontaires pour l'opération commando, dit-il aux siens. C'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas ordonner à quiconque de venir.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de poser la question à Dwalin : un simple regard suffit.

\- Je viens évidemment, fit Balin.

Dwalin et lui-même ne seraient pas de trop, estimait-il. Le vieux nain craignait les réactions de Thorin et les décisions qu'il pourrait prendre sous le coup de la colère. Ou de l'émotion si leurs espoirs de sauver Fili s'avéraient nuls. Oui, Balin préférait être là. Il pourrait peut-être empêcher un nouveau drame.

Oïn, Gloïn, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur complétèrent le « commando ». Ceci déterminé, il fallait encore préparer le matériel, à savoir une échelle de corde suffisamment longue pour atteindre le fond du ravin. Quelques cordes supplémentaires au cas où. Et puis, il fallait encore qu'une importante troupe armée se tienne prête à se mettre discrètement en route. A ceci près qu'elle ne devait surtout pas avoir l'air de s'y préparer ! Car avant toute chose, il fallait faire preuve de la plus grande prudence. Azog avait des espions et des patrouilleurs disséminés un peu partout dans les montagnes et la plus grande peur des nains était de voir se reproduire l'épouvantable scène qui avait eu lieu la veille avec Kili. Les orcs ne devaient rien soupçonner. Pour Fili cela pouvait faire la différence entre vivre ou mourir.

0o0

Avec bien des peines, il était parvenu à se traîner jusqu'à la paroi de son cachot et à s'y adosser. Il n'y avait pas une seule position dans laquelle il n'ait pas mal, alors autant s'asseoir. Fili était à peu près certain que sa cheville gauche, blessée lorsqu'il était tombé des murailles, était désormais brisée. Bolg ne s'était pas gêné pour la tordre dans tous les sens. Juste en guise de préambule. Après, ç'avait été pire. Le garçon savait qu'aucune de ses blessures n'était mortelle à court terme. Evidemment non. S'ils avaient voulu le tuer, ce serait fait. C'est à dire plus précisément : s'ils avaient voulu le tuer _tout de suite_. Non, c'était seulement terriblement douloureux et invalidant. Le pire de tout, c'était de savoir que ça n'était pas terminé. Dans un jour, une heure, une minute, ils reviendraient et ça recommencerait. C'était voulu, bien sûr. Ils auraient pu le torturer jusqu'à la mort dès cette première séance. Mais laisser à leurs victimes le temps de souffler, de se remettre un peu, surtout leur laisser anticiper ce que serait la prochaine fois, c'était une autre forme de torture, sans violence cette fois, bien dans la manière des orcs. Ces derniers, après tout, avaient tout leur temps.

Histoire de distraire son esprit de pensées aussi sombres et de ne pas s'appesantir sur son corps malmené, Fili avait entamé la conversation avec son voisin de cellule. Et pourquoi non ? Cet elfe avait raison, le véritable ennemi ici, c'était les autres. Azog, Bolg et toute leur clique infernale. De plus, ils étaient tous deux exactement dans la même situation. Tous deux avaient subi de graves sévices. Tous deux étaient en sursis.

Fili avait donc appris que son compagnon se nommait Cáolan et qu'il était un ménestrel itinérant, qui profitait de ses incessants déplacements pour se charger de très importants messages entre les différents clans elfiques, les différents peuples parfois.

\- J'ai été capturé il y a quelques jours, alors que je traversais ces montagnes avec un sage compagnon. J'ignore totalement ce qu'il est devenu, j'espère qu'il a pu s'échapper.

\- Echapper aux orcs ? Peu probable, soupira Fili.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui, murmura Cáolan. Il avait plus de chance qu'un autre.

Il y eut un petit silence puis il poursuivit :

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'a pas subi le sort que les orcs ont réservé à ma cithare et à ma harpe. Ils les ont réduites en morceaux. En copeaux de bois. Quels sauvages ! Comment peut-on détruire un instrument de musique ? Un objet serait-il un ennemi pour qu'on le traite avec une telle violence ? Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ça m'a fait plus mal que quand ils m'ont torturé, mais tout de même.

Fili jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur et estima que son état était encore plus critique que le sien, bien qu'il semble doué d'une grande faculté de récupération. Son œil gauche était fermé, couvert de croûtes, et Fili eut la certitude qu'il ne se rouvrirait plus jamais. Outre le sang, une sanie jaunâtre en avait coulé qui avait séché sur la peau. Le nez était cassé et la bouche horriblement gonflée, ainsi que les pommettes. Sûrement des dents cassées. Voyant le regard du jeune nain, l'elfe dit doucement :

\- Les orcs sont jaloux de la beauté des elfes. Ils croient que nous le sommes aussi. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils se sont acharnés sur mon visage. Ils pensaient ajouter la torture psychologique au reste. De la même manière qu'avec mes instruments de musique.

Il désigna la tunique bleue, froissée, que Fili serrait toujours contre lui de sa seule main valide.

\- Comme pour vous avec ce vêtement. Qui manifestement représente quelque chose de douloureux.

Instinctivement, le jeune nain resserra ses doigts sur le tissu.

\- C'était à mon frère, laissa-t-il brièvement tomber. Les orcs l'ont tué. Hier.

Et les mots provoquèrent à nouveau une telle douleur qu'elle éclipsa presque la souffrance physique. L'elfe paraissait doté d'un caractère affable et il inclina doucement la tête pour montrer qu'il compatissait, et respectait le deuil de son interlocuteur.

\- Les orcs, reprit Cáolan, aimeraient me faire parler. Ils savent qui était mon compagnon de voyage et ils aimeraient savoir ce que nous faisions par ici, où nous allions et pourquoi.

Fili aurait bien demandé qui était ce mystérieux compagnon mais il jugea que cela ne le regardait pas. Si l'elfe souhaitait garder le silence sur cette question, c'était son droit. Et c'était plus prudent aussi : leurs ennemis pouvaient très bien interroger Fili là-dessus, subodorant que l'elfe le lui avait révélé. Or, on ne peut pas dire ce qu'on ne sait pas.

\- Moi, soupira-t-il, ils n'ont rien à me demander. Oh bien sûr, ils tueraient n'importe quel nain tombant entre leurs mains. Mais à travers mon frère et moi, Azog cherche avant tout à atteindre mon oncle. Ce sont de vieux ennemis.

A son tour il déclina son identité et expliqua comment il en était arrivé à la situation présente, pour avoir voulu reprendre aux orcs le corps de son jeune frère. Il évoqua brièvement la mort de ce dernier, l'impossibilité dans laquelle s'était trouvé Thorin de sauver son neveu. L'elfe hocha sombrement la tête :

\- Il n'est pas tous les jours facile d'être roi, soupira-t-il.

Les yeux de Fili durent trahir ses sentiments car il vit la compassion s'inscrire sur le visage saccagé de Cáolan. Le garçon parla aussi de ses regrets vis-à-vis de sa famille, de ses remords pour la souffrance occasionnée à son oncle et à sa mère, juste après qu'ils aient déjà perdu Kili.

\- C'était cependant un geste noble de votre part, répondit l'elfe. Et je suis sûr qu'ils le comprennent.

\- C'était stupide. Cela ne ressuscitera pas mon frère, hélas. Et pourtant, j'ai beau me dire que ma place était auprès des miens, que ma mère aurait eu besoin de moi, qu'il vaut mieux penser aux vivants qu'aux morts, je n'arrive pas à me persuader que j'ai eu tort.

Fili soupira :

\- J'aimerais pouvoir me convaincre que mon oncle et ma mère seront tellement en colère contre moi qu'ils oublieront leur peine. Malheureusement...

\- Vous voulez dire, fit l'elfe avec gravité, que vous voudriez qu'ils vous considèrent comme un ingrat et arrivent à la conclusion que vous avez bien mérité ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Si cela pouvait les empêcher de souffrir.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de bien connaître les nains, Fili. Et je ne cherche pas à vous désespérer. Cependant j'ai beaucoup voyagé à travers toute la Terre du Milieu et partout où je suis passé, une mère était toujours une mère. Aucune d'entre elle ne pourrait se réjouir, ou même rester indifférente au mal qui advient à son enfant. Je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a absolument aucune, aucune chance pour que ce que vous espérez arrive et qu'elle nourrisse de telles pensées. Votre oncle non plus, d'ailleurs. Ou alors, cela signifierait qu'il n'éprouve aucun sentiment à votre égard, ce dont je doute. J'ai entendu parler de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Je suis certain que s'il le peut, il viendra à votre aide.

\- Oui, dit Fili, s'il le pouvait il le ferait. Je le sais aussi. Quitte à me traiter de tous les noms après et m'agonir de reproches, ajouta-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Mais c'est impossible. Le bastion est imprenable et Azog n'acceptera rien. Du moins, rien que mon oncle puisse lui offrir. Sinon, nous aurions sauvé Kili.

A cela, l'elfe ne trouva rien à répondre.


	9. Sauver le monde ?

**Salut tout le monde. Cette semaine, petite accalmie avec un chapitre un peu moins sombre que les précédents.**

 **Merci à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires. Pour "Guest" auquel je ne peux pas répondre directement : je suis désolée, je ne peux pas non plus répondre à ta question, ni par la positive ni par la négative. Néanmoins, j'ai adoré que quelqu'un la pose !**

 **0000**

Bilbon Sacquet menait la vie la plus paisible et la plus routinière qui soit, à l'instar de tous les siens. La plus grande et la seule aventure qui soit jamais survenue dans sa quiète existence avait été d'adopter son petit cousin, qu'il préférait aujourd'hui appeler son neveu, à la mort de ses parents. En contrepartie, le jeune Frodon apportait à son foyer de vieux célibataire sa gaieté juvénile et son babillage enfantin qui ponctuait chaque étape de la journée.

Bilbon ne se préoccupait nullement des sanglants affrontements qui opposaient les nains et les orcs dans les Montagnes Bleues. Il n'était même pas au courant et si on lui avait proposé de lui en parler, il aurait répondu qu'il préférait éviter : de si horribles histoires ne sont propres qu'à vous couper l'appétit !

Ce jour-là pourtant Bilbon était soucieux, autant du moins qu'un hobbit peut l'être : l'état du ciel l'inquiétait et lui faisait craindre un ou plusieurs orages de grêle, ce qui serait extrêmement préjudiciable à ses plantations. Les haricots verts lui paraissant particulièrement exposés, il décida de les protéger. Frodon et lui-même étaient fort occupés à tendre une toile par-dessus les rangées régulières lorsqu'une voix inconnue s'éleva soudain derrière eux :

\- Bien le bonjour.

Surpris, Bilbon sursauta et se retourna vivement. Un vieux bonhomme à barbe grise, appartenant à l'espèce vague et indistincte des « grandes gens » se tenait à quelques pas de lui, dans son propre jardin. Il était vêtu d'une robe grise élimée qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et dont la manche recousue à gros points maladroits était tachée de sang, d'un chapeau pointu totalement démodé et il s'appuyait des deux mains sur un grand bâton. Tel qu'il était, il causa à Bilbon une telle surprise que le malheureux en oublia de se redresser complètement et demeura là, bouche bée, à se demander ce qu'était cette singulière apparition. Il avait l'ouïe fine, pourtant il n'avait pas entendu l'inconnu arriver. A croire qu'il venait brusquement de tomber du ciel. Quant au petit Frodon, il avait déguerpi en deux bonds pour aller se cacher derrière le tronc du vieux pommier, dont ne dépassait qu'une moitié de sa petite frimousse, aussi curieuse qu'effarouchée.

\- Vous êtes Bilbon Sacquet ? s'enquit l'inconnu. Le fils de Belladonne Touque, le petit-fils du Vieux Touque ?

\- Ou-i… balbutia l'intéressé, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?

\- N-n-n-on…

\- Je suis Gandalf. Gandalf le Gris.

\- Ah ! exhala faiblement Bilbon.

Il n'était nullement rassuré mais eut toutefois la présence d'esprit de finir de se redresser. Aucun hobbit, estimait-il, sauf peut-être ces fous de Touque, ne serait heureux de voir Gandalf planté dans son jardin. Si Bilbon conservait un souvenir enchanté des feux d'artifice du magicien, qui l'avaient émerveillé dans son enfance, il savait aussi que ce personnage peu recommandable paraissait toujours apporter des ennuis avec lui. Malheur à celui qui se laissait entraîner par ses paroles trompeuses. Il ne pouvait que se retrouver plongé dans les pires déboires.

\- Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que je fais ici en ce jour, poursuivit le magicien.

\- Euh…

\- Mon cher ami, j'ai grand besoin de votre aide. Et à qui pouvais-je m'adresser sinon à l'un des petits-fils de mon ami le Vieux Touque ? Ah, le sang des Touque manquerait à la Comté s'il n'existait pas.

\- Euh… je suis un Sacquet, risqua Bilbon.

\- Pour moitié seulement, fit Gandalf en riant.

Puis il redevint grave et poursuivit :

\- Bilbon, si vous aviez l'occasion de venir en aide à un malheureux prisonnier, qui subit sans doute de durs tourments entre les mains de ses ravisseurs, le feriez-vous ?

\- Quoi ?! fit Bilbon, perdu.

\- Si vous pouviez rendre le seul enfant qui lui reste à une famille déjà terriblement éprouvée par la perte du fils cadet, vous détourneriez-vous d'elle ?

\- Mais… de quoi est-ce…

\- Et si la Terre du Milieu tout entière avait besoin de vous, refuseriez-vous de prendre quelques risques pour le bien de tous ?

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous…

\- Bilbon, des événements terriblement graves ont actuellement lieu dans les Montagnes Bleues, à l'ouest d'ici. Des légions d'orcs ont entrepris de construire des places fortes dans ces montagnes et mènent une guerre atroce aux nains qui y vivent depuis maintenant près de quatre-vingt ans. Le roi des nains est dans une situation épouvantable. Il avait deux héritiers, deux garçons à peine adultes. L'un d'eux a péri récemment dans de terribles conditions. Le second est peut-être encore en vie. Malheureusement, si cela est, il est prisonnier des orcs. Ce qui signifie, Bilbon, que chaque heure qui passe le rapproche du tombeau.

Bilbon avait la sensation de perdre tous ses repères. Pourquoi ce vieux barbu venait-il ici, alors qu'il était fort occupé au demeurant, lui raconter ces histoires affreuses ? Qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec lui, je vous le demande ? Et qu'est-ce que cela venait faire entre ses rangées de haricots et son parterre de bégonias ? Machinalement, Bilbon jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il se trouvait toujours chez lui, dans son jardin. Ou peut-être voulait-il seulement s'assurer, en ces circonstances étranges et par conséquent inquiétantes, que Frodon était toujours là et ne risquait rien.

\- Il y a peut-être, je dis bien peut-être encore une chance de sauver ce jeune nain, Bilbon, poursuivit Gandalf. Mais seul un hobbit pourra l'atteindre. Et qui mieux que le descendant du Vieux Touque serait à même de remplir cette mission ?

Bilbon sentit sa tête lui tourner.

\- Quoi ? balbutia-t-il. Je ne… que ? Non ! Moi ? Vous ne… c'est ridicule, je…

\- J'ajoute que les nains, s'ils sont arrivés sur ces terres totalement démunis, ont recouvré une certaine richesse aujourd'hui. Thorin vous dédommagerait certainement de vos peines si vous pouviez l'aider à sauver son neveu. Enfin, ne s'agit-il pas d'une action d'éclat propre à être chantée et racontée dans tout Arda ?

Au prix d'un terrible effort, Bilbon parvint à reprendre ses esprits et répondit presque sèchement :

\- Ce n'est pas dans la Comté qu'il faut venir chercher des mercenaires prêts à se mêler des guerres des uns et des autres pour de l'argent. Je suis quelqu'un de respectable, moi !

Il reprit son souffle et ajouta :

\- Je suis désolé pour ce garçon et sa famille, bien que je ne les connaisse ni de près ni de loin. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez me parler de ça, à moi. Je ne suis pas un héros, je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un guerrier, je ne peux pas me battre contre des orcs. Ni contre personne d'ailleurs. Et je suis bien incapable de sauver qui que ce soit.

A ce moment, Gandalf regarda le hobbit d'un air très étrange :

\- Non, dit-il, presque pour lui-même, vous n'êtes pas un héros, c'est vrai. Mais peut-être allez-vous en devenir un.

Le semi homme eut un rictus de dérision, à laquelle se mêlait une certaine exaspération, adressé tant à Gandalf qu'à lui-même.

\- C'est grotesque ! laissa-t-il tomber.

\- Il ne s'agit d'ailleurs pas de sauver ce nain vous-même, Bilbon, mais de permettre aux siens de le faire. Pour cela j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'agile et courageux.

Bilbon n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de voir Gandalf s'en aller. Tout de suite, avec ses cliques, ses claques et ses horribles récits. Sa proximité même lui était désormais pénible. Ce sentiment était si fort qu'il lui donna la force de riposter d'un ton plutôt sec :

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis agile mais je ne suis sûrement pas courageux. Et tout ce que j'espère sauver aujourd'hui, ce sont mes haricots. Il va sûrement tomber de la grêle. Et ce sera un exploit bien suffisant pour un hobbit !

Gandalf décroisa ses mains, posées jusque-là sur son bâton, et s'avança vers Bilbon qui éprouva une furieuse envie de se sauver en courant, d'attraper Frodon par la peau du cou et d'aller ensuite se réfugier dans sa maison afin de s'y barricader jusqu'à ce que cet importun soit parti. Mais peut-être était-il plus courageux qu'il ne le croyait lui-même, ou alors il était vraiment paralysé par ces événements incroyables (et pour un hobbit, tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire est désagréable), car il ne bougea pas. Gandalf s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du semi homme (ce dernier put du même coup constater que sous la manche recousue, le vieillard avait le bras bandé) avant de plonger son regard gris dans le sien :

\- Bilbon, il ne s'agit pas simplement de sauver un nain, si tant est que ce soit encore possible. Ce qui doit réellement être sauvé dans cette affaire, c'est la Terre du Milieu. C'est la paix. C'est la vie de milliers de personnes comme vous. Comprenez ceci : si les orcs colonisent les Montagnes Bleues, s'ils vainquent les nains, alors ils se multiplieront. Et très vite, ils se lanceront à l'assaut de toutes les terres alentours. C'est cela qu'il faut empêcher.

Alors là, la bouche du hobbit s'ouvrit toute seule. Que l'on vienne l'arracher à ses travaux de jardinage (de sauvetage !) pour lui demander d'aller dans les Montagnes Bleues, où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds de sa vie (en même temps, comme il n'avait jamais quitté la Comté il n'était pas difficile de trouver un endroit où il n'avait jamais été), pour sauver un nain dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, c'était déjà énorme. Impensable. Mais voilà que Gandalf lui parlait en fait de sauver rien moins que le monde. Bilbon commença à suspecter ce maudit magicien de vouloir rire à ses dépens et d'être en train de lui faire une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût.

0o0

\- Dwalin !

Jaillissant d'un couloir transversal, un nain se précipita vers le guerrier. Il semblait fébrile et ses yeux étaient un peu hagards, comme s'il ne savait vraiment plus à quel valar se vouer.

\- Dwalin, reprit-il d'une traite, un peu essoufflé comme s'il avait couru, ça ne va pas. Pas du tout ! Je ne peux pas y arriver. Je n'ai plus de cordes. J'ai utilisé tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, aux écuries et partout, exception faite de celles que vous avez déjà mises de côté. C'est trop long ! Il m'est impossible de vous fabriquer une échelle aussi longue en si peu de temps.

\- Débrouille-toi, grogna Dwalin, qui avait pour sa part d'autres soucis en tête.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! se lamenta l'autre. Avec quoi veux-tu que je la fasse ? J'en suis à quarante mètres à peine et je te jure qu'il n'y a plus un seul morceau de corde disponible dans ce fort. Sans compter que pour être sûr que ça tiendra, je suis obligé de…

\- Ça m'est égal ! l'interrompit rudement Dwalin. C'est ton affaire, pas la mienne. Si tu ne trouves pas de corde, fabrique-la !

Le nain ouvrit des yeux ronds :

\- Avec quoi ? Je n'ai pas ici de quoi…

\- N'importe quoi. Du crin de poney, des cheveux, des poils de barbe si ça te chante, pourvu que ce soit assez long et surtout solide. Je n'ai pas envie de faire un vol plané et d'aller m'écraser comme une bouse au fond de ce ravin.

L'autre secoua la tête, mi exaspéré, mi désolé :

\- On ne peut pas fabriquer de la corde avec…

Mais Dwalin en avait assez. Il saisit son interlocuteur par le devant de sa tunique et le secoua :

\- Alors va dire à Thorin que tu es incapable de lui fournir ce qu'il a demandé. Va lui dire que Fili est perdu, comme son frère. Bonne chance.

Le nain ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Dwalin le lâcha et s'en alla sans se retourner, sans rien ajouter, laissant un nain très embêté fourrager dans sa tignasse à deux mains, apparemment dans l'espoir d'en faire surgir une idée. Au bout d'un instant, son regard s'éclaira : il avait trouvé.

0o0

\- Tu doubleras les patrouilles et les éclaireurs, dit Azog. Je connais Ecu-de-Chêne. Il ne va pas rester sans rien faire.

Assis les pieds sur un tabouret, Bolg aiguisait avec soin, avec patience, avec amour un coutelas à large lame. Il opina dans un grognement. Les deux orcs parlaient leur langue, comme toujours. Azog contenait à grand-peine son excitation. Il avait aisément reconstitué ce qui était arrivé : Fili, il en était sûr, était venu à l'insu de son oncle et des siens. Il était parvenu à reprendre le corps de son frère. Fort bien. De cela, l'orc pâle se moquait d'autant plus qu'il savait bien que le jeune nain avait dû abandonner la carcasse dans la forêt, où elle devait avoir commencé à pourrir et à servir de pâture aux bêtes sauvages. Thorin quant à lui, en constatant l'absence de son neveu, devait avoir saisi, lui aussi, ce qu'il en était. Imaginer l'état d'esprit de son ennemi juré à présent mettait Azog en joie : rien que pour ça, il était content de n'avoir rien tenté contre lui l'avant-veille. Oh oui, ça valait la peine d'avoir différé le moment d'en terminer avec cette vermine !

Mais celui-là, c'est à dire le blondinet qui avait eu l'inconscience de se jeter entre leurs mains par pur sentimentalisme, le nain maudit ne viendrait pas le réclamer. Il avait compris la veille avec le cadet et n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps pour l'impossible. Il allait certainement tenter quelque chose, cependant. Azog se sentait tout-puissant dans sa forteresse, il n'avait aucune crainte. En revanche il espérait que Thorin, poussé par le désespoir, allait commettre une erreur. Une erreur qui lui permettrait à lui de l'écraser définitivement, s'assurant ainsi, à court terme, le contrôle absolu de ces montagnes.

Bolg leva un instant le nez de son travail :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du nain ? Le prisonnier, je veux dire.

Les orcs détestent les elfes. Mais Bolg haïssait les nains plus encore. L'hérédité, sans doute. Un lent sourire, à faire froid dans le dos, étira les lèvres pâles d'Azog :

\- Un prince de la lignée de la Durin ? Qui ne peut même pas servir de monnaie d'échange ? Son cher oncle n'a pas cédé pour l'autre, il ne cèderait pas pour celui-là. Il va essayer autre chose.

Bolg afficha une expression pleine d'espoir : si le nain ne servait à rien, alors il pourrait sans doute en disposer. Quant aux autres, qu'ils tentent ce qu'ils voudraient, il s'en moquait. Du moins pour le moment. Bien qu'il ait, à l'instar de son père, toujours soif du sang des nains, il se disait que cela viendrait toujours à temps. Pour l'heure il en avait un sous la main et aurait bien aimé pouvoir reprendre les réjouissances à peine entamées. Et puis il y avait encore cet elfe, qui pouvait lui aussi offrir encore quelques divertissements. Le dessert, en quelque sorte.

\- Nos troupes ont bien mérité elles aussi un petit divertissement, poursuivit Azog.

Bolg se renfrogna aussitôt. Divertir les troupes, divertir les troupes… Il aurait préféré se divertir tout seul. Histoire de masquer sa déception, il éprouva avec précaution le fil de sa lame. Parfait. Un cheveu tombant dessus aurait été coupé en deux. Dommage. Il avait espéré s'en servir sous peu. Et pour couper plus excitant que des cheveux. Azog parut le deviner :

\- Garde-le affûté. Je te promets que tu en auras l'usage. Bientôt. Que le nain soit un peu plus abîmé ou non n'entre pas en ligne de compte pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un nouveau sourire, encore plus sinistre que le premier :

\- Je pensais envoyer un petit souvenir à Ecu-de-Chêne.

Bolg eut cette fois une large grimace de satisfaction et amena la lame à hauteur de ses yeux pour mieux l'admirer.

 _Fourbissez votre ferraille,  
Aiguisez vos grands couteaux._

 _Fourbissez votre ferraille_  
 _Quotinailles, quetinailles,_  
 _Quoquardaille, friandeaux,_  
 _Garsonaille, ribaudaille,_  
 _Laronnaille, brigandaille,_  
 _Crapaudaille, lésardeaux,_  
 _Cavestraille, goulardeaux,_  
 _Villenaille, bonhommaille,_  
 _Fouillardaille, paillardeaux,_  
 _Truandaille et Lopinaille,_

 _Aiguisez vos grands couteaux._

 **00000000000**

 **Je sais, à l'époque du hobbit, Frodon ne devrait même pas être né. Mais tant qu'à faire, puisque de toute manière il s'agit d'un UA, je n'en suis plus à un changement prè son existence a une raison d'être, une raison psychologique, comme on le verra plus loin.  
**

 **Le poème final est de Jean MOLINET. Il m'a toujours fait frissonner et je le trouvais tout à fait adapté.**


	10. Baroud d'honneur

Bilbon avait toujours pensé qu'il tenait plus de son père que de sa mère et que les gênes Touque n'avaient pas trouvé racine en lui. Il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé. A force d'écouter Gandalf, à qui par politesse il avait proposé d'entrer boire une tasse de thé, il commençait à rêver des montagnes. Il n'avait jamais vu de montagnes et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les torrents, les neiges éternelles, les hauts sommets. Il pensait également à cette forteresse imprenable au sein de laquelle un malheureux espérait du secours. Il se demandait, avec un serrement de cœur qu'il ne pouvait réprimer, ce qu'il éprouverait si Frodon lui était enlevé par des gens malintentionnés susceptibles de le maltraiter. Rien que de songer à cela le faisait frissonner. Et puis… des nains ? Des nains d'Erebor, en plus ? Une légende en Terre du Milieu !

Par moment pourtant il reprenait ses esprits, ou du moins ce qu'il considérait comme tels, et ses pensées prenaient alors un tout autre tour :

\- Allons Bilbon, se disait-il, où as-tu la tête ? Voilà bien la force de persuasion des magiciens. Je crois que tu étais sur le point d'accepter de le suivre !

\- Fili a encore sa mère, vous savez ? dit négligemment Gandalf au détour de la conversation. Cette pauvre femme a déjà perdu tous les siens ou presque, y compris son plus jeune fils. Il ne lui reste qu'un de ses frères et ce dernier garçon.

Instinctivement, Bilbon tourna la tête vers son neveu. Frodon se sentait encore très intimidé par le magicien, aussi demeurait-il blotti près de son oncle, à demi caché derrière son fauteuil. Mais il n'avait pas perdu un mot de tout ce qui avait été dit. Comme le craignait Bilbon, son petit visage paraissait soudain bouleversé. La mort de ses parents était encore relativement récente et l'enfant demeurait très sensible dès lors qu'il était question de familles séparées.

\- Il n'a plus de papa, ce garçon ? demanda-t-il presque en chuchotant, tant le regard vif du magicien l'impressionnait.

\- Non, répondit Gandalf. Il est mort depuis des années. C'est Thorin qui a servi de père à ses neveux.

\- Oh ! Alors il est comme vous, oncle Bilbon.

Mécontent, le hobbit jeta un regard noir à son invité. Il lui semblait que ce dernier essayait à présent de se servir de son neveu pour le convaincre.

\- Elever un enfant, c'est une chose. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toutes ces... ces histoires. Sérieusement Gandalf, vous m'imaginez affronter des orcs ?

Mais la voix du hobbit avait perdu de sa conviction.

\- Non, admit le magicien, et j'espère d'ailleurs que vous n'aurez pas à le faire. Vous devrez seulement vous glisser comme une souris dans leur bastion et permettre aux nains de vous y rejoindre. Ce n'est pas la mission d'un guerrier, Bilbon. Mais plutôt celle d'un... d'une sorte de cambrioleur, si vous voulez.

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse, marmonna Bilbon, qui ne se voyait pas davantage dans le rôle d'un cambrioleur que dans celui d'un guerrier, surtout pas au milieu d'orcs altérés de carnage et armés jusqu'aux dents, et qui en outre trouvait surtout qu'on voulait lui faire jouer le rôle de pigeon voué à la casserole. Je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça. Que deviendrait mon neveu ?

\- Vous avez sûrement de la famille à qui le confier pendant votre absence. Le temps nous est compté, mon ami. L'opération de sauvetage est prévue pour ce soir et Thorin n'attendra pas une heure de plus que nécessaire.

Abasourdi, le semi homme regarda Gandalf durant un instant sans pouvoir articuler un son. Cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute, le sorcier se moquait de lui !

\- Ce soir ? répéta-t-il en se levant pour reprendre la bouilloire posée sur le feu. Les Montagnes Bleues ne sont pas le quartier sud, quand même ! Il nous faudrait des jours et des jours de marche pour y arriver et d'ici là…

\- Nous y serons en quelques heures à peine. Les grands aigles m'honorent de leur amitié. L'un d'eux m'a amené ici et il attend mon appel pour revenir me chercher et me ramener là-bas. Vous ne serez pas un poids important pour lui.

\- Un aigle ?! glapit le hobbit en reculant soudain de deux pas.

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur, Bilbon. Il ne vous fera aucun mal.

\- J'ai déjà le vertige quand je monte sur une chaise ! protesta le maître de Cul-de-Sac en reculant encore. Me retrouver en plein ciel, moi ? Sur un oiseau géant ? Avec des plumes qui glissent ? Et du vent ? Et... et l'altitude ? Je tomberai ! Je serai malade ! Vous voulez ma mort !

Gandalf se leva. Il parut soudain très impressionnant au hobbit.

\- Je ne suis pas un artisan de mort, Bilbon, répondit le magicien sur un ton très grave. En revanche je puis vous donner ma parole que vous ne tomberez pas et ne serez pas malade. Mais le temps dont je disposais est écoulé et je ne peux plus m'attarder davantage. Alors ? Vous joignez-vous à moi ?

0o0

L'après-midi du second jour était arrivé. Tout était prêt et Thorin déterminé à agir dès la tombée de la nuit, que le magicien soit de retour ou non. Il n'avait déjà que trop attendu. Secrètement, ses compagnons, eux, priaient les Valars pour que Gandalf revienne dans les temps. Personne n'osait formuler cette pensée à voix haute : Thorin était sur les nerfs, mieux valait éviter d'en rajouter.

\- Essayez tous de prendre un peu de repos, ordonna-t-il aux onze nains de son "commando". La nuit sera rude.

Lui-même alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, désemparé. Tous ses préparatifs étaient achevés. Se reposer ? Dormir ? Comment y songer ? Il était bien trop inquiet pour Fili. Son neveu était-il encore en vie ? Et si oui, dans quel état ? Thorin savait bien que chaque heure passée devait être un calvaire pour lui. Le magicien reviendrait-il ? Dans ce cas, son plan se déroulerait-il comme prévu ? Autant de question sans réponse. Autant de questions torturantes qui ne lui laissaient pas l'esprit en repos.

Comme cela était arrivé la nuit qui avait suivi la mort de Kili, Thorin dut pourtant s'engourdir, peut-être même s'assoupir un instant sans s'en rendre compte, car il fit un rêve curieux : il était seul, seul auprès du bastion d'Azog, errant désespérément sous ses infranchissables murailles, se demandant ce qu'il en était de Fili et comment il pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Si c'était seulement possible ou s'il ne faisait que se bercer d'illusions. Rien ne paraissait devoir l'arracher à ses sinistres cogitations quand un feu follet apparut devant lui, petite luciole frétillante dans l'obscurité. Dansant sur place, il s'éloigna, revint, tourna autour de Thorin, s'éloigna à nouveau... Thorin comprit que cette chose voulait qu'il le suive et, avec la logique particulière inhérente aux rêves, il le fit. Le feu follet le conduisit ainsi jusqu'au pied d'une haute paroi. Thorin leva le nez pour en voir le sommet et il entendit alors, parfaitement distincte, parfaitement reconnaissable, la voix de Kili :

\- Le magicien est en route. Attends-le, je t'en prie. Pour Fili. Il a besoin de toi. De toi _vivant_. Ne commets pas d'imprudence, Thorin. Mon frère est encore en vie. Tu peux encore le sauver. Il faut faire vite mais votre plan est bon.

\- Kili ?! Où es-tu ?

Personne ne répondit. Thorin ne voyait rien. Rien que ce feu follet qui brillait dans le noir. Qui brillait et brûlait comme un feu de cheminée à vrai dire, et qui... Thorin battit soudain des paupières. Ses yeux étaient secs et le piquaient comme s'ils étaient demeuré grands ouverts et sans ciller depuis un bon moment. Le regard fixe, il regardait le feu danser dans l'âtre, devant le fauteuil qu'il avait choisi pour prendre un peu de repos. Il n'avait pas du tout la sensation d'avoir dormi. Pourtant, il avait rêvé. Peut-on rêver tout éveillé ? Mais était-ce bien un rêve ? se demanda Thorin. Pas croyable, voilà que ça avait recommencé. Ça devenait vraiment inquiétant.

\- Il faudrait que j'en parle à Oïn. Peut-être du poison. Lors de la bataille, j'ai reçu quelques blessures sans gravité, mais suffisantes si les lames des orcs étaient empoisonnées.

Il savait que certains poisons peuvent provoquer des troubles de l'esprit et même des hallucinations. Ce devait être ça. Oïn devait connaître un remède et lui-même cesserait alors d'imaginer des choses. Ça commençait à bien faire, à la fin. Pourtant, malgré lui, Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir animé d'un nouvel espoir.

 _\- Il est encore en vie, tu peux le sauver._

Oui bien sûr, bien sûr. Allons, ça c'était pure invention de son esprit, c'était évident, non ? Il voulait tellement croire que tout était encore possible... Une terrible amertume envahit la bouche de Thorin : pour Kili aussi, il avait tellement voulu croire qu'il restait une chance…

Il se leva, résistant à l'envie de cracher ce goût de fiel, s'étira pour chasser la raideur qui s'était installée dans ses membres et alla jeter un coup d'œil par une fenêtre : le soir tombait et le crépuscule avait envahi tout le ciel. Il reconnut le pas de Dwalin derrière lui.

\- Gandalf n'est pas revenu, fit le guerrier, soucieux.

Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il scrutait désespérément des yeux le firmament. Les autres entrèrent un à un dans la pièce, silencieux, déterminés, prêts, il le savait, à le suivre s'il l'ordonnait.

\- Attendons encore un peu, fit-il, à l'étonnement général.

Mais comment aurait-il pu parler aux autres de ses étranges "visions" ? Tout à coup, il n'avait plus très envie de s'en ouvrir à Oïn. Ni à personne d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Ou peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de cette histoire de poison ?

0o0

Le soir tombait également sur le bastion d'Azog. Fili et Cáolan ne parlaient presque plus. Ils étaient épuisés. Epuisés de lutter contre la douleur et épuisés tout court. Fili n'avait pas dormi un seul instant depuis deux jours : lorsque malgré la douleur sa fatigue prenait le dessus, il se trouvait alors toujours un orc pour venir lui lancer un violent coup de pied ou lui jeter un seau d'eau sale à la figure. Cáolan avait droit au même traitement mais, bien qu'il paraisse également à bout de forces, il paraissait mieux résister que son compagnon au manque de sommeil. A force, conditionnés par leur détention, les deux prisonniers finissaient par lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux et, lorsque cela leur arrivait, ils finissaient toujours par les rouvrir en sursautant, tant leur subconscient s'attendait aux coups ou aux atteintes qui allaient les tirer de leur torpeur.

Ankylosé, Fili tenta péniblement, en se tenant aux barreaux de sa seule main valide, de se mettre sur ses pieds. Les dents serrées car chaque mouvement réveillait les blessures que lui avait infligées Bolg et en rouvrait certaines, il posa précautionneusement son pied gauche sur le sol.

\- Je crois finalement que ma cheville n'est pas cassée, dit-il. Mais je ne peux pas marcher pour autant.

\- Attendez.

Cáolan passa à nouveau son bras entre les barreaux et sa main se referma doucement sur la cheville blessée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'étonna le jeune nain.

\- J'essaie quelque chose.

Fili sentit une douce chaleur pénétrer sa peau et envelopper ses os d'un cocon tiède. La douleur ne disparut pas mais reflua.

\- Oh. Vous êtes un guérisseur ?

\- Non, hélas. Je n'ai pas ce don. Je ne peux guérir vos blessures, ni les miennes d'ailleurs. Uniquement, et dans certains cas seulement, atténuer la douleur. Tous les elfes peuvent faire cela, c'est juste une question de... de fluide. Avez-vous encore mal ?

\- Oui mais beaucoup moins.

Avec précaution, Fili tenta de faire un pas. Il avait toujours mal, en effet, mais il parvenait à marcher.

\- Merci. Vous avez raison, ça va mieux.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus. Malheureusement, j'en suis incapable.

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier des cachots les interrompit tous les deux et ils tournèrent la tête en même temps, pareillement inquiets. D'après le bruit, plusieurs orcs descendaient. Effectivement, ils furent cinq à débouler soudain. L'un d'eux tenait un trousseau de clefs. Il ouvrit le cachot de Fili qui prit sur lui pour ne pas reculer comme un enfant effrayé, puis l'orc alla ouvrir la seconde cellule tandis que ses compères faisaient sortir le jeune nain, ainsi que l'elfe, en les rudoyant au passage pour le principe. Enfin, on les poussa en avant.

Les deux captifs échangèrent rapidement un coup d'œil mais aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à cela. Ils avaient cru que l'on venait chercher l'un d'eux pour une nouvelle séance de torture. Ils savaient que cela devait arriver. Que cela ALLAIT arriver. Mais les deux à la fois ?

Fili se félicita pourtant de pouvoir marcher. Difficilement certes, mais au moins les orcs n'avaient pas besoin de le traîner comme quand ils l'avaient ramené à son cachot la dernière fois. Malgré tout, ses pas n'étaient guère assurés et sa cheville toujours fragile, aussi manqua-t-il perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois, chaque fois qu'un orc le poussait brutalement par derrière.

On leur fit suivre divers couloirs et puis, devant eux ils virent une porte qui manifestement s'ouvrait sur une salle brillamment éclairée d'où provenait la rumeur de nombreuses voix. Leurs gardiens les entraînaient dans cette direction. Cela ne disait rien de bon à aucun des deux captifs. De toute façon ils savaient bien qu'il n'y a rien de positif à attendre des orcs. D'une certaine manière, l'inconnu était plus terrible encore qu'une certitude. Vers quoi les menait-on exactement ? De nouvelles souffrances ? Une exécution à la mode des orcs ? Autre chose ?

Les captifs partageaient les mêmes pensées, aussi, au moment de franchir le seuil échangèrent-ils à nouveau un bref regard d'encouragement mutuel. Aucun d'eux ne songeait plus, alors, qu'ils appartenaient à deux races différentes qui ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup aimées et s'étaient même affrontées parfois, au cours des âges, de manière meurtrière. Face aux orcs et à un destin identique, tout naturellement ils se sentaient alliés. En dépit de leurs différences, n'appartenaient-ils pas, après tout, tous deux aux peuples libres ? Evidemment, pour l'heure leur liberté n'était plus qu'un souvenir, mais à bien y penser, ils avaient finalement plusieurs choses en commun. Ce qui ne serait jamais le cas, pour aucun d'eux, avec les orcs.

La vision qui s'offrit à eux lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle était d'ailleurs aussi cauchemardesque pour un elfe que pour un nain. C'était un lieu immense, qui devait s'étendre sur toute la largeur du bastion. Des tables couvertes à la fois de nourriture et de détritus y étaient alignées et les orcs, par centaines, festoyaient assis sur de grossiers bancs de bois. Certains tapaient des pieds contre le sol ou du poing contre les tables, fournissant un fond sonore au banquet. Tous mangeaient, parlaient, riaient et grognaient, se disputaient. Parfois, deux d'entre eux en venaient aux mains sous les cris et les encouragements des autres. Ils mangeaient indifféremment avec leurs mains ou en plantant leurs armes dans la nourriture, sans se soucier de leurs doigts poisseux, ni de la sauce et du jus qui dégoulinait sur les tables, sur leurs mentons et leurs poitrines. Lorsque deux d'entre eux, parfois davantage, commençaient à se battre, ils utilisaient les armes qu'ils avaient en mains et puis, s'ils étaient encore en état de le faire, retournaient à leur repas sans prendre la peine de les essuyer. Enfin, il y avait l'odeur. Mélange de nourriture, d'odeurs corporelles, de viande avariée, d'alcool éventé, de vomissures. Tout cela se mêlait en lourds remugles propres à vous soulever le cœur.

Certes, les nains ne sont pas particulièrement délicats. Leurs manières à table, surtout quand la bière commence à leur monter à la tête, ne passent pas pour distinguées et ne le sont d'ailleurs pas. Malgré tout, Fili se sentit écœuré par le spectacle et trouva l'odeur plutôt violente. Quant à Cáolan, lui qui au contraire était issu d'un peuple raffiné aux mœurs recherchées, aux manières policées et à l'odorat développé, il ne put retenir une expression de dégoût. Il en fallait beaucoup : un elfe d'ordinaire ne laisse jamais paraître ses sentiments.

Ensuite, les deux prisonniers découvrirent Azog. Ce dernier trônait, littéralement, assis seul à une table transversale. Il fallait le lui reconnaître : n'auraient été sa laideur et le décor sordide alentours, il aurait bel et bien eu quelque chose de royal.

\- De royalement répugnant, corrigea mentalement Fili, afin de ne pas céder quoi que ce soit à son ennemi, même en pensée.

Tandis qu'on les poussait à travers la salle en direction du Profanateur, le regard du jeune prince tomba presque par hasard sur un orc qui bâfrait goulûment, mordant avidement dans un morceau de viande à moitié cru, sa face grossière barbouillée de jus du menton jusqu'au front.

Fili eut soudain froid dans le dos. Il se demanda si leurs ennemis n'avaient pas décidé de les manger aussi, son compagnon d'infortune et lui-même : les orcs dévoraient la chair humaine, naine, elfique, ça tout le monde le savait ! C'était même cette idée qui avait aiguillonné Fili lorsqu'il avait décidé de reprendre le corps de son frère : il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que Kili serve de pâture à ces monstres. Certains affirmaient même que parfois, les orcs mangeaient leurs ennemis vivants. Quoiqu'il en soit, mort ou vivant, Fili malgré son courage eut des sueurs froides. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à sortir vivant du bastion, mais il y a fin et fin. Si vraiment c'était là ce qui les attendait, alors autant être honnête : cette idée lui faisait purement et simplement horreur !

Entre-temps, leurs gardiens les avaient amenés, Cáolan et lui-même, devant Azog. Empoignant les captifs par les épaules, ils les forcèrent à s'agenouiller malgré leur résistance et à courber la nuque.

\- Ah bah... pensa Fili avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même. L'humiliation, maintenant. Ça manquait à la revue.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas réellement humilié. Il éprouvait de la répugnance pour les pattes sales posées sur lui et luttait vainement pour s'en défaire, certes, parce qu'un nain de son rang ne tolérera jamais que contraint et forcé un tel contact. Et assurément, de son plein gré jamais il n'aurait accepté de s'incliner, si peu que ce soit, devant Azog. Même si cela avait pu lui éviter les tourments à venir. Toutefois, ce n'était pas de son plein gré qu'il avait adopté cette posture et qu'il la gardait, les orcs les maintenant fermement, Cáolan et lui-même, de manière à les empêcher de bouger. Alors cela ne comptait pas. A vrai dire, le jeune nain s'inquiétait bien plus pour ce qui allait suivre. Car il aurait fallu être bien naïf pour s'imaginer qu'on les avait sortis de leurs cachots juste pour ça.

Au bout d'un instant, Azog prononça quelques mots dans sa langue et leurs gardiens relâchèrent les deux prisonniers qui, tant bien que mal en raison de leurs blessures respectives, se remirent aussitôt sur leurs pieds. Ils en profitèrent pour foudroyer le Profanateur du regard. En dépit de l'emprisonnement, de la torture et de l'épuisement, aucun d'eux n'était prêt à faire preuve de soumission.

Les yeux pâles d'Azog étaient fixés sur eux avec une lueur machiavélique tout au fond de ses prunelles incolores. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. A nouveau, le chef des orcs parla. Fili ne comprenait pas le noir-parler, mais voyant le regard de Cáolan s'assombrir tandis qu'il faisait un signe de dénégation, il demanda :

\- Vous comprenez ce qu'il dit ?

\- Oui. Il veut que nous lui offrions le spectacle du soir.

\- Ça je m'en doutais. Je me disais bien qu'ils n'allaient pas nous inviter à partager leur repas.

\- Beurk ! Taisez-vous Fili, ne leur donnez pas d'idées ! Les siennes sont déjà bien assez vicieuses comme ça.

Azog continuait à parler, lentement. Visiblement, il était content que l'un des captifs le comprenne et voulait qu'il ait le temps de traduire.

\- Il veut que nous nous affrontions, dit Cáolan.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils vont nous donner des armes. Ils veulent que nous nous battions à mort.

\- Pas question.

Baissant la voix, l'elfe ajouta :

\- C'est un piège d'orc. Le vaincu sera certainement dépecé et dévoré. Quant au vainqueur, il finira par mourir sous la torture. Il ne l'a pas dit mais c'est évident.

Cáolan avait certainement raison, estima Fili. Les orcs voulaient s'amuser un peu, mais au final il ne pouvait y avoir aucune victoire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les deux prisonniers étaient condamnés à plus ou moins long terme.

\- Je ne me bats pas contre un ménestrel qui ne sait pas tenir une arme, décréta le jeune nain avec fermeté. Même un elfe. Ils finiront pas nous tuer, je le sais, mais pour autant je ne vais pas devenir leur bouffon. Ils ne pourront pas nous y obliger.

Son compagnon le regarda avec un certain agacement, mêlé de condescendance :

\- Là-dessus je ne serais pas aussi affirmatif que vous, riposta-t-il. Faites-leur confiance au moins sur ce point. Par ailleurs, qui vous dit que j'ignore le maniement des armes ? Vous croyez que le fait d'aimer le chant et la musique m'empêche de savoir me battre ? Quand comme moi on vit sur les routes et que l'on a la responsabilité de transmettre des messages parfois vitaux, il vaut mieux être capable de se défendre.

\- Excusez-moi, répondit spontanément Fili, que cette idée n'avait pas effleuré. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Un elfe n'éclate jamais de rire. Pourtant Cáolan émit un étrange gloussement, vite réprimé, puis ayant retrouvé son sérieux il demanda, l'air amusé :

\- Dans la situation où nous sommes, vous trouvez moyen d'être courtois ? Qu'importe que vous m'offensiez ou non, puisque nous allons mourir ?

\- Peut-être. Je veux dire : sans aucun doute. Néanmoins, c'est vous qui m'avez fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas se tromper d'ennemi.

Leur échange cependant dut paraître trop long à Azog, qui lança quelques ordres. Les deux prisonniers furent aussitôt bousculés, écartés l'un de l'autre et placés face à face, à trois mètres de distance. Puis deux orcs leur tendirent des épées. Fort mal entretenues. Les lames avaient des entailles et elles étaient sales. Fili et Cáolan leur jetèrent un coup d'œil aussi méprisant que réprobateur : tous deux avaient en commun le goût des objets façonnés avec art et entretenus ensuite avec soin. Ils ne firent pas un geste pour s'emparer des lames qu'on leur offrait. Azog dit à nouveau quelques mots, sur un ton menaçant.

\- Il s'impatiente, traduisit Cáolan.

\- Qu'il s'impatiente, pensa Fili, bien déterminé à ce pas céder.

Il n'était plus maître de son destin hélas, mais il pouvait encore faire preuve de volonté. Cela ne changerait de toute façon rien. Mais comme l'avait supposé l'elfe, les orcs ne comptaient sur la seule bonne volonté des captifs. Du bout de leurs lames, ils se mirent à les asticoter de toutes parts, continuant à leurs tendre les armes qui leur étaient destinées. Impossible de leur échapper. Les piqûres se multipliaient, de plus en plus appuyées, perçant la peau de toutes parts, et soudain Fili se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Mais voyons, enfin ! Il avait de l'eau dans la cervelle, ou quoi ?!

\- Tout bien considéré, dit-il en détachant bien chaque mot et en jetant un regard de défi à Azog, j'ai changé d'avis. Je préfère mourir en combattant qu'autrement.

Sur ce il s'empara prestement de l'épée qu'on lui proposait. Tous les doigts de sa main droite étaient brisés en deux endroits, à la base et au-dessus de la première phalange (Bolg s'était beaucoup amusé. Fili avait pensé que sa main gauche allait subir le même sort mais l'orc était passé à un autre divertissement. Sept en tout, tour à tour, très différents les uns des autres mais tous horriblement douloureux). Toujours était-il que sa main droite lui était inutile. Qu'à cela ne tienne : Fili était ambidextre et se servait indifféremment de n'importe quelle main. Sa cheville, certes, le soutenait avec difficulté, il était affaibli par ses blessures et par le sang qu'il avait perdu, épuisé par deux jours sans sommeil durant lesquels il n'avait rien avalé qu'un peu d'eau. Toutefois, tout cela n'avait aucune importance : quand bien même il aurait été au mieux de sa forme, il ne pouvait espérer l'emporter contre les centaines d'orcs qui se trouvaient là. Non, il s'agissait seulement d'un baroud d'honneur. Et à tout prendre, cela valait mieux que mourir sous la torture.

Le jeune guerrier se jeta sur les monstres qui se tenaient à ses côtés mais comprit aussitôt que ceux-ci se tenaient sur leurs gardes, car ils sautèrent immédiatement en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée. Au même moment, Fili entendit le rire d'Azog. Puis un salmigondis de paroles inintelligibles pour lui, dans lesquelles cependant il reconnut le nom de Durin. Alors, réunissant toutes les forces qui lui restaient, le garçon fit volte-face et projeta son épée vers l'orc pâle.


	11. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner

\- Nous arrivons, dit Gandalf.

Bilbon ne répondit pas mais le soulagement l'envahit. Durant les dernières heures, il avait eu largement, largement le temps de regretter le « coup de tête » (ainsi le qualifiait-il) qui l'avait poussé à suivre le magicien gris, après avoir en toute hâte confié Frodon à un cousin qui prendrait bien soin de lui. A vrai dire, le semi homme avait commencé à regretter sa décision dès cette seconde, en voyant le regard affolé du petit :

\- Vous reviendrez vite, oncle Bilbon ?

Frodon était encore fragile. Il était orphelin depuis moins d'un an et il craignait de perdre encore une fois son foyer, ses repères, un parent proche. Pour le rassurer, Bilbon avait pris sur lui et lui avait souri :

\- Je reviendrai vite, c'est promis. Et sais-tu ce que nous ferons ? Nous nous installerons tous les deux devant la cheminée, avec un bon thé. Tu t'enrouleras dans ta couverture bleue, celle que tu aimes tant, et je te raconterai tout ce que j'aurais fait.

\- Vous me raconterez tout ?

\- Absolument tout.

Frodon avait paru se résigner. Pourtant, alors que Bilbon s'en allait, le petit hobbit avait couru derrière lui et avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille :

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? avait-il chuchoté d'une voix pleine de larmes.

Là, Bilbon avait été tout prêt de renoncer. De répondre que finalement, il restait. Malheureusement, il avait déjà signifié son accord à Gandalf.

\- Non Frodon, c'est impossible. Et puis j'ai besoin de toi ici. Tu dois veiller sur Cul-de-Sac. Je peux compter sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela avait définitivement rasséréné l'enfant :

\- J'irai tous les jours, avait-il promis. Vous retrouverez tout en ordre, oncle Bilbon.

\- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Ensuite était venu le voyage lui-même. D'accord, Bilbon n'était pas tombé. Heureusement. Mais il avait eu affreusement peur, surtout lorsque l'aigle avait pris son envol. Il s'était cramponné de toutes ses forces et l'oiseau avait jeté un cri réprobateur.

\- Ne tirez pas si fort sur ses plumes, Bilbon, avait dit Gandalf. Vous ne tomberez pas, je vous l'ai dit.

Oui, oui… Le mouvement des ailes immenses qui brassaient l'air avec régularité de part et d'autre épouvantait le hobbit, qui sentait les muscles de l'aigle rouler sous ses fesses et craignait à chaque instant d'être projeté dans le vide.

Ensuite, voir le sol s'éloigner à toute vitesse et le paysage devenir petit, tout petit, l'avait rendu nauséeux. Depuis il demeurait penché en avant, le nez enfoncé dans le plumage de sa monture du ciel pour être sûr de ne rien voir. Rien qu'à penser à l'altitude à laquelle il se trouvait, il sentait le vertige l'envahir.

Pour tout arranger, le temps s'était gâté. Comme Bilbon l'avait supposé, il était tombé de la grêle. Sur le dos de l'aigle, il était aussi exposé que ses plantations, pour lesquelles il eut une pensée navrée. La pluie avait suivi. Une pluie glaciale qui cinglait impitoyablement les deux voyageurs. Trempé, le semi homme était glacé jusqu'aux os par le vent de la course (enfin, du vol) et regrettait amèrement d'avoir quitté son confortable trou dans la colline. Il rêvait d'un feu pétillant et d'une tasse de thé brûlant, de préférence assortie de quelques gâteaux afin de remettre d'aplomb son estomac.

\- Ne jamais, JAMAIS écouter les magiciens ! se répétait-il.

Il pleuvait toujours, moins fort cependant, quand l'aigle se posa sur l'une des tours du bastion tenu par les nains, lesquels se tinrent prudemment à distance.

\- Venez Bilbon, nous sommes arrivés, dit Gandalf.

Avec quel soulagement le hobbit sentit à nouveau un sol ferme sous ses pieds ! Il était hébété par cet affreux voyage et claquait convulsivement des dents : l'altitude ainsi que le vent froid soufflant sur ces montagnes qui l'avaient fait rêver quand il les avait imaginées depuis la Comté le transperçaient de part en part. Quant à ses évocations de torrents, de pics majestueux et autres… les nuages étaient si bas qu'ils cachaient tous les sommets, la nuit tombait et tout le paysage alentours se perdait dans la morosité d'un soir de pluie.

Engourdi d'être resté si longtemps assis sur le dos de l'aigle, d'autant qu'il avait été crispé tout du long, Bilbon suivit Gandalf en espérant que ce qu'on lui avait raconté de l'hospitalité des nains était vrai et qu'ils allaient leur offrir quelque chose de chaud à boire et à manger. Comme le ferait, soit dit entre nous, n'importe quel être un tant soit peu civilisé, non ? Le semi homme estimait en avoir bien besoin.

Il lui restait à apprendre que les nains ne sont pas « civilisés » au sens hobbit du terme et certains d'entre eux encore moins que les autres. Bien qu'un peu perdu dans ce décor totalement nouveau pour lui, Bilbon ne put manquer de remarquer la manière dont les nains qu'ils croisaient le regardaient : certains paraissaient incrédules, le parcourant des yeux du haut en bas comme s'il était une bête curieuse, d'autres arboraient une expression de dérision qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas à cacher. Pressé de se sécher et de se réchauffer, Bilbon trottina derrière Gandalf en remettant à plus tard l'explication nécessaire, un peu mal à l'aise cependant : il commençait à se demander où il était tombé.

Il se posa encore davantage la question en surprenant quelques phrases échangées par deux nains qui paraissaient se chamailler :

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a plus une seule couverture dans ce fort ?! demandait l'un sur un ton menaçant.

\- Plus aucune, répondit l'autre avec tranquillité. Je les ais converties en échelle de corde. Une laine de bonne qualité, ça s'est révélé adéquat. Désolé, mais je n'avais que cette solution.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, oui ?

\- Va te plaindre chez Thorin, répondit l'autre, paraphrasant Dwalin. Il voulait une échelle très longue avant ce soir, il a bien fallu improviser. Si tu n'es pas content, adresse-toi à lui.

Puis celui qui venait de parler s'éloigna d'un air désinvolte, les mains dans les poches et un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme quelqu'un qui est très content d'avoir mené à bien une tâche à priori impossible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fous ? se demanda Bilbon avec inquiétude.

Ils avaient l'air drôlement bizarres, ces nains ! Dix pas plus loin, Gandalf en arrêta un qui passait :

\- Où se trouve le seigneur Thorin ? lui demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Là-haut. Il vous attend impatiemment, je crois.

« Impatiemment » était en fait très au-dessous de la réalité. Thorin tournait comme un ours en cage devant la fenêtre, interrogeant le ciel du regard et pestant tout bas. Balin et Dwalin échangeaient des regards inquiets : ils le connaissaient trop bien, ça allait mal finir, c'était sûr.

Au même instant on frappa deux coups à la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

\- Me revoilà comme prévu, dit Gandalf en préambule, tout en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Enfin ! Je n'y croyais plus !

\- Le soir tombe à peine, Thorin, glissa le magicien. C'est ce qui était convenu. Vous êtes tous prêts ? Je vous amène comme je vous l'avais promis quelqu'un qui pourra se glisser à l'insu des orcs jusque dans le bastion d'Azog.

Tout en parlant, Gandalf s'effaça pour laisser Bilbon s'avancer. A la décharge des nains, il fallait admettre que le hobbit ne payait pas de mine en cet instant : il grelottait dans ses vêtements trempés et plaqués à son corps fluet et paraissait complètement perdu. Les dix nains qui devaient faire partie du commando eurent l'air consternés. Quant à Thorin, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était une mauvaise plaisanterie, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

\- Ça ?! s'exclama-t-il fort impoliment, en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- Excusez-moi ?! protesta le hobbit d'un ton indigné très inhabituel chez lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce nain qu'il ne connaissait pas et auquel il n'avait encore pas adressé un seul mot se montrait aussi insultant à son égard mais la moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez.

\- Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté, tenta d'intervenir le magicien. Qui a accepté de venir vous aider et de devenir cette nuit un cambrioleur apte à vous donner accès au bastion.

Le visage de Thorin était éloquent quant à ce qu'il pensait de cette nouvelle recrue. Il foudroya Gandalf du regard :

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait perdre un temps aussi précieux ?

Bilbon était ulcéré. Il avait permis à ce magicien de l'arracher à ses paisibles travaux de jardinage et de le séparer de son neveu, il s'était laissé convaincre de venir jusqu'ici dans des conditions très pénibles, abandonnant son jardin aux dégâts occasionnés par la grêle et Frodon à ses angoisses, et à présent on le traitait comme un moins que rien. Le « ça » de Thorin l'avait blessé à vif. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré un personnage aussi désagréable et aussi impoli. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il rentrait immédiatement chez lui (bien que sur le coup il n'ait pas songé au moyen de le faire) quand la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de Thorin disparut brusquement, aussi radicalement que la flamme d'une bougie que l'on vient de souffler. Ses larges épaules parurent s'affaisser et, tournant le dos aux autres, à nouveau il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour se plonger dans la contemplation de l'extérieur. Mais il ne regardait plus le ciel. Il ne regardait rien de particulier. Il venait seulement de perdre son dernier soupçon d'espoir. Comment atteindre Fili, dorénavant ?

\- Thorin, commença Balin, devinant son état d'esprit, en faisant quelques pas vers lui, je pense que maintenant nous devons aller jusqu'au bout. Faisons confiance à Gandalf.

Bilbon lui aussi comprit immédiatement ce qui devait se passer dans la tête du roi nain. Il en oublia aussitôt l'accueil plus que déplaisant qu'il venait de recevoir. Il en oublia même qu'il avait faim et froid. Après tout, il avait été le premier à trouver ridicule qu'on fasse appel à lui pour une opération aussi dangereuse que celle qui se préparait. Il paraissait donc difficile de le reprocher aux autres. Bien sûr ces nains auraient pu au moins se montrer courtois, mais leurs doutes, Bilbon pouvait les comprendre. En outre, même dans la Comté il se racontait des histoires affreuses ; il existait des rumeurs effrayantes à propos du rapt de jeunes hobbits que personne n'avait jamais revu. "Autrefois", assurait-on. "Cela arrivait parfois, il y a très longtemps". Pourtant, on avait beau l'affirmer, certains avaient beau assurer que ce n'était là que des contes destinés à faire peur aux enfants pour les dissuader de rentrer trop tard ou de trop s'approcher de leurs frontières, le doute persistait. Légendes ou réalité, au fond personne ne le savait vraiment. Ce que Bilbon savait en revanche, c'était que si son petit Frodon disparaissait, si lui-même devait penser qu'il était détenu par des créatures prêtes à lui faire du mal, il savait bien ce qu'il éprouverait. Et s'il devait le perdre pour de bon... Le hobbit eut un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid puis, spontanément, il s'approcha de Thorin et parla sans avoir réfléchi une seconde à ce qu'il allait dire, les mots jaillissant du plus profond de lui-même :

\- Je suis désolé pour vous, dit-il avec sincérité. Et je compatis de tout mon cœur au deuil qui vous a frappé. Voir mourir un proche, surtout de mort violente, je n'ose pas imaginer... Je peux comprendre, vous savez. Gandalf m'a raconté. J'ai moi aussi un neveu, voyez-vous. Comme vous, je l'élève depuis que ses parents sont morts et je l'aime comme s'il était mon enfant. J'espère vraiment que votre autre neveu est encore en vie. C'est horrible, comme situation. Si je peux vous aider à le sauver, je le ferai. Je vous le promets.

Thorin se tourna vers lui et le regarda sans rien dire.

\- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un héros, ni un guerrier, reprit le hobbit, mal à l'aise soudain devant ce regard qui lui semblait le transpercer. Mais je ferai de mon mieux. Gandalf m'a expliqué ce que vous attendiez de moi. Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis prêt à y aller.

Et c'était vrai. En cet instant, Bilbon n'avait plus peur du tout. Gandalf sourit dans sa barbe.

Plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par la gentillesse de cet inconnu qui paraissait prêt à prendre d'énormes risques pour l'aider, Thorin se radoucit et ce fut d'un ton nettement plus mesuré qu'auparavant qu'il dit simplement :

\- Dans ce cas allons-y. Ne perdons plus de temps.

En lui-même cependant, il éprouvait de gros, gros doutes ! Entendu, ce petit personnage semblait plein de bonne volonté. Et bien plus courageux qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier abord. Tout de même, s'il avait le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout, il allait se retrouver seul dans le bastion des orcs. Réalisait-il vraiment ce à quoi il s'engageait ? Thorin était pratiquement certain du contraire. C'est qu'il avait beau l'évaluer du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui peut être lui aurait échappé de prime abord, ce Monsieur Sacquet ne paraissait décidément pas taillé pour ce genre d'entreprise. Que se passerait-il s'il parvenait jusqu'à la citadelle et qu'il se mettait alors à paniquer ? Même sans cela, pourrait-il passer inaperçu ? Si les orcs lui mettaient la main dessus, il parlerait, c'était sûr, et révélerait leur plan. Et si… Thorin repoussa toutes ces questions. Leur expédition de la nuit était de toute façon extrêmement risquée, ils le savaient tous. Seulement, c'était l'opération de la dernière chance. Alors désormais advienne ce qu'il pourrait, il ne pouvait plus être question de reculer.

0o0

Pour son malheur, Fili n'avait à aucun moment perdu connaissance. Malgré tout il était dans un triste état quand les orcs l'avaient emporté, traîné plutôt, hors de la salle du banquet. Il se souvenait avoir lancé son épée sur Azog. Avait-il atteint sa cible ? Il ne le savait pas. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir. Les orcs qui se tenaient à proximité, ceux-là même qu'il s'était apprêté à combattre un instant plus tôt, s'étaient jetés sur lui. Partout dans la salle, leurs compagnons bondissaient en hurlant par-dessus les tables et se précipitaient dans sa direction. Le jeune nain avait tout juste aperçu, du coin de l'œil, Cáolan qui tentait de s'interposer en leur barrant le chemin, l'épée à la main, avant de disparaître lui aussi, dans un tourbillon de bras, de jambes et de clameurs. Fili avait été roué de coups, à tel point qu'il avait pensé un moment que les autres comptaient le battre à mort. La tête bourdonnante et aveuglé par le sang qui coulait de son cuir chevelu, il avait cependant été ramené ici. Dans la salle de tortures. Non pas qu'ils l'aient encore beaucoup malmené après ça. Disons que c'était le temps qui passait qui rendait les choses de plus en plus pénibles. Sa position était pour le moins inconfortable : le corps en totale extension, il était suspendu par les poignets à des chaînes qui pendaient du plafond, tandis que d'autres bien plus courtes, arrimées dans le sol, immobilisaient ses chevilles. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, il était immobilisé, écartelé dans l'espace, bras et jambes en croix, tendus au maximum. Toutes ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Il pouvait à peine bouger la tête et les doigts, rien d'autre. Pour tout arranger, les bracelets qui emprisonnaient ses poignets étaient garnis d'aspérités métalliques qui lui déchiraient la peau. Oui décidément, les orcs sont très forts pour ce genre de choses.

Bien que conscient, Fili commençait toutefois à se détacher de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il lui semblait s'enfoncer dans un brouillard de plus en plus épais, malgré la douleur qui émanait de son corps tout entier. Il avait du mal à respirer et ne s'en souciait pas, au contraire : si seulement il pouvait cesser de respirer définitivement ! Chaque minute de vie supplémentaire ici signifiait une nouvelle minute de souffrance. Pour un résultat qui en définitive serait le même de toute façon. Non, Fili n'avait plus envie de se battre. Pour lutter, il faut avoir une raison. Un espoir. Il n'avait rien de tout cela. Il était seulement épuisé, affamé, blessé, le corps moulu et lapeau bleuie par la rossée subie, sans compter qu'il était toujours sous le coup de la mort de son frère cadet. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Qu'avait-il à espérer ? Il savait bien que seuls de nouveaux tourments l'attendaient.

Et puis… et puis il y eut cette voix. Cette voix tellement, tellement familière. Qui chantait doucement, une chanson elle aussi si familière. Une vieille complainte qu'autrefois Dis chantait toujours à ses fils le soir. Pour un peu Fili aurait pu se croire revenu dans le passé, lorsque tout n'était que bonheur et insouciance. A ceci près que ce n'était pas Dis qui chantait.

\- Tu as une belle voix, dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Ses paupières gonflées et tuméfiées lui paraissaient si lourdes, si lourdes...

\- Je ne savais pas que tu chantais si bien. J'avais oublié.

\- Et c'est moi qu'on considère comme un écervelé. Quelle injustice, je vous jure !

Fili sourit malgré lui. Au prix d'un terrible effort, il ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut un instant pour accommoder sa vision, tout était flou autour de lui. Les orcs ne l'avaient pas ménagé, loin de là. Son regard tomba directement sur la mince silhouette (mince pour un nain, en tous les cas) qui se tenait près de lui.

\- Kili, dit-il seulement.

Sa voix était pleine de tendresse. Durant un instant, les deux frères mêlèrent longuement leurs regards. Prunelles bleues et prunelles brunes parurent presque fusionner tant leur échange était intense. Puis le visage de Fili se recouvrit d'ombre à nouveau.

\- Tu es mort, dit-il avec une infinie tristesse. Tu n'es pas là. C'est mon imagination qui travaille.

\- Crois en ma présence ou non, je m'en fiche. Mais tiens le coup, Fili. Thorin et les autres sont en chemin.

\- Je sais bien que Thorin ne peut rien pour moi. De toute façon...

Fili soupira. Ce fut douloureux. Ses poumons étaient trop contractés par sa position et chaque mouvement, même infime, faisait courir la douleur dans chacun de ses nerfs.

\- Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, murmura-t-il. Si j'en suis là, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je me suis fourré tout seul dans les ennuis. Seulement...

Il s'interrompit, hésita, finalement changea de sujet :

\- Thorin doit m'en vouloir.

\- Il ne t'abandonnera pas pour si peu, tu le sais très bien.

Et Kili sourit, de ce sourire espiègle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui :

\- Comme je le connais, il attendra que tu sois totalement rétabli pour te dire sa façon de penser. Et encore, ce n'est pas certain. Il sera tellement content de te retrouver que finalement, il oubliera peut-être de ronchonner.

Personne ne pouvait résister à la bonne humeur de Kili et Fili sourit à nouveau. Pas trop, parce que ça lui faisait mal.

\- S'il y avait quelque chose à faire, nous l'aurions fait pour toi, dit-il ensuite. C'est sans espoir.

\- Toujours aussi terre à terre, hein ? Ne réfléchis pas tant et crois-moi sur parole, ça vaudra mieux. Les choses ont changé. Ils ont reçu de l'aide et ils ont un plan.

\- Tu as toujours été tellement confiant, tellement optimiste…

\- Je n'en dirais pas autant de toi, fit Kili sur un ton moqueur.

\- Ça semble si vrai… soupira Fili en continuant à sourire presque malgré lui. Tu es si semblable à toi-même.

\- Evidemment. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'ai changé ?

\- Mais tu es mort.

Et là, le prisonnier fut pris d'un spasme de douleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec son état physique. Quant à Kili, il arbora soudain cette expression volontaire, butée, qu'il prenait toujours quand il refusait de démordre de quelque chose :

\- Oui, je suis mort. Mais toi tu dois rester en vie. Tu le dois pour notre mère, pour Thorin, pour notre peuple. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, Fili. Continues de te battre ! Ce ne sera plus très long, je te le promets.

\- Je ne l'avouerais à personne d'autre que toi, murmura Fili d'une voix enrouée, mais… j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils peuvent encore me faire. Et pire encore : j'ai peur de… de craquer et de… de… de me déshonorer complètement… ou je ne sais pas…

Il eut un rictus douloureux :

\- Thorin aurait honte de moi.

\- N'importe quoi. Où as-tu été prendre une idée pareille ? C'est ridicule. Moi aussi j'avais peur. Et pourtant, à côté de ce qu'ils t'ont déjà fait, moi j'ai été privilégié. Je ne vois rien de déshonorant à avoir peur d'être torturé à mort.

Kili poussa un gros soupir :

\- C'est une autre forme de torture, Fili. Ils auraient pu nous tuer tout de suite, toi comme moi. Mais ils _voulaient_ que nous ayons à supporter cette peur. C'est… c'est pour ça qu'ils laissent traîner les choses. Mais toi, tu vas t'en sortir. Il n'y a pas d'autre option. Je refuse de supposer qu'il puisse en être autrement. Je sais bien que c'est pénible. Et encore, le mot n'est pas assez fort de beaucoup. Je crois que je ne savais pas ce qu'est la haine. Maintenant je le sais. Pour tout ce qu'ils ont osé te faire subir.

Fili ne mit pas une seule seconde en doute les paroles de son jeune frère : jamais il ne lui avait vu un tel regard. Implacable. Presque incandescent. Il en fut très impressionné. Cela ressemblait si peu à Kili ! Kili, la joie incarnée.

\- Je rêve encore... tu es en train de te transformer en je ne sais qui.

Instantanément, les yeux bruns redevinrent ce qu'ils avaient toujours été, la tendresse y reprit sa place.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, Fili. Ils vont venir. Accroche-toi.

0o0

Kili ne s'avançait pas en assurant à son frère aîné que les secours étaient en chemin. Plus précisément : en plein ciel. Au grand désespoir de Bilbon d'ailleurs. Si les nains s'étaient préparés de leur côté pendant les deux jours réclamés par Gandalf, ce dernier n'avait pas été en reste. Ils avaient attendu que la nuit soit complètement tombée. Avec le ciel couvert qui recouvrait les montagnes, on n'y voyait plus à deux pas. Et c'est alors qu'ils étaient tombés des nuées. L'un après l'autre, ils s'étaient posés sur la tour du bastion. Chaque fois, deux ou trois nains pas forcément très rassurés montaient sur leurs dos, se demandant où tout cela allait les mener en définitive. Car pendant que Gandalf s'employait à convaincre Bilbon Sacquet de l'accompagner dans les Montagnes Bleues, il avait demandé à l'aigle qui lui avait servi de monture d'aller chercher les siens.

A présent, six d'entre eux volaient à grands coups d'ailes réguliers au-dessus de la couche nuageuse. Totalement invisibles du sol. Lorsqu'ils avaient crevé les nuages noirs pour émerger dans la lumière de la lune, Gandalf qui était blasé en la matière avait dû être le seul à n'avoir pas été saisi par la féerie du spectacle. Même Bilbon, à nouveau assis devant le magicien, avait un instant oublié sa peur des hauteurs. La lune iridescente éclairait la masse cotonneuse qui défilaient au-dessous d'eux et qui prenaient mille nuances diverses, allant de l'argent au bleu sombre, dessinant dans l'espace des volutes plus ou moins compactes. Un monde enchanté. Le hobbit s'en sentait absurdement rassuré : il lui semblait que s'il glissait du dos de l'aigle, il se recevrait sans mal au creux des nuages. Une pensée absurde, s'il en était, mais qui atténuait pourtant son mal être.

\- Drôle de moyen de se déplacer, grommela Dwalin, rompant le charme.

\- Si les nains étaient faits pour voler, ça se saurait, renchérit Gloïn, tout aussi bougon.

Aucun n'avait reculé, certes, mais la majorité d'entre eux à présent espérait que le voyage serait court. Tout cela était vraiment trop étrange à leur goût.

\- Dites à votre armée de se mettre en route d'ici un quart d'heure, Thorin, avait conseillé le magicien. La nuit est très noire, mais de toute façon, d'ici là il n'y aura plus un seul orc dans le secteur.

\- Je prends un gros risque, avait répondu l'intéressé avec un regard farouche. Vous me garantissez que personne ne préviendra Azog ?

\- Absolument. Je vais vous expliquer : les aigles qui ont accepté de nous conduire au bastion ne sont pas venus seuls. Leurs compagnons vont survoler les montagnes en partant de votre fort, jusqu'à celui d'Azog. Ils continueront à surveiller les lieux jusqu'à ce que votre armée lance son offensive. Rien ne peut échapper au regard d'un aigle. Surtout pas ceux-là. Les espions ou les patrouilles des orcs ne seront bientôt plus un problème. Le temps que vos guerriers arrivent sur place, vous devriez vous être à l'intérieur et avoir retrouvé Fili. Je me charge de faire la liaison entre eux et vous, de manière à ce que personne n'agisse ni trop tôt, ni trop tard.

Le magicien paraissait incertain en parlant, mais nul ne s'en aperçut. En réalité, s'il ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de son stratagème, Gandalf savait pourtant qu'il outrepassait ses prérogatives…. Thorin quant à lui n'aimait pas beaucoup ce plan, qui comportait trop d'incertitudes à son gré, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'en avait pas de meilleur, d'une part, et que d'autre part cela leur donnait bel et bien une chance de réussir. Pourvu seulement que Fili soit encore en vie. Lorsque Thorin pensait « en vie », cela signifiait pour lui que le garçon serait encore à même de vivre normalement après cela. Pourvu que les orcs ne l'aient pas estropié ou mutilé de manière définitive, pourvu que le hobbit parvienne à l'intérieur du fort et qu'il puisse leur lancer l'échelle de corde, pourvu que… Thorin repoussa toutes ces questions. L'heure était à l'action. Le reste viendrait plus tard.

Protégé par l'obscurité, le commando fut déposé dans la montagne, non loin du bastion d'Azog mais hors de vue et d'oreille de ses occupants.

\- Bien, fit Gandalf pour Thorin. Votre commando et vous, vous allez gagner le fond de l'à-pic. Il vous reste environ trois kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à la falaise. Marchez vers le nord-est à travers ce bois de pins, sans en dévier. Vous trouverez un endroit où il est possible de descendre. Soyez prudents et surtout, silencieux : la nuit est sombre et nuageuse mais les orcs voient mieux que vous dans le noir. Tant que vous serez dans les bois, méfiez-vous, il peut y avoir des sentinelles. Ensuite, il vous faudra surtout aller en silence. Ils ne surveillent pas leurs arrières alors il ne faut pas qu'ils vous entendent. Quand vous serez dans le ravin, ne faites aucun bruit et attendez que Bilbon vous lance l'échelle. Grimpez en silence et une fois à l'intérieur, ne vous séparez pas. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Moi je dois montrer à notre ami le passage qui lui permettra d'entrer.

Heureux d'être à nouveau sur le sol ferme, les nains opinèrent sans mot dire, s'assurèrent que leurs armes étaient à leurs places et s'apprêtèrent à s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

\- Nous comptons sur vous, Monsieur Sacquet, fit Thorin en regardant le hobbit. Vous êtes notre seul espoir de pouvoir entrer et sauver Fili. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Une fois que vous serez à l'intérieur, faites très attention à vous. Bonne chance.

Le regard de Thorin paraissait maintenir le sien prisonnier. Bilbon y lut un monde d'angoisses et un monde d'espoir tout à la fois. C'était un regard bien trop intense pour un petit hobbit qui n'était jamais sorti de chez lui et il le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit-il cependant, tout en se demandant comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans une pareille aventure. Bonne chance à vous aussi.

Il ajouta presque sans y penser, parce que c'était la pure vérité :

\- J'espère vous revoir très vite.

Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de regarder ce nain dans le blanc des yeux à tout moment. En revanche, une fois qu'il serait à l'intérieur du fort, se disait-il, si toutefois il y parvenait, le temps allait lui paraître bien long jusqu'à ce que le commando le rejoigne. Oui, bien long. Alors pour sûr, il espérait revoir les nains au plus tôt ! Puissants Valars, comment avait-il pu accepter la proposition du magicien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici ? Tout à coup, l'empathie qu'il avait éprouvé pour Thorin lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé être prêt à agir paraissait bien lointaine… Malheureusement, il était désormais trop tard pour reculer : Bilbon Sacquet avait de l'honneur et respectait ses engagements. Puisqu'il avait donné sa parole, il n'avait plus qu'à la tenir. Balin à son tour s'approcha de lui.

\- Gandalf a raison, vous faites une besogne de cambrioleur, ce soir, maître hobbit, dit-il avec gentillesse. Moi aussi j'espère vous revoir très vite, et bien portant. Soyez prudent. Tous nos espoirs reposent sur vous.

Ces paroles touchèrent Bilbon qui ne trouva rien à répondre mais serra chaleureusement la main du vieux nain. Celui-là au moins était aimable, pensa-t-il, rasséréné. Bien sûr, Thorin faisait de gros efforts depuis leur départ, mais enfin, le hobbit voyait bien qu'il prenait sur lui et que le doute continuait à l'habiter.

Tandis que les nains s'enfonçaient sous les arbres, il suivit Gandalf à travers la nuit, en proie à mille questions et mille incertitudes. Ses compagnons lui avaient remis une petite pioche, très solide :

\- Vous en aurez sans doute besoin pour élargir le passage par endroit.

Il portait un sac en bandoulière, dans lequel était soigneusement roulée une corde supplémentaire "au cas où". Bilbon la trouvait déjà très lourde et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards effarés sur l'énorme sac, momentanément porté par Gandalf, dans lequel était rangée l'échelle de corde. Celle-ci était très longue, car il fallait qu'elle puisse arriver jusqu'au fond du ravin, et du coup elle prenait une place énorme. Son poids devait du même coup être conséquent.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais la soulever, songeait le hobbit avec angoisse.

De toute manière, si le passage qu'il devait emprunter était si étroit que ça, jamais cet énorme ballot ne pourrait y entrer. Et sans échelle, ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il essaie de gagner le fort. Oh misère, tout cela s'annonçait bien mal !

Après dix minutes de marche, Gandalf s'arrêta.

\- Soyez silencieux, chuchota-t-il. Nous sommes tout près du bastion. C'est ici.

Ils se trouvaient devant un énorme amas de rochers, d'après du moins ce que Bilbon pouvait en voir, car il faisait noir comme dans une mine de charbon.

\- L'entrée du passage se trouve ici.

Ce fut presque à tâtons que Bilbon trouva la faille dans le roc. Pour être étroit, ça l'était. Et irrégulier, en plus. Pour se faufiler là-dedans il allait devoir se mettre de profil et se contorsionner dans tous les sens. Et encore, ce serait juste. Jamais l'échelle ne passerait là-dedans !

\- Non, admit calmement le magicien lorsqu'il en fit la remarque. Pas telle qu'elle est. Vous allez devoir la dérouler et la tirer derrière vous.

Ce fut lui qui sortit l'instrument du sac, qui la déroula puis la plia plusieurs fois en la ligaturant solidement et enfin l'attacha à la taille du hobbit avec un filin plus court.

\- Elle pèse très lourd, fit Bilbon, inquiet.

\- Vous auriez sans doute du mal à la soulever, reconnut le magicien, mais vous parviendrez à la traîner.

\- Gandalf, il va faire totalement noir là-dedans. Comment est-ce que je vais voir où je vais ? S'il y a des passages à élargir et que je ne vois rien...

\- Naturellement. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir avancer dans le noir absolu. Aussi, vous allez prendre cette lampe à huile. Mais il serait dangereux de l'allumer ici. Ne le faite qu'une fois à l'intérieur du passage.

Il y eut un très court silence, puis Gandalf posa ses mains noueuses sur les épaules du hobbit :

\- Mon cher Bilbon, il est inutile je pense que je vous recommande d'être prudent. Je ne connais malheureusement pas la disposition des lieux à l'intérieur et je ne sais pas non plus où vous allez arriver. Essayez de gagner l'arrière du fort. Il y a quelques ouvertures, suffisantes pour livrer passage à un nain. Jetez-y votre échelle de corde et attachez-la solidement. Quand Thorin et les autres vous auront rejoint, restez avec eux. En cas de grabuge ils veilleront sur vous.

\- Croyez-vous qu'ils le feront ? Ils ne semblent pas m'apprécier beaucoup.

\- Ils sont inquiets pour Fili, éluda Gandalf. Ils vous apprécieront beaucoup si vous parvenez à les faire entrer à l'intérieur. Mais quand l'armée entrera et que les combats commenceront, mettez-vous à l'abri. A présent, prenez ceci.

Il lui tendit une épée à sa taille.

\- C'est une lame elfique. Regardez, sa lame commence déjà à bleuir, signe de la proximité des orcs. Si vous êtes en danger, n'hésitez pas à vous en servir.

\- Moi ?! Voyons, Gandalf, je suis incapable…

\- Je pense que vous allez découvrir que vous avez en vous bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez, Bilbon. Allez maintenant. Oh, au fait : votre épée a un nom. Elle s'appelle Dard.


	12. Le feu follet

**AVERTISSEMENT :**

 **Ce chapitre comporte une scène de torture détaillée. Si vous préférez éviter, sautez le début (c'est la toute première partie).**

 **Promis, il n'y aura plus de scène aussi dure ensuite, jusqu'à la fin. Les événements à venir seront seulement évoqués, comme auparavant**

 **00000000000000**

Que ce soit ou non une illusion, la "présence" et la conversation de son frère avaient un effet positif. Ne serait-ce que parce que cela permettait à Fili de penser à autre chose qu'à sa situation et, dans une moindre mesure, de tenir la douleur à l'écart. Malheureusement, lorsque Kili tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte avec une expression soudain très sombre, le prisonnier comprit que le léger répit dont il venait de bénéficier grâce à lui touchait à son terme.

Brusquement, le prince cadet disparut (mais avait-il jamais été là ?). A sa place parut la silhouette monstrueuse de Bolg, dont le hideux faciès exprimait une jubilation de fort mauvais aloi.

Fili vit venir le coup mais il aurait été bien en peine de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'éviter. L'orc le frappa à l'estomac et, si ce dernier n'avait pas été vide, le jeune nain en aurait sans aucun doute vomi tout le contenu. Non seulement la douleur fut terrible mais encore l'onde de choc, en se répercutant dans les chaînes tendues à outrance, lui ébranlèrent tout le corps. Il éprouva la sensation que cette fois, il allait bel et bien être écartelé et que ses membres étaient arrachés simultanément. Hélas, une fois encore, ce n'était là qu'un préambule.

Bolg se baissa pour libérer les chevilles du captif. Fili pensa bien à en profiter pour lui lancer son pied dans la figure mais il n'en avait plus la force. Un instant plus tard, il n'en avait plus les moyens : son tourmenteur venait de lui disloquer les deux genoux, en prenant tout son temps. Les hurlements du garçon parurent rebondir contre les murs. Au début, par fierté, il avait tenté de crier le moins possible. Désormais il n'y songeait même plus. Il hurla à nouveau quand l'orc lui remit ses chaînes : avec les genoux déboîtés, la tension sur ses jambes était horrible.

Ensuite, Bolg emplit un récipient de ce qui devait être de la poix puis alla le poser sur le feu de la cheminée. Laissant chauffer le liquide visqueux, il alla fouiller dans un coin de la pièce. Quand il revint, il se planta un instant devant Fili et exhiba avec un rictus de satisfaction l'instrument qu'il était allé chercher, de sorte à ce que le nain le voit bien. Le captif souffrait déjà le martyre avec ses genoux démis tendus au maximum. La vue des crochets métalliques qui hérissaient les trois lanières du fouet tenu par Bolg lui leva le cœur.

La suite fut au-delà des mots. Le pire n'était même pas la douleur occasionnée par les griffes de métal recourbé qui, cinglant le prisonnier à toute volée arrachaient tant la peau que la chair en y creusant de profond sillons. Non, le pire c'était que chaque oscillation des chaînes, chaque soubresaut du corps maltraité se répercutait dans les membres distendus, mettant les tendons comme les articulations à rude épreuve. Tout particulièrement les rotules déjà disloquées. Le premier choc avait vidé les poumons de Fili de leur oxygène. Le souffle coupé par la souffrance, il ne pouvait même plus crier. Il souhaita désespérément s'évanouir. Ou mourir. En vain, hélas. D'ailleurs Bolg était trop expert pour le lui permettre et ne fit pas durer le supplice, qu'il savait mortel à court terme. Il cessa rapidement de frapper. Une large flaque de sang s'était formée au-dessous du jeune nain toujours suspendu entre ciel et terre. L'orc le contourna tranquillement pour retourner à la cheminée, dans laquelle la poix grésillait doucement.

Satisfait, il revint vers le nain, actionna un treuil qui donna du mou aux chaînes et laissa sa victime toucher terre. C'était d'une certaine manière le supplice inverse du précédent : quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol, les genoux disloqués s'en ressentirent cruellement. Par réflexe, Fili voulut se soutenir, se retenir aux chaînes fixées à ses poignets. Non seulement les aspérités aiguës des anneaux lui déchirèrent davantage les poignets, mais encore ce furent ses bras, ébranlés par les vibrations, qui se rappelèrent douloureusement à lui... Définitivement, Bolg était un orfèvre en son art et ne laissait absolument rien au hasard.

En voyant ensuite son tourmenteur aller chercher la poix bouillante et revenir vers lui, Fili se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang : il crierait ou non, il s'en fichait désormais complètement. Mais il se refusait à supplier. Il lui restait encore assez d'amour-propre pour ça. Il appartenait à une lignée royale et un peuple fier, en aucun cas il ne s'abaisserait à implorer un orc. Non. Pas tant qu'il lui resterait une once de volonté. Il songea aux paroles de son jeune frère :

\- Il n'y a rien de déshonorant à avoir peur.

Très bien. Au point où il en était de toute façon, la peur et la douleur ne le quittaient plus. Il n'y pouvait rien et il lui faudrait bien faire avec. Mais ce plaisir là au moins, cette ultime satisfaction, il pouvait les refuser à ses ennemis.

Son bourreau finit de déchirer ce qui restait de la tunique de sa victime dont les pans déchiquetés, souillés de boue et de sang, vinrent pendouiller tristement contre ses flancs puis, lentement, sadiquement, il commença à laisser couler, goutte à goutte, le liquide bouillant sur les plaies à vif du prisonnier. Ce dernier avait l'impression que chaque particule de poix se frayait un chemin à travers sa chair meurtrie et allait finir par traverser son corps de part en part. Efficace. Redoutablement efficace : c'était horriblement douloureux mais pas seulement : en plus, ça allait arrêter l'hémorragie. Histoire de le garder en vie un peu plus longtemps, sans doute ?

Un large sourire (si l'on pouvait appeler ça un sourire) plaqué sur ses lèvres difformes, Bolg s'interrompit un instant, referma sa pogne sur les cheveux du nain et l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il dit quelque chose en langue noire. Il fut interrompu par l'un de ses congénères qui fit soudain irruption dans la pièce. Le nouveau venu n'eut qu'un regard indifférent vers le captif puis baragouina quelque chose dans son langage. Fili ne comprit que le nom d'Azog.

Bolg arbora la mine désolée qu'aurait pu faire un petit nain à qui l'on affirme qu'il n'aura jamais de barbe, puis il aboya quelques ordres et il quitta les lieux.

0o0

Il régnait un noir d'encre sous la forêt de pins. Les nains ont des facilités pour se déplacer dans l'obscurité mais là c'était quand même un peu trop sombre, même pour eux. En outre, ils craignaient d'alerter un guetteur orc et leur anxiété, de même d'ailleurs que leur mauvaise humeur, augmentait de seconde en seconde.

\- Où est-elle, cette fichue falaise ? grogna Dwalin avec hargne. Trois kilomètres, on aurait dû y arriver depuis longtemps.

\- Trop longtemps, grinça Thorin. Je crois qu'on est perdus.

\- Maudit soit le magicien ! vitupéra Gloïn, pas trop fort cependant pour ne pas alerter un éventuel ennemi. Nous pourrions aussi bien errer ici toute la nuit sans parvenir au but !

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Sommes-nous au moins dans la bonne direction ?

\- Et si nous ne pouvons pas arriver dans le ravin, si nous continuons à tourner en rond ?

Les questions fusaient dans le noir, prononcées à mi-voix mais traduisant le malaise général.

\- Comment trouver le passage par cette nuit sans lune ?

\- Nous avons dû parcourir plus de trois kilomètres. Il faudrait rebrousser chemin.

\- Mais dans quelle direction ?

\- Silence ! jeta âprement Thorin.

Il s'efforça de raisonner logiquement, froidement, de tenir à l'écart l'angoisse que lui inspirait le sort de Fili et, d'une manière générale, chaque phase de ce plan singulier. Trop de choses ne dépendaient pas de lui, trop de choses qui pouvaient tout compromettre. Non, ne pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Pour eux, ce qui était primordial dans l'immédiat c'était d'atteindre le fond du ravin. Mais par la barbe de Durin, où donc se cachait cette maudite falaise dont avait parlé ce maudit magicien ?

\- Regardez !

La voix d'Ori dans l'obscurité, légèrement effrayée.

\- Ne le laisse pas approcher ! C'est un esprit malin !

Dori qui répondait et Thorin l'imagina pousser son jeune frère derrière lui. Il écarquilla les yeux sans rien voir, cherchant de quoi ils parlaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle surgisse juste devant lui : une étrange petite flammèche tordue qui frétillait dans l'air, allant et venant.

\- Un feu follet, grogna Dwalin juste derrière son ami.

La luciole s'éloigna, puis revint, puis repartit. Elle paraissait les inciter à la suivre.

\- C'est un mauvais présage ! chuchota quelqu'un dans le noir.

\- Les hommes disent que ce sont des âmes maudites qui cherchent à égarer les vivants.

\- Ça ne me dit rien de bon.

\- Suivez- moi ! ordonna Thorin d'un ton sans réplique.

Il se souvenait de son rêve. Oui, il avait rêvé d'un feu follet qui le guidait. Et ensuite... Oh non ! Il devait être devenu fou pour de bon ! Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de donner dans ce genre de... de bêtise ! Pourtant, il était bel et bien en train de suivre cette flammèche dans le noir et d'entraîner dix bons guerriers, dix nains loyaux à sa suite. Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Thorin ? hasarda quelqu'un derrière lui.

\- Venez ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

Comment leur expliquer ? Ce n'était pas le moment de passer pour un insensé ou un illuminé. Même si lui-même se posait des questions à ce sujet.

\- C'est curieux, on dirait...

C'était Balin qui parlait. Thorin devina ce qu'il allait dire. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que le souvenir de son rêve, oh non ! Il la sentait aussi, cette présence si familière. Par moment, lorsqu'il fixait le feu follet, il lui semblait même voir l'éclat de ses yeux ou l'ombre de son sourire.

\- ... on dirait... vous ne sentez rien ? C'est comme s'il y avait quelqu'un... avec nous.

\- Silence, fit Thorin. Avançons. Prudence, les orcs ne sont sans doute pas loin.

Ils marchèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure (sans doute s'étaient-ils en effet beaucoup éloignés de leur trajectoire d'origine. Mais aussi, allez donc vous diriger au milieu d'un bois, dans l'obscurité la plus totale !). Enfin ils parvinrent au sommet de la falaise dont avait parlé Gandalf. A cet endroit la pente n'était pas totalement abrupte, des racines dépassaient du sol et, au-dessous, le roc formait des saillies, des rebords, des plates-formes. Il était possible, en progressant avec prudence, de descendre sans trop de difficultés.

\- Allez-y, ordonna Thorin.

Docilement, l'un après l'autre, les nains entreprirent la désescalade. Dwalin, lui, ne bougea pas. Cela ressemblait si peu à Thorin de ne pas passer le premier, de laisser les autres prendre le risque à sa place, qu'il devina que son ami avait quelque chose à dire mais qu'il préférait ne pas le faire devant les autres. Il ne demanda rien, se contenta de laisser passer ses compagnons en faisant mine d'attendre son tour de s'engager dans la descente.

\- Dwalin, fit Thorin à mi-voix.

\- Ouais ?

Le guerrier n'avait même pas levé la tête pour répondre : il surveillait la progression des autres.

\- Tu me crois fou ?

\- Non.

Un court silence.

\- Même si je n'aime pas beaucoup ce qui se passe.

Thorin hésita :

\- Que crois-tu qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il enfin, presque dans un chuchotement.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais il se passe quelque chose, ça c'est évident.

\- Cette lumière... ce feu follet. Tu crois que c'est le magicien qui nous l'a envoyé ? Je suppose qu'un magicien pourrait faire ça.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Thorin, répéta l'autre. Mais une chose est sûre : cette chose nous a conduits là où nous devions aller.

0o0

Pendant que les nains poursuivaient leur progression pour gagner le fond du ravin situé à la verticale du bastion orc, les grands aigles eux ne perdaient pas leur temps : leur vol rapide et leurs yeux infaillibles leur avaient très vite permis de repérer les orcs, solitaires ou en groupes, qui patrouillaient, observaient ou avaient décidé de camper pour la nuit dans les montagnes. Dans cette nuit humide et obscure, malgré leur excellente vision nocturne, aucun d'eux ne vit la mort fondre du ciel, aussi silencieuse qu'un nuage et aussi implacable que le destin en personne. L'un d'eux, qui se tenait depuis des heures tout au bord d'une falaise, eut un pressentiment et leva les yeux pour voir un morceau de nuit s'abattre sur lui dans un bruissement d'ailes. Il porta hâtivement sa trompe à ses lèvres, mais des serres géantes le transpercèrent avant qu'il ait pu en tirer un son et seul un jet de sang sortit de sa bouche. Un moment plus tard, son cadavre rebondissait de rocher en rocher, se déchirant à chaque nouveau heurt.

Certains orcs se trouvaient sous le couvert de la forêt, à l'abri. Quelques-uns virent l'armée des nains se mettre en marche, leurs bottes entourées de chiffons épais pour atténuer le bruit de leurs centaines de pieds, se déplaçant sans la moindre lumière dans leurs rangs pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais pour avertir Azog, les orcs devaient tôt ou tard sortir du couvert. Et là, la mort les attendait, embusquée dans les nuages d'encre.

Aucun d'eux ne parvint à destination.

Gandalf savait parfaitement choisir ses alliés.

0o0

Fili crut bel et bien qu'il allait perdre connaissance lorsque, sans ménagement, les orcs le jetèrent dans son cachot et que ses genoux disloqués heurtèrent le sol. Son estomac vide se contracta en vain, des points brillants apparurent devant ses yeux, durant un instant il perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace. Il entendit pourtant la voix de Cáolan, de l'autre côté des barreaux, à la fois soulagée et atterrée :

\- Je craignais qu'ils vous aient tué. Oh Varda...

L'elfe, horrifié, considérait les blessures hideuses de son compagnons en écarquillant les yeux.

Il fallut un moment à Fili pour pouvoir répondre, et chaque mot lui coûta un effort :

\- Je crois que je préfèrerais qu'ils le fassent. Vite.

L'elfe ne renchérit pas. Aucune voix ne protesta. Pourtant, Fili sentit un contact presque immatériel sur sa joue. Comme un léger courant d'air frais. "Sa" présence lui était si familière qu'il l'aurait devinée même sans cela. Cependant, la douleur le rendit agressif et il lâcha avec hargne :

\- Fiche-moi la paix. Tu me fatigues, avec tes bêtises. Retourne donc chez les morts et restes-y. Tu ne peux plus rien pour les vivants.

Il connaissait si bien Kili que sans bouger, sans rien voir, il devina l'expression choquée de son visage et la tristesse qui devait se répandre sur ses traits. Son regard à la fois plein de reproches et terriblement accusateur. Il fut sur le point de s'excuser mais la sensation de proximité s'évanouit tout à coup. Ce fut la voix de l'elfe qui s'éleva, pensive :

\- Ainsi, vous la sentez également.

\- Quoi ? articula Fili avec peine.

\- Cette présence. Elle a à nouveau disparu mais elle était là il y a un instant à peine.

Il y eut un long silence. Le jeune nain rassembla toutes ses forces, la curiosité et l'espoir l'aiguillonnant pareillement ; car enfin, si Cáolan pouvait lui aussi voir Kili... ? Il y avait une chance pour que, si aberrant que cela puisse paraître, tout soit réel, non ? Enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas tous les deux souffrir des mêmes hallucinations ! Et Kili n'était rien pour cet elfe, il ne le connaissait même pas. Fili leva péniblement la tête :

\- Vous le voyez ? Vous l'entendez aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Cáolan secoua la tête :

\- Je ne vois ni n'entends rien, mais depuis que vous êtes là, je sens régulièrement une présence autour de vous. Une présence chaleureuse et bienveillante. J'ignore de quoi ou de qui il s'agit, mais elle va et vient sans arrêt.

Fili le sentit venir de loin et voulut l'empêcher, sachant que cela attiserait toutes ses douleurs, pourtant un rire sec, douloureux, râpeux lui échappa :

\- Si je vous disais qu'il s'agit du fantôme de mon frère mort, que je peux le voir et l'entendre et qu'il me promet de l'aide pour bientôt, vous le croiriez ?

Son ton était lourd de dérision.

0o0

Bilbon avait eu le plus grand mal à se glisser à travers l'ouverture et y avait laissé un peu de peau ici et là.

Ce n'était pourtant encore rien. Il avançait à présent, péniblement, dans cette faille étroite, écrasé par le poids de tout le matériel qu'il portait ou traînait après lui. Le pire, c'était cette maudite échelle. Elle était horriblement lourde, horriblement longue, même pliée plusieurs fois sur elle-même comme elle l'était et, de plus, elle s'accrochait régulièrement à des aspérités du roc, interrompant le hobbit dans sa difficile progression.

Par instant Bilbon s'affolait, en se disant qu'à ce rythme-là il lui faudrait bien plus que la nuit pour arriver à la forteresse. Que se passerait-il si le jour se levait tandis que les nains étaient à l'attendre vainement au fond du ravin ? Le hobbit essuya la sueur qui ruisselait sur son front et repoussa cette idée. Ils ne seraient pas assez bêtes pour attendre si longtemps, voyons. Si l'aube approchait sans qu'ils aient de ses nouvelles, ils se mettraient à l'abri. Oui mais... et lui, alors, il ferait quoi ? Et d'ailleurs, comment saurait-il que le jour s'était levé ? Il faisait si noir ici, sous la terre, que le hobbit finissait par croire qu'il ne reverrait la lumière, autre que celle de sa lampe, qu'une fois que tout serait terminé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'engager dans cette aventure ! gémit-il à voix haute. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de suivre Gandalf jusqu'ici ! Dire que je pourrais être à Cul-de-Sac, bien tranquillement, avec Frodon.

Mieux valait sans doute oublier Cul-de-Sac aussi pour le moment, songea-t-il ensuite. Car il n'aurait pu en être plus éloigné qu'en cet instant, à ramper sous terre vers un lieu empli d'orcs prêts à le tailler en pièces.

Bilbon s'arrêta un petit instant pour souffler. Il était en nage. Levant la lanterne, il promena un regard peu assuré autour de lui. Après quoi, il se remit hâtivement en route. Car pour tout dire, il n'était pas très rassuré et s'arrêter était encore pire qu'avancer. Le passage qu'il suivait était très irrégulier. Parfois il était à peu près droit, parfois il tournait à droite ou à gauche. Parfois le sol s'abaissait, parfois les parois se rapprochaient tellement que le hobbit devait se placer de profil et avancer ainsi sur le côté, et une fois déjà il avait fallu à Bilbon se hisser à travers une chatière surélevée (ç'avait été l'horreur pour tirer l'échelle, qui s'était coincée en contrebas et qui bloquait le passage, l'empêchant de rebrousser chemin pour la décoincer. Le semi homme avait tiré et secoué jusqu'à ce que ça vienne, mais il avait eu bien peur. Et c'était tellement lourd ! A plusieurs reprises aussi, déjà, il avait dû faire sauter des éclats de roche avec le dos de sa pioche, de manière à pouvoir continuer. Manier la pioche dans un espace aussi exigu, mais quel plaisir ! Et si facile ! Bilbon avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il s'était rudement cogné les coudes contre les parois et combien d'écorchures il avait dû glaner depuis qu'il était entré là-dedans. Sans parler des ampoules qu'il sentait se former sur ses mains. Faire sauter de la roche dans des conditions pareilles, ce n'était pas là le genre de travaux auxquels ses paumes étaient accoutumées.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela ne constituait pas encore le plus terrible de l'aventure (ou mésaventure). Non, le plus terrible aux yeux de Bilbon Sacquet, c'était cette affreuse impression d'étouffement qui le tenaillait. Lorsqu'il jetait un regard derrière lui, il ne voyait que les ténèbres absolues. La lumière de sa lampe ne portait pas bien loin du fait de l'irrégularité de la faille et il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour penser que celui qui se trouvait là et progressait avec tant de peine était emmuré vivant. Par moment, les parois déjà si rapprochées donnaient l'impression de se resserrer encore, comme si elles allaient le broyer ou le retenir définitivement. Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui arriverait s'il se trouvait réellement coincé quelque part, sans plus pouvoir ni avancer ni reculer. Personne ne pourrait jamais venir à son secours ici. Personne. Oh bien sûr, aucun orc ne pouvait l'atteindre dans ce boyau, là-dessus on était bien d'accord. Sauf que pour l'heure, la pensée de Bilbon était assez éloignée des orcs. Il avait bien suffisamment de difficultés et de soucis comme ça dans l'immédiat.

Arriva le moment où il plissa les yeux avec inquiétude : devant lui, il lui semblait que bel et bien le passage prenait fin et que les parois de pierre se rapprochaient de telle sorte qu'il était impossible de continuer.

\- Oh non, pas ça ! pria le semi homme à voix haute (entendre le son de sa propre voix le rassurait).

Parce que faire demi-tour, avec cette échelle qui l'encombrait et prenait tellement de place, ce serait tout simplement abominable ! Bilbon dut s'arrêter et regarder attentivement comment se présentaient les choses. D'accord, d'accord. Non, apparemment la faille se poursuivait, mais pour continuer il allait d'abord falloir passer une vilaine étroiture qui ressemblait plus au chas d'une aiguille qu'à autre chose.

\- Impossible, dit encore Bilbon. C'est trop étroit, je ne passerai pas.

La roche était compacte, impossible aussi de la faire sauter à coups de pioche. Il y faudrait un temps et une force dont il ne disposait tout simplement pas. A force d'examiner la mince ouverture, Bilbon estima qu'il parviendrait peut-être à s'y glisser à croupetons. Il plia les genoux, se mit de profil et commença par enfiler son bras, celui qui tenait la lanterne, entre les parois. Il le fit en frissonnant, car cela lui donnait l'impression de se glisser dans la gueule minérale et figée de quelque monstre des profondeurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de redouter que quelque chose d'encore invisible là-derrière ne le saisisse brutalement, ne lui morde les doigts ou quelque chose d'approchant. Repoussant à nouveau ces pensées sinistres, Bilbon tenta avec précaution de faire passer sa tête. Ouille, non ça n'allait pas. Le hobbit se releva très légèrement et essaya à nouveau. Doucement, doucement. Aïe, la position n'était guère confortable. Ouf, ça y était. A présent les épaules.

Ce fut là que les choses se corsèrent. Bilbon se trouvait dans une position très pénible, un bras et la tête d'un côté de l'étroiture, les jambes à demi pliées. Et puis, ce qu'il avait redouté depuis le tout premier instant se produisit et ses épaules se coincèrent dans la minuscule ouverture.

\- Oh non !

La sueur lui ruisselant sur tout le corps, le hobbit s'efforça de ne pas céder à la terreur et de respirer calmement. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il lui semblait étouffer.

\- Il faut que je me dégage ! Il le faut !

Il voulut forcer, fit un effort, et là ce fut la catastrophe : ses doigts moites laissèrent échapper la lanterne, qui tomba à terre et s'éteignit dans sa chute.

\- Valars, non !

Bilbon eut l'impression que son cœur triplait de volume dans sa poitrine, en même temps qu'il se mettait à battre sur un rythme endiablé. Oh non, oh non, oh non ! Pas ça ! Qu'allait-il faire à présent, sans lumière, si loin sous la terre ? La panique le submergea. Pour tout arranger, il était toujours coincé. Il se débattit furieusement, indifférent à la roche qui lui écorchait la peau, en vain. Plus que jamais, l'image d'une mâchoire de pierre qui se serait refermée sur lui, refusant de le lâcher, s'imposa à son esprit terrifié. Pour tout arranger, le poids de l'échelle attachée à sa taille le paralysait. Inutile d'appeler à l'aide, pensa Bilbon, terrorisé, en se débattant toujours. Non seulement personne ne pourrait l'entendre mais encore il n'existait personne qui puisse venir jusqu'à lui. Ce furent de terribles, terribles instants.

Et puis soudain, il lui sembla distinguer une lueur. Du côté de la sortie, en plus. Evidemment il voyait très mal, puisque sa tête était déjà de l'autre côté de l'étroiture et qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Pourtant… Voyons, cela ne se pouvait pas, comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu le suivre ? C'était impossible. D'ailleurs elle semblait bizarre cette lumière. On aurait dit qu'elle vacillait sans cesse, qu'elle tremblotait... Bilbon qui dans la mesure du possible et au risque de se coller un méchant torticolis ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter des yeux priait cependant pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas.

Non, elle se rapprochait toujours. Bientôt elle fut à sa hauteur et le hobbit, ébahi, reconnut un feu follet. Hein ? Voyons, il connaissait ce phénomène, mais il savait aussi qu'un feu follet n'apparaît pas comme ça n'importe où. Celui-là était décidément très étrange, car à présent il tournait doucement autour de lui et paraissait l'encourager.

\- C'est stupide.

Stupide ou pas, le hobbit sentit sa panique refluer. Il lui semblait qu'il n'était plus seul désormais. Mais peut-être, songea-t-il tout à coup, peut-être cette providentielle luciole était-elle suscitée par la magie de Gandalf ? Le sorcier ne pouvait se glisser lui-même dans la faille, certes, mais peut-être avait-il compris (c'était un magicien, après tout) que le hobbit était en difficulté et avait-il trouvé ce moyen de l'aider ? L'explication paraissait raisonnable. Un peu étrange certes, car d'après ce que Bilbon avait compris, Gandalf devait à présent avoir rejoint les grands aigles. Mais après tout, qu'y connaissait-il en magie ?

A force de se tortiller, Bilbon parvint enfin à se dégager... en revenant en arrière. Là, il commença par souffler un bon coup !

\- C'est mieux que rien.

Il parlait toujours à voix haute, pour meubler le silence par trop épais.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que mon voyage s'arrête là. Je ne peux pas passer, c'est trop étroit.

Comme pour lui assurer qu'il se trompait, le feu follet franchit l'ouverture et s'immobilisa de l'autre côté, dansant sur place, comme s'il invitait le hobbit à le rejoindre.

\- Je suis un peu plus épais que toi, tu sais ? fit Bilbon. Je ne suis pas une flammèche sans consistance, moi. Impossible pour moi de franchir une ouverture aussi resserrée.

Il n'attendait évidemment aucune réponse et ne savait plus quel parti prendre.

\- Me voilà dans une belle situation ! Ma lampe est de l'autre côté et de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien pour la rallumer. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

La petite flamme dansante continua à se tortiller sur place.

\- Je suis complètement idiot, grogna Bilbon en passant à nouveau son bras dans l'ouverture.

Cette fois cependant ce fut plus facile. Comme s'il cherchait à l'aider, le feu follet éclairait tour à tour les endroits du roc où le hobbit pouvait passer, l'un après l'autre, ses membres crispés par l'angoisse. Ainsi, l'étroiture fut bientôt franchie.

\- Maintenant l'échelle. Ça ne va pas être facile.

Ce ne le fut pas en effet. Mais le feu follet continuait à éclairer les lieux et il semblait sautiller d'une manière encourageante.

\- Tu as complètement perdu la tête, mon pauvre Bilbon, soliloqua le hobbit. Voilà que maintenant tu parles à ce… à cette… à cette flammèche. Même si c'est Gandalf qui l'a envoyé, il ne peut pas m'entendre. Du moins je suppose.

Le hobbit considéra songeusement le feu follet, qui lui sembla pétiller soudain avec un éclat malicieux. C'était absurde mais il éprouvait la sensation que cette… chose avait une pensée propre.

\- Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que je me mette à y croire, murmura Bilbon. Ce qui prouve bien que je suis devenu complètement cinglé.

Le hobbit finit toutefois par revenir à la réalité et prit conscience que le temps passait tandis qu'il restait là à se creuser la cervelle. Quel qu'il soit, ce « feu follet » paraissait bénéfique. L'explication du mystère qu'il représentait pouvait sans doute attendre.

Dès que l'interminable échelle de corde fut amoncelée en vrac près des pieds nus de Bilbon, la flammèche s'enfonça à nouveau dans les profondeurs du passage, attendant sagement chaque fois que le hobbit était obligé de s'arrêter pour décoincer l'échelle, éclairant consciencieusement chaque difficulté du chemin. Cinglé ou pas, Bilbon se sentait moins seul et du coup beaucoup moins oppressé.

A trois reprises encore, il dut faire usage de sa pioche pour élargir le passage. A mesure qu'il avançait, Bilbon se sentait plus nerveux : il ne devait plus être très loin du bastion, à présent. Et il n'avait pas très envie d'attirer les orcs en faisant du bruit.

\- Pourvu que personne ne m'entende...

La flammèche qui le guidait se tortilla puis, soudain, s'immobilisa. Bilbon l'imita et retint même son souffle. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent et le feu follet reprit sa petite danse silencieuse.

\- Allons-y.

Quelques arrêtes de roc sautèrent et Bilbon poursuivit sa pénible progression.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir qui tu es, ou ce que tu es, murmura-t-il d'une voix rêveuse à l'adresse de son guide. En tous les cas, je suis bien content que tu sois là, qui ou quoi que tu sois !

Il obtint en récompense de ses paroles un scintillement encourageant.

0o0

\- As-tu transmis mes ordres aux patrouilleurs ?

Azog était de fort méchante humeur. Il tournait en rond et aboyait les mots plus qu'autre chose.

\- Oui, répondit Bolg. Je leur ai fait passer le message.

\- Alors pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas me rendre compte ? hurla l'orc pâle.

Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Comme avant un orage. Azog détestait que les choses n'aillent pas ainsi qu'il en avait décidé.

\- J'attendais un rapport. Je l'attends depuis des heures. Aucun de ces incapables n'est encore de retour, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Bolg n'en savait rien mais il songea que les patrouilleurs allaient se faire recevoir, quand enfin ils pointeraient leurs museaux. Contrarier Azog était toujours une très mauvaise et très dangereuse idée.

\- Nous ne savons rien de ce qui se trame du côté des nains. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué à savoir !

\- Les nains ne peuvent rien contre nous, observa Bolg.

Il parlait avec prudence. Il lui était arrivé de sentir la lame qui remplaçait le bras de son père lui entailler la peau pour une parole malheureuse. Il ne s'en offusquait pas, car ainsi sont les mœurs de son peuple, mais enfin il préférait récolter ses cicatrices au combat qu'en privé. Il est tout de même plus honorable d'arborer des blessures reçues en combattant ses ennemis que pour avoir suscité l'ire de son chef de guerre.

\- Non, marmonna Azog en s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre. C'est vrai, ils ne peuvent rien contre nous, mais je n'aime pas rester dans l'ignorance.

Il parut réfléchir un moment.

\- Finissons-en avec le prisonnier, décida-t-il enfin. Je t'ai promis que tu pourrais te servir de tes couteaux. Ecorche-le. Nous enverrons sa peau à Ecu de Chêne, en souvenir de son héritier.

Le sourire de Bolg s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Mais que l'elfe te voit faire, ajouta Azog. Ça lui déliera peut-être la langue. Quand tu auras fini avec le nain, tu t'occuperas de lui. Cette fois il doit parler.

Bolg s'inclina brièvement et s'éloigna aussitôt. C'était tout juste s'il ne sautillait pas de contentement.


	13. Le bastion

**Bonjour les gens. Il reste du monde, après le dernier chapitre ? J'espère, quand même. Que je n'ai pas fait fuir tout le monde.**

 **"Guest" : merci pour la review, mais tu te doutes bien que je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes questions. Il faudra lire jusqu'au bout pour savoir.**

 **Alors bonne lecture.**

 **0000000000**

Le mystérieux feu follet avait disparu. Il n'était plus guère utile du reste, les nains ayant retrouvé leur chemin. D'ailleurs cela valait peut-être mieux : cette lueur virevoltant dans l'obscurité aurait pu alerter les orcs.

C'est en silence et avec les plus grandes précautions que le commando de Thorin, une fois au pied de la falaise, avait longé celle-ci jusque sous le bastion ennemi. Là, toujours en silence, ils s'étaient dispersés : plusieurs ouvertures perçaient la muraille, tout là-haut (même si elles n'étaient pas faciles à distinguer dans l'obscurité), et ils ne savaient pas d'où le hobbit lancerait son échelle, si toutefois il le faisait. Ainsi, mieux valait les surveiller toutes. Assis dans le noir par groupes de deux ou trois, à présent ils attendaient fiévreusement le moment d'agir, formant des vœux pour que tout se déroule selon le plan prévu. Dès que l'échelle serait lancée, ceux qui s'en apercevraient les premiers devaient hululer deux fois comme une chouette effraie pour alerter les autres.

\- Evitez de trop parler, avait recommandé Thorin. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous entende.

De son côté, il avait des fourmis dans tout le corps. Penser que Fili était là (du moins il l'espérait), si proche désormais, et qu'il fallait attendre dans la nuit sans rien faire ! Qui pouvait savoir ce que chaque minute écoulée représentait pour le prisonnier ? Et s'ils menaient à bien leur mission pour s'apercevoir que le jeune prince était déjà mort ? Le cœur de Thorin se serra si douloureusement à cette pensée qu'il la rejeta aussitôt. Non, il devait croire que son neveu était encore en vie. Il devait conserver l'espoir. Sans quoi, il ne serait plus bon à rien. Et les Valars savaient que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid. Le plus difficile et surtout le plus périlleux restaient à faire.

Penser à Fili ramena l'esprit de Thorin vers ce feu follet qui les avait guidés. Et vers ces manifestations étranges dont il était la proie (si l'on pouvait le dire ainsi) depuis que le garçon avait quitté les siens. Pourtant, ce qui lui paraissait presque plus étrange encore que les événements eux-mêmes, c'était la confiance qu'il avait placé dans... tout ça. Cela lui ressemblait bien peu. Si quelqu'un lui avait raconté pareille histoire, Thorin aurait considéré que ce n'était qu'un ramassis d'imbécilités. Il repensa à l'éventualité du poison qui peut-être était cause de toutes ces « visions ». Cette hypothèse avait le mérite d'être plausible, même pour un esprit aussi pragmatique que le sien. Mais comment, dans ce cas, expliquer l'apparition bien réelle (tous ses compagnons en avaient été témoins) de ce feu follet ? Exactement comme dans son « rêve ». Car Thorin savait bien qu'en fait il n'avait pas rêvé : il avait gardé les yeux ouverts, il avait été durant un moment hors de la réalité, ça oui, mais il ne dormait pas, il en était sûr. Ses amis devaient se poser pas mal de question à son sujet. Voire douter de sa santé mentale. Pourtant non, pas Dwalin, qui ne se serait pas gêné pour le lui dire. Et qui paraissait comprendre, mieux encore admettre, qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas très naturel. Même, certains parmi les plus sensibles de ses amis avaient manifestement senti cette présence invisible. La présence de... ?

Thorin secoua la tête avec irritation. Cela faisait des heures qu'il se demandait s'il devait prendre Balin à part et lui poser carrément la question. La question de savoir si une telle chose était possible. Seulement, Balin était si sage et si réfléchi... Thorin n'avait aucune envie de se rendre ridicule en abordant un sujet que lui-même trouvait absurde dès lors qu'il y pensait. Cependant, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien de précis à faire qu'à attendre, toutes les impressions des derniers jours lui revenaient une à une à l'esprit. Il avait été jusqu'à prendre une décision très importante sur la foi des images, dépourvues de tout fondement, qui se formaient dans sa tête… N'y tenant plus, Thorin se leva silencieusement et chuchota qu'il allait s'assurer que tout le monde était à son poste. Il savait que ses amis n'y croiraient pas mais cela lui était égal.

Etouffant autant que possible le bruit de ses pas, il finit par trouver Dori, Nori et Ori assis parmi les rochers, levant parfois, comme tous les autres, le nez vers la masse noire du bastion dans l'espoir de voir enfin une échelle dégringoler vers eux.

\- Ori, souffla Thorin très bas. Viens avec moi.

\- Où ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Dori, toujours inquiet lorsqu'il s'agissait de son petit frère.

Thorin ne répondit pas, Ori se leva docilement et les deux nains s'enfoncèrent dans le noir. Le premier dirigea leurs pas un peu à l'écart, derrière une touffe de buissons épineux et rabougris, où nul ne pourrait les entendre et où aucun regard malveillant, là-haut, ne risquait de les repérer. Il hésita tout de même encore un instant. Thorin ne pouvait distinguer les traits de son compagnon dans le noir mais il se les figurait parfaitement. Ce petit Ori, qui depuis qu'il savait lire avait toujours le nez dans un livre. Ori qui avait l'âge de ses neveux. Rien à voir avec un nain comme Balin.

Le jeune nain de son côté, un peu intimidé, gardait lui aussi le silence, attendant la suite, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce que son roi pouvait bien avoir à lui dire en privé, surtout en un tel moment, pour vouloir ainsi l'éloigner des autres ?

\- Ori, se décida enfin Thorin, toi qui es toujours fourré dans tes livres, as-tu jamais lu quelque chose sur... sur les morts qui pourraient communiquer avec les vivants ?

Voilà, c'était dit. Dans le noir, aucune chance de voir l'expression de son vis à vis et donc de savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette question aberrante et de celui qui pouvait la poser. Tant mieux. L'obscurité était propice. Parfois, il est plus facile d'aborder certains sujets sans voir son interlocuteur et sans en être vu soi-même. En pleine lumière Thorin n'aurait peut-être jamais franchi le pas. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être anxieux : Ori allait peut-être prendre peur ou croire à une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Mais le garçon, placé sur le sujet de ses lectures, répondit aussitôt, d'une voix certes basse mais aussi sérieuse que passionnée :

\- C'est très rare mais il y a des témoignages, dit-il sans hésiter. Même si rien n'a jamais été prouvé et que...

Il parut hésiter.

\- Continue.

\- ... eh bien, beaucoup, qui ne sont pas concernés, pensent que ce ne sont que des chimères, naturellement. Le désespoir né de la perte d'un être cher, qui ferait croire à quelqu'un qu'il peut encore le voir ou l'entendre. Néanmoins...

Ori fit une pause. Il était étrange d'aborder un tel sujet avec Thorin, et plus étrange encore de parler de cela ici, au cœur de cette nuit si sombre, avec ce danger omniprésent qui planait.

\- J'écoute, continue ! le pressa son interlocuteur.

\- Les témoignages concordent tous et ne paraissent pas venir de gens que le chagrin aurait rendus fous. Au contraire, tous ces gens se posent beaucoup de questions. Ils racontent ce qu'ils ont cru voir ou entendre, tout en admettant que cela paraît insensé.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Bien, dit enfin Thorin.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. Ce n'était pas qu'il soit totalement convaincu par ces quelques explications, mais enfin il se sentait soulagé de penser que d'autres avant lui avaient en tous les cas éprouvé la même chose. Les mêmes doutes, face à une expérience que la raison ne pouvait que réfuter. Cela rationalisait déjà un peu le phénomène. Ce fut Ori qui enchaîna :

\- C'est Kili, n'est-ce pas ? Tout à l'heure j'aurais juré qu'il était parmi nous. Et cette lumière, elle nous a menés au bon endroit. Ce n'est pas un hasard, c'est évident.

\- Tu y crois, murmura Thorin.

Ce n'était pas une moquerie, ni une accusation, même pas une question. Seulement un constat.

\- Oui, dit Ori très simplement, j'y crois. Je suis sûr qu'il est ici, tout près, et qu'il essaie de nous aider. Mais c'est normal : c'est Fili qui est prisonnier des orcs. Kili ne peut pas être loin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Retournons là-bas, éluda Thorin.

Ils n'échangèrent plus aucun mot et se séparèrent très vite, chacun regagnant son poste respectif.

Thorin se rassit en silence, dos à la falaise, et demeura songeur.

0o0

Le feu follet le guidait toujours. Bilbon n'avait même pas ramassé sa lampe inutile et l'avait abandonnée là où elle était tombée. Le passage se rétrécissait à nouveau, de plus en plus bas. Le hobbit dut progresser courbé durant quelques temps, puis il lui fallut carrément se mettre à quatre pattes. L'échelle qu'il traînait toujours derrière lui ne lui avait jamais paru plus lourde !

\- Oh là là, pensa-t-il, j'espère qu'il n'y a plus de passage aussi resserré que celui de tout à l'heure !

Il continua à avancer, se meurtrissant les genoux et les paumes contre la roche, et enfin vit se découper dans la lumière qui émanait de son étrange compagnon de route une étroite ouverture triangulaire, si basse qu'il comprit avant même de s'en approcher qu'il allait devoir finir son périple à plat ventre.

Ce qu'il fit en effet. Pareil à une souris prudente, il passa bientôt la tête par la fente du rocher, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il sentait un vaste espace libre autour de lui, mais l'obscurité était totale et le silence absolu. La seule source de luminosité émanait de son "guide", qui se faufila près de lui pour sortir du boyau puis se promena ici et là, comme pour lui permettre de voir à quoi ressemblaient les lieux. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une cave et un grand nombre de barils y étaient rangés. Toutefois, étant donné l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, Bilbon préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'ils contenaient. Sinon, il semblait qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs.

Le semi homme s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la faille qui l'avait mené jusque-là et, en dépit du danger qui le menaçait maintenant qu'il était dans la citadelle orc, il s'en sentit soulagé. Il abandonna sans remords sa pioche et hala mètre par mètre l'échelle hors du boyau. Oh, cette échelle, pourtant essentielle à leur plan, il la haïssait ! Il se faisait l'impression d'être un revenant traînant ses chaînes après lui en punition des crimes commis durant sa vie de mortel. Il dut cependant prendre le temps de replier plusieurs fois sur lui-même son interminable fardeau puis de le lier une nouvelle fois avec la corde enroulée autour de sa taille (ce qui ne se fit pas sans mal), jusqu'à ce que le ballot ainsi constitué ne mesure plus que deux mètres de long. Dans le cas contraire, il l'aurait immanquablement fait repérer très vite. N'empêche : imaginer les nains braver le vide sur ce fragile assemblage de cordes nouées lui fit éprouver un tel vertige qu'il dut s'adosser un instant à la muraille en chassant cette image de sa tête. Pour en changer, il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect sur la petite faille du roc par laquelle il était arrivé. Vu d'ici, elle ne payait pas de mine. En fait, elle ressemblait vraiment à un trou de souris. Un peu plus gros, bien sûr. Sans doute était-ce heureux : si elle avait été plus grande, ou plus haute, les orcs l'auraient probablement murée. Le hobbit se secoua : il avait de l'ouvrage et les nains l'attendaient, ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher sur les différents possibles.

\- Bon, fit-il à mi-voix, c'est maintenant que les choses vont devenir compliquées. Il faut que je trouve l'arrière du fort et les fenêtres.

A cet instant, Bilbon réalisa quelle improbable mission lui avait été confiée. Voyons, il ne connaissait absolument pas les lieux, ne savait où diriger ses pas, l'ennemi était partout et il devait en outre tirer après lui cette maudite échelle qui pesait des tonnes ! Il envisageait de la laisser cachée ici dans la cave et d'aller effectuer une petite reconnaissance quand il avisa le feu follet qui, encore une fois, semblait l'inviter à le suivre. Bilbon se sentait inexplicablement rassuré par la présence de cette petite flamme virevoltante. Tellement rassuré qu'il était enclin à lui faire confiance.

\- Eh bien, soupira-t-il. Allons-y. Soyons fou jusqu'au bout.

Au début tout alla bien. Ils montèrent des marches, longèrent deux longs couloirs sans voir ni lumière ni âme qui vive. Le feu follet sautillait allègrement, deux mètres devant Bilbon, lui éclairant le chemin. Ce phénomène n'avait rien de naturel, le hobbit en était conscient, mais il n'avait pas le temps de chercher des explications ou des réponses. Dans l'immédiat, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que sans cette étrange luciole il ne serait pas ici. Il serait resté coincé dans la faille et un jour son squelette y aurait reposé, ignoré de tous jusqu'à la fin des temps. De plus, il avait à présent autre chose à penser : il se trouvait en territoire ennemi et avait une mission difficile à accomplir. Sans compter que si un danger survenait, il serait incapable de fuir : il était paralysé par le poids de l'échelle qu'il traînait de plus en plus péniblement après lui.

Justement, voilà qu'ils parvenaient à un couloir éclairé. Bilbon retint son souffle et tendit l'oreille. Les lieux étaient parfaitement sinistres, jugea-t-il. Il serait très content de pouvoir sortir de là ! Encore une fois, il n'aurait pas su quelle direction prendre sans son curieux guide qui semblait, lui, parfaitement savoir où il allait. Un moment, le hobbit se demanda s'il ne le conduisait pas dans un piège. Après tout, qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas du côté des orcs ? Au début il avait imaginé qu'il pouvait être suscité par le pouvoir de Gandalf mais, après tout, qui lui disait que, tout au contraire, il ne s'agissait pas d'une manifestation de magie noire ? Bilbon secoua la tête. Il n'y croyait pas et, de toute façon, il était trop tard pour s'interroger. Il réalisa très vite que même s'il ne parlait pas, son petit compagnon lumineux savait s'exprimer. Il faisait demi-tour et tournoyait à toute vitesse quand quelqu'un approchait, par exemple. Dans ces cas-là, généralement il désignait lui-même une cachette à Bilbon. Une fois, ce dernier eut vraiment très peur : en fait de cachette il se put que se blottir dans un angle, certes assez sombre, serrant l'échelle de corde dans ses bras. Deux orcs passèrent à quelques pas de lui en se disputant mais ils ne le virent pas.

Le feu follet le mena ainsi jusqu'au pied d'un escalier massif qui montait vers on ne savait où. Mais à peine le semi homme avait-il posé son pied nu sur la première marche que la flammèche se figea brutalement, comme pétrifiée. Et tout à coup, elle disparut.

\- Oh non ! se lamenta le hobbit, soudain terrifié. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ?

Personne ne répondit et la luciole ne revint pas. Bilbon estima qu'il n'avait guère le choix et, rasant les murs, le cœur battant à grands coups sourds, il entreprit de monter les marches en retenant son souffle. C'était définitivement stupide, car il n'était pas plus en danger à présent que quelques minutes plus tôt, mais la présence du feu follet l'avait rassuré. A présent qu'il était seul, il sentait sa peur monter en flèche et se sentait environné d'ennemis invisibles.

Aussi faillit-il dégringoler cul par-dessus tête dans l'escalier en arrivant à un palier sur lequel il se trouva brusquement presque nez à nez avec un orc. De saisissement, le pauvre hobbit fit un pas précipité en arrière, ne trouva que le vide sous ses talons, battit l'air de ses bras et ne recouvra son équilibre que de justesse. Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre se jette sur lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en fait, adossé au mur près d'une niche de pierre qui abritait un grossier candélabre, l'orc dormait.

Bilbon sentit mille picotements parcourir son corps. Il empoigna son échelle à bras le corps pour la soulever un peu du sol (elle était trop lourde pour qu'il la porte vraiment) et avança sur la pointe des pieds.

Personne ne sait être plus discret qu'un hobbit. Malheureusement, pour donner le meilleur de lui-même en la matière, il vaut mieux qu'il ne croule pas sous le poids d'un fardeau aussi lourd qu'encombrant. Le vaillant cambrioleur (c'était ainsi que l'avaient appelé Gandalf et Balin et c'était en effet ce qu'il lui semblait être, à se glisser ainsi sans bruit dans le fortin ennemi dans le but de permettre aux nains de subtiliser un prisonnier), parvenait tant bien que mal à la nouvelle volée de marches qui s'amorçait de l'autre côté du palier quand il trébucha. Malencontreusement, le fourreau de l'épée que Gandalf lui avait donnée heurta le mur.

Le hobbit sentit son estomac se liquéfier. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, il attendit que le pire se produise. L'orc il est vrai avait ouvert les yeux. Il grogna, bâilla, puis ses paupières retombèrent.

N'osant croire à sa chance, Bilbon attendit quelques instants puis repartit en s'écartant du mur pour éviter de s'y cogner à nouveau. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'escalier eut formé un coude, lui cachant le palier, qu'il s'autorisa à respirer. Un peu prématurément peut-être : l'orc qu'il laissait ainsi derrière lui ne dormait désormais plus aussi profondément qu'au début. Tandis que le cambrioleur poursuivait son périlleux chemin, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, se demandant ce qui l'avait éveillé. Il grommela, se frotta la tête et soudain, les narines dilatées, il se mit à humer l'air comme un chien de chasse.

0o0

\- Kili, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu le sais bien.

Tant pis pour le ridicule. Fili était bien conscient de ce que Cáolan l'entendait mais, au point où il en était, ça lui était égal. Et s'il était devenu complètement idiot et parlait au vide, il s'en fichait aussi. En revanche, s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule, une infime possibilité pour que vraiment tout soit vrai, alors l'idée d'avoir repoussé Kili sans ménagement tout à l'heure lui faisait horreur.

Mais soit que son petit fantôme personnel soit vraiment vexé, ou pire peiné, soit qu'effectivement tout cela ne soit que chimère, le prisonnier ne vit ni n'entendit plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que, au bout d'un certain temps, des bruits de pas se fassent à nouveau entendre dans l'escalier.

Les deux captifs échangèrent rapidement un regard. Tout les séparait et pourtant, leur sort commun avait fait qu'en deux jours ils étaient devenus relativement proches. Ils se sentaient solidaires l'un de l'autre et au fond, heureux de n'être pas seuls dans un contexte aussi sinistre. Tous deux avaient peur d'être ramenés une fois encore en salle de torture. Et pourtant aucun d'eux ne le souhaitait non plus à son compagnon d'infortune. Pour qui venaient-ils cette fois ?

Comme cela s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt, les orcs ouvrirent les deux cachots. Ce fut à coups de pied qu'ils contraignirent l'elfe à se lever. Ils essayèrent bien avec Fili mais ses genoux démis ne lui auraient pas permis de se se redresser, même si sa propre mère avait été en danger devant lui.

Soulevés, poussés, bousculés, les captifs furent entraînés dans les couloirs. Ils reconnurent l'un comme l'autre le chemin. On les conduisait bien, cette fois encore, dans la salle de torture de la forteresse. Tous les deux ? Ensemble ? Cela paraissait présager pire que le pire.

Ainsi leurs deux cœurs firent pareillement un bond en arrivant sur place et en reconnaissant Bolg, debout au milieu de la pièce, arborant ce qui pour un orc devait être un sourire éclatant (même si à leurs yeux son rictus était aussi laid qu'inquiétant).

Il prononça quelques mots. Aussitôt, Cáolan fut rudement poussé contre un mur et enchaîné. L'elfe ne put s'empêcher de crier quand on l'obligea à lever son bras cassé pour refermer un anneau de fer sur son poignet. L'os brisé déchira un peu plus la chair pour darder comme une épée, le visage déjà pâle de l'elfe devint livide. Fili eut mal pour son compagnon mais il n'eut guère le temps de se demander ce que cela pouvait bien conjecturer : ses propres gardiens le débarrassèrent de ses haillons sanglants et boueux avant de le jeter plus qu'autre chose sur une table épaisse, tachée de sang, dont le bois rugueux fut, sur son dos tailladé par les lanières cloutées et cautérisé à la poix, comme une énorme râpe. Fili comprit très vite qu'en plus du reste, il allait devoir endurer cela un certain temps, quand des bracelets de métal, fixés par des chaînes sur les côtés du plateau, furent renfermés sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Le jeune nain sentit ses entrailles se retourner. Il avait supporté deux séances de torture, son corps était brisé, déchiré, et son courage vacillait. Personne ne subit tant de tourments sans crainte ni réaction.

De son côté, Cáolan tira presque instinctivement sur ses propres chaînes, ce qui lui arracha d'ailleurs aussitôt un gémissement de douleur. Il n'aimait pas cela, oh non, mais alors pas du tout. Il était à peu près dans les mêmes dispositions d'esprit que Fili et quelque chose lui disait que là, les orcs avaient décidé de frapper un grand coup. Dont ni lui ni le nain ne sortiraient vivants, il en avait la certitude. A ceci près qu'à ce stade, la mort, si elle avait pu survenir rapidement, aurait presque semblé enviable. Or il était malheureusement évident que tel ne serait pas le cas. Un elfe ne laisse pas volontiers deviner ses sentiments, cela ne l'empêche pas d'en éprouver. Si Cáolan n'avait eu autre chose en tête en cet instant, il se serait sans doute avoué que la peur lui nouait les tripes.

0o0

Trempé de sueur et soufflant comme s'il avait couru pendant des kilomètres, Bilbon parvint enfin au sommet des escaliers. A son grand soulagement, il arriva alors dans un long couloir désert, percé ici et là d'ouvertures plus ou moins étroites. Il s'approcha de celle qui était la plus proche de lui et s'y pencha, espérant de toutes ses forces avoir atteint son but. Oui, ce ne pouvait être que cela. Au-dessous de lui s'ouvrait un vide vertigineux.

Priant en silence pour que les nains soient bien à leur poste et le rejoignent sans tarder, Bilbon défit les cordes liant cette maudite échelle, qu'il avait traînée derrière lui avec tant de peine depuis ce qui lui semblait être la moitié d'une vie, en trouva l'extrémité et la jeta dans l'ouverture.

L'interminable assemblage de cordes était toujours bien trop lourd pour que le hobbit puisse le soulever à hauteur de fenêtre. Il le hala donc, tronçon par tronçon, pour le laisser filer par à-coups dans le noir. En formant des vœux ardents pour que rien n'entrave sa chute, que l'échelle ne s'accroche pas quelque part en chemin et donc n'atteigne jamais le sol. Au bout d'un instant, il se fit la réflexion que comme elle était toujours attachée par une corde à sa taille, s'il continuait comme ça, le poids aidant il allait se retrouver collé contre le mur sans pouvoir bouger. Et que serait-ce quand les nains commenceraient à grimper ?

Le hobbit regarda autour de lui et ne tarda guère à trouver ce qu'il lui fallait : de repoussants candélabres de métal noir portant chacun six chandelles de suif éclairaient le couloir à intervalle régulier.

Bilbon s'empara du plus proche, souffla les bougies et traîna l'objet (c'était là encore affreusement lourd) jusqu'à la fenêtre. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait déployé autant d'efforts physiques que cette nuit. Avec précautions (et quel soulagement !) il détacha l'échelle de sa taille et la fixa aussi solidement qu'il le put au candélabre, couché le long du mur sous la fenêtre.

Ensuite, il recommença à faire descendre l'échelle. Il se sentait léger, mais léger ! Certes, sa peau à hauteur de ceinture le brûlait et il n'avait pas besoin de soulever sa chemise pour savoir qu'elle était écorchée à force de tirer ce poids, mais combien il était agréable d'en être débarrassé ! Les forces de Bilbon en étaient décuplées. Laissant filer son fardeau mètre par mètre, il constata qu'au bout d'un moment le léger assemblage ne paraissait plus constitué de corde rugueuse mais de laine étroitement tressée et nouée. Cela lui rappela la conversation qu'il avait entendu, et trouvé si étrange, à son arrivée parmi les nains. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment son problème.

Lorsque l'échelle fut entièrement dévidée, il attendit anxieusement. Et si les nains n'étaient pas là ? Et s'ils ne s'étaient aperçu de rien ? Et si l'échelle était trop courte ? Ou bien encore…

Loin en contrebas, il entendit retentir deux fois le cri de la chouette. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore, interminables. Et soudain, les cordes de l'échelle se tendirent, le candélabre grinça contre le mur, remonta, finalement se coinça en travers de la fenêtre. Parfait, il ne bougerait plus. Douce Yavanna, que cet objet était laid ! Massif, lourd, grossier... Bilbon n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu voir pareille horreur chez lui. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était du solide. Et c'était là ce qui importait dans l'immédiat.

Regardant les cordes de l'échelle, tendues, plaquées au mur et frémissant régulièrement, Bilbon s'autorisa quelques secondes de vrai soulagement. Il avait réussi ! Il avait mené à bien sa difficile et dangereuse mission. D'ici peu, les nains l'auraient rejoint. Il serait heureux de les voir, ça oui. Après tout ça !

Ce fut bien sûr à ce moment précis, alors qu'il commençait presque à sourire, qu'il entendit un pas lourd derrière lui dans l'escalier. Alors là, ce fut la panique qui l'envahit. Que faire ? Durant une seconde, une folle seconde, Bilbon s'imagina s'élancer à toutes jambes dans le couloir, aussi loin et aussi vite que possible. Désormais libéré de son pesant fardeau, il volerait vers un abri illusoire... Mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. L'orc qui montait verrait fatalement le candélabre en travers de la fenêtre, les cordes tendues, il comprendrait tout de suite ce qui se passait. Et s'il coupait l'échelle ? Ou s'il alertait ses semblables et que tous attendent ici que les nains atteignent la fenêtre ? Rien à faire, Bilbon ne pouvait pas s'éloigner. En fait, il lui fallait veiller à présent à ce que le commando puisse atteindre le fort sans encombre.

Plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contrebas, Thorin montait aussi vite et silencieusement que possible, ses amis derrière lui. Le hobbit avait réussi, le plan de Gandalf semblait fonctionner. Incroyable. Ce petit bonhomme de la Comté n'avait l'air de rien mais il avait accompli un exploit. Si, c'était vrai. Un exploit. Le meilleur des guerriers n'aurait pu mieux faire.

Soudain, comme surgissant de nulle part, le feu follet qui les avait guidés auparavant surgit à côté du nain et, comme affolé, se mit à tourner, en une sarabande folle, autour de sa tête.

\- Du calme ! grogna Thorin à voix basse, sans trop y réfléchir. Que veux-tu encore ?

Alors il entendit, parfaitement distincte mais emplie d'urgence et de terreur, la voix de Kili :

\- Fais vite Thorin, je t'en prie ! Fais vite ou il sera trop tard. Ils vont le tuer. Je t'en supplie, dépêche-toi !

Pour le coup, Thorin manqua lâcher prise et dégringoler dans le ravin. Il n'avait pas encore réellement, pleinement accepté ce curieux phénomène, alors entendre à nouveau cette voix, en un tel moment...

Lorsqu'il eut repris sa maîtrise de lui-même, il tenta de monter plus vite. Ce n'était pas facile : malgré lui, il était sous le choc non seulement de ce qui venait de se produire mais encore de ce que "la chose" avait dit. Le temps devenait court. Fili... Thorin se félicita d'avoir enfilé des gants en prévision de l'escalade : dessous, ses mains devenaient moites d'anxiété.

0o0

Bilbon dégaina l'épée que lui avait donné Gandalf. La lame flamboyait férocement d'un vif éclat bleu. Silencieusement, le hobbit alla se coller au mur juste à côté de l'escalier, hors de vue de celui qui montait, et il attendit.

Il entendit les pas se rapprocher, devina que l'autre atteignait les dernières marches et, dès qu'il entrevit sa silhouette, il se jeta sur lui l'épée brandie. Malheureusement, même en tenant compte de l'effet de surprise (en supposant que celui-ci ait joué), il ne pouvait pas espérer surprendre un guerrier rompu à toutes les ruses du combat et qui en outre se doutait qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'anormal. La pointe effilée de Dard entailla à peine le flanc de l'orc qui bondit de côté puis, d'un grand coup de pied, faucha les jambes du semi homme. Ce dernier tomba de tout son poids et sous le choc son arme lui échappa des mains. Déjà son adversaire se penchait, le saisissait par ses vêtements et le soulevait à hauteur de tête :

\- C'est quoi, ça ?! fit-il, manifestement surpris.

\- Un hobbit de la Comté. Monsieur, lâchez-moi. Je... je peux vous expliquer beaucoup de choses, mais posez moi d'abord à terre.

Malgré sa peur, Bilbon avait réussi à parler d'un ton à peu près normal. Il réfléchissait frénétiquement. Tant que l'orc serait occupé avec lui, il ne toucherait pas à l'échelle de corde. S'il parvenait à retenir son attention suffisamment longtemps, peut-être que les nains parviendraient au terme de leur escalade. Malheureusement, l'orc venait d'aviser le candélabre et les cordes qui y étaient attachées et il comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train de se passer. Il portait sa main à son épée quand le feu follet surgit et se mit à se trémousser devant son visage, bondissant de côté, puis de l'autre, revenant encore. L'orc tenta de le chasser comme il l'aurait fait d'une mouche importune, en vain. Cela permit à Bilbon de se ressaisir. Et de penser à Frodon : il lui avait promis de revenir. Pas question que son neveu soit orphelin une seconde fois ! Le hobbit prit appui sur le poignet de l'ennemi, dont la pogne était toujours serrée sur ses vêtements, et lança une ruade, de ses deux pieds réunis, dans le ventre de son agresseur. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : l'orc le lâcha aussitôt et se plia en deux.

Le hobbit ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il agit autant dire d'instinct. Il se jeta sur son épée toujours à terre, se retourna et, dans le même élan, enfonça Dard jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre de l'orc qui poussa un beuglement avant de s'effondrer sur les genoux. Après quoi, haletant, ébahi d'avoir fait preuve de tant de hardiesse, Bilbon recula en faisant deux bonds en arrière. Il n'était cependant pas au bout de ses émotions, car ce fut alors qu'une voix jeune et impérieuse parut retentir à l'intérieur même de sa tête :

\- Achevez-le.

\- Quoi ? balbutia le hobbit à voix haute, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens et en fouillant les lieux du regard sans rien découvrir.

Ses yeux étaient tellement écarquillés qu'ils lui donnaient l'air d'une grenouille. Oh Valars, il entendait des voix à présent ! Et plus incroyable encore : bien qu'il ait eu l'impression qu'elle était née directement dans son cerveau, il avait vu "son ami" le feu follet mimer les mots et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela provenait de lui. D'ailleurs, de qui d'autre ? Il n'y avait absolument personne ici en dehors de lui-même et de l'orc blessé. Or il était certain que ce n'était pas ce dernier qui avait parlé.

\- Faites vite. Ne le laissez pas ameuter les autres, ordonna la voix mystérieuse.

Horrifié, Bilbon regarda son adversaire qui se traînait en rampant vers l'escalier, laissant derrière lui une large traînée de sang noir. Oui, bien sûr, évidemment. Il n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre sa victime, saisit à deux mains son épée dont la lame jetait de vives lueurs bleues, la leva très haut et frappa.

Il aurait bien fermé les yeux mais il devait absolument voir ce qu'il faisait. Même s'agissant d'un orc, Bilbon ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire souffrir inutilement. L'autre poussa un faible cri, se tordit un instant sur le sol puis s'immobilisa à jamais. Le hobbit sentit ses mains trembler et considéra avec dégoût le sang noir qui maculait sa lame, dont l'éclat avait subitement diminué. Frémissant, il l'essuya sur les vêtements du mort puis fit quelques pas mal assurés en arrière en regardant sa victime. Personne en Terre du Milieu ne considèrerait que tuer un orc s'assimile même de loin à un meurtre. Quand même, Bilbon ne se serait jamais cru capable de tuer de sang-froid. Il en était fort ébranlé.

Les jambes un peu flageolantes, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un rapide regard dans le vide pour voir si les nains arrivaient. Il ne vit strictement rien qu'un gouffre d'obscurité. Evidemment, cela représentait une belle hauteur. Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver ici en deux petites minutes.

Bilbon était en train d'espérer que plus rien d'inattendu ou de désagréable ne surviendrait plus jusqu'à ce que Thorin et les siens l'aient rejoint quand le feu follet, qui avait disparu après que le semi homme ait tué l'orc, reparut dans un faible sifflement. Il paraissait complètement affolé et bondissait en tous sens, l'air crépitant derrière lui.

\- Oh non ! gémit Bilbon. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Son étrange compagnon fila comme un trait vers l'escalier, sautillant d'impatience au-dessus des premières marches, revint vers Bilbon, repartit encore...

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Mais où ça ? Gandalf a dit que je devais attendre Thorin et les autres ici. D'ailleurs ils ne vont sans doute pas tarder.

Le feu follet parut se tordre de désespoir et reprit son manège, encore plus frénétiquement qu'auparavant. Un sentiment d'urgence envahit Bilbon.

Désespérément, il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre et ne vit toujours rien. A vrai dire il estimait avoir connu bien suffisamment d'aventures comme ça depuis son départ de la Comté (il avait bien du mal à se persuader que ce n'était que quelques heures plus tôt, il lui semblait que cela faisait des années). Pourtant il devait beaucoup à ce feu follet, ou quoi que ce puisse être, alors il pensa soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer quand il paraissait avoir si terriblement besoin de sa présence ailleurs. Il devait y avoir une très bonne raison pour qu'il agisse ainsi.

\- C'est bon, je viens, soupira-t-il.

Il avait gardé son épée à la main et la remit au fourreau : la lumière bleue émise par la lame lui semblait un peu trop repérable. Il inspira à fond et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Son guide partit comme une flèche.

\- Eh ! Pas si vite !

Bilbon dévala les marches en courant, priant pour ne pas tomber à l'improviste sur un ou plusieurs orcs. Lorsqu'il atteignit le palier où il en avait vu un dormir plus tôt dans la soirée, il n'y avait plus personne. Le hobbit subodora qu'il s'agissait de celui qui gisait mort là-haut.

Lorsqu'il parvint au pied des marches, sa luciole de compagnie s'enfonça résolument à l'intérieur de la forteresse. On la sentait pressée, pourtant, comme auparavant, elle prévenait le semi homme chaque fois qu'il lui fallait s'arrêter ou se dissimuler dans un coin. Rasant les murs et marchant aussi silencieusement que possible, Bilbon se demandait où tout cela allait le mener. Plus il avançait, plus les lieux se peuplaient.

\- Je ne pourrais pas passer inaperçu pendant très longtemps, pensa anxieusement le hobbit.

Il vit le feu follet se glisser dans l'ouverture d'une porte entrouverte. Un brouhaha de voix retentissait derrière le battant. Bilbon jeta un coup d'œil circonspect dans la pièce. Elle était pleine d'orcs. Inutile de se leurrer, il ne pouvait pas passer sans être vu. Quoique. Tout à coup, tous les occupants des lieux se levèrent et se mirent à courir en tous sens : le feu follet tournoyait au milieu d'eux, se posait sur un nez, sur une tête, paraissait narguer celui-ci avant de se jeter sur celui-là... Les orcs juraient, grognaient et s'efforçaient de l'attraper ou de le frapper de leurs armes (deux d'entre eux y parvinrent, sans le moindre résultat. Frappé par une lame, la flammèche faisait entendre un étrange grésillement aigu, se séparait en deux, puis se reformait, parfaitement identique à ce qu'elle était auparavant, pour reprendre sa course bondissante). Un orc reçut en pleine face le poing de l'un de ses comparses : ce dernier avait tenté d'atteindre le feu follet, qui s'était esquivé à la dernière seconde. L'orc touché recula en beuglant, porta ses deux mains à son nez dont giclait le sang, puis se jeta en rugissant sur celui qui l'avait frappé. Parmi leurs compagnons, plusieurs prirent aussitôt parti pour l'un ou l'autre des combattants, quitte à en venir eux-mêmes aux mains lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord et, en quelques secondes, le chaos fut total.

Bilbon déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains et se faufila dans la pièce. Il avait vu la porte en face de lui, de l'autre côté. A quatre pattes, sa petite taille aidant, s'aplatissant au sol ou se cachant derrière ou sous un meuble tandis que son « ami » continuait à distraire l'attention des orcs chaque fois que l'un d'eux risquait de l'apercevoir, encore une fois effaré par sa propre audace, il entreprit de traverser la salle. Soudain, en dépit de ses précautions l'un des orcs s'avisa de sa présence et, poussant un beuglement l'alerte, se rua sur lui. Le feu follet surgit comme de nulle part et s'écrasa en crépitant sur sa face.

\- Aaaaaah ! hurla l'orc.

La luciole était parti depuis longtemps, continuant à attirer l'attention de ses compagnons, qu'il était encore en train de se frotter les yeux en grognant et gémissant tour à tour.

Dès que le hobbit eut gagné la sortie et se fut éclipsé, le feu follet fit mine de disparaître par la cheminée. Haletants, quelques-uns des orcs cessèrent de se battre et se regardèrent les uns les autres, ennuyés et même un peu inquiets :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- On aurait dit une flamme mais ça ne brûlait pas quand elle m'a touché.

\- Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! gémissait toujours celui avait reçu la mystérieuse entité en plein visage et qui larmoyait tant et plus, les rétines encore fortement éblouies.

\- Tu as déjà vu une flamme se déplacer comme ça dans l'air, toute seule ? jeta l'un de ses comparses à celui qui avait parlé avant lui. Pauvre idiot !

\- Gros idiot toi-même !

Le ton était lancé. Les insultes fusèrent et la bagarre redevint générale. Pendant ce temps-là, Bilbon avait retrouvé son guide et poursuivait son chemin à l'intérieur du bastion.

 **000000000**

 **Eh oui, les secours sont proches, tout proches. Mais pour Fili, c'est en seconde que ça se compte à présent. La question est donc : l'aide lui parviendra-t-elle à temps ? Servira-t-elle à quelque chose ? Tout ça, vous le saurez dans les deux prochains chapitres (qui ne constituent pas encore la fin de l'histoire pour autant, chaque chose en son temps).  
**

 **Oh et pendant que j'y pense : je vous souhaite à tous de très, très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**


	14. A la rescousse !

D'un dernier effort, Thorin se hissa d'un coup de reins dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre et, au prix de quelques contorsions à cause du candélabre qui était solidement coincé contre le mur de part et d'autre de l'ouverture, il prit pied à l'intérieur de la forteresse.

Sa première surprise fut de ne pas y trouver le hobbit. A sa place, si l'on pouvait dire, il n'y avait là que le cadavre encore chaud d'un orc. Que signifiait donc cela ? Apparemment Bilbon avait été surpris. Il avait cependant réussi à défaire son adversaire. Décidément, ce petit bonhomme était plein de surprises. Il semblait que finalement le magicien avait eu raison à son sujet. Mais dans ce cas, où donc était-il allé ensuite ? Pourquoi être parti si le danger était écarté ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir été capturé, sans quoi les orcs auraient coupé l'échelle ou les auraient attendus de pied ferme. Alors ?

Thorin remit à plus tard la résolution du mystère. Dans l'immédiat il fallait s'occuper de Fili. Et vite. Le temps pressait, le... feu follet l'avait averti. Pourvu, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! S'il n'avait écouté que son cœur Thorin se serait immédiatement précipité à travers le bastion à la recherche de son neveu. Mais en l'occurrence, la raison l'emporta sur les sentiments : pour sauver Fili il fallait certes parvenir jusqu'à lui, mais libre, et en état de lui venir en aide. Seul il n'y parviendrait pas. Thorin ne l'aurait avoué à quiconque mais, à présent, il reconnaissait que son premier plan était stupide. Il était tellement bouleversé à ce moment-là qu'il avait perdu la tête.

Il se mit à taper du pied d'impatience mais bien que le sentiment d'urgence le taraude et que son sang bout dans ses veines, il devait patienter quelques instants que les autres arrivent. Les minutes suivantes lui parurent interminables. En réalité il ne s'en écoula pas plus de deux ou trois avant que la tête de Dwalin apparaisse à la fenêtre. Le guerrier, comme son ami, regarda autour de lui, s'arrêta une seconde sur le corps de l'orc et demanda :

\- Où est le semi homme ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- C'est toi qui a tué celui-là ?

\- Non. Il était déjà mort quand je suis arrivé.

\- Bizarre.

Balin arriva à son tour. Thorin n'y tenait plus.

\- Balin, dit-il à son vieil ami, reste ici et attends les autres. Dwalin et moi partons en avant. Je crois que le temps presse et que Fili court un très grand danger.

\- Gandalf a dit que nous ne devrions pas nous séparer, observa le vieux conseiller, soucieux.

\- Je me moque de ce qu'a dit ce magicien ! Chaque minute peut être fatale. Si vous voyez le hobbit, emmenez-le avec vous.

Dwalin ramassa sur le sol les chandelles que Bilbon avait retiré du candélabre avant de le renverser et regarda son frère :

\- On vous laisse une piste, dit-il. Vous saurez nous retrouver.

Puis il se précipita à la suite de Thorin, qui était déjà dans l'escalier.

0o0

Fili sentait sous la peau nue de ses épaules, de son dos et de ses cuisses le bois grossier de la table (il ne le sentait même que trop bien, partout où sa chair était entamée). Sur ses poignets et ses chevilles le froid du métal. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de victimes impuissantes avant lui s'étaient trouvées là, éprouvant ces mêmes sensations avant de se tordre en hurlant sur ce plateau de bois brut, avant peut-être d'y exhaler leur dernier soupir.

Son sang suintait de ses multiples blessures et s'efforcer de tenir la douleur à distance était devenu comme une seconde nature. Par certains côtés, tout cela paraissait totalement surréaliste. Bolg entra alors dans son champ de vision et tout redevint cruellement réel. L'orc tenait un large couteau au fil aiguisé comme celui d'un rasoir, avec lequel il se caressait les lèvres et l'arête du nez, arrachant de fines particules de peau. Les orcs vouent un culte au sang. Le leur, plus particulièrement. Souvent ils s'infligent à eux-mêmes des blessures légères, personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute aiment-ils également le sang de leurs ennemis, étant donné le plaisir qu'ils prennent à le faire couler. Certains prétendaient même qu'ils s'en abreuvaient mais, cela, Fili n'était pas absolument sûr que ce soit vrai.

Bolg s'approcha de lui et passa lentement sa lame, au fil taché de noir, devant le visage du prisonnier. Un peu inutile : ce dernier s'y connaissait en armes et avait déjà jaugé celle-ci. Ensuite, l'orc recula et alla se placer à l'autre extrémité de la table. Il posa sa grosse patte sur la cheville du captif pour l'empêcher de gigoter dans ses fers puis, avec une délectation évidente et une lenteur calculée, il incisa lentement la plante du pied de sa victime, sur toute sa longueur. Ensuite, même chose avec chacun des orteils. Cela étant fait, Bolg récidiva avec l'autre pied. Ce n'était pas des coupures profondes, seule la peau était fendue et ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux. Cela piquait, sans plus. Sauf que... Maniant son couteau, au fil tranchant comme un rasoir, avec une délicatesse totalement inattendue de la part de cette brute, l'orc entreprit de retrousser délicatement la peau de chaque côté des entailles, la décollant peu à peu de la chair. A vif, celle-ci palpitait sous la morsure de l'air tandis que la brûlure s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde. Fili avait compris.

\- Mahal, donne-moi la force nécessaire...

Même en pensée, les mots s'étranglaient dans son esprit. Son cœur venait de manquer un battement avant de repartir à un rythme tel qu'il paraissait vouloir défoncer les côtes de son possesseur. Si son bourreau était vraiment doué (et il n'y avait aucune raison de croire le contraire) il saurait lui arracher la peau du corps sans la déchirer. Il l'écorcherait d'un seul tenant ou presque. Charmante perspective. D'autant plus charmante que pour en arriver à un tel résultat, il fallait procéder avec méthode, certes, mais aussi avec lenteur. Au final un "beau" trophée pour cette brute, sans doute. Et pour sa victime une mort lente et infiniment douloureuse après une torture abominable. Fili sentit la sueur lui tremper le dos et la peur lui serrer si fort la gorge qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

Enchaîné au mur, le souffle court tant à cause de la souffrance qu'en raison de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Cáolan lui aussi avait réalisé ce qui allait se passer. Son visage massacré, sur lequel la douleur avait placé une fine pellicule de sueur, exprima le dégoût, l'horreur et plus encore. Il ne songeait plus à dissimuler ses émotions. C'était barbare, abject, ignoble... Il comprit pourquoi les orcs avaient voulu qu'il en soit témoin. Rien de tel que l'exemple, n'est-ce pas ? A vrai dire, rien que penser à ce qui allait suivre accentuait sa nausée. Il savait très bien ce qu'allait endurer le nain. S'il avait pu faire quelque chose, il n'aurait pas hésité. Comme dans la grande salle tout à l'heure. Il avait tenté de l'aider quand les orcs s'étaient jetés sur lui. Il y avait gagné un certain nombre de horions lui aussi et pensait bien avoir une côte brisée, en plus de ses multiples ecchymoses (sans parler des blessures que lui avait infligé Bolg auparavant, bien entendu), mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Comme maintenant il avait été impuissant à empêcher quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut alors qu'une voix inconnue s'éleva à l'entrée de la salle. Une voix qui n'appartenait pas à un orc et à laquelle l'indignation conférait une autorité qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais eue jusqu'à ce jour :

\- Ne le touchez pas. Nous sommes ici en force, vous êtes cernés.

Fili qui se raidissait dans l'attente de la souffrance à venir cligna des yeux. Cáolan tourna la tête et demeura bouche bée : il avait déjà voyagé jusqu'à la Comté et avait vu des hobbits, mais ici, en plein cœur des Montagnes Bleues, dans cette forteresse orc ?! C'était bien le dernier endroit au monde où il se serait imaginé en voir un. Un tout petit, un insignifiant hobbit, tenant à la main une courte épée elfique, ainsi que la lueur bleue qui nimbait sa lame en témoignait, son visage exprimant la plus totale révulsion mais aussi la plus grande détermination.

Bilbon avait encore une fois perdu son guide lumineux dans les couloirs de la forteresse.

\- Eh ? avait-il protesté. Où es-tu ? Je ne sais ni où je suis ni où tu voulais que j'aille, reviens !

Il n'était pas revenu et Bilbon, contrarié, avait continué à avancer droit devant lui, tremblant à chaque seconde à l'idée d'être découvert. Ses pas l'avaient ainsi mené à cette salle. Tapi contre le mur, il avait prudemment jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait fait bondir tant de dégoût que de colère. Bilbon avait déjà vu écorcher un lapin, il avait donc compris ce qui était en train de se passer. L'épée à la main, il était entré et avait lancé la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. L'important était d'empêcher cette monstrueuse montagne de chair de continuer à faire ce qu'il avait entrepris. Honnêtement, Bilbon n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde aux mots qu'il prononçait et ne se demanda donc pas s'ils risquaient de compromettre leur mission. Par la suite, il ne put même pas s'en souvenir :

\- Je suis entré et j'ai crié : "Laissez-le tranquille!" raconterait-il à Frodon bien des semaines plus tard.

Sur le coup Bolg ne fut pas moins surpris que les deux prisonniers. Il reprit assez vite ses esprits toutefois. Toujours armé de son couteau à écorcher, il fonça sur le nouveau venu. Bilbon était si bien sous le coup de la colère qu'il ne broncha pas et serra plus fort la garde de son épée dans sa main. Il commença à réaliser le danger quelques secondes plus tard et regarda alors frénétiquement autour de lui, sans d'ailleurs savoir ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Fuyez ! lui cria Cáolan, atterré (ce minuscule avait-il vraiment la prétention d'affronter Bolg ?!). Ne restez pas là, sauvez-vous si vous pouvez !

Son intervention parut rendre à la fois ses esprits et ses jambes au hobbit, qui tourna prestement les talons et s'élança vers le couloir. Il n'alla pas bien loin : en fait il heurta même de plein fouet un autre orc, qui entra à l'instant précis où il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil. Un peu étourdi par le choc, Bilbon fit deux pas en arrière et sentit alors une main énorme se refermer sur sa nuque et le soulever de terre.

D'un revers de main, Bolg lui arracha son épée, l'observa un court instant comme s'il s'agissait là d'un spécimen d'insecte jusqu'alors inconnu puis, avec un sourire torve, il leva son couteau dans l'intention d'éventrer le semi homme du haut en bas. Trop petit pour jouer avec. Il préférait en finir avec le nain puis avec l'elfe. Et puis voir les chairs s'ouvrir et les viscères en sortir en répandant leur contenu, c'est toujours jouissif.

C'est alors qu'un feu follet fit irruption dans la salle de torture. Il filait à une telle vitesse que l'air paraissait crépiter sur son passage et qu'il semblait laisser derrière lui une traînée d'étincelles. Mais surtout, il n'était pas tout seul : juste derrière lui arrivaient deux nains à la mine farouche, leurs armes au clair. Fili crut s'évanouir de stupeur en les reconnaissant. Les lames des deux guerriers étaient tachées de sang noir : apparemment ils avaient rencontré du monde sur leur chemin et, contrairement à Bilbon, n'avaient pas cherché à se cacher : cela leur aurait fait perdre trop de temps. Bolg jeta négligemment le hobbit au loin, comme il l'aurait fait d'un objet ayant cessé de l'intéresser, pour faire face à Thorin qui fondait sur lui. Dwalin avait déjà engagé le combat avec l'autre orc.

Fili continuait à douter très sérieusement de ses sens quand soudain il vit Kili à ses côtés. Comme il l'avait déjà vu, dans cette même pièce, auparavant. Kili qui arborait un immense sourire et dont les yeux pétillaient de malice.

\- Alors grand frère ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils viendraient. Tu me crois, maintenant ?

\- Je deviens fou ! gémit le prisonnier.

L'apparition de Kili faillit cependant être fatale à son oncle. En dépit de tout ce qui était arrivé jusque-là, y compris le dernier épisode, à savoir ce feu follet presque familier à présent apparaissant soudain pour le guider, ainsi que Dwalin, à travers la citadelle jusqu'à Fili, Thorin n'était peut-être pas vraiment prêt à voir soudain surgir du néant son neveu mort, qui se tenait là, à côté de son frère, le regard rieur, comme si rien n'était plus naturel. Les yeux de Thorin s'arrondirent de surprise et, l'espace d'une seconde, il en oublia le combat.

\- Kili...

Une seconde de trop : Bolg le frappa de toutes ses forces et le balaya avec violence, l'envoyant se cogner avec rudesse contre le mur. Les nains ont le crâne solide mais Thorin entendit le sien résonner comme une cloche. Heureusement pour lui que Dwalin venait d'en terminer avec son adversaire et qu'il se rua aussitôt sur celui de son ami.

\- Occupe-toi de Fili ! cria-t-il à Thorin. Il faut faire vite. Ces saletés ne vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus.

Fili avait renoncé à savoir s'il rêvait, s'il avait perdu la raison ou si tout ce qu'il croyait voir se dérouler sous ses yeux était réel. Il s'avisa que ce curieux petit bonhomme aux pieds nus et velus s'activait à ses côtés pour le libérer de ses fers, lesquels heureusement n'avaient pas de clef. Il finissait tout juste quand Thorin, encore un peu étourdi par le choc qu'il avait subi, surgit à son tour à ses côtés. En lui le soulagement se mêla à l'horreur. Fili était vivant. Mais Mahal ! Dans quel état ! Sa nudité exposait crûment aux regards les blessures affreuses que portait son corps. Sa courte barbe blonde et ses cheveux étaient devenus brunâtres de sang séché et ses yeux avaient un éclat terne.

\- Fili. Tu es vivant.

Le regard de Thorin parcourait hâtivement le corps maltraité, cherchant à décider si ses blessures étaient mortelles ou non, si elles pouvaient être soignées, bref si le garçon pourrait survivre et se remettre. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur l'abdomen, qui portait plusieurs lacérations en dents de scie dont les bords déchiquetés avaient un très, très vilain aspect. Les plaies manifestement commençaient à s'infecter et ce n'était guère beau à voir. Heureusement (si l'on pouvait dire) elles semblaient n'avoir touché que la chair et non les organes. A première vue du moins.

Thorin se secoua ; le diagnostic et les soins viendraient plus tard. Il se hâta de retirer son manteau et, avec d'infinies précautions, il aida Fili à s'asseoir puis à enfiler le vêtement. Cela ne se fit pas sans grimaces ni gémissements, le corps du jeune nain étant à vif. Finalement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent malgré tout en un sourire douloureux mais sincère :

\- Thorin. Je n'espérais pas te revoir. Ni aucun d'entre vous. Malgré ce que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Il avait failli dire : « malgré ce que disait Kili ». Mais c'était absurde, non ? Où était Kili ? Il avait disparu. Avait-il jamais été là ? Bien sûr, chacune des « interventions » de son frère avait eu l'apparence de la réalité. Tellement plus tangibles qu'un rêve ou que les élucubrations d'un esprit qui bat la campagne. Cela ne prouvait rien. Si ? Et ce… ce fantôme (quel affreux mot, tellement lugubre !) n'avait-il pas eu raison, en assurant maintes et maintes fois que les secours arrivaient ?

Thorin toutefois ne prit pas garde à la phrase interrompue et ne vit pas le trouble de son neveu. Il eut un sourire incroyablement chaleureux et serra le garçon dans ses bras :

\- Moi je l'espérais, répondit-il. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà placé tant d'espoir dans quoi que ce soit.

Fili grimaça de douleur. Le moindre contact était pénible à son corps maltraité et rien que le manteau de son oncle, frottant notamment sur son dos déchiqueté, faisait pulser des étincelles de douleur dans sa tête.

\- Aaah… gémit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et en tentant de rompre l'étreinte. Thorin…. tu me fais mal...

Son oncle le lâcha brusquement et recula même d'un pas. Son regard chaviré induit le jeune nain en erreur :

\- Excuse-moi mon oncle, je suis navré mais...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit Thorin gravement. C'est moi. Je suis stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Je vais salir ton manteau, articula Fili d'une voix hachée.

Oui, c'était une réflexion absurde. Totalement. Mais il sentait l'étoffe coller à ses plaies et, sur le moment, cela lui parut important de le signaler. Thorin le regarda d'abord avec incrédulité puis il secoua la tête d'un air affligé :

\- Tu sembles bien plus mal en point que je le croyais, marmonna-t-il.

Après quoi, peut-être pour cacher son émotion, il tourna la tête vers le combat qui se poursuivait avec acharnement. Dwalin n'était pas n'importe qui et au combat peu le valaient. Bolg cependant n'était pas en reste sur ce point et les deux adversaires luttaient âprement, en y mettant toutes leurs forces et toute leur science.

Tout à coup Thorin vit, stupéfait, que Bilbon, son épée à la main, était en train de se glisser sans bruit dans le dos de l'orc. Dès qu'il fut à portée il leva le bras et, sans hésiter, de toutes ses forces, il enfonça sa lame dans les reins de l'ennemi.

\- Pas très loyal, pensait le hobbit au même instant. Mais cette brute ne mérite pas mieux.

Bilbon était encore sous le coup de l'horreur qu'il avait éprouvée en arrivant en pleine séance de torture. Cet orc ne lui inspirait aucune compassion et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui aurait témoigné le respect que l'on peut éventuellement, dans certains cas, éprouver pour un adversaire. Surtout, le hobbit savait qu'à présent chaque seconde comptait. D'autres orcs pouvaient arriver à tout moment. S'ils s'attardaient ici trop longtemps, ils seraient tous perdus.

Bolg se raidit brutalement en poussant un cri sourd, il voulut se retourner pour arracher cette dent qui fouillait sa chair, et la hache de Dwalin vint lui fracasser le front. Un morceau d'os se détacha et tomba, l'énorme masse du fils d'Azog vacilla, parut hésiter, vacilla plus fort et finalement s'abattit, pareille à un arbre foudroyé.

Au même instant un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre. Chacun dans la pièce, exception faite de Fili, bien trop affaibli, et de Cáolan toujours enchaîné, se saisit fermement d'une arme et attendit l'assaut. Au soulagement général, ce furent toutefois les nains qui apparurent.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ! s'écria Balin, transporté, en voyant Fili. Vivant !

Thorin rengaina son épée. Il avait toujours eu le sens des priorités. Les paroles, les sentiments, les explications, tout cela viendrait plus tard. Ils étaient tous en danger et devaient vider les lieux sans tarder. Encore fallait-il pouvoir emmener Fili sans aggraver son état.

\- Oïn ! cria-t-il. Viens ici, vite !

Reportant son attention sur son neveu, il ajouta avec inquiétude :

\- Peux-tu marcher ?

Le jeune nain secoua la tête et fit un effort pour affermir sa voix :

\- Il m'a disloqué les genoux. Je regrette, je ne peux pas me...

Thorin ne l'écoutait plus : il se tourna vers Oïn qui arrivait à leur hauteur. Le guérisseur, le regard très sombre, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur le blessé et secoua la tête :

\- Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi ici. Il va falloir attendre, désolé.

\- Regarde ses genoux, ordonna Thorin d'un ton bref.

\- Comment ?

Pour avoir les mains libres, le vieux nain avait rangé son cornet acoustique dans sa poche et il n'avait pas compris.

\- Ses genoux ! lui hurla Thorin dans l'oreille.

Oïn grimaça :

\- Ne crie pas si fort. Je ne suis pas sourd à ce point-là.

Il se pencha et passa doucement ses mains sur les articulations démises. Fili se mordit violemment les lèvres : on aurait pu croire qu'à force il se serait accoutumé à la douleur mais c'était tout le contraire. Il commençait à craindre le moindre contact.

\- Je peux remettre ça en place tout de suite, dit Oïn. Mais ça va faire mal. Serre les dents, mon gars.

Fili eut beau serrer les dents, cela ne servit à rien : il hurla coup sur coup lorsque son vieil ami remit les articulations déboîtées dans leurs logements respectifs. Bilbon détourna les yeux, les entrailles chavirées.

\- Prévenons Gandalf, dit-il pour faire diversion et chasser le sentiment de malaise que les cris du blessé avaient fait naître en lui.

Il décrocha une torche du mur et courut l'agiter à la fenêtre la plus proche, sachant que le magicien devait être en train de survoler la forteresse à dos d'aigle dans l'attente de leur signal. Il se pencha et tendit le bras aussi loin qu'il le put avant d'agiter sa torche, qui décrivit une traînée de flammes dans la nuit. Déchirant les ténèbres, il entendit soudain le cri d'un rapace et sourit, soulagé d'avoir été vu.

\- Déguerpissons, décréta Thorin. Nous devons mettre Fili en sécurité avant la bataille.

\- La bataille ? demanda faiblement le garçon en se laissant glisser précautionneusement de la table sur laquelle il était toujours assis pour voir si ses jambes (plutôt flageolantes, à vrai dire) pouvaient le porter.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Sortons d'ici.

Les nains entourèrent le blessé et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Fili boitillait péniblement : la plante de ses pieds nus était en partie écorchée, la peau se balançant sinistrement à chaque mouvement et marcher était pénible. Chaque fois que la chair à vif entrait en contact avec le sol, la douleur s'intensifiait. Il allait pourtant bien falloir le faire, pensa le garçon. Au point où il en était, il pouvait sûrement supporter ça pour recouvrer sa liberté. Même s'il savait d'avance qu'il faudrait laver les plaies ensuite et que ce serait affreux.

Son regard tomba alors sur Cáolan, toujours enchaîné au mur, qui depuis le début regardait les événements se succéder sans rien dire, un peu ahuri tout de même par tous ces retournements de situation. Le jeune prince se tourna vers son oncle et lui désigna son compagnon d'infortune :

\- Lui aussi. Il faut l'emmener.

Thorin jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe. Ses yeux s'assombrirent en voyant la fracture ouverte et l'os qui pointait hors du bras affreusement tordu, malgré tout il ne parut pas tout à fait convaincu. Fili insista :

\- Je t'en prie ! On ne peut pas l'abandonner aux orcs. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ajouta-t-il avec un pâle sourire.

L'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Thorin garda pour lui ses pensées mais adressa un signe de tête à ses compagnons. Les chaînes qui retenaient l'elfe prisonnier ne tardèrent pas à tomber.

\- Merci, fit chaleureusement Fili en regardant son oncle.

\- Mouais. J'espère que ton explication sera satisfaisante. Allons, ne traînons pas. Il faut sortir d'ici.

Au même instant, Bilbon qui se tenait à la porte et surveillait les alentours poussa un cri d'alerte :

\- Attention ! Du monde !

Les nains n'eurent que le temps de dégainer leurs armes et le hobbit de bondir en arrière : Azog en personne fit irruption dans la salle, suivi par une bonne dizaine d'orcs. On avait découvert le corps de celui que Bilbon avait tué ainsi que l'échelle de corde. Sitôt averti, le Profanateur avait compris. Il s'était bien douté que les nains ne resteraient pas sans rien faire. Tout de même, comment en si peu de temps avaient-il pu mettre au point un plan pareil ? Comment était-il possible qu'ils soient arrivés si loin sans être vus, d'où venait cette échelle ? Autant de questions sans réponse pour le moment mais qui devraient être résolues plus tard. Avant tout il fallait trouver ceux qui s'étaient infiltrés à l'intérieur du bastion.

L'albinos eut un rictus de triomphe en reconnaissant Thorin : ici, au cœur de sa citadelle, aucun des nains n'avait plus la moindre chance de s'échapper maintenant qu'ils étaient repérés.

\- Tuez-les tous ! ordonna-t-il. Sauf celui-là, ajouta-t-il en tendant son bras mutilé vers Thorin. Celui-là est à moi.

Thorin de son côté avait rapidement fait le bilan de la situation. Azog ignorait qu'une armée était à sa porte et que le magicien avait promis de la faire entrer. Rien n'était encore joué, tout au contraire.

\- Partez ! rugit-il sans quitter Azog des yeux. Mettez Fili en sécurité. Vite !

Sa bouche était emplie de fiel. Avoir vu Kili un instant plus tôt (oui, même si c'était une illusion) avait ravivé des souvenirs encore tout frais, auxquels s'ajoutaient maintenant la vision du corps torturé de Fili. La fureur lui embrasa le sang et il se jeta sur son ennemi.

Au même instant un mugissement retentit dans son dos : Bolg était en train de se remettre sur pieds, son arme à la main. Ah certes, il n'était pas beau à voir. C'est à dire qu' il était encore plus repoussant qu'auparavant : un morceau d'os frontal qui pendouillait sur sa tempe, une partie du cerveau à découvert, le visage, la tête et les épaules maculés de son sang épais et noir, le visage tordu en un rictus désormais perpétuel (sa cervelle devait tout de même avoir été légèrement atteinte)... une vision de cauchemar ! N'importe qui d'autre serait mort d'une telle blessure mais apparemment, Bolg n'était pas n'importe qui. Sa démarche elle aussi paraissait plus raide qu'auparavant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se précipiter vers les nains.

\- Balin, emmène-les ! cria Dwalin en se ruant à sa rencontre.

Dwalin avait horreur du travail mal fait. Orgueil professionnel. Et il était passablement vexé : c'était bien la première fois qu'un de ses ennemis survivait à l'un de ses coups. Il fallait régler ça.

Balin ne discuta pas et n'attendit pas davantage. Il n'aimait évidemment pas l'idée de laisser son frère et son roi derrière lui mais, en restant là, le commando compromettrait tout ce qu'il avait pu accomplir. Et puis, comme Thorin, le vieux nain misait sur la suite. Thorin et Dwalin n'étaient pas des novices et pouvaient tenir longtemps. La victoire était encore possible.

\- Venez ! cria-t-il. Bilbon, venez !

Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Les nains chargèrent aussitôt, entraînant Fili et le hobbit, Cáolan suivant comme il pouvait. Emportés tant par l'élan que par la détermination qui les habitait, ils franchirent le barrage des orcs en quelques instants et s'élancèrent dans les couloirs. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune certitude ils se doutaient bien que leur échelle risquait fort d'avoir été découverte. De toute façon Fili n'aurait pu effectuer cette longue descente par un moyen aussi primaire. Non, il fallait courir à la grande porte du bastion en espérant que Gandalf serait au rendez-vous. Barrissant et beuglant, les orcs s'élancèrent à leur poursuite, laissant Thorin, Dwalin, Azog et Bolg régler leurs comptes en privé.

Fili était très faible, bien qu'il puisse désormais se tenir debout. Ses pieds le brûlaient atrocement mais en fait, par rapport à ses autres blessures c'était peu de chose. Soutenu par Gloïn et Dori que les autres avaient placé au centre de leur groupe pour les protéger, le jeune guerrier qui ne connaissait pas le plan de ses amis était en proie à la plus vive inquiétude : il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils pourraient tous se sortir de là.


	15. Bataille

Les orcs qui poursuivaient les nains poussaient des clameurs d'alerte qui peu à peu paraissaient reprises dans chaque recoin de la forteresse. La situation devenait critique quand soudain les trompes des sentinelles postées sur les remparts se mirent à retentir de manière frénétique.

C'est qu'à l'extérieur les événements se précipitaient également. Gandalf savait bien qu'il lui serait très facile de manquer le signal des nains : à quelle fenêtre, à quel moment ? Il n'en savait rien. Heureusement, trois grands aigles planaient silencieusement au-dessus du bastion et l'un d'eux l'avait vue, la torche agitée dans la nuit.

\- Descendons ! fit le magicien dès que l'oiseau l'eut alerté de son long cri strident.

Sa monture du ciel replia à demi ses ailes et se laissa tomber, l'air nocturne sifflant à travers ses rémiges. Gandalf savait qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre : le commando avait atteint son but, à savoir retrouver Fili. Bien. Mais à présent les nains étaient piégés à l'intérieur de la forteresse, avec une armée d'orcs prête à les mettre en pièces. Il fallait faire vite.

Il commença par survoler plusieurs fois les remparts afin d'être vu. Des cris retentirent, des lances jaillirent, contraignant l'oiseau géant à reprendre de l'altitude. Alors, de toute sa voix, le magicien hurla dans la nuit :

\- A l'attaque, gens de Durin ! Chargez !

Ils surgirent de partout, sur toute la largeur de la forêt, des deux côtés de la route qui menait au bastion, leurs armures, haches et épées jetant de faibles lueurs d'acier poli dans la nuit. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les trompes sonnèrent l'alarme. L'aigle que chevauchait Gandalf survola les troupes naines. Le magicien brandit son bâton et soudain, une vague d'énergie déferla. Le grand portail du bastion, pourtant fait de poutres épaisses et solidement renforcé à l'intérieur, vola en éclats. Le hurlement de triomphe des nains, poussé par plusieurs centaines de gorge, couvrit un moment l'appel des trompes.

\- Laisse-moi descendre, mon ami, dit le magicien.

L'aigle redescendit aussitôt, assez bas pour que son cavalier puisse sauter sur les remparts avec une agilité que l'on n'aurait pas forcément attendue d'un homme en apparence si âgé. Le bâton tournoya entre ses mains et deux orcs furent précipités sur les dalles de la cour, près de trente mètres en contrebas.

Gandalf savait que face à une attaque de cette ampleur, tous les soldats du bastion allaient se précipiter pour défendre la place. Il espérait que cela permettrait au commando de faire sa jonction avec l'armée des nains.

Le souci, et bien qu'il n'en ait pas parlé Gandalf le savait depuis le début, c'était que personne ne connaissait la disposition des lieux dans le fort d'Azog. A présent qu'il était dans la place, le sorcier devait s'avouer que l'orc pâle avait fort bien fait les choses. Ainsi, le portail détruit ne donnait pas directement sur la cour dans laquelle à présent se pressaient les troupes du Profanateur, mais sur un long couloir de pierre, relativement étroit, qui passait sous toute l'épaisseur de la muraille, large de près de cinq mètres. Pire encore, ce tunnel allait se rétrécissant : ainsi, les nains étaient pris dans une sorte d'entonnoir au bout duquel ils ne pouvaient passer en nombre, d'autant qu'ils se gênaient mutuellement. Les orcs au contraire, rangés dans la vaste cour, avaient tous leurs aises et pouvaient les contenir sans grande difficulté. Pire encore : c'était une armée qui se tenait là, occupant l'espace entre le commando, si toutefois il pouvait parvenir jusqu'à la cour, et la sortie. Jamais il ne pourrait y accéder.

Gandald avait bien des défauts mais il ne se voyait pas abandonner les nains qu'il avait sciemment envoyés dans cette énorme souricière. Par ailleurs, il en revenait toujours au même point : Thorin était actuellement le seul à pouvoir mener son peuple et contenir les orcs. Il fallait qu'il reste en vie. Il le fallait. Le magicien envisageait d'essayer de retrouver le commando lorsqu'il l'aperçut : les nains débouchèrent soudain à l'arrière de la cour, la lame bleue de Bilbon bien reconnaissable au milieu d'eux. Ils étaient pris entre deux feux hélas, car une troupe d'orcs était à leurs trousses.

Gandalf leva à nouveau son bâton et provoqua une nouvelle décharge d'énergie. Dans la cour les orcs tombèrent soudain comme des dominos, les uns sur les autres. L'armée offensive en profita, les nains s'efforçant de franchir le porche avant que leurs ennemis se ressaisissent.

\- Vite ! cria le magicien en direction de Balin et ses compagnons. Vite, vite ! Sortez !

Lui-même dégringola les marches de l'escalier des remparts pour les rejoindre. Couvert par ceux qui étaient dans la cour, Gandalf à ses côtés, le petit groupe se rua vers la sortie. Là, il y eut pas mal de bousculade : une partie de l'armée qui cherchait à entrer dut refluer pour les laisser sortir, comme cela avait été convenu auparavant, de manière à assurer la sauvegarde de Fili, les rangs se reformant derrière ses compagnons et lui-même afin d'empêcher les orcs de les atteindre. Dès que le commando eut franchi le tunnel d'entrée, il s'écarta afin de laisser place aux guerriers qui tentaient de pénétrer dans la place. Malheureusement, leur manœuvre leur avait fait perdre du temps et les orcs s'étaient redressés entre-temps, les empêchant à nouveau d'entrer.

\- Mithrandir, s'exclama une voix dans la nuit. Vous êtes vivant.

\- Cáolan ! s'exclama le magicien, stupéfait. Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Je craignais le pire. Je n'ai plus retrouvé votre trace quand nous avons été séparés, après que ces orcs nous aient attaqués.

Le magicien et l'elfe se donnèrent une brève accolade. Tant bien que mal : Cáolan tenait toujours son bras cassé contre lui et, comme Fili un peu plus tôt, il s'écarta très vite pour échapper à une étreinte qui pour être chaleureuse n'en était pas moins douloureuse.

Puis Gandalf parcourut rapidement les rangs du regard. Sans doute voyait-il dans le noir aussi bien que les elfes ou les orcs, car ce fut d'une voix inquiète qu'il demanda soudain :

\- Où est Thorin ?

\- Il est resté là-haut, répondit Bilbon sans chercher à cacher son inquiétude. Avec son ami. Ils se battent contre deux orcs.

\- Azog et Bolg, précisa Balin, très inquiet.

\- Mettez Fili et mon ami elfe à l'abri, fit le magicien en tournant les talons.

\- Où allez-vous ? cria le hobbit, effrayé.

\- Sauvez-vous, Bilbon.

Gandalf ne s'était même pas retourné.

\- Allez, allez vite !

Les guerriers nains s'entassaient à l'entrée du porche pour y entrer. Gandalf renonça à se frayer un passage parmi eux et fit entendre un long sifflement. Bientôt, une immense ombre noire descendit du ciel et il sauta lestement sur son dos.

\- Ramène-moi là-haut, je te prie, dit-il. Je dois aller aider Thorin.

0o0

Le combat se poursuivait, acharné, entre ces ennemis mortels qui mettaient bien plus que le simple instinct de survie dans leur affrontement. Dwalin avait bien du mal à admettre que quelqu'un d'aussi amoché que son adversaire, ayant reçu un coup d'épée dans les reins et un coup de hache en travers du crâne, puisse non seulement être encore en vie mais en plus se battre avec tant d'acharnement. Cela dépassait son entendement et commençait à l'irriter au plus haut point.

Azog quant à lui, si acharné que soit son duel contre Thorin, se pourléchait à l'avance, absolument certain de sa victoire : jamais son ennemi ne pourrait quitter le bastion dorénavant. Jamais. Ainsi sa vengeance était assurée, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Thorin s'était fait la même réflexion mais il était bien trop furieux pour s'y attarder. D'abord régler son compte à cette ordure d'orc. Après on verrait. Et quitte à en crever, il allait bel et bien le lui régler, son compte ! Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Aucun des combattants cependant ne comptait avec l'intervention de Gandalf. Ce dernier put parcourir en toute hâte les corridors et les escaliers du bastion sans être inquiété : tous les orcs étaient dehors à se battre. Le magicien ne perdit pas de temps à chercher son chemin et à se demander où étaient ceux qu'il cherchait, car un feu follet était brusquement apparu pour lui montrer le chemin. Gandalf tendit un bref instant la main vers cette singulière apparition et la petite flamme vint sautiller contre sa paume, amicale et pressée à la fois. Elle ne dégageait aucune chaleur et son contact provoquait une sorte de chatouillement contre la peau. Elle repartit aussitôt de l'avant, tourbillonnant sur elle-même comme pour s'assurer que le sorcier la suivrait. Ce qu'il fit. Gandalf avait une assez bonne idée de la nature réelle de ce feu follet. Il était sensible à la présence de l'esprit qui l'animait et n'en était pas outre mesure étonné, car il avait déjà entendu des récits à ce sujet et savait que si de tels faits sont extrêmement rares ils n'en sont pas moins reconnus depuis fort longtemps.

\- Pressons-nous, fit-il. Les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu et il nous faut quitter ces lieux au plus tôt. Je dois retrouver Thorin.

Le feu follet bondit en avant, Gandalf à sa suite. Il entendit le bruit des armes entrechoquées un bon moment avant d'arriver sur le seuil de la salle de torture ou orcs et nains se battaient toujours, avec un acharnement qui ne faisait que croître.

\- Fuyez ! cria le magicien. Thorin, Dwalin, dehors, vite !

Il pointa ensuite son bâton vers le plafond. Une déflagration se fit entendre, un éclair de lumière envahit la pièce et une large fissure apparut dans la pierre, qui s'agrandit à toute vitesse. Azog leva les yeux, une seconde, pour voir ce qui arrivait.

\- Thorin ! cria encore Gandalf. Maintenant !

Craignant que le nain ne s'obstine à en finir, il ajouta :

\- Fili vous attend, il a grand besoin de vous !

Mais Thorin n'était pas nain à s'arrêter quand il était lancé. Il s'était juré d'en finir et il était bien déterminé à le faire. A ceci près qu'une pluie de gravats et de caillasses s'abattit sur lui et que, par réflexe, il bondit en arrière tandis que son adversaire levait les bras pour se protéger.

\- Thorin, venez ! cria à nouveau Gandalf.

\- Dwalin ! cria Thorin.

Dwalin ne pouvait pas se dégager. Une bave épaisse coulant de ses lèvres déchirées par des blessures rituelles, Bolg ne lâchait pas et tout au contraire pressait son adversaire, de plus en plus, tenant sa terrible masse d'arme à deux mains et cognant comme un sourd. Le guerrier nain avait besoin de toute sa force et de toute sa science du combat pour se protéger. Obligé de reculer devant la furie de son adversaire, il se trouvait en mauvaise posture, acculé au mur, tandis que Bolg redoublait ses coups. Des étincelles jaillissaient du métal entrechoqué tant les deux adversaires y mettaient de force. Le manche de la hache de guerre de Dwalin craqua et se brisa. Le nain n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter d'avoir la tête arrachée par le coup suivant. Il était certainement l'un des guerriers de la Terre du Milieu les plus qualifiés en combat rapproché, mais Bolg était une machine à tuer dotée d'une force colossale. En outre il était comme fou, cognant avec une fureur aveugle.

\- Dwalin ! hurla encore Thorin, en s'élançant au secours de son ami.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Le destin venait de se prononcer, sous la forme d'une énorme pierre se détachant du plafond qui se fendillait de plus en plus. Elle tomba en plein sur le crâne déjà ouvert de Bolg. Dwalin n'était pas une fillette sensible mais il détourna les yeux devant le cerveau écrabouillé.

\- Venez ! cria Gandalf.

Les deux nains battirent en retraite et le magicien lança un deuxième sort, au moment même où, avec un mugissement de taureau, Azog les voyant fuir se ruait en avant. Tout le plafond s'écroula d'un bloc, ensevelissant les deux orcs, qu'ils soient morts ou vivants.

\- Filons, vite !

\- Où est Fili ? demanda Thorin tout en courant.

\- A l'extérieur. Mais pour le reste les choses ne tournent pas comme je l'avais espéré.

Assurément, les choses ne se déroulaient pas du tout comme prévu, ainsi qu'ils purent tous trois en juger lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la cour. Des dizaines d'orcs étaient montés sur les remparts et arrosaient de flèches les nains qui se trouvaient tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Une herse avait été descendue devant l'entrée du porche, empêchant l'armée de rentrer et isolant ceux qui y étaient déjà parvenus. La bataille commençait à virer au carnage.

\- On n'y arrivera pas, jugea aussitôt Thorin. Nous allons nous faire massacrer.

\- Oui, admit Gandalf, navré. Le plan a échoué. Il nous faut sortir d'ici. Dites aux vôtres de battre en retraite.

\- Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions sortir, grogna Dwalin. Nous sommes pris au piège.

\- Par ici ! Vite !

Le magicien les entraîna vers l'escalier des remparts. Ils durent se tailler un chemin à coups d'épée pour y parvenir. Mystérieusement averti, l'un des grands aigles surgit soudain et balaya les orcs debout là-haut, avant de se poser avec les plus grandes difficultés.

\- Vite, vite ! cria Gandalf. Montez vite !

\- Je n'abandonne pas les miens, dit Thorin en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cour en contrebas. Allez-y sans moi.

Le magicien soupira.

\- Montez. Nous allons essayer de les sortir de là.

Il murmura quelques mots à l'aigle, des mots auxquels les deux nains ne comprirent rien, puis il sauta sur son dos. Le grand oiseau prit son essor en poussant un long cri d'appel. Gandalf brandit son bâton et, une dernière fois, libéra une vague d'énergie qui jeta à nouveau à terre tous les combattants.

\- Repliez-vous ! hurla Thorin, profitant du silence subit qui suivit l'opération. En arrière !

Cela bien sûr n'était valable que pour ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur. Au même moment, l'aigle replia ses ailes et plongea. Une opération difficile : bien que fort vaste, la cour du fort n'était pas très adaptée à son envergure gigantesque. Il saisit toutefois plusieurs guerriers nains entre ses serres et remonta, non sans peine, en heurtant les murailles. Plusieurs de ses congénères apparurent, qui l'imitèrent. Certains nains, n'ayant pas la chance d'être ainsi "ramassés" au passage, eurent la présence d'esprit de s'accrocher d'eux-mêmes soit à leurs compagnons plus chanceux soit aux pattes des oiseaux. Hélas, les orcs s'étaient relevés et ressaisis, les flèches et les lances volèrent. Gandalf et ses deux compagnons virent l'un des aigles se cabrer, ouvrant malgré lui ses serres et lâchant son fardeau (un seul nain parvint à se retenir à l'énorme patte), puis pousser un cri plaintif avant, malgré tout, de réussir à s'envoler. De concert, les grands oiseaux s'éloignèrent alors à tire d'ailes.

\- On ne peut plus rien faire, Thorin, dit Dwalin comme son ami se penchait, navré, vers le fort. Nous savions bien que même si le plan réussissait jusqu'au bout nous perdrions du monde.

Thorin ne répondit pas. L'armée des nains refluait au pas de charge et les aigles fonçaient à travers les airs pour s'éloigner au plus vite. A l'intérieur du bastion, lorsqu'il apparut que l'ennemi était désormais hors de portée de tir, lorsque les derniers nains qui restaient eurent été exterminés, il y eut un moment de silence et de flottement. Les orcs attendaient des ordres mais personne ne paraissait être là pour en donner. Etonnés, ils se mirent à la recherche de leurs chefs. C'est ainsi qu'ils parvinrent devant les décombres de la salle de torture, qui n'était plus qu'un amas de pierres écroulées et de gravats. Soudain, quelque chose bougea dans ce chaos. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un, là-dessous, paraissait remuer encore et chercher à se dégager. Une main à la peau très pâle surgit, péniblement, tâtonna, cherchant un appui. Les orcs se précipitèrent pour l'aider et ne mirent guère de temps à le dégager.

Azog le Profanateur avait survécu.


	16. Confidences

Le jour se levait quand les nains purent se regrouper en bon ordre à la sortie du défilé menant au bastion, pendant que les grands aigles disparaissaient derrière les hauts sommets des montagnes. Gandalf avait fait de son mieux pour soigner ceux qui étaient blessés mais il paraissait assez pensif, sinon ennuyé : il avait enfreint une règle et le savait. Tôt ou tard il lui faudrait rendre des comptes pour avoir entraîner les oiseaux du roi des valars dans un conflit qui ne les concernait nullement.

Pour les nains le bilan de l'opération de la nuit était mitigé : certes, ils avaient réussi à sauver Fili. Mais ils n'avaient pu s'emparer de la forteresse orc et avaient perdu des guerriers. Il y avait en revanche une possibilité pour qu'Azog et Bolg soient morts (pour le second en tous les cas c'était certain, étant donné que son cerveau avait été broyé par le plafond en train de s'écrouler). Si tel était le cas, alors ils pouvaient tout de même considérer avoir remporté une demi victoire. L'avenir leur dirait ce qu'il en était réellement.

\- Nous ne devons pas traîner ici, dit Thorin. Les orcs vont se ressaisir et risquent de nous attaquer. Partons.

Il ordonna que l'on fabrique une civière pour son neveu : Fili était bien trop affaibli et ses blessures trop graves pour pouvoir marcher vingt kilomètres. Il s'était déjà traîné jusque là. Encore avait-il fallu le soutenir et l'aider. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas marcher pieds nus dans la montagne, surtout pas dans son état. Quelques autres guerriers étaient eux aussi en piètre état et devraient également être portés. Pendant que quelques uns coupaient les branches nécessaires, Oïn allait de l'un à l'autre pour panser sommairement les plaies les plus graves, étancher ici une hémorragie, poser là un garrot, une attelle. Ce n'étaient là que des soins sommaires. Il ne pourrait réellement soigner les blessés qu'une fois de retour au fort.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! les houspilla Thorin. Nous devons nous mettre en marche. Ne perdons pas de temps.

\- Mon oncle, attends. Avant de retourner, je voudrais... il faut récupérer le corps de Kili.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avant d'être capturé j'ai pu le dissimuler près d'un ruisseau, dans la forêt.

Thorin hésita. C'était risqué. Très risqué. D'un autre côté, Fili avait payé assez cher pour ça. Il paraissait difficile de le lui refuser. Et puis... et puis Thorin lui aussi souffrait à l'idée que le cadet de ses neveux soit privé de sépulture.

\- Très bien, dit-il enfin. C'est loin ?

Fili, qui luttait contre l'épuisement et la douleur, secoua la tête d'un air accablé :

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faisait nuit noire et je ne pouvais pas marcher très vite. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Si on retrouve le ruisseau je pourrai reconnaître l'endroit, je l'ai marqué.

\- Ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps, objecta doucement Balin. Je comprends vos sentiments à tous les deux mais nous sommes encore tout près du bastion d'Azog.

Fili se contenta de regarder son oncle, sans rien ajouter, et de fixer sur lui des yeux ardents.

\- Indique-moi l'endroit, capitula ce dernier. L'avant-garde va se remettre en route tout de suite et emmener les blessés. Toi y compris. Je me charge de Kili. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout le monde pour ça.

Fili donna toutes les indications nécessaires. Une bonne partie des guerriers se répandit dans les bois et ils purent sans trop de difficulté retrouver le fameux ruisseau. A partir de là, tout fut facile. Gandalf avait absolument tenu à accompagner ceux qui se mettaient ainsi à la recherche de la dépouille du jeune prince. Lorsque celle-ci eut été exhumée de la terre, transformée en statue de glaise et apparemment intacte, le magicien prononça quelques incantations mystérieuses avant de se tourner vers Thorin :

\- Son corps se conservera jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez ramené dans votre cité pour procéder aux funérailles, dit-il.

Le cœur serré devant le cadavre de son neveu, Thorin préféra ne pas parler et remercia seulement d'un signe de tête.

\- Allons, dit-il enfin, volontairement bourru pour chasser le chagrin. Construisez une autre civière pour lui et partons d'ici.

\- Oui, approuva Gandalf, ça vaut mieux. Nous ne nous sommes que bien trop attardés.

Toutefois, Thorin prit le temps de plonger ses mains dans l'eau du ruisseau puis d'essuyer doucement le visage de Kili et le débarrasser de la boue qui le recouvrait. Mâchoires serrées, il ne prononça plus un mot et fit seulement signe aux siens d'emmener le corps.

Ils rejoignirent le plus gros de l'armée et se mirent en marche. Vers le milieu de la matinée, ils rattrapèrent l'avant-garde qui s'était arrêtée "pour laisser les blessés souffler un peu", dirent-ils. Ils furent plusieurs à penser que ce n'était là qu'un prétexte, mais personne ne fit de commentaire.

Epuisé par sa captivité, Fili à vrai dire s'était plusieurs fois assoupi sur sa civière, pour se réveiller à chaque fois en sursaut : il se croyait encore prisonnier et son subconscient le mettait en garde contre les coups de pied ou les jets d'eau sale qui ne pouvaient manquer de le tirer de son sommeil. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrit ainsi brusquement les yeux, il éprouva la même stupeur en voyant au-dessus de lui le ciel nuageux et il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé et réaliser qu'il se trouvait en sécurité.

Oïn était demeuré avec les blessés, même s'il ne pouvait rien faire pendant la marche. Profitant de la pause, sachant que pour les siens il avait déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans l'immédiat et en attendant de pouvoir leur apporter des soins approfondis, il se décida à s'approcher de Cáolan, assis sur un rocher, serrant toujours son bras dans sa main valide. Lui aussi était épuisé et en piètre état, il devait souffrir terriblement mais il n'avait pas prononcé une parole depuis que Gandalf et lui s'étaient retrouvés. Il savait que les nains ne faisaient que tolérer sa présence, pour le moment du moins, et il préférait ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui-même dans l'immédiat.

\- Si vous pouvez supporter qu'un nain soigne vos blessures, dit soudain quelqu'un à ses côtés, j'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil.

Cáolan ne put dissimuler sa surprise mais, finalement, il inclina poliment la tête :

\- Eh bien, si cela ne vous gêne pas de toucher un elfe, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Oïn coupa avec précaution l'étoffe des vêtements autour de l'esquille d'os qui perçait la chair et ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant le pourtour de la plaie gonflé et violacé. Il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus dans l'immédiat que pour les autres blessés. Il posa tout de même une attelle sur le bras cassé, promettant de faire mieux à l'arrivée. Il savait que même ses soins étaient affreusement douloureux, mais le moyen de faire autrement ? Cáolan de son côté, malgré la souffrance, vit bien que le nain s'efforçait de manipuler son bras aussi délicatement que possible, et si son étonnement monta d'un cran, il en fut également touché. Il ne le dit pas, ne remercia même pas, car il serrait tellement les dents pour lutter contre la douleur que parler lui était impossible : il aurait hurlé s'il avait relâché un seul instant l'étau de ses mâchoires.

\- Une fois au fort il me faudra d'abord m'occuper de Fili, puis des nôtres, dit Oïn presque sur un ton d'excuse. Mais ensuite je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous. Vous avez là une fort vilaine blessure et qui ne tardera pas à s'envenimer. Il est urgent de s'en occuper.

Très lentement, l'elfe relâcha son souffle et s'efforça de desserrer les dents :

\- Cela ne risque-t-il pas d'irriter vos compagnons ? interrogea-t-il, la voix rauque.

Le vieux nain se borna à hausser les épaules.

\- Pourrez-vous marcher encore ? demanda-t-il comme s'il avait voulu changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Je suppose qu'il le faudra. Je voudrais savoir...

Cáolan ne savait pas très bien quel statut était désormais le sien. Les nains qui s'étaient introduits dans la citadelle ne l'avaient à l'évidence libéré qu'à contrecœur. Et il n'avait pas manqué de voir les regards hostiles ou la réserve que les autres manifestaient à son égard depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Bien sûr, il y avait Gandalf. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas faire la loi chez les nains ! D'ailleurs Cáolan ne l'avait pas revu depuis leurs retrouvailles au pied des murailles du bastion orc. Maintenant toutefois, voici que ce guérisseur (l'elfe l'avait vu apporter les premiers soins aux blessés) proposait spontanément de le soigner. Et personne n'avait protesté. Que déduire de tout cela ?

Pensif, Cáolan avisa soudain Bilbon qui s'était allongé sur l'herbe pour se reposer un peu. Le hobbit lui aussi avait les traits tirés par la fatigue mais il ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois. Quelle nuit ! songeait-il. Longue et terrible nuit. Etait-il possible que tout cela se soit réel-lement passé et qu'il y ait ainsi été mêlé ? Sentant sur lui le poids insistant d'un regard, Bilbon s'arracha soudain à ses pensées, tourna la tête et s'aperçut que l'elfe ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? s'enquit-il poliment.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Cáolan, visiblement fort intrigué.

\- Bilbon Sacquet, de la Comté.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que cela ? J'ai déjà vu des gens courageux mais comme vous, jamais ! A moins que ce ne soit que de l'inconscience ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je pense à la manière dont vous avez fait irruption cette nuit, à la manière dont vous avez défié cet orc...

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup y penser, vous savez. Quand j'ai vu ce qui était en train de se passer... je ne pouvais pas rester caché sans rien faire. Et puis après tout, nous étions venus pour sauver ce jeune nain, le neveu de Thorin. Tout ce que nous avons fait, tous les risques que nous avons couru, ce n'était que dans ce but. A quoi tout cela aurait-il servi si j'avais laissé ce monstre agir ? Les autres seraient arrivés trop tard.

Sourcils froncés, Bilbon parut réfléchir à la question et acheva simplement :

\- De toute façon, même s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre je n'aurais pas pu rester là sans rien faire. Je... je ne pouvais pas laisser faire _ça_ sans réagir.

\- Le courage des hobbits, murmura pensivement l'elfe. Tout ce que l'on dit à ce sujet est donc vrai.

Bilbon parut embarrassé :

\- Quelqu'un m'avait appelé au secours, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Oh, c'est très difficile à expliquer. Quelqu'un m'avait mené jusque-là. Je suppose que ce... quelqu'un... savait que les nains n'ar-riveraient pas à temps. Je ne pouvais pas le décevoir. D'autant que je lui devais beaucoup.

\- Quelqu'un ?

\- Oui... enfin non... oh, tout cela semble si extravagant, surtout ici et maintenant, hors de cet horrible endroit et en plein jour...

L'elfe le regardait d'un air intrigué. Il se souvenait de cette présence qu'il avait ressentie à plusieurs reprises auprès de Fili et il se demandait s'il y avait un rapport avec le récit de Bilbon. Avant que ce dernier ait pu poursuivre ses laborieuses explications, ils furent interrompus par la voix brève de Thorin :

\- Allons, en route. Nous nous reposerons une fois à l'abri. Debout, nous repartons.

Il eut un rapide sourire et ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

\- Un effort, Monsieur Sacquet. Vous pourrez prendre tout le repos voulu une fois que nous serons en sécurité au fort.

Il finissait de parler lorsque son regard tomba sur l'elfe. Thorin fronça aussitôt les sourcils : il l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là ! Cáolan parut comprendre ce que signifiait son expres-sion car il se leva, quoi qu'avec peine, et inclina poliment la tête :

\- Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié, je crois. Je vous dois la vie.

Thorin lui lança un regard farouche :

\- Inutile de me remercier, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton rogue. Je ne l'ai fait que parce que Fili me l'a demandé, sachez-le.

Malgré ses blessures et son épuisement, Cáolan se tenait très droit.

\- Dois-je me considérer comme votre prisonnier ? demanda-t-il avec dignité.

Thorin ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de répondre que oui. Les elfes... le souvenir de Thranduil lui revint et il sentit remonter sa rancœur. Toutefois il se ravisa aussitôt et, après une seconde d'hésitation, haussa finalement les épaules : que ferait-il d'un prisonnier ? En dépit de son aversion pour les elfes et de sa nature emportée, il n'était pas dans son caractère de tourmenter ou faire souffrir un être vivant contre lequel il n'avait, en somme, aucun grief.

\- Non, grogna-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit calmement l'elfe, vous comprendrez sans doute que je souhaite rentrer parmi les miens.

\- Partez si vous voulez.

Thorin regarda son interlocuteur, détaillant ses vêtements déchirés et poissés de sang, son visage ravagé, son bras en écharpe et l'os qui perçait les chairs. Chacun eut l'impression qu'il soupirait intérieurement.

\- Mais je vous conseille tout de même de nous suivre jusqu'à la place forte que nous avons prise aux orcs. Vous y serez en sûreté et pourrez y reprendre des forces pendant quelques jours. Ce pays n'est guère sûr, désormais. Et vous êtes en piètre état pour voyager.

En réalité Thorin ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ce que pouvait devenir cet elfe. Il pensait seulement à ce que lui avait dit Fili, à demi-mot. Il avait voulu le sauver, pourquoi ? Il y avait forcément une raison et en attendant de la connaître, il préférait ménager cet "hôte" quelque peu inopportun. Or, l'abandonner dans son état revenait à le condamner. Il aurait sans doute été moins barbare de le tuer tout de suite que de le laisser retomber aux mains des orcs. Et comme Thorin n'avait aucune raison particulière de vouloir le tuer... Cáolan de son côté se demanda ce que cachait cette proposition. Il avait noté le regard de son interlocuteur et il était trop fier lui aussi pour accepter la pitié des nains. Le voyant hésiter, Thorin ajouta :

\- Je n'aime pas les elfes, je ne vous le cache pas, mais je respecte le souhait de mon neveu. Vous avez ma parole : vous serez honorablement traité et je réponds de votre liberté. Vous partirez quand vous voudrez sans être inquiété.

Cáolan avait compris. Ce nain était sincère, il n'y avait aucune condescendance dans sa proposition. Il ne le traitait ni en ennemi, ni en victime. Il ne lui offrait pas sa pitié mais seulement son aide, par égard pour Fili.

\- Dans ce cas, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant légèrement pour le remercier, j'accepte votre proposition et vous en remercie.

\- Dwalin, fit Thorin sans répondre. Donne-lui une épée.

Se tournant à nouveau vers l'elfe, il ajouta :

\- Ces montagnes sont devenues fort dangereuses. Si nous sommes attaqués, au moins vous pourrez vous défendre.

Il fallait l'ascendant que possédait Thorin sur son peuple pour que cet ordre soit exécuté immédiatement sans que personne ne proteste : donne-t-on une arme à un ennemi potentiel qui risque à tout instant de s'en servir contre vous ? Toutefois, si certains grincèrent un peu des dents et dardèrent sur Cáolan des regards méfiants, nul ne pipa mot. Quant à Thorin, il avait tourné les talons sans attendre que son "hôte" puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Un moment après, il l'avait à nouveau presque oublié : son regard venait de se poser sur les deux civières, transportées côté à côte, sur lesquelles reposaient Fili et Kili. Le mort et celui qui ne valait guère mieux à l'heure actuelle. Oui il ramenait ses deux neveux, ensemble. Ensemble pour la dernière fois. Mais dans quel état l'un et l'autre ? Fili était à demi inconscient, ou plutôt à moitié endormi, mais parfois il jetait un coup d'œil vers Kili et le chagrin envahissait son visage ainsi, pourtant, qu'un vague soulagement. Il avait finalement obtenu ce pourquoi il avait tant souffert.

Bien sûr il aurait eu mille questions à poser mais il n'en avait pas la force pour le moment. Il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser pleinement que le cauchemar était terminé et que finalement, toutes les promesses de Kili avaient été tenues. Il était toujours aussi étrange d'évoquer tout cela. Kili était mort, hélas. Il n'avait qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour s'en persuader une nouvelle fois. Mais tout cela viendrait plus tard. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il se serait reposé, qu'il aurait moins mal et qu'il aurait repris quelques forces, l'explication lui sauterait d'elle-même aux yeux. Peut-être. Plus tard. Oui, plus tard. Les paupières du garçon se fermèrent.

0o0

Fili dormit près de trente heures d'affilées. Il était tout simplement épuisé. Sitôt de retour au fort, Oïn lui avait enfin prodigué les soins que son état exigeait, jurant parfois en khuzdul devant l'étendue et la nature des blessures. Après quoi il laissa le garçon prendre une légère collation (à demi endormi, le blessé avala machinalement sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait) puis lui fit boire la plus forte tisane dont il disposait pour endormir la douleur. Il y avait ajouté un sédatif mais il n'en parla pas : Fili avait manifestement besoin de repos et le vieux nain savait que sa potion serait insuffisante pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Elle atténuerait les choses, sans plus. Or, pour reprendre des forces Fili avait besoin d'un vrai sommeil.

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre dans laquelle le jeune nain avait été porté, le guérisseur, sans la moindre surprise, trouva Thorin derrière la porte, faisant les cent pas.

\- Il va s'en tirer, dit Oïn sans attendre la question. Il est dans un triste état et ses blessures ne sont pas belles à voir, je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Il faudra sans doute longtemps pour qu'il puisse à nouveau se servir de sa main droite. Et il est probable qu'elle restera toujours un peu raide. Il faudra du temps aussi pour que ses blessures se referment totalement, mais à moins d'une infection généralisée il survivra.

\- Est-ce que...

Thorin hésitait à poser la question qui le tourmentait, peut-être de peur d'entendre la réponse. Il finit pourtant par se décider :

\- Est-ce qu'il restera estropié d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Il gardera des cicatrices et sans doute, avec le temps, certaines de ses blessures se rappelleront-elles à lui. Il en souffrira très probablement l'âge venant. Mais dans l'immédiat il devrait recouvrer ses forces et ses facultés en quelques semaines. Par contre, il est presque certain que sa main droite ne retrouvera jamais totalement sa dextérité. - Ça veut dire ?

\- Qu'il ne sera plus totalement ambidextre mais qu'il va devoir devenir gaucher.

Thorin ne chercha pas à cacher son soulagement. Si ce n'était que cela... Il y eut un petit silence puis le guérisseur acheva :

\- Je me doute que tu as envie de lui parler mais pour le moment il vaut mieux le laisser dormir. Il en a grand besoin. En fait il aura encore besoin de beaucoup de repos dans les semaines qui viennent : on s'épuise vite à lutter contre la douleur, et j'ai grand peur qu'elle ne soit longue à passer. Je peux l'atténuer, pas la supprimer, malheureusement.

Thorin hocha sombrement la tête. Tant que Fili dormirait, il oublierait à la fois son chagrin et ses souffrances.

\- Je vais m'occuper des autres blessés, poursuivit Oïn en s'éloignant. Je ne peux pas les soi-gner tous en même temps, alors ce sera en fonction de la gravité de leurs blessures. Cet elfe devrait être un des premiers, ajouta-t-il.

Thorin ne répondit pas.

Oïn fit donc ainsi qu'il l'avait décidé. Gandalf avait déjà commencé, lui aussi, à soigner les cas les plus graves. Deux guerriers nains étaient très gravement touchés et passèrent donc les premiers, puis ce fut le tour de Cáolan. Oïn ne ménagea pas sa peine et employa tout son art à le soulager. Il s'activa longtemps et quand il eut terminé, il proposa à son patient la même préparation qu'il avait fait boire à Fili et aux autres. Toutefois, comme tous les elfes le blessé pouvait reconnaître n'importe quelle plante sous n'importe quelle forme :

\- Vous y avez mis du pavot, dit-il en humant le liquide chaud.

\- Oui, répondit le nain. Et cela ne vous fera aucun mal, bien au contraire.

Voyant que l'autre semblait hésiter, il ajouta :

\- Craignez-vous que nous profitions de votre sommeil pour vous assassiner ? Thorin a donné sa parole, personne ici ne portera atteinte ni à votre personne ni à votre liberté.

L'elfe sourit :

\- Si vous et les vôtres vouliez me tuer, je ne crois pas que vous auriez besoin de me droguer. Et je ne crois pas non plus que vous auriez attendu si longtemps.

\- Non, en effet. Et que vous soyez l'ami du magicien n'entre pas vraiment en ligne de compte.

\- ... puisque votre roi s'est porté garant.

Cáolan but la tisane jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il ne voulait pas vexer les nains. A la vérité, s'il avait hésité ce n'était pas par crainte mais en raison d'une sorte de répugnance innée à se trouver plongé dans le sommeil, donc inconscient de ce qui se passerait autour de lui, au milieu des ennemis héréditaires de son peuple. Cela étant, il était vrai pourtant que le sommeil ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Il dormit moins longtemps que Fili néanmoins. Sans doute sa constitution était-elle différente.

Lorsque tous les blessés eurent reçu les soins voulus, Gandalf s'approcha d'Oïn :

\- Mon cher ami, je voulais vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour Cáolan, dit-il. C'est un vieux compagnon, que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je viens d'aller le voir. Vous avez fait du beau travail.

\- C'est mon devoir, grogna le nain d'un ton bourru. Un blessé est un blessé. A présent je vais aller prendre quelques heures de repos.

Et il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Gandalf le suivit des yeux en souriant : ah, les nains ! songeait-il. Parfois (sinon souvent) tellement impossibles avec leur sale caractère et leur entêtement proverbial. Il était vrai qu'ils n'encourageaient pas vraiment les étrangers à mieux les connaître. C'était dommage, car derrière leurs mauvaises manières et leur côté terriblement abrupt, la plupart d'entre eux cachaient des trésors de générosité.

Ne pouvant plus rien faire dans l'immédiat, Gandalf se mit à la recherche de Bilbon que tout le monde semblait avoir un peu oublié. C'était du moins ce que pensait le magicien, mais il se trompait : il trouva le hobbit en compagnie de plusieurs nains, aux cuisines, en train de manger tout en bavardant, car chacun voulait entendre le récit de ses aventures. Ses nouveaux amis lui posaient même tant de questions que Bilbon avait parfois peine à suivre. Amusé, Gandalf remarqua que Bofur prenait alors le parti du semi homme, demandant à ses compagnons "de le laisser manger, quand même ! Il a besoin de reprendre des forces, après tout ça !".

Souriant dans sa barbe, le magicien s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds.

0o0

Lorsque Fili s'éveilla dans la soirée du lendemain, son oncle était près de lui, attendant patiemment son réveil.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Le blessé ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comment il se sentait ? Il avait récupéré son sommeil en retard, il avait toujours très mal, son corps était ankylosé par le manque de mouvement et puis...

\- Je meurs de faim, dit-il.

Thorin sourit :

\- C'est une bonne maladie. Et ça peut s'arranger facilement. Mais Oïn voudra sans doute changer d'abord tes pansements.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Comme Thorin paraissait hésiter, Fili insista :

\- Je n'ai presque rien avalé que de l'eau croupie depuis...

Il effectua un geste vague pour finir sa phrase. Il avait un peu perdu le fil du temps. En réponse, il obtint un nouveau sourire :

\- Dans ce cas, les pansements peuvent sûrement attendre.

Un repas substantiel fut apporté dans la chambre. Les deux nains n'échangèrent plus un mot le temps que Fili fut occupé à se restaurer. Il ne pouvait se servir que de sa main gauche, la droite étant immobilisée par les attelles fixées à chacun de ses doigts, mais bien que le garçon puisse se servir indifféremment et avec la même adresse de ses deux mains, parfois, par habitude il tentait d'utiliser la droite et grimaçait alors de douleur. Et encore : ce n'étaient pas ses doigts brisés qui lui faisaient le plus mal.

Lorsqu'il fut rassasié il se laissa aller contre ses oreillers, toujours en silence. Son dos profondément lacéré par les crocs de métal et brûlé à la poix le faisait terriblement souffrir, mais comme il avait mal partout et que la douleur était la même qu'il soit ou non appuyé contre quelque chose... En réalité, il n'y avait absolument aucune position qui lui procure le moindre soulagement. Le garçon s'y était résigné, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que souffrir en silence jusqu'à ce que le temps et les remèdes d'Oïn aient fait leur œuvre et que cela veuille bien passer. Pour le moment, Thorin et lui-même avaient beaucoup de questions à poser et de choses à se dire, mais aucun ne savait très bien par où commencer.

\- Et Kili ? demanda finalement le blessé.

\- Dès demain nous le ramènerons dans notre cité pour procéder aux funérailles. J'ai pensé que tu souhaiterais y assister. Et comme le sort que lui a lancé le magicien nous permettait d'attendre...

Fili fit un signe d'assentiment.

\- De toute façon, poursuivit Thorin, tu ne seras pas en état de te battre avant longtemps. Je préfère te savoir là-bas, à l'abri. Ta mère saura prendre soin de toi.

Le visage de Thorin se rembrunit :

\- D'autant que ta présence lui fera du bien après la mort de Kili.

\- Il est vraiment mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Fili n'avait pu retenir ces mots plus longtemps, si absurdes qu'ils soient. La question lui avait échappé. Elle était d'autant plus stupide que le jeune nain avait tenu le corps de son frère dans ses bras, il savait donc bien ce qu'il en était. Mais il venait de repenser à toutes ces mystérieuses apparitions.

\- Oui, répondit Thorin avec douceur. Malheureusement oui.

Fili détourna la tête, serrant son seul poing valide. En fait il voulait cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Son oncle interpréta les choses autrement :

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, dit-il. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le choix.

Le jeune nain le regarda avec surprise :

\- Moi ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Je le sais, que tu n'avais pas le choix. Kili le savait aussi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix soudain brisée. Il savait qu'il était perdu.

\- Si j'avais pu le sauver, murmura Thorin avec effort, tant ces souvenirs abominables étaient encore vifs en lui, si j'avais été seul en cause, je l'aurais fait. Quoi qu'il doive m'en coûter.

\- Je le sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire.

\- Malheureusement, je n'étais _pas_ seul en cause. Et je n'avais pas le droit de mettre notre peuple en péril. Même pour lui.

Fili posa sa main sur la sienne et fut surpris de la sentir trembler :

\- Je sais, mon oncle. Kili le savait aussi. Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

\- En revanche, si j'avais été là pour toi au soir de sa mort j'aurais pu t'empêcher de partir. Tu serais resté avec nous et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Fili eut un rire sans joie :

\- Je croyais que tu serais en colère contre moi. Je l'ai même souhaité ; je préférais imaginer que tu étais en colère plutôt que... enfin, bref. Pourquoi veux-tu prendre la faute sur toi ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul. J'aurais dû savoir que tu voudrais aller le chercher.

\- Non, c'est faux. Pardonne-moi mais... vouloir te rendre responsable de ça, c'est ridicule. Je pense que... je savais très bien que c'était une folie. C'était juste... plus fort que moi. Oui c'est ça, plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Je crois que j'y serais allé de toute façon. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pour rompre le douloureux silence qui menaçait de s'installer, Fili enchaîna :

\- Tu vas me croire fou mais pendant que j'étais là-bas, dans la citadelle des orcs, je... j'ai cru le voir et l'entendre plusieurs fois. En fait presque tout le temps. Il ne cessait pas de me dire que vous alliez venir. Et même dans les pires moments, il essayait de m'encourager. Il me disait de tenir, de m'accrocher, que le secours était proche. C'est insensé, non ?

\- Ça l'est, répondit gravement Thorin. Pourtant, sache que tu n'as pas été le seul. Je l'ai vu et entendu moi aussi. Pas très souvent sous sa véritable apparence et je suis incapable de comprendre comment c'est possible, mais je sais maintenant qu'il était là. Avec nous. Pour nous guider vers toi. Ori a déjà entendu parler de tels phénomènes. Il pourra sans doute t'en dire plus que moi là-dessus.

Il y eut un nouveau et long silence. Fili cherchait à assimiler tout cela.

\- Est-ce qu'il est revenu ? demanda-t-il enfin. L'as-tu revu ?

\- Non. Je suppose que...

Thorin hésita. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de parler de cela à Fili.

\- Que quoi ?

\- Je suppose qu'il n'a plus aucune raison de le faire à présent que tu es sauvé.

Comme il le craignait, une expression de douleur contracta le visage du blessé.

\- Il me manque aussi, murmura Thorin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu. Beaucoup.

\- Raconte-moi comment vous avez fait, dit enfin Fili, pour changer de conversation après un douloureux silence.

Thorin raconta en détails. Quand il eut terminé, Fili hocha doucement la tête :

\- J'aimerais parler à ce hobbit. Je lui dois la vie. Il est arrivé juste à temps, je dois dire. En revanche j'ai cru que Bolg allait l'avaler tout cru !

\- Je peux te l'envoyer, si tu veux. Lui aussi doit partir demain matin.

\- Il part ?

\- Je lui ai proposé de nous accompagner chez nous, c'est le moins que je pouvais faire après toute l'aide qu'il nous a apportée et tous les risques qu'il a pris, mais il préfère rentrer chez lui.

\- A pied ?

\- Je leur donnerai des chevaux. Bilbon n'aime pas voler, il dit qu'il préfère en profiter pour voir du pays. De plus, si j'ai bien compris les aigles sont partis et ne reviendront pas. Plusieurs ont été blessés et le magicien semble très embêté à ce sujet.

\- Les grands aigles sont les messagers de Manwë, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être ne sont-ils pas supposés intervenir dans les affaires des mortels.

\- Peut-être pas. Il se pourrait bien que le magicien ait outrepassé ses droits. Je ne peux pas personnellement lui en tenir rigueur, note bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bilbon doit prendre le chemin du retour demain. Le magicien et... ton ami l'elfe l'accompagneront ajouta Thorin en guettant la réaction de son neveu.

Fili soudain éprouva un sentiment de honte : Cáolan ! Il l'avait complètement oublié.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

\- Pas terrible. Ses blessures sont plus graves que les tiennes. Il est demeuré prisonnier des orcs plus longtemps que toi. C'était le compagnon de Gandalf, celui dont il nous a parlé le premier jour en arrivant ici, quand nous recherchions encore Kili. Oïn et le magicien ne sont pas tout à fait d'accord à son sujet : l'un pense qu'il ne pourra plus jamais se resservir normalement de son bras, car la fracture est très mauvaise. L'autre dit que les elfes ont un étonnant pouvoir de récupération. Je n'en sais rien, pour ma part. Son œil est perdu, en revanche.

\- Tu sais, Thorin, je suis content qu'il soit ici. On n'aurait vraiment pas pu l'abandonner. Lui et moi avons essayer de nous entraider, là-bas. Oh bien sûr on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, dans notre situation. Mais un soutien, si faible soit-il, a son importance dans des cas aussi difficiles.

Fili à son tour raconta rapidement comment, du fait des circonstances, Cáolan était presque devenu un ami pour lui au cours de ces deux jours de captivité. Thorin ne fit aucun commentaire. Il estimait avoir d'ores et déjà rendu à l'elfe l'aide qu'il avait tenté d'apporter à son neveu. Il ne la regrettait pas mais, pour autant, n'avait rien à ajouter à ce sujet.


	17. Les adieux

Le lendemain matin Fili put se lever, non sans difficulté. Sa cheville foulée était très raide, la plante de ses pieds le brûlait encore, son corps lui semblait craquer de partout et chaque mouvement tirait sur l'une ou l'autre de ses blessures. Malgré tout, que c'était bon de se sentir en vie, et libre de surcroît !

Il retrouva les nains qui avaient fait partie du commando, accompagnés d'un certain nombre de guerriers, en train de se préparer au départ. Thorin laissait au fort une garnison suffisante pour le tenir en cas d'attaque et ramenait ses neveux à leur cité sous la montagne.

Gandalf, Bilbon et Cáolan se trouvaient là également, faisant eux aussi leurs préparatifs.

Fili avisa tout de suite la silhouette élancée de l'elfe et s'approcha tandis qu'Oïn remettait à son étrange ami un paquet soigneusement emballé.

\- Des herbes contre la douleur, dit le vieux nain. Si vous en avez besoin en route.

L'elfe le remercia pendant que Fili s'approchait, lentement car son état général ne lui permettait pas une très grande liberté de mouvement. Notamment à cause de sa cheville qui le portait difficilement et parce que poser les pieds à plat lui faisait encore mal. En le voyant, Cáolan lui sourit. Son œil gauche était caché par le pansement qui lui entourait la tête et les seules traces de sang qui perduraient étaient celles qui maculaient ses vêtements déchirés : malgré leur bonne volonté les nains n'avaient pu lui fournir de vêtements à sa taille. Les siens avaient toutefois été grossièrement nettoyés.

\- J'espérais vous revoir avant de quitter ces montagnes, assura l'elfe. J'aurais voulu venir vous voir hier mais j'ai craint que votre oncle ne le prenne pas très bien.

Connaissant les sentiments de Thorin pour le peuple elfique, Fili se douta qu'il n'avait pas dû se montrer sous son meilleur jour à son hôte. S'il n'avait pas insisté, il n'était même pas certain que son oncle aurait pensé à le libérer, là-bas, dans le bastion d'Azog. Il adressa à son compagnon un léger sourire d'excuse :

\- N'en veuillez pas à mon oncle pour sa rudesse, commença-t-il. Il peut aussi se montrer chaleureux. Pour peu qu'il le veuille. C'est juste que… disons que par le passé il a eu maille à partir avec votre peuple et...

Cáolan sourit à son tour :

\- J'aurais mauvaise grâce à lui en vouloir : je lui dois la vie. Ainsi qu'à vous, Fili. Votre oncle est sans doute rude mais je ne retiendrai, quant à moi, que sa générosité.

Il désigna en souriant l'épée à son côté et ajouta :

\- Il a tout comme vous l'âme droite et le cœur noble. Soyez certain que je ne l'oublierai pas.

Fili, malgré le chagrin qui ne le quittait pas, ne put s'empêcher de glousser de rire :

\- Je lui répéterai vos paroles, promit-il. Mais je ne suis pas certain de la manière dont il les prendra !

Il reprit son sérieux et ajouta :

\- Je suis heureux que les miens aient pu vous aider. Et je vous remercie encore pour votre assistance quand j'en ai eu terriblement besoin.

\- Vous n'avez pas été en reste, rappela Cáolan en souriant.

Soudain il se pencha et prit les deux mains de Fili dans les siennes, avec tant de vivacité que le jeune nain ne put se dérober. Les doigts de l'elfe étaient encore fort abîmés, ses ongles mettraient du temps à repousser intacts. Il prit soin cependant, malgré la prestesse de ses gestes, de ne pas heurter les phalanges brisées de son compagnon d'infortune. Sans laisser à ce dernier le temps de s'étonner de son attitude, son étrange ami prononça quelques paroles dans sa langue. Son visage était étrangement grave et pourtant empreint de bienveillance. Fili secoua la tête :

\- Je ne comprends pas l'elfique, dit-il.

\- Je priais simplement les Valars de vous accorder la paix, Fili, malgré la perte cruelle que vous avez subie.

Il ajouta encore quelques mots en elfique, sourit et répéta :

\- Puissiez-vous retrouver le bonheur. Votre frère vous aime et vivra toujours en vous, n'en doutez pas. Il n'aimerait pas vous voir pleurer et vivre dans le désespoir. En mémoire de lui, trouvez la force de sourire et d'être heureux. Ainsi, vous triompherez de la mort elle-même.

Fili ne répondit pas. Trouver la force de sourire et d'être heureux... il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir. En se disant cela, son regard se tourna presque malgré lui vers le brancard que les nains avaient solidement attaché entre deux poneys. Le corps de Kili y reposait, lavé et vêtu de frais, recouvert d'une cape de voyage qui le dissimulait intégralement pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il s'arracha à cette triste contemplation, Cáolan s'était éloigné pour rejoindre le magicien qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

\- Vous paraissez contrarié, Mithrandir, observa l'elfe.

Gandalf eut un sourire un peu contraint :

\- Je suis heureux que les nains aient pu sauver Fili, assura-t-il avec sincérité, et je suis heureux de penser que la lignée de Durin perdure. Mais j'espérais, je l'avoue, que la menace que représentent les orcs serait éradiquée des Montagnes Bleues et par conséquent cesse de peser sur les terres alentours. Je crains, hélas, que la guerre dans cette contrée ne fasse que commencer. Les nains ne sont pas près de pouvoir vivre en paix.

Cáolan hocha gravement la tête :

\- Je le crains également. Je dois me rendre à Fondcombe. De là j'irai en Lothlorien. Il me faut parler au seigneur Elrond et à dame Galadriel. Jamais encore au cours de notre histoire les elfes ne se sont alliés aux nains. Mais je n'oublierai jamais que c'est à Thorin et son neveu que je dois la vie. Et si, pour le bien commun, pour que la paix règne en Terre du Milieu nous pouvions leur apporter notre aide... Je n'ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir d'en décider, mais si je pouvais convaincre mon peuple...

Gandalf soupira.

\- Tenez-moi au courant, mon ami. Car Thorin, malgré toute sa vaillance, accepterait difficilement une telle alliance, je le crains. Son peuple également. Si vous pouvez convaincre certains des vôtres, alors je m'emploierai, moi, à essayer de raisonner Thorin. Si cela pouvait aboutir, nous aurions déjà bien progressé.

\- Seul un magicien a une petite chance de pouvoir fléchir l'entêtement d'un nain, je n'en doute pas, ajouta l'elfe en souriant. Encore vous faudrait-il sans doute beaucoup de temps, Mithrandir.

\- Hum... fit pensivement Gandalf.

Il regardait Thorin, debout bras croisés un peu plus loin, et il nota que le regard du roi ne quittait pas Bilbon Sacquet, occupé à faire ses adieux à Bofur avec lequel il paraissait avoir vraiment sympathisé. L'expression de Thorin était curieusement indulgente, autant dire amicale.

\- Les magiciens n'ont pas tant de pouvoir que vous le croyez, murmura-t-il. Mais peut-être... oui, peut-être que d'autres... Il n'est pas si facile de toucher le cœur d'un nain mais je crois que Bilbon y ait parvenu. Peut-être y a-t-il un espoir de ce côté.

Gandalf ne parlait que pour lui-même et Cáolan n'y avait pas prêté attention.

\- ... pour être honnête, terminait-il, les elfes ne seront pas aisément convaincus non plus.

Son visage s'assombrit :

\- Les miens vivent longtemps et ont bonne mémoire. Certains ont connu les guerres qui nous ont opposés aux nains par le passé. Non, une telle alliance, si elle est possible, ne se fera pas sans grandes difficultés.

\- Non, cela ne fait aucun doute, répondit le sorcier, revenant à la conversation. Dans l'immédiat, je vais moi raccompagner Bilbon Sacquet jusque chez lui, car il ne peut voyager seul. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite en Lorien.

L'elfe s'inclina :

\- A bientôt, alors. Faites bon voyage. Et veillez bien sur ce hobbit : il est extraordinaire.

\- Oui, marmonna Gandalf dans sa barbe, en vérifiant que son cheval était correctement sellé, je le sais. Et quelque chose me dit que Bilbon Sacquet aura encore un rôle à jouer dans l'avenir.

Sur ce il regarda autour de lui et croisa précisément le regard de ce stupéfiant hobbit qui, souriant, s'avançait vers lui.

\- Etes-vous prêt, Bilbon ? s'enquit le magicien. Les nains vont partir, nous devons nous aussi nous mettre en route.

\- Je viens. Oh, j'allais oublier...

Bilbon détacha de sa taille la ceinture à laquelle était suspendue sa courte épée et la tendit au magicien :

\- C'est à vous. Je n'aurais plus à m'en servir, à présent.

Mais Gandalf repoussa la main qui lui tendait l'arme :

\- Vous l'avez bien méritée, Bilbon. Gardez-la.

\- Elle ne me servira à rien, dans la Comté.

Gandalf devint grave :

\- Nous n'y sommes pas encore. Et puis peut-être ne resterez-vous pas toute votre vie dans la Comté, Bilbon Sacquet.

Malgré quelques frissons de circonstances, le hobbit parvint à sourire avec un certain naturel :

\- Si vous avez encore besoin de moi pour sauver le monde, par exemple ?

\- Ou simplement si vous souhaitez revenir parmi nous, interrompit une voix grave.

Thorin se tenait juste derrière le semi homme :

\- Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié, Maître Sacquet. Pourtant, sans vous rien n'aurait été possible.

Bilbon se sentit soudain très intimidé : Thorin lui avait paru si inaccessible jusqu'à présent... Il se douta que ce nain ne devait pas prononcer très souvent de telles paroles, ni sourire de manière aussi amicale à toutes les personnes qui croisaient son chemin.

\- Vous serez toujours le bienvenu parmi nous, assura le roi nain. Revenez quand vous voudrez. Même si je crains que la guerre ne perdure longtemps par ici. Nous aurons toujours pour vous une place au coin du feu, une bière brassée et une pièce de gibier.

\- Eh bien, répondit le hobbit avec une hardiesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, j'en serais heureux. Et si un jour vous avez encore besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. S'il vous arrive de passer par la Comté, venez me voir, vous ou vos amis. Cela me fera toujours plaisir.

Il sourit à son tour :

\- Je serais ravi de vous présenter mon neveu, de vous offrir une tasse de thé et de pouvoir discuter avec vous. Et c'est valable pour tous vos nains.

Le plus incroyable, réalisa soudain Bilbon, c'était qu'il était parfaitement sincère. Incroyable. Il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Thorin sourit et tendit la main. Bilbon fit de même, pensant que le nain voulait échanger une poignée de main avec lui, mais son interlocuteur lui saisit le poignet et, retirant de son doigt une bague d'or, il la déposa au creux de sa paume -elle aurait été bien trop large pour un hobbit-

\- En gage d'amitié, dit Thorin, qui souriait toujours. J'aurais voulu vous dédommager plus largement de toutes les peines que vous avez prises mais comme vous ne souhaitez pas revenir avec nous...

Bilbon rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Je... je n'ai pas besoin... bafouilla-t-il. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est pour... je suis trop heureux d'avoir pu vous apporter mon aide, acheva-t-il maladroitement.

Il eut un mouvement, comme pour rendre la bague, mais Thorin repoussa doucement sa main.

\- Gardez-la comme témoignage d'amitié, répéta-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas... eh bien merci. Je suis très touché.

Fili apparut à cet instant aux côtés de son oncle et sourit au hobbit, qui poussa un discret soupir de soulagement : il était très content que quelqu'un vienne interrompre cette conversation très embarrassante pour lui.

\- Vous n'alliez pas partir sans me laisser vous remercier, tout de même ? fit le jeune prince.

\- Euh... fit Bilbon, pris de cours et un peu étourdi par cette avalanche de remerciements.

La veille, Thorin lui avait dit que son neveu convalescent souhaitait lui parler et lui exprimer sa reconnaissance. Le hobbit avait toutefois préféré s'abstenir : il avait trouvé gênant de se rendre dans la chambre d'une personne qu'il avait à peine entrevue et qui avait grand besoin de repos et de soins, juste parce que cette personne voulait se montrer polie avec lui.

\- J'aurais aimé faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, assura Fili. En tous cas, si peu que je vous connaisse sachez que je ne vous oublierai pas.

\- Vous me gênez, marmonna Bilbon, à nouveau très embarrassé. Je suis très heureux d'avoir pu vous aider. Je... c'est horrible ce que les orcs vous ont fait. Et ce qu'ils allaient vous faire. Je suis trop content d'avoir pu empêcher cela. Mais le mérite ne m'en revient pas tant que ça...

Il allait parler du feu follet qui l'avait guidé, aidé dans les moments les plus difficiles et même conseillé, mais c'était très difficile d'aborder ce sujet ainsi, de but en blanc, avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Bilbon se demanda, avec un sourire attendri, comment Frodon prendrait la chose lorsqu'il lui conterait ses aventures.

\- Vous êtes trop modeste, assura Fili en lui souriant. En tous les cas merci, merci encore.

Bilbon se sentait très mal à son aise quand Cáolan se joignit aux autres et à son tour adressa au hobbit félicitations et remerciements. Bilbon sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il n'était pas fait pour ça, oh non ! Rencontrer des gens aussi importants, princes, guerriers, ambassadeurs, magiciens et recevoir leurs louanges. Sa confusion était telle qu'il en oublia les derniers au-revoir, soulagé d'enfourcher le poney fourni par Thorin et de s'éloigner avec Gandalf qui souriait mystérieusement, en proie à une secrète satisfaction. Il avait tout vu et tout entendu et supputait déjà sur l'avenir.

Par politesse (et peut-être un début de nostalgie), Bilbon se retourna toutefois à plusieurs reprises pour agiter la main en signe d'adieu, heureux malgré tout d'échapper à une si gênante conversation.

\- Je ne crois pas que je méritais toutes ces louanges, confia-t-il à son compagnon lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés. Seul je n'aurais rien fait. C'est vous qui m'avez guidé tout du long.

Le magicien le regarda avec étonnement :

\- Moi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

\- Ce... cette lumière qui ressemblait à un feu follet et qui m'a aidé constamment, c'était bien à vous que je la devais, non ?

Bilbon n'était pas lui-même totalement convaincu. Certaines choses ne "collaient " pas tout à fait à cette thèse. Pourtant, il y avait repensé plusieurs fois depuis la veille et cela lui semblait définitivement être l'explication la plus probable.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Bilbon ? Mon seul mérite est d'avoir découvert le passage qui vous a permis d'entrer dans le bastion. Mais dès l'instant où vous vous y êtes engagé, vous avez été livré à vous-même.

\- C'est impossible. J'ai vraiment reçu de l'aide.

\- Hum... Un feu follet, vous dites ?

\- Cela y ressemblait. Toutefois je ne crois pas que c'en était vraiment un. J'ai clairement ressenti une conscience, une volonté. Il m'a paru logique de penser que c'était vous. Et encore maintenant cela me paraît l'explication la plus sensée.

\- Non, ce n'était pas moi. Mais je sais de quoi vous parlez : je l'ai vu aussi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il y eut un assez long silence.

\- Gandalf ?

\- Je pense, prononça lentement le sorcier, qu'il s'agissait d'un esprit.

Le hobbit parut effrayé :

\- Un esprit ?!

\- L'esprit d'une personne décédée, s'attardant parmi nous parce qu'il estimait avoir une tâche primordiale à remplir. A savoir permettre le sauvetage de Fili et même y collaborer dans la mesure de ses moyens.

Très troublé par cette révélation, Bilbon se souvint de la voix qu'il lui avait semblé entendre alors qu'il venait de blesser l'orc qui l'avait surpris. Une voix qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Gandalf, il fallait bien l'avouer. Seulement, l'avait-il vraiment entendue ?

\- S'il s'agissait d'une personne, émit-il, pourquoi apparaissait-elle sous cette forme ?

\- Même prendre cette simple forme devait lui coûter de gros efforts, à mon avis. Apparaître sous sa véritable apparence lui aurait demandé une énergie considérable, la conserver longtemps plus encore. Ce n'est pas si aisé, pour un esprit désincarné, de faire en sorte qu'on le voit. Ou même qu'on l'entende.

Durant plusieurs instants encore, les deux compagnons chevauchèrent sans parler. Finalement Bilbon n'y tint plus et demanda, à voix presque basse :

\- Et vous savez de qui il pouvait bien s'agir ?

\- Oui, je crois le savoir. Je n'ai toutefois aucune certitude à ce sujet, aussi je préfère ne rien dire.

Gandalf eut un sourire malicieux et ajouta :

\- Mieux vaut que vous vous fassiez votre propre opinion sur la question.

Après cela, Bilbon demeura très longtemps songeur.


	18. Epilogue

Les funérailles de Kili avaient eu lieu. Le jeune prince reposait à présent dans un caveau de la montagne, selon la tradition des nains. Fili aurait dû s'en réjouir : il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il avait acheté au prix de tant de danger, de sang et de souffrance. Son frère avait reçu l'hommage des siens et une sépulture digne de lui, auprès de son peuple. Pourtant le seul sentiment que Fili pouvait trouver en lui, au lendemain de la cérémonie, était un chagrin pesant. Si pesant qu'il s'en sentait complètement écrasé. Kili était mort. Disparu. Son corps muré dans les entrailles de la montagne. Comment, lui, allait-il pouvoir continuer à vivre à présent ? Depuis si longtemps son frère et lui-même étaient inséparables, partageant tout, absolument tout, aventures et réprimandes, leurs rêves et leurs espoirs, leurs rires et leurs peines. Bien sûr il leur arrivait de se disputer, il leur était même arrivé de s'en vouloir vraiment, mais ce n'était là que nuages d'orage qui passaient vite. Toujours ils se retrouvaient ensuite. Toujours complices, toujours solidaires.

Et que dire du chagrin de Dis ? Fili aurait tant voulu être un soutien pour sa mère en ces durs moments, mais il lui semblait avoir de la peine à traîner son propre désarroi, alors comment l'aider elle ?

C'était là les sombres pensées qui agitaient l'esprit endeuillé du jeune prince tandis qu'il se tenait, immobile et triste, devant la lourde pierre qui fermait à tout jamais le tombeau de son petit frère. Les runes qui étaient gravées dans la roche avaient été tracées avec art, assurément. Elles ne s'étalaient pourtant que sur trois malheureuses lignes. Kili était si jeune, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre. L'existence qui lui était promise s'était évanouie d'un coup, alors qu'y aurait-il eu à raconter à son sujet ? L'âme en deuil et la gorge horriblement serrée, luttant contre les larmes, Fili pensa aux mystérieuses apparitions dont il avait été témoin. Ou cru être témoin. Car bien que Thorin lui ait affirmé avoir vécu la même chose, plus les jours s'étaient écoulés plus Fili avait douté.

\- Je suppose que c'est mon imagination qui m'a permis d'entendre ta voix et même d'avoir l'impression de te voir pendant que j'étais "là-bas" dit-il tristement, à voix haute. Car rien de semblable ne s'est plus produit depuis. Pourtant, par moment cela semblait tellement vrai... en réalité, je suppose que je voulais tellement que ce soit vrai que...

\- Mais c'était vrai, fit aussitôt la voix familière.

Le choc fut rude pour Fili. Il regarda autour de lui, effaré, faisant machinalement quelques pas en arrière. Allons... c'était impossible. Pourtant, une singulière petite flamme était apparue, dansant doucement devant lui. Et par instant, de manière si fugitive qu'il ne parvenait pas à se persuader de l'avoir vraiment vu, il lui semblait entrevoir le sourire de Kili.

\- Je dois être fou...

\- Pas du tout, mon frère. J'ai toujours été là. Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, sauf pour guider Thorin et nos amis jusqu'à toi. Pensais-tu que j'allais t'abandonner ?

Puis la voix se fit tendre :

\- Je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Avoir permis que mon corps repose ici, parmi les miens, c'est un précieux cadeau. Hélas, tu l'as payé bien cher. Je crois que j'aurais encore préféré… enfin, cela ne valait quand même pas toutes ces souffrances.

\- Oh, Kili...

Cette fois, Fili fut incapable de retenir ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi pleurer ? fit la voix douce. Tu n'y peux rien changer, tu le sais. C'était mon destin. Le tien est tout autre. Un jour tu succèderas à Thorin et tu guideras notre peuple. C'est ce qui doit être. Bien sûr j'aurais aimé être à tes côtés, mais avec ou sans moi, je sais que tu seras à la hauteur.

\- Sans toi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser ?! Kili, toi sans moi, moi sans toi, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être. Nous pouvions avoir deux vies, enfin je veux dire chacun la sienne, nous savions cependant que nous étions là l'un pour l'autre. Et sans toi... sans toi...

Fili était tellement bouleversé qu'il n'entendit pas celui qui s'approchait. Du même coup il sursauta en sentant une main familière se poser sur son épaule.

\- Thorin... exhala-t-il faiblement.

\- Laisse-le s'en aller, Fili, fit la voix grave de son oncle.

Le jeune nain réprima un sanglot :

\- C'est tellement dur...

\- Je sais. Il est resté pour toi. Mais sa place n'est plus parmi les vivants. Laisse-le partir. Laisse-le trouver la paix. Un jour nous le rejoindrons. Mais d'ici là il est nécessaire que nos chemins se séparent.

Devant l'air peu convaincu de son neveu, Thorin poursuivit :

\- Pour nous, je le crains, la guerre est loin d'être terminée. Ce sont sans doute des années d'affrontements contre les orcs qui nous attendent. Mais lui ne doit plus être mêlé à tout ça. Je voudrais que son repos soit paisible et que son âme désormais soit délivrée à jamais de la guerre, la mort et la souffrance. Pas toi ?

Fili parut faire un effort sur lui-même. Malgré tout sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Tu as raison.

Il reporta son regard, terriblement douloureux, sur la luciole qui continuait à pétiller gaiement.

\- Va et repose en paix, petit frère, chuchota-t-il.

\- Va, Kili, fit Thorin en écho, d'une voix infiniment douce, une voix qui contenait tout l'amour qu'il avait toujours éprouvé pour le plus jeune fils de sa sœur. Nous nous reverrons. Un jour.

Le feu follet dansa gaiement sur place, virevolta vers eux, une dernière fois tourna autour d'eux, les frôlant au passage, puis il fila droit vers la roche gravée qui fermait le tombeau. Un instant il parut scintiller contre la pierre comme une arabesque d'étoiles puis, lentement, il fut absorbé par la roche et disparut.

\- C'est bien comme ça, dit Thorin d'une voix sourde. C'est comme ça que ça doit être.

Mais à la manière dont il prononça ces mots, il donnait l'impression d'avoir un gros nœud dans la gorge.

\- Tu ne sembles pas réellement convaincu, ne put s'empêcher de dire Fili.

\- Détrompes-toi. Je suis certain de ce que je dis. Mais tout comme toi j'ai du mal à... lui dire au revoir.

Il y eut un silence. Obstinément, Fili tournait les yeux vers le tombeau. Alors, spontanément, Thorin tendit les bras et l'attira contre lui. Comment croire qu'un geste de tendresse, effectué par un être cher, ait plus de pouvoir que les mauvais traitements dispensés par l'ennemi ? Soudainement, le fier, le brave, l'impavide Fili éclata en sanglots, appuyé contre cette épaule familière qui si souvent déjà, par le passé, lui avait servi de refuge. Evacuant enfin la tension, la douleur trop longtemps contenue et tout ce qui le minait depuis tant de jours.

\- Je… je n'arrive pas à me dire... je ne peux pas accepter... que je ne le verrai plus jamais. Je suis sans doute égoïste mais...je voudrais qu'il reste. Avoir au moins l'illusion de sa présence.

Thorin ne répondit rien. Il posa une main compatissante sur la nuque inclinée contre son épaule et laissa Fili exprimer une bonne fois tout son chagrin, tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui-même jusque-là et qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Cela dura longtemps. Lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, le jeune prince se redressa, essuya ses yeux rougis d'un revers de main et croisa ceux de Thorin.

\- Pardonne-moi, fit-il, un peu penaud. Tu dois penser que je fais un piètre guerrier.

\- Non. Tu as subi une épreuve très cruelle. Tu n'avais pas encore réussi à le pleurer depuis sa mort, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait bien que le chagrin sorte à un moment ou un autre. Et avec moi, tu le sais bien, tu peux te laisser aller. C'est parfois nécessaire.

Fili parvint à sourire. Un sourire encore un peu crispé, mais c'était un début.

\- C'est bon d'avoir un père, murmura-t-il, sincère.

Thorin inclina légèrement la tête et sourit à son tour :

\- En dépit de toute l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour l'époux de ma sœur, je suis touché que tu me considères comme tel.

Le sourire de Fili s'élargit. Mais comme, avec ce qui lui restait sans doute d'enfance, il avait un peu honte de la faiblesse dont il venait de faire preuve, il ne put résister à l'envie de lancer une petite pique :

\- Le grand Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne serait-il sentimental ? Mais ça ne fait rien, mon oncle : avec moi tu peux te laisser aller, tu sais.

Thorin lui envoya une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule - en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la douleur des blessures encore mal refermées-. Pourtant ce fut d'un ton grave qu'il poursuivit :

\- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, Fili, et je sais que tu m'en voudras effectivement pendant un certain temps. Pourtant un jour viendra où tu comprendras. J'en suis sûr. La place de Kili n'était plus parmi nous. Même si nous aimerions qu'il en soit autrement. Allons, viens.

Il saisit d'autorité le bras de son neveu et le poussa en avant. Alors que son oncle l'entraînait, Fili ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois. Il ne vit rien et son cœur se serra.

\- Tu me permettras de revenir ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser.

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Thorin. Puis il posa sa main contre la joue de son neveu et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui :

\- Jamais je ne t'interdirai de venir te recueillir près du tombeau de ton frère, dit-il. Tu ne devrais même pas poser la question. A condition que cela ne devienne pas une occupation à plein temps. D'accord ?

Il se força à sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Fili, et ajouta :

\- Tu te souviens de votre enfance ? Quand Kili est né tu passais parfois plus d'une heure devant son berceau à le regarder dormir. Tu mourrais d'envie de le voir s'éveiller mais tu avais bien appris ta leçon : tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. Eh bien maintenant, c'est un peu pareil. Je ne compte pas surveiller tes allées et venues, sois-en sûr. D'ailleurs je repars demain pour le fort et toi, tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce que tes blessures soient guéries. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : viens ici aussi souvent que tu le voudras, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais à condition de ne pas tomber dans... dans une sorte d'isolement morbide ou je ne sais quoi. Viens ici si tu veux mais trouve aussi du temps pour monter à cheval, pour chasser, pour vider une choppe avec tes amis. Tu comprends ?

Fili eut une expression douloureuse mais récita :

\- Trouver la force de sourire et d'être heureux, et ainsi triompher de la mort elle-même.

Thorin s'arrêta à nouveau pour le regarder, étonné :

\- Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire.

\- C'est que m'a dit Cáolan, émit Fili d'une voix prudente.

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de ça maintenant. En dépit de sa maîtrise de lui-même Thorin demeurait un être de chair et de sang, qui lui non plus n'avait pas encore surmonté la mort de Kili. Le jeune nain n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son oncle en un pareil moment et il pensait que Thorin lui aussi méritait d'être ménagé pendant quelques temps. Il cherchait déjà des paroles d'excuses quand son oncle marmonna soudain :

\- Eh bien, cela prouve que les elfes ont parfois du bon sens.

Puis il passa son bras autour des épaules de son neveu, avec précaution car ses blessures étaient encore sensibles, et ajouta :

\- Allez ouste, viens avec moi, tête de mule. Il va bientôt être l'heure du dîner et ta mère a grand besoin de ta présence. Il ne faudrait pas l'oublier, hm ?

Thorin plongea son regard grave dans celui de son neveu et poursuivit :

\- Tu es désormais son seul enfant. Je ne peux pas l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Pas celle-là. Je ne suis que son frère. Toi, tu es son fils. Et ça change tout.

La gorge serrée, Fili le regarda sans répondre. Thorin lui sourit mais son regard était très sérieux :

\- J'ai bien vu que tu cherchais à l'éviter. Et je sais pourquoi. Tu as peur de lui faire du mal en ajoutant ton chagrin au sien. Mais dis-toi bien, Fili, que personne mieux qu'elle ne sait ce que tu ressens. Non, personne. Même pas moi.

Un silence.

\- Nous éprouvions tous les trois de l'amour pour Kili. Mais un amour différent, car celui d'une mère n'est pas celui d'un frère, encore moins celui d'un oncle. Tu comprends ?

Fili aurait été bien incapable de répondre. Mais Thorin parut lire quelque chose sur sa physionomie bouleversée et, sans ajouter un mot, il le reprit par le bras et l'entraîna à nouveau, tout en le serrant affectueusement contre lui.

Fili eut un instant envie de répondre que Kili, tout comme lui, considérait Thorin davantage comme un père que comme un oncle et qu'ils pensaient tous deux que la réciproque était vrai. Mais il ne dit rien. Il savait depuis toujours que Thorin ne voulait surtout pas usurper la place de son beau-frère disparu, même s'il avait joué son rôle auprès d'eux. Il savait aussi que s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de les forcer pour que ses deux neveux l'appellent "Père" et non "mon oncle". Mais il n'avait jamais voulu franchir cette ligne. Par respect tant pour sa sœur que pour le défunt, il avait toujours tenu à séparer les faits des apparences.

Curieusement, Fili se sentait un peu mieux. Un peu plus léger. Et tout à coup, parler à Dis et la serrer dans ses bras ne lui parut plus si insurmontable. Il avait eu tellement peur de craquer devant elle, pensant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, persuadé qu'il était incapable de la réconforter... Finalement, il n'en était plus aussi certain. Pas encore tout à fait sûr mais plus enclin à y penser. Ce n'était pas qu'il n' avait pas eu envie de se rapprocher d'elle jusque là, non : comme lorsqu'il était tout petit, Fili avait, tout au contraire, eu terriblement envie de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et d'y épancher son chagrin. Il avait seulement pensé que ce serait affreusement égoïste de sa part et que le moment était particulièrement mal choisi. Pourquoi Dis devrait-elle le consoler lui, alors qu'elle était elle-même si désespérée ? A présent il se sentait prêt à reconsidérer la question.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les escaliers qui quittaient les catacombes, Fili jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Oh c'était difficile, songeait-il, de tourner ainsi le dos à ce qui avait tellement compté pour lui. Autant dire la moitié de son existence jusqu'à présent. Mais qui n'était plus, hélas. Sans doute Thorin et Cáolan avaient-il raison tous les deux : les vivants doivent rester avec les vivants. Quant à la mort, c'est un autre chemin. Mais comme tous les mortels doivent l'emprunter un jour, il y avait en effet des chances pour que la séparation ne soit pas éternelle. Fili savait qu'il vivrait désormais avec cet espoir.

 **FIN**

 **000000000000000000000**

 **Oui c'est fini, mais il reste un tout petit chouia. Une sorte de projection dans l'avenir. Je vous le poste dans les deux jours, promis.**


	19. Post-scriptum

_**Dans les années qui suivirent**_

 _Les nains ne tardèrent pas à savoir qu'Azog était toujours en vie et plus enragé, plus acharné que jamais à causer leur perte qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusque là. La guerre embrasa les Montagnes Bleues et perdura pendant plusieurs décennies. Nombre de guerriers des deux peuples périrent au combat. Ni les nains ni les orcs ne faisaient preuve de la moindre pitié, ils avaient la haine au cœur et ne songeaient plus qu'à exterminer l'ennemi par tous les moyens. De cruels épisodes endeuillèrent régulièrement les deux camps._

 _Bilbon Sacquet fut bel et bien appelé à revenir dans les montagnes et à revoir les nains. Il joua tant auprès d'eux qu'auprès des elfes un rôle de médiateur qui ne fut pas sans conséquence sur l'avenir._

 _A vrai dire ce fut en grande partie grâce à lui que l'alliance à laquelle Gandalf et_ _C_ _á_ _olan avaient songé finit par voir le jour, mais pas moins de dix ans après qu'ils l'aient évoquée pour la première fois. Encore ne fut-elle jamais bien solide, car elfes et nains ne sont définitivement pas faits pour collaborer._

 _Bilbon vécut encore diverses aventures loin de la Comté et, un jour, il lui fut donné de trouver l'Anneau. Mais ceci est une toute autre histoire._

 _Fili, surnommé "Gauche-main", se maria et vécut jusqu'à l'âge de 213 ans. Il eut la chance d'épouser une naine qui comprenait ses sentiments et l'aida toujours de son mieux à supporter son fardeau. Les cheveux blonds de Fili avaient déjà commencé à se couvrir d'argent lorsqu'il eut enfin l'opportunité de tuer Azog. S'ensuivit une période difficile, durant laquelle les orcs se battirent à la fois entre eux, pour désigner un nouveau chef, et contre les nains, pressentant peut-être que sans une victoire définitive et surtout très rapide, leur cause était perdue. Fili fit de son mieux pour préserver les siens et leur territoire, comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque là._

 _Lorsque son heure fut venue il s'éteignit entre les bras de son épouse avec l'espoir de retrouver ses proches, tous ceux qu'il avait perdu au fil des années : son frère, sa mère décédée des années plus tôt, ses amis, son oncle tombé dans une embuscade dont il s'était tiré in extremis mais si grièvement blessé qu'il n'avait pas tardé à succomber… Il laissa à son peuple le souvenir d'un roi sage et bienveillant. Après lui sa fille Fradya prit la tête des nains, qu'elle dirigea d'une main de fer. Véritable walkyrie, elle fut la première naine à prendre les armes et à combattre à la tête de ses armées. Ce ne fut pas cela que l'on retint d'elle, toutefois : non, ce fut plutôt l'énergie et l'ingéniosité qu'elle déploya pour relever son peuple, très affaibli et très appauvri après plus d'un siècle de guerre. Elle réussit au-delà de ses propres espérances. Ainsi fut-elle appelée "Fradya la Grande" et la fin de son règne s'acheva dans l'opulence et la sécurité retrouvée._

 _Son fils lui succéda. Il portait le nom de Kili "le bien-nommé" car, disait sa mère, "si mon père avait eu un fils, il lui aurait donné le nom de son frère bien-aimé. Je suis fière de leur rendre à tous deux cet hommage : j'aurais tant aimé connaître mon oncle, tel que mon père me l'a toujours décrit. J'ai toujours été persuadée que nous nous serions merveilleusement bien entendus"._

 _Les nains ajoutent -mais sans doute n'est-ce qu'une légende- que ce fut_ _Fradya_ _qui par son œuvre, œuvre de paix et de construction et non de guerre et de destruction, apporta la paix aux mânes de tous ceux qui étaient tombés dans ce cruel combat. C'est pourquoi elle est l'une des plus grandes héroïnes de la nation naine._


End file.
